Cosmic Love
by KatrinaGG
Summary: A/U...What if there was no Freiza? No Cold Empire? What if the Saiyans were the most powerful race in the universe and everyone knew it. You would have a very powerful Prince that always got what he wanted…supposedly. Bulma/Vegeta romance.
1. Prologue: Through The Eyes of a Father

**Cosmic Love**

What if there was no Freiza? No Cold Empire? What if the Saiyans were the most powerful race in the universe and everyone knew it. You would have a very powerful Prince that always got what he wanted…supposedly…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Prologue: Through the Eyes of a Father

**Earth**

Today is the day.

I knew this day would come. It only made since that there were other intelligent species out there in the universe. An intelligent species that were more advanced than us when it came to space travel.

"Dr. Briefs? What is your suggestion?"

Here I am in a large room filled with despair, among the most brilliant minds on the planet, being asked by every leader of my opinion on what to do. "We must make peace."

Many of them scoff and role their eyes, before they go into another tirade of arguing. I clear my throat and yell out "This is not a sci-fi movie! We can not fight a force off that is capable of wiping out our very existence with a flick of a wrist!"

A random politician jumps up, obviously filled with fear, "To make peace means to surrender!"

"And to fight is to die. The Saiyans gave us 24 hours. That is not enough time to build any type of machine that can fight them." I counter.

"That is not true!"

I look over and I see my rival, Dr. Gero. I roll my eyes. He's had brilliant ideas, but never learned how to use them properly. So I despise him for his lack of common sense and he despises me for my fortune.

"I have presented you people with my android idea and this will work! We can wipe out their armies quickly if we go to work now!"

I slam my hand on the table, "And when they blast our planet from space, what will your androids do then? The Saiyans said they would not harm the planet as long as we give allegiance to them."

A Dictator this time speaks out. "You would have us serve another world?"

"How many times through out history was our own countries, cities, land, villages, claimed by another? We are not the only ones in the universe, and there could be something even worse than the Saiyans out there."

The room is quiet now. Nothing is heard but the low growling coming from Gero. "Look, I don't want to surrender, but I have a family. My daughter is only 6 years old. I want to see her grow up. And if I have to do that under an allegiance to another planet then fine, but at least we will live."

*Clap*

*Clap*

*Clap*

Everyone turned to the door to see a Saiyan leaning against the frame. "Why that's the smartest thing I've heard from you guys all day."

A dictator leaps up in fear, "It has not been 24 hours!"

The Saiyan glances at him then adjust his armor as if that was way more important than the fate of our planet. "Yes I know. I'm the one who gave you the time frame in the first place. But I was just curious to see if there was any intelligence on this planet, so I decided to drop in."

Another leader clears his throat deciding to be brave and address the Saiyan. "We have not yet reached a decision."

The Saiyan just smirks. "Clearly. But you all will be good to listen to the Dr…Briefs was it?"

I nod. I can do no more. I'm too nervous for anything else. At any moment he could walk away or blast us all.

"That is not our only option!" Gero yelled.

I sigh in frustration. '_Idiot. The man never could control his temper.'_

The Saiyan steps away from the wall, and everyone braces themselves. "Ah yes, the robot man. Yes I heard your plan, but unfortunately its not going to work."

"You couldn't possibly know that! You don't know anything!" Gero madly screamed.

The Saiyan just shook his head. "But I do. You see I know that your androids will be useless because…."

Before anyone else could blink, The Saiyan was standing in front of Gero…holding the doctors' heart in the palm of his hand.

"…you wont be able to create them."

Gero fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The Saiyan then reached out his hand to the nearest leader, who jumped with fear, but slightly calmed down when he realized that the Saiyan just used his jacket to wipe the blood off his hand.

"Now that is a shame." He said. "The sad part is, is that I would have let him build his androids so I could fight them if he just wasn't so rude. Now lets cut this short shall we? Those in favor of being under Saiyan rule, raise your hands."

Whether it was out of what I said, the fear of dying like Gero, or just because they knew they had no choice I would never know. But I watched as every leader of my world raised their hands.

"Good. Now, here comes the fun part, you will list everything that is valuable on this planet and we will see if it compares to the other riches in the galaxy."

"You mean to steal from us!" Someone yelled in panic.

"Come now we cant steal what we already own. Besides, do not worry, we don't want another slave planet, which was option B that you all delightfully turned down. But now, your planet will be economically good. The only thing I guarantee will not improve is your bravery."

A depressing silence filled the room. At that moment I realized that there was no greater silence than that of defeat.

"Briefs, come with me." The Saiyan turned and walked out expecting me to follow. I didn't look back to anyone in the room. What was the point really? I was probably walking to my death.

I followed the Saiyan out of the building and watched as he communicated to someone in a different language through the device over his eye. He then crossed his arms and waited. A minute later a Saiyan that looked just like him landed.

"What was their decision Turles?"

"Well, Bardock, these humans are smarter than they look."

The other Saiyan, the one called Bardock noticed me then.

Turles glanced at me and then said, "This is by far the smartest scientist this planet has to offer. The only other one that seemed on his level just didn't have…the heart to be on our side."

Bardock nodded, "Alright then." Then he turned to me, "You will gather you things immediately and come with me."

"Go where?"

"To my planet. Your intelligence will no longer be needed here."

I grabbed his arm in panic. "Please sir! I have a family. A wife and a little girl! I cant leave them here alone!"

The Saiyan shrugged me off like I was a fly and I fell backwards onto the ground.

"You may send for them later, but for now only you and the tools you need to further your science is of importance to the Saiyan empire."

"But my daughter is important for my work!"

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

I swallowed the large lump in my throat. "She is a genius, only at the age of 6. She has proven to be just as smart as me and even more brilliant in other areas..."

The Saiyans stared at me for a while then Bardock glared and spoke. "You will take me to her. And if you are lying to me, there will be consequences."

Before I could respond the Saiyan grabbed my arm and I watched as the ground became smaller and smaller.

"Where to?" he demanded. I pointed him in the right direction and we were at my home in a matter of minutes.

Once we landed, the Saiyans got straight to business. "Bring your daughter here now."

I didn't have time to collect myself. I stumbled into my home and called for my wife. "Bunny!"

She came bouncing out with Bulma right behind. "What is it dear? Did your meeting go well?"

I smiled sadly at her. She always made a terrible situation sound like nothing. "It went as I thought it would. But I need the both of you to come outside." She smiled at me. And I reached down and picked Bulma up. I hugged her close just in case this would be the last time that I would be able to.

"Daddy your mustache tickles." She giggled. Oh how I loved that sound I thought as we went out to the front of the house.

"Oh honey you didn't tell me we had guests." She clapped her hands together happily. "I should get them refreshments."

"Later dear." I then walked up to the Saiyans. Bulma looked at the men very curiously as they looked at her the same.

"Set her down." I did as they told me to and silently prayed that no harm would come to my family.

The Saiyan then pushed a button on his device and a moment later a small round ship landed. Bulma's eyes became large.

"Oh wow a space ship!" Before anyone could stop her she ran up to it. "She turned to the Saiyans and asked, "What's the velocity? What is its density?"

Bardock and Turles were shocked and I could tell, Impressed. Then Bardock narrowed his eyes, and I could tell he wasn't impressed enough.

'_Alright Bulma, show them what you can do.'_

Bardock walked over to the small pod and opened it. Bulma was trying to peer over his shoulder to see what it looked like on the inside when he pulled out a device of some kind. He then bent done in front of the girl and said, "Here."

Bulma looked at the device quizzically. So did I. It looked like some kind of electrical pad that controlled something or perhaps had information. It had various buttons all with different symbols on it. It was something that would probably take the average person years to try and figure out how to turn it on and properly use it, specifically because it was alien technology. But A scientist of my caliber should be able to figure it out much faster. Bulma would be able to as well.

But Bardock was really watching Bulma. He wanted to know if even at the age of 6, would she act like a child would, as an average human, or how a brilliant scientist would. In just 1 minute Bulma was able to decipher the alien buttons and turn on the device and then in just 10 minutes she was able to understand how to use the alien language without being able to speak it.

"This is an alien computer!" She then looked up at me, "Their technology is not too far from our own Papa. They have everything we do practically..."

Bardock was astonished.

"…he even keeps a journal and talks about a girl!" Turles busted out laughing.

Bardock blushed and then snatched the alien "iPad" like device out of her hands.

"Hey! I wasn't done looking at it!" Bulma yelled putting her hands on her hips.

Bardock was staring at the girl intently. "How do you know what I was talking about? You can't read my language."

Bulma looked at him like an idiot. "Languages are nothing but codes. Once you figure out a little bit, then you can understand more."

Turles then spoke up. "Well Brother, I think you have your answer."

Bardock looks at the little girl and then to the Doctor. "You and your family will come. Gather your things, only what you can carry."

"Excuse me!" Bulma almost screamed. The Saiyans stopped and then frowned down at her.

A look of horror spread washed over my face. I always knew my daughter was spoiled but I didn't know if the Saiyans tolerated such things.

Bulma some how managed to look down her nose at the Saiyans while looking up at them. "I wasn't done looking at the computer."

Bardock exhaled slowly and said, "Well you are now. Doctor I suggest you come control your child. We do not tolerate disrespect."

"Yes of course." I run over to Bulma and pick her up to get her away from the short tempered Saiyans, but not before she sticks her tongue out at Bardock.

He then growls out. "Turles, remind me not to have any more children."

**Planet Vegeta**

Today is the day.

I knew this day would come. The day that my son will cause me to kill my only heir. Here I am sitting on my throne, looking down on my son and I am more frustrated than I have ever been in my entire life. "Another tutor! Vegeta you must stop it this instance!" Four times. Four times my son, the Prince of my growing Empire, has murdered his instructors simply because he was a spoiled brat. I knew this would happen. The boy has had everything handed to him.

The prince just stood there looking off to the side. "This one had the nerve to talk down to me like I was stupid. I don't see why I have to learn all this junk anyways. I am strong! And I need to become the strongest!"

"Having strength is nothing if you do not know how to use it! You must learn everything you can. You will be King some day. You do not want to end up having a bunch of scientists conspiring against you because you were too ignorant to understand what they were doing."

"Then Ill just blast them."

"You need to know what they know and always be 10 steps ahead of everyone. A powerful king can rule an empire, but a wise king knows how to keep one. You don't want to be the smartest in your kingdom?"

He straitened after that. "Of course I do!"

"Then you will learn what you must."

"Yes father."

"Good. Now, since you have killed some of my top scientists, I have no choice but to recruit other ones. I have one coming now and once he is up to speed he will teach you what you need to know. Now you may go."

Prince Vegeta bowed and then walked out.

Nappa, one of my loyal guards approaches me. "I hear those humans are really weak."

I sigh as I recall the report that Bardock sent. Because of my son's ridiculous behavior I had to adjust purging missions so that from now on my soldiers would have to see if there were scientists intelligent enough to bring back here. Of course nothing would beat Saiyan brilliance, but unfortunately my son has shown me that it's best to keep my resources full. "I will not risk another brilliant Saiyan's life on this. These men are not easy to replace."

Nappa nodded and then said, "But sire are you sure an outsider would be appropriate to teach the Prince? Wont he be unwilling if his planet is destroyed?"

The sneer on my face was immediate. "Of course I'm sure!" Nappa jumped back in fear…as he should. "I know what I am doing. Luckily the planet had some resources on it so purging it completely was unnecessary. But these humans will do as I say. If not, they will die. No go make sure my son does not kill anyone else without my permission."

Nappa bows once more and leaves me alone in my throne room to my thoughts. Of course I would rather have a Saiyan teach my son everything, but I need them working on expanding my empire, not dying over foolish behavior.

I glance to my left at the empty space where a second chair should have been. I frown as I recall past memories that I vowed never to think of again. But as I sat there alone I could not help but remember her…

"Yes, dying over foolish behavior."

**Author's Note:**

Tell me what you think guys! Bulma and Vegeta meet next chapter and it's not going to go over good.


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Dr. Briefs looked out the window of the room his family was currently staying in on the alien ship. It had one bed, a table, and a chair. It was completely dull and almost felt like a prison but the oval window kind of made up for the dreary room. He couldn't help but to be fascinated by the stars zooming past them. He found himself completely losing track of time while looking out into space. If there is a God, he did a remarkable job.

"Papa, when are we gonna get to the new planet?"

The doctor turned around to see his very impatient daughter staring up at him with excitement. She asked him that question every day. He couldn't help but smile at her young adventurous attitude, and briefly wondered if she would ever lose that as she got older. "We should be there soon darling."

She hopped away excitedly. "Oh I can't wait! I want to see their seas, and mountains! I can't wait to see their sky! Oh and the palace! 'I'm going to meet a royal family!"

Dr. Briefs frowned at that. "Now Bulma, I told you that I'm not entirely sure what they want with me or where they are going to take us once we land. And there is a strong possibility that you won't be able to meet the King and his family."

Bulma looked confused, something that didn't happen often. "But Papa that doesn't even make any sense. We are the smartest and richest people from our planet! They have to want to meet us." She ended with a confident filled smile.

The Doctor just sighed. There was no talking her down. She would just have to see for herself.

"Besides Papa, if they weren't going to use us for something important, they wouldn't have taught us so much about the Saiyan culture and let us make these bracelets."

That was true, he thought. They had been on the ship for 2 months now and ever since he got on there, Bardock was personally giving him lessons on Saiyan culture and language and updating him on what they believed he needed to know, in not only their culture but there technology as well. And everything he learned he came back and taught Bulma as well, but in her mind she believed the Saiyans were second handily teaching her as well. He then looked down to the anti-gravity bracelet. Apparently Planet Vegeta had 10 times the amount of gravity on it as Earth. When he told the Saiyans that he and his family will be harmed once they stepped on the planet, the Saiyans didn't seem to care that much. A "Survival of the fittest" complex of some sort was something that every Saiyan had. From how they responded to him, he expected they believed that if someone couldn't handle it than they didn't need to be there. So Dr. Briefs begged Bardock to let him make something that his family could use so they wouldn't be crushed by the gravity. Bardock agreed but the Doctor had to be under complete supervision….especially when he brought Bulma in the lab to help him. Dr. Briefs couldn't help but smile at the memory of his daughter completely astounding the Saiyans with her intelligence.

"Well I just hope that everyone is as nice as these young men are. It's so wonderful to go on a vacation in space!" His wife said as she sat down reading one of her many magazines she brought with her. "I wonder what the fashion will be like there."

Dr. Briefs was about to answer her when the door to the room opened revealing Bardock.

"We will be landing within the hour." He said and then closed the door.

Bunny just smiled. "Such a nice young man."

"Nice indeed." Dr. Briefs said sarcastically.

**The Palace**

The King sat on his throne waiting patiently for his new arrival to come inside. He was just informed that they landed 15 minutes ago, and he had to keep reminding himself that these humans were not as fast as Saiyans so it will take them longer to get to him, but he had other things to deal with, and frankly he was sick and tired of his son's "tutor problem". Every time he thought about it, a migraine would come on. The boy was completely out of control.

"Sire the humans are here." A soldier said from the entrance.

The King frowned. He knew that the Doctor had brought his family with him, but he was only expecting the Doctor at the moment. He didn't want to deal with a bunch of humans especially with him not being in a good mood. "Let the Doctor in. The rest can wait outside."

The soldier nodded and then a moment later, The Doctor walked in. The King couldn't help but snicker a little. _'Vegeta would definitely kill him easily. But still better a human than another Saiyan.'_ Dr. Briefs stopped 10 feet away and bowed.

"Doctor, I'm going to get straight to the point. Recently I have…lost some of my top scientists and you are to do one of their jobs while my other scientists are working on something for me."

"Yes sire. May I ask what that might be?" Dr. Briefs couldn't help the excitement building up inside of him. For a King to send for him to replace some of his top scientists, the job must be of the highest importance.

"Yes you may, you are to tutor my son, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."

Dr. Briefs couldn't help the sudden disappointment that washed over him. "Oh I see."

The King of course noticed and was deeply offended. "You know, I could have destroyed your planet, because it means absolutely nothing to me. Your race means nothing to me. So you should feel deeply honored to be allowed to even be in my presence, let alone teach my son anything."

Dr. Briefs panicked a little. "Oh no! I am very honored your majesty. I was just surprised is all. But if I may inquire, only for my curiosity, what it is that your other scientists are working on?"

If it were any other topic, the King would have blasted him for his rudeness, but the King has always had a strong fascination with science and technology. So he could not help but talk about it when he had the chance, especially when so many Saiyans did not care for it and didn't understand it.

"I will grant you that. My Empire is forever expanding, so much so that it can be hard to keep track of every planet under my rule. I can only send out so many Saiyans to keep watch so I am having them work on ways to keep a close eye on each planet without having to send out all my subjects." '_There's more to it than that but he doesn't need to know everything.'_

Dr. Briefs shrugged his shoulders. "That is understandable. It seems like a rather easy job."

The King responded, "It should be, but unfortunately my Saiyans are having trouble assemble the software properly, and things are constantly breaking down, because they are not doing it right. I do not trust the people on the planets to do it, because even though they are under my rule, I know that no one likes to be under surveillance. And I want this done immediately."

Dr. Briefs nodded in understanding. "So you are having your people assemble larger and faster crafts to send all of the equipment in tact to skip the others assembling it."

"Exactly, But it's taking them far too long to make a fleet of ships that are big and fast enough to get the job done quickly." The King sighed with frustration. His migraine was starting to grow.

"Well I have the solution to your problem."

The King raised an eyebrow, not entirely believing him. After all, how could a human scientist be smarter than a Saiyan scientist?"

Dr. Briefs saw his doubt and smiled knowing that he was going to love his reaction. "Capsulation!"

The King blinked. "What is capsulation?"

"It is better to just show you." The Doctor said as he pulled a capsule from his pocket. He pressed the button and tossed it to the side. Once the smoke cleared, there was a chair and a desk with a computer and lamp sitting on it."

The King jumped up in surprise. "What trickery is this?"

The Doctor just smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Not trickery, just science. You can assemble all of your equipment here and capsulize it, and send your Saiyans with your fastest ship, no matter the size and get what you need done."

The King was speechless. His Kingdom would surely advance with this sort of technology. He then smirked and looked at the Doctor. "I have underestimated you."

Dr. Briefs nodded. "It happens to me all the time."

The King narrowed his eyes. "I have made my decision; you will use the technology for my empire. I will find someone else to tutor my son..."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to. I'm sure my daughter could do it. She is not as brilliant as I am but she her intelligence is truly great."

The King seemed doubtful, but he had already underestimated the Doctor once. "Guard!" He yelled.

The same guard from earlier opened the door and bowed. "Yes sire."

"Send in his daughter at once."

The guard bowed once again and left. The next person that came through the door froze the King in shock.

"This is your daughter?"

Dr. Briefs smiled, "Yes this is Bulma." Bulma happily walked up to the King and bowed graciously.

"Your Majesty."

The King shook his head then glared at Dr. Briefs. "Are you insane? She is but a mere child!" He yelled.

Bulma jumped back. She was not expecting that.

Dr. Briefs just cleared his throat. "I assure you, she can handle the job." The King still looked unbelieving. "Bulma why don't you tell the King how we make our capsules?"

Bulma swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She then reminded herself that she was Bulma Briefs and she could do anything. She looked up at the King and smiled brilliantly and then went into the most detailed scientific explanation on how capsules are properly made.

When she was done, the King was just as in shock as when she first came in the door. "Perhaps…but she doesn't know Saiyan culture…"

"Actually I taught her everything that was taught to me while being on the ship."

The King looked at Bulma once again. "Young girl, go wait outside."

"Yes your highness." She said as she bowed once more and then practically skipped out.

Once she was gone the King turned to the Doctor. "My son is not the easiest student in the galaxy. It is very likely that he will not…react well to being taught by your daughter."

Dr. Briefs crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Well…when my daughter is stubborn and science doesn't work, I always use psychology."

The King cocked his head to the side, "Hmm…get into my son's mind to make him think that he needs your daughter you mean?"

"Yes that could work."

"Let us see." King Vegeta tapped his scouter a couple times.

"_Yes Father?"_

"Vegeta come to the throne room at once."

"_Yes sir."_

A Moment later the Prince came in from a side door that Dr. Briefs had not noticed before. Dr. Briefs could tell by one look that he was definitely the King's son. The resemblance was astounding.

The Prince walked right up to his father and barely gave the Doctor a glance. "Yes sir?"

The King crossed his arms and looked stern. "This is Doctor Briefs and he has informed me of some troubling news."

Dr. Briefs had to keep himself from having a confused look.

Prince Vegeta looked again at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow. _'What could this weakling have said to trouble my father?'_

The King went on. "The Doctor has a daughter that is believed to be smarter than you. And I will not have a foreign girl, especially a younger one be smarter than my own son!"

The Prince looked shocked. _'A girl? Foreign and younger and smarter than me?'_

"Father that can not be possible!" He took pride in knowing that he was the fastest, strongest, and smartest Saiyan on the planet only second to his father. Ok, sure there were "some" scientists that were smarter, but surely not by much!

The King just narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry to say that it is true." The King wanted to snicker at the obvious fury on his son's face. "Vegeta you are to learn everything that the girls knows immediately. I will not have my son second at anything."

Vegeta nodded. "I will not let you down father." Vegeta couldn't help but be angry. He was utterly embarrassed. Perhaps he should have listened more to the scientists before he killed them. The Prince heard his father yell for the guard and tell him to bring the girl in. Part of him just wanted to blast her into oblivion for embarrassing him so. That would be a way to stay Number 1. But that would be the cowards' way. No, the only way to prove to his father that he was indeed smarter than this…alien was to make sure that he did know everything she did. Which he was sure that he did. He just had to double check. He didn't want to believe that she was smarter, but his father believed that she was, so he had to show him he was wrong.

Vegeta watched as a little girl that was probably a year or two younger than him came practically skipping down the throne room. She seemed like an idiot.

When Bulma saw the prince she gasped. He looked just like his father except he didn't have a goatee and he had bangs covering his forehead. _'He's so cute! Wow a real life Prince!'_

Vegeta was disgusted with her. _'What species has blue hair and stupid blue eyes to match?'_

The King smirked. He thought this was very amusing and just the medicine he needed to make his headache go away. "Bulma, I want you to show my son everything you have learned about science."

Bulma beamed up at him. "Oh yes your Majesty!" She then bowed excitedly and walked up to Vegeta. She extended her hand and smiled at him. "Hi I'm Bulma!"

The Prince just glared at her and her hand. '_This girl is an idiot and a total weakling_.' He then slapped her hand away, but he did it much too strong.

Bulma screamed and cried as Vegeta 'accidentally' sprained her wrist.

The Prince and The King was in shock at how easily she was hurt. Dr. Briefs immediately reacted and hugged his daughter as he looked at her wrist.

The King then frowned as he felt his headache returning. "Vegeta, you are going to have to learn to control your strength around her. She is not a Saiyan."

Vegeta nodded and then glared at Bulma. _'Now I'm getting in trouble because she is weak! What is going on?'_

Dr. Briefs was rubbing Bulma's back trying to get her to calm down. "There, there now. It's not broken and will heal quickly I promise."

Bulma sniffed and nodded her head. She then looked at the Prince. _'He's not like my books at all!'_ She then stuck her tongue out at him when she thought no one was looking at her.

The Prince had to resist the urge to blast her. He started to raise his arm but crossed his arms instead and looked away.

The King watched the scene unfold and silently wondered if Bulma and Vegeta were going to work out, or if they were doomed to fail…

**Author's Note**

So tell me what you guys think! Them being kids are cute, but I'm only going to probably keep them that way for the next chapter or so. But anyways…Next time the learning session will begin.


	3. Challenged

**Chapter 2: Challenged**

Bulma was putting out markers and erasers for her board for Vegeta. She was so excited that she kept running around the new room that was given to her family. It was basically a 2 bedroom apartment. It wasn't as luxurious as her home on Earth was but it was still nice, and plus she was still in the palace! She looked at a clock on the wall and saw that the Prince should arrive at any moment. She quickly did a once over around the room to make sure that everything was in order. She saw that a pencil had rolled off the table and went to pick it up and then stopped as she looked at her bandaged wrist. It had been 3 days ago when it happened and will take a few weeks to heal.

'_Vegeta hurt me, but I'm sure he will apologize once he sees me again.' _

Bulma was also excited because she was very lonely. Her father was working all the time and was not allowed to bring her with him yet to the lab. She wanted to go out of the Palace and explore, but her father said that the Saiyans were dangerous and that it was safer to stay inside. She was absolutely 100% bored and couldn't wait for her sessions with Vegeta to start.

Then the door hissed open and the Prince entered along with his bodyguard. Before Bulma could say anything her mother came out from the kitchen and said, "Why it is so nice to have guests! Please make yourselves comfortable while I go bake up some treats." Then she left out the same way she came in.

Nappa just shrugged his shoulders and sat down in a lounge chair in a corner of the room.

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Let's get this over with."

Bulma frowned. "That's the first thing you say to me?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What else should I say? Look I don't have all day. I have more important things to do then stand here and waste my time!"

Bulma waved her wrist in Vegeta's face, "You owe me an apology! I'm gonna have to wear this for 2 weeks!"

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. "It's not my fault you're such a weakling. If your species weren't made up of losers then you wouldn't be hurt at all."

Bulma's eyes went wide. She had never in her long 6 years of life been talked to that way! "How dare you, you jerk! I am Bulma Briefs! No one talks to me that way!"

Vegeta blinked. He was shocked. No one in his whole life had ever spoken to him in such a manner and lived to tell the tale. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I don't care who you are, you stupid girl!"

Bulma smirked this time. "If I'm so stupid then why do I have to teach you anything?"

Vegeta wanted to rip her tongue out. "Because some how you have tricked my father into believing your stupid lie!"

"Ha, I bet you can't last one session with me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Heh, heh." They both turned to Nappa who couldn't hold his snicker. He just couldn't help but find this situation amusing. After 4 scientists, the one to bring Vegeta down a notch and actually get him to learn something will be a child; A younger child at that. He couldn't help but to find it quite hilarious.

Bulma held her head high and walked straight to the chalk board. She was going to start things off slow with some basic stuff with pencil and paper, but the Prince's ego made her jump ahead.

Vegeta watched her every move as she wrote an algebraic equation.

Bulma almost slammed the marker down on the table. "Here! Solve that."

Vegeta without hesitation walked right up, snatched the marker and solved the equation. "You'll have to do better than that! And here I thought you were so smart!" He said with a smirk that was dripping with sarcasm.

Bulma placed her hand on her hips and smugly looked at him. "Well excuse me if I thought you were too stupid to know that."

Vegeta dropped his smirk.

Bulma then added. "Perhaps if you would tell me what you know, then I can start from there."

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously. "Please! I am not here to teach you what I know! If you're so smart then you should figure it out. If not then you are the waste that I thought you were in the first place."

Bulma was so angry that her face was turning red. "FINE!" She screamed. She snatched the marker out of Vegeta's hand and stomped to the board, erased what was on it, then wrote a long equation that took up most of the board. "Solve that!"

Vegeta hesitated a little, but then he walked up to the board and grabbed the marker, but he wasn't sure of what to do or wear exactly to start. '_Come on you should know this…well at least some of this.'_

Bulma smirked. She knew she had the Prince. This equation wasn't super hard, but it was hard…well not for her at least.

Vegeta started to write down something and then Bulma cleared her throat. "Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said in a sing-song voice.

Vegeta erased it quickly. "Of course! I was just testing you…to make sure that you knew not to do that…because I still don't believe that you're smarter than me!" He snapped.

Vegeta was a bit stumped. _'I can't believe that I actually don't know how to solve this! But wait a second…how do I know if this is even a real equation?'_

Vegeta looked at the equation with a deep focus. '_But if I confront her and it turns out that it is a real equation then she will definitely think she's smarter. Then Nappa will report it to Father and I will be in this situation longer…I must trick her into telling me the answer.'_

Vegeta faced Bulma and she for sure thought he would tell her that he had no clue and needed her help, so she was a bit surprised when he crossed his arms and smirked. "I already know how I would solve it. I want to see how you will."

Bulma's jaw practically hit the floor and Nappa had to stop himself from busting out in laughter. Bulma shook her head. "I do not believe you!"

"It's true! I'm really doing you a favor because if I solve this myself then it will prove that I don't need you. But lucky for you, I'm curious to see how you do things." Vegeta said calmly, hoping that she would fall for his bluff.

Bulma didn't believe him at all, but if there was a slight possibility that he was telling the truth, then he would walk out and she wouldn't see him anymore. Sure he was mean and rude, but it was only her and her mom and she desperately wanted a friend even if it was the Prince of all Meanies. So with a deep sigh, Bulma gave in. "Fine. You win."

"Of course I do." Vegeta said with a prideful smile. He then watched closely as Bulma solved the equation. He wanted to make sure that would never happen again…at least with that kind of equation. "Girl?"

"My name is Bulma!"

"Who cares? What is this type of equation used for?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I thought you knew the answer."

Vegeta defensively crossed his arms. "I told you, I'm just making sure that you are what you claim to be."

Okay, now she knew he was lying…but she would have to sacrifice her pride, and go along with this ridiculous game if she wanted a friend.

A moment later Bunny came out with a tray of desserts. "I didn't know what you would like so I just made quite a few things. Some I had made the day before, and this morning. I've just had so much time on my hands that I've just become a baking machine." She ended with a giggle.

But neither Vegeta nor Nappa was paying any attention to her rambling. They couldn't stop looking at the assortment of goodies. There were all types of cakes and pastries piled up. And they all smelled really good. Vegeta grabbed something first then Nappa followed close behind.

Bulma and Bunny just stared as Nappa and Vegeta pigged out. They had never seen anyone eat like that before.

"Oh my! You boys really like my cakes I'm so flattered!"

Bunny left and then came back with a tray of lemonade. "I'm afraid this is my last batch of lemonade."

Bulma grabbed a glass off the tray before the Saiyans could take them all. Before they left Earth, her mother had grabbed a lot of food storage capsules and they were running low on Earth food. They would soon have to adapt to Saiyan food. Her father said that he had to test the food first to see if their bodies could withstand it before they could eat it. Sure she was excited to try new foods, but she would definitely miss chocolate and strawberries…especially strawberries.

Vegeta and Nappa stopped once everything was gone. Vegeta then looked at Bulma's mother. "Woman what was that brown thing called?"

"You mean the chocolate one?"

"Chocolate…what is that?"

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Chocolate is one of the best things on Earth! It's right next to strawberries!"

Vegeta nodded. "Bring me more at once!"

Bulma scrunched up her face. "No way! We don't even have that much left. You can't have the last of my chocolate!"

Vegeta stood up and glared at Bulma. "I'll do what I want!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"Children, please calm down. I don't even think I have even more."

Bulma looked at her mother and pouted. "No more chocolate?"

"I'm sorry honey but unless your father has some…"

Bulma sniffed once, then twice, and then she couldn't stop the tears from coming down. "Why did you eat all of my chocolate Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored Bulma but couldn't deny the fact that he was a little upset himself. That chocolate was delicious. And he wanted more. "That is unacceptable. I will go to my father and ask for him to send more."

Bulma's tears dried up instantly. "Really? You can do that?"

"Of course I can. I'm the Prince." He said smugly.

Bulma smiled. "Maybe you are smart."

Vegeta frowned. "I am. And I'm smarter than you!"

It was Bulma's turn to frown now. "You are not!"

"I am too!"

"Well let's see!" Bulma said as she marched back up to the board and started writing another equation.

"I'll show you who is the smartest." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and watched Bulma intently…

**The Throne Room**

"Hahahaha! My son is quite unique." The King said. Nappa just got finished giving him a detailed report of the Prince's first lesson with Bulma.

"Sire, it was hilarious. And it worked. The Prince even spoke of how he can't wait to go back tomorrow to show her up. Then later after training when he got to his room I saw him looking at different equations before he dismissed me."

"These humans are turning out to be more useful than I originally planned." He then thought about earlier that day. Dr. Briefs came to him with an idea to update their training equipment. He realized that if he could adjust the gravity around the bracelets his family wore then he probably could adjust the gravity in a room as well. The King thought it was a brilliant idea, but the doctor insisted on having his daughter with him. The King told him he would think about it, because he actually wanted to see if his daughter would survive his son first. And the results were fantastic! Now his son will get the teaching he needs, and he will get new advanced training equipment. Things were definitely looking up.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Nappa asking him a question, "Sire, does the Doctor know about what you're installing on all these planets?"

"No. He doesn't need to know, and no one will tell him." He snapped. Nappa sometimes got too comfortable around him and his son. That might be his undoing one day. But no the Doctor did not know about the kill switches. Energy bombs that would detonate on any planet that ever decides to rebel. A few could go off, in a secluded area or a lot of them can go off completely destroying the planets. Much more easier then sending Saiyans all over to destroy or dismantle a planet.

At the moment he needed, or rather wanted the Doctor around, and the King always found that people work better when they think they are safe. If he knows that he will destroy his home planet at any second, he might be inclined to not do everything that is asked of him.

Just then the door to the room flew open and Vegeta came storming down until he stopped in front of him. "Father I have a request."

The King raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"I wish for you to export chocolate here from Earth…" Then he thought about what Bulma had said, "…and strawberries as well."

The King cocked his head to the side. "Why have you taken a sudden interest in exporting goods from Earth?"

"Because I tasted them, well the chocolate anyways, and it was pleasing, and I want it." He said as if he was stating a fact.

Before the King could open his mouth Nappa spoke up. "It was very tasty your highness."

The King shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright fine. But let's do an experiment. Vegeta, when you become King you will have to know what is valuable to trade and what is not, so you will be in charge of this."

"Thank you very much Father."

The King nodded in welcome to his son. "Nappa, bring me some of this chocolate at once."

"I'm sorry sire, but Vegeta and I ate it all. That's why the Prince was making a request."

"I see." Said the King but it was obvious he was upset. He was upset that the two of them, especially Nappa, had tasted something delicious and he had no clue what it tasted like. Many kings had many flaws, and one of King Vegeta's biggest flaws was jealousy. It didn't matter who the person was. He killed a baby just a year ago because his power level was too great and was believed to be the Legendary. If there was going to be a Legendary, he was going to have his blood and no one else's. There were times he was even jealous of his own son; jealous that he was not as strong as him when he was a child. That's why it angered him so much that Vegeta would slack in other areas, but at the same time relieved him, because his son did not surpass him in every area at that age. Yes. Jealousy was his flaw. And he didn't care to fix it either. That's why he could never be satisfied. He had to have everything and control everything.

After all…that's why his queen was dead…murdered by his own hands…

**Author's Note**

Okay so things have been kind of cute, but as the story progresses you're going to see it get darker. Next Chapter is the last chapter with them being this young. I will also explain what happens with the Queen. Please Review!


	4. Hurtful Friends

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**Chapter 3: Hurtful Friends**

Bulma was very happy. She had a new friend, well sort of, and she was allowed to go to the lab now. Everyone was treating her family so much better. Before everyone would kind of ignore them but now, since her and her father had started working on the Gravity Room, it seemed like every Saiyan was being super nice, well, Saiyan nice.

Bulma even started to like Mr. Bardock. She was going over the plans with him and her father for an upgraded Gravity room in the lab. It took 3 weeks, but they were able to build one that went up to 100x the Gravity on Vegeta. The King declared that room as his personal one, so production began for others. But now they were expanding the possibilities of going even higher. As they were sprouting out ideas Turles came in.

"Hey Brother! Your son is back from planet 561."

"Which one?" Bardock said without looking up.

"Kakarot. He did a great job on his first mission."

Bulma's eyes widened at the conversation. "You have kids? How old are they? Is one of them a girl? Can I play with them?"

Bardock sighed with frustration. He wished he could fast-forward Bulma's life so he could deal with the genius and not the child. "Yes. Doesn't matter. No and no."

Bulma pouted. Bardock never wanted to talk to her about anything other than science. "What was Kakarot's mission? Is he a scientist too?"

Dr. Brief looked up at that one. He was very curious to know that himself. They had been on planet Vegeta for 3 months and the Saiyans had been very secretive. No one had been willing to give him any details on many topics. One in particular was why and where were they sending infants across the galaxy? And why was he only allowed to go into certain labs and not all of them? And why no one would tell him if he could ever return home. He was starting to think that if he wasn't blessed with such a brilliant daughter, then he would have never seen his family again.

Bardock just ignored the question and went back to the plans.

Bulma was annoyed, so she decided to punish Bardock by getting under his skin. "How's Colleen?" She said in her classic sing-song voice.

Turles busted out laughing while Bardock blushed. Sometimes he wished he had just left Bulma on that stupid planet.

Turles patted his brother on his back. "And that is why you never give a child your diary."

Bardock glared at his brother. "It is not a diary! Turles you are a breath away from being blasted off this planet."

Turles just smirked. "Bulma did I ever tell you how funny you are?"

Bulma giggled. "No."

"That is enough! We have work to do. So if there isn't anything else, get lost." Bardock yelled.

Turles smiled. "Actually there is something." Turles said before he walked out.

Bardock grunted then followed him out, leaving the curious earthlings in the lab. "What is it Turles?"

"The King just used one of the Kill Switches on planet 947."

Now Bardock was curious. "Did it work?"

Turles smirked. "Brother it was beautiful. He didn't destroy the planet, because there were only certain parts that were in rebellion. But it was a work of art. With the surveillance we were able to see everything. Bombs were going off from within their own planet, and the fools had no clue what was going on. Some of them were even prepared for an air attack while a bomb exploded from behind them. The looks on their faces were…magnificent."

Bardock nodded. "Good. So I assume that they realized we planted the bombs there?"

Turles seemed a little excited. "Well that's the beauty of it. They still think our surveillance equipment is only for communication. So they don't know that we can see and hear everything. Also, because only half of the planet was in rebellion, the rebels just assumed it was their own people that attacked them out of fear from us."

"That is fascinating." Then Bardock frowned. "But we must assume that not every planet will be as dumb as that one. Others will get suspicious."

"But if they do, we still have the Kill Switches and there's nothing they can do about them."

Bardock smirked. "I know, after all, I'm the one that made them."

**The King's personal Chambers**

The King got up from his bed and with a quick turn of his head cracked his neck. He then looked over his shoulder to the two women in his bed. "You may go now."

The women bruised, half beaten, and bloodied bowed and limped out. King Vegeta watched them out of the corner of his eye as he placed on a robe. He then grabbed a wine glass off a nearby table and poured himself something to drink. After he took a gulp he sat it down and called for his guard.

A guard immediately came in and bowed. "Yes sire?"

"Kill them." He said without even looking at the guard. The guard left out as quietly as he came in. The two women were some of the new shipment that came from Earth. Not enough for every Saiyan, just a few women with each shipment for the King alone. The King was no fool. He noticed the beauty that Bulma and her mother possessed and assumed that Earth must have been filled with women just like them. Once his suspicions were confirmed they started shipping more than just chocolate and strawberries.

The King reached for a chocolate covered strawberry from off the same tray as his new wine. He found it all quite pleasing. The women were as well. It turned out that Earth had way more women on it then it did men and they all came in different varieties. Even though they were enjoyable they had to be disposed of for 2 reasons. The first was because they are weak and bruise far too easily. The second reason was because they were genetically compatible with Saiyans and could produce children.

The last thing the King wanted was some half breed running around here looking at his throne and sharing his blood. Just the thought made him want to puke.

No, killing them was the only option. Besides, they had plenty to spare, well at least for him anyways.

He looked over to his bed and frowned. Even though he has found pleasure with many women, none of them still could not compare to her.

_Kella_

His beautiful Saiyan Queen. He had wanted her as soon as he saw her. He didn't even care that she was mated to another; one of his top Elites as it turned out. He would have just killed him, but the people found too much favor in him. So he did the honorable thing and let him die in battle…sure he sent him on a suicide mission, but still better than just getting his head blasted off without knowing the reason why.

But the problem was she never completely gave in to him. She was still trapped within the memories of her dead lover. The King could tell when she was thinking of him and when she was thinking of her mate. He tried to break her, but the fool wouldn't bend! After all he had done for her! Made her an Empress and gave her an heir to the throne, and he was repaid how? By her constant daydreaming, that's how.

He stared at the rumpled sheets and remembered the last time they were in this room…

_They were about to mate when he noticed her looking off in the distance staring at absolutely nothing. He had had enough. He smacked her across her face hard enough to make her crash into the wall and yelled, "He's dead! You are with me! I order you to never think of him again!"_

_Kella wiped the blood that spilled from her mouth. "I can not! I know Vegeta! I know it was you that sent him on that mission!"_

_All that did was anger him. If she knew that, then she should know how much work he put in to actually getting her. She should be flattered! "So what? It's over! You are mine!"_

_Then she drew herself up with sheer determination and hatred then spat blood on the floor and glared into his eyes. "I will never be yours."_

_That was it. The King could take no more. "So you wish to be with your lover? Fine, then you shall meet him." The King ran over to her and started squeezing her neck._

_The Queen tried to stop him but she couldn't. She even tried to reach for his tail but he swung it out the way. She tried moving her legs to kick him or throw him off but he had her pressed so tightly against the wall that she couldn't do anything. He was far too strong._

_The King's eyes were wild with anger. Every little move she attempted just added fuel to his already burning rage. "Tell me Kella? Do you regret it yet? Do you regret not accepting my gift? Do you regret acting like a complete FOOL?" He could have ended it already, but he was letting just enough oxygen in so she could answer him, because maybe, just maybe she would realize her mistake. Part of him wanted to just rip her in half, but there was a smaller part of him that was just barely coming through, just enough for him to give her another chance if she spoke the right answer._

_After a few strangle gasps, her answer came loud and clear. "Never."_

The King shook his head as if to rid himself of the memories. She was a fool. And luckily Vegeta was only a babe when it happened so he had no attachments to his mother and never brought her up. Which he thought was for the better, after all, a Saiyan can grow up to be a fine warrior without such petty emotions.

**Later in Bulma's Living Room**

Nappa had left the room to go check to make sure the gravity room was updated to the Prince's liking, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. They were sitting at the table going over some theories when Bulma decided to try to have a conversation.

"What's your mom like?"

Vegeta stopped what he was doing. Once again, Bulma was trying to talk to him like he was some worthless human. He didn't understand why she kept pestering him. "She's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Vegeta shrugged.

"What was she like?"

Vegeta sighed with frustration. He didn't know what was frustrating him more, Bulma herself or her questions. He didn't know much about his mother. All he knows is that she was beautiful and she was not strong enough to fight off an attacker on a mission. His father told him that she made foolish decisions and it was shameful to even speak of them. So he didn't even want to know more about his mother because he didn't want to hear about how he was birthed by a fool.

So now here was another fool trying to pry into his life and he didn't understand what her angle was. "Why do you want to know about her?"

Bulma just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just curious."

"She died in battle." Vegeta stated, believing that would end the conversation.

Bulma just had a confused look on her face." Why was the queen fighting in battle?"

Vegeta exploded. "Because Saiyans fight! She was challenged and she died. She died because she was weak. There's nothing more to say." He said more annoyed with her question then about his mother's past.

Bulma flinched and felt not only bad for him, but she was also a little worried for him. Her mother was amazing and loved her so much. Surely every mother loved their children so she couldn't understand why Vegeta was so cold when it came to his. "But you make is sound like she deserved to die."

"When you are weak and can not protect yourself, no one can be blamed but yourself." Vegeta seethed as he quoted his father word for word of what he told to him about this same subject.

Bulma was in shock. She had never heard such a thing. "That's stupid."

Vegeta rarely got offended. But he found that highly offensive. That was the first lesson his father ever taught him and he took it to heart. What his father told him was necessary to learn how to become a great warrior. What did she know anyways?

"You are nothing but a weakling so what would you know?"

Vegeta's anger was now making Bulma angry. "I know that everyone needs someone's help at some point so what you're saying isn't even logical Vegeta!"

"I don't need anyone's help!"

"But I am helping you right now." She seethed.

Vegeta let out a growl. He could not believe how incredibly stupid this girl was. "I'm helping myself. You mean nothing to me. You are nothing but a slave, practically a tool that I use to help myself become King." Vegeta said as harsh as he could. Clearly he had become too soft with her. She had to be put into her place.

Bulma didn't take that so well. She was angry but now she was hurt. She didn't understand why he was being so mean to her. She thought they were friends. Sure he was always mean, but they were the only kids around, he had to be her friend, he just had to be! She could feel the tears build up in her eyes and her lip began to quiver and she desperately tried to wipe at her eyes before they fell down.

"Vegeta, you don't mean that."

"I do. You're a stupid girl especially if you think I would ever need or want your help." _Good she's crying. She's starting to get the point. _"You're a weak girl that even has to wear a stupid bracelet to survive on my planet…how pathetic."

Bulma was getting angry again. "Shut up!" She said, but she still had a whimper to her voice, she thought she would sound stronger, but Vegeta was really hurting her feelings.

"I bet if I took that off you would just simply die for being so weak!"

Bulma couldn't take it! She had to stand up to him. "I would not! I am strong! I'm stronger than you or any other stupid Saiyan!" She ended by trying to shove him.

He didn't budge but her action made him even angrier none the less so he pushed her back with enough force to knock her down flat on her back. "Well let's see how strong you are!" Vegeta yelled. And at the peak of his anger he ripped off Bulma's bracelet.

She instantly was frozen to the ground and couldn't move or even speak. It wasn't until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and blood began to drip down her nose that Vegeta realized he made a mistake.

"Oh no." He quickly moved over her and flared his energy around her to push up the gravity. He had never placed his energy around someone before and it took him a moment to concentrate. Once he did so, he wasted no time to get her to a regeneration tank. She still hadn't uttered a word and he just hoped he wasn't too late…

**Later in the Infirmary**

Dr. Brief had never been more upset in his life. He had thought for sure his family would be safe. He thought he made the best decisions he could. But now he realized that he should have just left them on Earth.

He looked at Bulma's readings. She was getting better, but there was still quite a bit to heal. Her lungs had started to collapse, her brain didn't get enough oxygen, her bones were broken, and that was just some of the damage that was caused.

Bunny was still crying in a chair in the corner of the room. He tried to convince her to go lie down and rest, but she didn't want to leave their daughter. He couldn't really blame her; he didn't want to leave either.

They had both rushed to the tanks as soon as they were informed. He couldn't believe that something like that happened to his little girl. He was angry. Angry at Vegeta, angry at Nappa for not being with the children, angry at the King for not letting him know about his son's temperament, but most of all he was just angry with himself. "I'm so sorry Bulma." He then heard someone come through the door and turned around to see Bardock come in.

"I informed the King of everything that has happened, and the Prince will not go unpunished. He also wanted me to inform you that you and your family must get stronger so that this will never happen again."

The Doctor shook his head. "Bardock, my daughter has to get off this planet. It is too dangerous."

Bardock just sighed. "I understand why you will say such a thing, but I assure you that the King would not allow it. He knows what your daughter is capable of, and will not let her go. You're not the only valuable member of your family to the Empire anymore. And need I remind you that you also tried to make that case to me when we first met?"

The Doctor just hung his head. He was absolutely right. There was no way out now. They were in too deep. He was briefly reminded of the mob back on Earth. Then he collected his thoughts and looked back at Bardock. "What happened today was unacceptable and it can not happen again. My family must be protected."

"The King actually already thought of that and you and your family will be assigned guards. But in the mean time, you must get strong enough so that this situation won't happen again." The Doctor just nodded. Bardock then walked up to the tank that was holding Bulma. He watched as she innocently floated in the liquid. "She will be fine." He said. Bardock was telling the Doctor that and himself. He hated to admit it, but he did not like seeing Bulma hurt, and secretly hoped that Prince got what he deserved…

**Throne Room**

Vegeta hesitated a little once he came inside. He knew he was in a lot of trouble and had no clue what his father was going to do.

"Come closer Vegeta." The King said.

Vegeta nervously walked until he was just a few feet from him.

"Kneel."

Before he could fully kneel his father kicked him so hard in the face that he flew into the side wall. He sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He had been hit worse, but it always seemed to hurt more coming from his own father. He looked up and saw that his father was absolutely livid.

The King was beyond angry. Here it was he not only found one of the smartest people in the universe, but also a protégé that he could groom to his own liking. Bulma's capability was beyond anything he could imagine. He had great plans for her. He was going to make sure that she would be raised to be completely loyal to the Empire and use her talents extensively. And now his son almost ruined his plans before they could even go into action!

"You little fool. I told you before that I was tired of your foolishness! That girl is my property. She belongs to me. And if she is no longer useful you will regret it everyday of your life. When you are King you can hurt or kill anyone you want, but until then you will do as I say. And you are not to harm one hair on her little head. Is that understood?"

Vegeta sat up. "I did not mean to..."

Before he could finish his sentence the king kicked him in his side and he slid across the floor a couple feet. "I will not tolerate your lies! Just do as you're told."

Vegeta waited a moment to get up. And when he did, he gasped with pain. He knew something was broken. "Yes Father."

"Now leave me."

Vegeta slightly bowed and then half walked and half limped out. He went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. Vegeta didn't know what to think. He knew everything he did. He intended to do what he did, but he really didn't mean to hurt her that badly…or perhaps he did. He didn't care that she was hurt, but he just didn't want her to die. And that was just about all he knew.

He touched his side and winced. He hadn't seen his father that angry before. '_Perhaps I went too far.' _

**2 Days Later in the Briefs Apartment**

Even though the tank healed Bulma physically, she was still hurt emotionally. Every time she thought about that day, all she could think about was how hurtful Vegeta sounded when he said they weren't friends. She was so upset and felt so alone. The thing that every kid wants most is a friend.

She was in her bed and her mother was rubbing her back as her dad watched from the side. She really hated to be crying again. Especially with her parents watching her, she felt like such a baby.

Bunny was getting upset herself so she thought of a great idea that would cheer her up. "Bulma don't be sad honey. Don't worry. Listen, whenever a man is sorry, he always gives a gift. Once he does that, then everything will be back to normal and you guys can be friends again."

Dr. Briefs frowned at that. "Darling, you should not get Bulma's hopes up like that. It is highly unlikely that Vegeta will bring her any form of a gift. Those Saiyans are very greedy. Why we were the ones that told them about the chocolates and they haven't even shared one bit of it."

"Well I can't really blame them dear, it is so yummy."

Dr. Brief just shook his head. It had been 3 months and they hadn't got one ounce of the shipment from Earth. If he ever asked about it, someone would always say, 'The Saiyans get it first." How completely rude. Bulma had even bugged Vegeta about it and he even said the same thing. So no, he did not believe for one second that Vegeta would ever give his daughter a gift.

Bulma listened to her parents. She knew her dad was probably right, but she really did hope that her mom was right in this case. "Mommy do you really think Vegeta would?"

"Of course why not? You guys are friends right?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't believe they were. Vegeta just made her so sad. Bunny could see the tears start to come again. "Oh Bulma, trust me, when he gives you your gift that will be his own special way of saying he's sorry and that you are friends, no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No Matter what."

"Thanks Mom!" Bulma said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome dear."

Dr. Brief sighed and said, "Come now dear, lets let her get some rest."

Bunny kissed Bulma on her head then walked out with her husband. Once they were in the living room, Dr. Brief cleared his throat. "Bunny I love your optimistic attitude, I always have, but I don't believe this is going to happen. You are getting her hopes up."

"Nonsense! Vegeta is a good boy. He needs a friend just as badly as Bulma does."

was going to respond but there was knocking at the door. When he went to open it, to say he was a bit surprised to see the Prince at his door was an understatement. He then remembered that Vegeta was the reason his little girl was hurt and was immediately brought out of it. "Vegeta, Bulma is in bed still, she is not capable of giving you a lesson." He said kind of snippy.

Vegeta just narrowed his eyes. Usually he didn't allow such disrespect, but given the situation, he would let it slide. "I know I just want to see her."

"Oh what a nice young man." Bunny chimed in. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.'_ Earthling women were just plain delusional.'_

The Doctor moved away from the door so Vegeta could enter. He didn't want to, but there wasn't really much he could do. They weren't on Earth, they were on Vegeta and this kid was the Prince. "Vegeta?"

The Prince stopped before he left out to go to Bulma's room.

The Doctor didn't know what to say so he just said what he could. "She's my daughter."

Vegeta just stared ahead. All he did was state a fact, but he knew what he was trying to say. She was his daughter and he didn't want to see her hurt. Vegeta just nodded and proceeded in.

When he entered Bulma's eyes widened then she quickly turned on her side away from him.

Vegeta didn't know why, but he didn't like her turning from him like that. Which was weird, because he had been on many missions where he had to kill entire races of people of all ages, but something about Bulma ignoring him...just made him upset. After all if anyone was going to ignore anyone, he was going to be the one to do it.

He didn't really know how to handle it. So he just did what he felt comfortable with. He crossed his arms and said, "Don't tell me you're afraid of me."

(Silence)

"Hn. I've been hurt a whole lot worse and I never retreated like you have."

(More silence)

Vegeta tapped his fingers on his biceps until he finally couldn't take it anymore. "For crying out loud, will you say something?"

Bulma turned over to him with a determined face, but then it quickly turned into a crying one. Bulma rubbed her eyes and then whined out,

"You're always hurting me Vegeta."

Vegeat was floored. He really didn't know how to respond. "I…didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"But you did."

"But you're fine now. You survived."

"But you're always hurting me. And I never hurt you."

Vegeta blinked at that and then got defensive. "I only hurt you twice."

"But you said we weren't friends."

"We're not." He said completely confused. All she did was cry more. '_Seriously? Words hurt humans? That was just pathetic._ "Oh come on. Look I promise to never hurt you again."

Bulma sniffed. "You promise?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes." He wasn't going to tell her that his father commanded him not to hurt her, but she didn't need to know that. Then he remembered something. He reached inside his breast plate and pulled out a capsule. "Here."

Bulma stopped crying and took the capsule out of his hand. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate and strawberries. It was the..." He was caught off by the sudden hug he was receiving.

"Oh thank you Vegeta! I knew we were friends." She ended with a kiss right on his cheek.

Vegeta jumped back 5 feet and instinctively got into a fighting crouch. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I gave you a hug and a kiss silly." She said smiling.

"Well don't ever do that again!" He said standing straight up and wiping his cheek with his gloved hand. "And we are not friends."

"Then what are we?" Bulma asked as if it was the silliest question in the universe.

"I am a Prince and you are my subject." He stated flatly.

Bulma wasn't convinced. "Say what you want Vegeta, but we are friends whether you like it or not." She couldn't believe it! Her mother was right. Vegeta did care, he was sorry, and more importantly they were friends. He just didn't know how to handle it. So from now she had to make sure to be extra patient with him.

Vegeta was done with the conversation and just walked out. He didn't even glance at her parents when he walked right by them. _'I can't believe that idiot put her disgusting lips on me._' He said while subconsciously touching his cheek.

"Sire, are you alright?"

Vegeta put his hand down and looked up at Nappa who he hadn't noticed was following him until he spoke. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Nappa just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You're blushing."

Vegeta got defensive. "I AM NOT! I am just simply annoyed by being surrounded by so many idiots! Now come on, we have training to do." He ended by storming off.

Nappa just smirked. '_If he's like this now, puberty is gonna be tough.' _

**Authors note**

So if you haven't guessed it already, next chapter starts them as early teens. In the upcoming chapters, Vegeta deals with puberty, Bulma's affection, and jealousy. I know some people were asking to keep them younger longer, but I am ready to move into some teenage drama. And I will take my time because this story is actually going to end with them in their 20's so don't worry I still have a lot of things to get done. There are going to be some new characters as well as Raditz and Kakarot coming into the story. Please REVIEW! The more Reviews I get, the more motivated I am to put up another


	5. Holding Back

**Disclaimer: Guess what I have to say here…If you guessed that I'm suppose to say, "I don't own DBZ" you are absolutely right! You don't win a prize but you do have common sense, which is something that most people can't gloat about, so congratulations!**

**Chapter 4: Holding Back**

Bulma wakes up bright and early for another day. She smiles to herself as she gets out of bed.

'_Today is going to be a good day._'

She goes over to the bathroom to get into the shower. As she's taking off her pajamas she looks at herself in the mirror.

'_Nothing has changed much today._'

For the past few years she had been doing the same thing every morning. She was a 13 year old girl that desperately wanted her body to change and become more womanly. In other words she was praying that she would wake up and find herself upgraded from the A Cup size that her boobs were. She pinched her cheeks and noticed that she still had a bit of a baby face. She sucked in her cheeks a little to see what she would look like once she finally got rid of the child like qualities. With a shrug of her shoulders she got in the shower. Once she was finished with her daily hygiene routine she picked out a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that said 'Bulma' on it to wear. After she was dressed she picked up her diary that she kept underneath her mattress. She stroked the front of it, loving the feel of the purple suede that covered it. She flipped through it looking over her past memories. She didn't need to write in a diary, she could have just did what Bardock had done and typed her thoughts into a computer, but being on another planet she wanted to keep as many Earth traditions as possible. She went to the very last page and sighed when she saw that it was completely filled. She had some good times with that book. Her mom gave it to her when they first got to Vegeta. Now it was stuffed with 7 years of stories and couldn't take anymore. It was almost kind of sad, but now today was a new day and she needed a new diary. So she put that one in a drawer and pulled out a brand new one and started writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is a special day for me. Today is the anniversary of when Vegeta and I became friends. It's hard to forget because Vegeta always brings chocolates and strawberries the same time each month. It's like his secret way of always being sorry for what he did. It seems so long ago that Vegeta tore off my gravity bracelet. It was a very hurtful moment but I also look back on that time as when Vegeta and I officially became friends. Actually everything changed for the better. My dad made more bracelets where he would increase the gravity bit by bit so that we could get use to the gravity on Vegeta. Now we don't even need them anymore. My father had also went to the King and asked him if it was possible that he could have a day off once a month. The King didn't like the idea at first, but with what happened and all the inventions we were creating, he decided to give us what I like to call, 'Vacation Day'. Usually we leave the palace and go to the Beach. It's kind of weird because the water is darker and the sand is red, but it still is the beach none the less. And because the Saiyans see "playing in water" as pointless we always have the whole thing to ourselves. So we can swim and have picnics all day long. _

_The King also gave my family our very own guards. One of them turned out to be Bardock's eldest son, Raditz. He's not as grumpy as some of the other Saiyans, actually he acts like his uncle Turles now that I think about it. I only met Bardock's youngest son a couple times, because he was hanging around Raditz. His name is Kakarot. He's only 8 years old but he's a cool kid. Probably because he's taking after his big brother more so than his father which I think is great. Bardock can be way too serious and I think the last thing this planet needs is more grumpy uptight Saiyans. Kakarot is already a cute kid and is going to grow up looking exactly like his father and Uncle. Perhaps I can find a way to be around him more and mold him to be less uptight. Hmm…I'll have to ask Raditz to bring him around more. _

_Raditz is really funny. Sure he can have a sick sense of humor sometimes but at least its still humor. As far as looks goes, Raditz I guess takes more after his mother. The Mysterious Colleen that I've never seen and Bardock refuses to bring around. She must be very pretty because Raditz is really cute. But he's 5 years older so nothing can happen between us. Besides my heart is kind of set on another. _

_Vegeta._

_I know that he is such an egotistical jerk but at the same time, I understand him. I just get him and the way his mind thinks and I can even tell how he feels sometimes, which isn't easy, but not impossible. There are times when he's with me, that I can tell that he shows a side of himself to me that he doesn't show to anyone else. I can't really describe it but I can tell that he cares. When something is bothering me, he always asks me what's wrong and listens to everything I have to say. He just gets me. He always says some kind of snippy comment afterwards but I can tell that he really does care for me. And part of me can't help but hope that Vegeta will be my first boyfriend. But I know I just have to give him some time._

_And if he doesn't I will be absolutely crushed. But there is Bok. Bok is my mother's and father's guard. He's only 2 years older than me and all he really does is escort my father to and from the lab. My mother never goes out except for 'Vacation Day'. So we end up hanging out a lot. Which is great, because other than Vegeta I don't have any friends. Everyone treats my family with respect but we are still outsiders. Even the girls don't want to hang out with me. All Saiyans like to do is eat and fight. So Bok is refreshing because he likes to sit and talk with me and ask me about Earth. I don't think Raditz likes him that much. He never likes to leave the two of us alone. Which is fine I guess. I enjoy Raditz's company. But I can tell that Bok doesn't. _

_Bok is really cute too. I'm starting to think that all Saiyans are. His hair is much shorter than Vegeta's or Raditz hair. He's not as tall as Raditz but he is taller than Vegeta. He seems very nice to me, even nicer than Raditz and waaay nicer than Vegeta. _

_But Vegeta is just so captivating to me. We have so much more in common and he just can see right through me and I can see right through him. In a weird way, we're kind of perfect for each other._

_Sincerely, Bulma._

**Later in the Brief's Living Room**

Vegeta was trying to listen to Bulma go over some new updates for some of the technology on the planet. She really didn't give him any more lessons, but whenever there was a new tech or science that he needed to know about, Bulma was the one that showed him how it worked. Which he didn't mind, he had to deal with her as a child so he could deal with her now. It was a part of his routine so it didn't bug him anymore. There were times when Bulma would get really chatty and he would have to put her in her place, and they would either end up arguing or she would actually be thankful for his insults. In some unfathomable way, her mind would warp his insults into compliments to her. The girl was an absolute enigma. Sometimes she would even stall the lesson until he would demand what was wrong with her. Then it would begin; her chatty earthling nonsense. Oh how he would just wish that she would concentrate on the matters at hand, but today was different.

Today he couldn't concentrate. He was a bit distracted. There was some type of smell in the room that was just going to his head. It was starting to make him a bit dizzy. He didn't complain about it at first because he thought he could just deal with it and he didn't want to seem weak. But now it was almost becoming unbearable.

"So you see you take this..."

"Woman, go open the doors to the balcony at once."

Bulma was about to snap at him and tell him to go open them himself when she realized something. "Woman? You never call me Woman." Bulma was so happy that he said that. She was trying so hard to notice changes in herself so she was ecstatic to know that Vegeta did already.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he saw her goofy smile and refused to respond to her as he got up and opened the door to the balcony. He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled. _'That's better.'_

Bulma was just staring at him. Vegeta was just standing in the door way breathing the air. "Um, Vegeta, What's wrong with you?"

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and shrugged his shoulders. "Something stinks in here."

Bulma sniffed the air herself. "I don't smell anything Vegeta."

"That's because your weak human abilities are inferior to my own. So I can pick up things that you can not." He said as he walked back over to the table and sat down, only to smell something again. He frowned. It wasn't a bad smell. On the contrary it smelled very good. But it was very distracting. "Is your mother cooking something?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "My mom is asleep. And even if she was cooking I would be able to smell that. You're losing it."

Vegeta growled a little. "I am not. Just get on with the update."

Bulma just brushed the whole thing off and went back to work. "Ok so you take this and…"

Vegeta stopped paying attention to her again. '_Where in the world is that smell coming from.'_ Vegeta was looking all around him trying to decipher the source. Then he looked at Bulma with a curious eye. He leaned in closer to Bulma and inhaled slowly.

'_It's her! She…she smells absolutely divine. Why didn't I notice it before?'_

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta reared back quickly. "What?"

"Will you stop ignoring me?" Bulma said frustrated.

That's what he was trying to do. If anything he was paying too much attention to her. But he didn't need or wanted her to know that. "Well if you weren't so boring perhaps I could pay more attention."

"Vegeta sometimes you make it so hard to be your friend."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "For the last time, you silly girl, we are not friends."

Bulma tapped a capsule that was sitting in front of her. "Yes, and that is why you always bring me chocolates and strawberries." She said with a bright smile on her face.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "If I didn't you wouldn't get any. Believe me you are not getting any special treatment. Your family is practically the last people on the planet to get some."

"And yet you personally deliver it to me. Saving the best for last huh?" She said kind of dreamily. '_He's just so adorable when he wants to be.'_

Vegeta rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. She was such an impossible idiot. "Sometimes you are just like your mother." He said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"That was not a compliment."

Bulma just waved her hand away. "Whatever. Ok now back to business. You need to make sure that when you use this…"

Vegeta closed his eyes and inhaled. _'Her scent was really good._'

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta jolted out of what he was doing as Bulma continued. "Now you're falling asleep! Seriously if you know it, then why are you still here?"

Vegeta not knowing what to say just went along with her theory. "I was just asking myself the same question." He really just needed to get away from her at the moment. He got up and went to the door and opened it, only to see Bok standing there.

Bok immediately bowed. "Your majesty."

Vegeta just suspiciously narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Doctor and doing your job?"

Before he could respond Bulma did, "Vegeta you don't have to be rude. I was just going to go over some of the new tech with Bok."

Vegeta felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, as he turned to glare at Bulma. "Woman I did not give you permission to teach anyone else anything."

"First of all the name is Bulma, second who said I needed your permission to do anything."

Bok felt really uncomfortable seeing the two of them go at it. He had only witnessed them doing so a couple times and it was always nerve racking to see anyone go toe to toe with the Royals because the other person usually ended up dead. But Bulma could say anything to the Prince it seemed. But he was still very unpredictable. "I'll just come back later."

Vegeta then turned his attention back to Bok. "Don't bother." Vegeta said as he pressed the side panel officially closing the door in Bok's face.

Bok just stood there and blinked. He turned away from the door when he heard laughing only to find Raditz leaning against the opposite wall. "You should know better than to intrude on the Prince's girl."

Bok narrowed his eyes. "He hasn't claimed her."

Raditz just shook his head. "Oh trust me he has. Even if he does nothing with her, I guarantee you that he will not want her to belong to anyone else."

Bok didn't like what he said. As a matter of fact he didn't like Raditz at all. He was always there trying to keep him away from the most beautiful girl on the whole planet. Plus he knew that Raditz was trying to find a way to get him off his duty so he can try to replace him with his low level brother. He didn't trust a word coming out of his mouth. "What do you know anyways?"

Raditz sneered at him. He didn't like this punk. If he had to be around another Saiyan all day he would prefer Kakarot. But Kakarot was still young and had a lot to prove…and a lot of training to do, but he was sure that he could do a much better job than this punk. "I see the way he acts around her and he's just like his father. They see the humans as their property. So do not be surprised when the Prince becomes territorial."

Bok just glared at Raditz and walked away. _'If the Prince hasn't claimed her then she belongs to no one.'_

**Meanwhile…**

Bulma was fuming. "Vegeta what is wrong with you. Bok is my friend."

Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked to the side. "I thought I was your only friend."

"You said we weren't friends." She almost screamed.

Vgeta got defensive. "We're not. I just don't need you wasting your time when you could be doing something more productive; like helping to expand my Empire."

"Vegeta you are being completely ridiculous…Why do you care?" She said curious, angry and hopeful all at the same time.

"I don't care!" He yelled.

Bulma bit her lip and nervously looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm done with this conversation do what you want with your pathetic life." He said right before he went to the balcony and took off. He just needed to get away from her. _'Who does she think she is? No one gave her permission to do anything else with anyone else_.'

He flew to the other side of the Palace then landed on the Balcony to his own room and was about to go in the bathroom to wash the Woman's 'stench' off him when there was a knock at his door. He growled annoyed with the interruption, walked over to the door and opened it to see Nappa standing there.

"The King wishes to see you." He stated.

"Fine." Vegeta left with Nappa and went straight to the throne room. He walked down the aisle until he was about 5 feet from the King and bowed. "You wanted to see me Father?"

The King looked his son over then spoke, "Yes. You are 14 years of age, so any day now you should start experiencing your Shoku."

Vegeta felt like an idiot as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _'Of course. It makes perfect sense of why I was acting the way I was earlier.' _

The Shoku is the puberty stage for Saiyan males. Once a Saiyan starts feelings the effects of the Shoku, they are sent away to different planets so they can let out their raging hormones in Oozaru form as well as indulge in their increased hormonal urges. Saiyans used to do it on the planet a long time ago, but the aftermath of the Oozaru form was a bit destructive so going to other planets were necessary.

You had to allow yourself to completely let go because if not, a Saiyan could literally go insane from trying to suppress the Oozaru side during the Shoku. Plus the more you tried to ignore it, the more the instincts would take over and the less rational you would become. Ignoring the hormones and not allowing nature to run its course could turn any normal Saiyan into a raging lunatic.

The King looked at him suspiciously. "Have you started yet?"

"No". Vegeta quickly responded. He wasn't entirely sure why he lied; he just didn't want to go off planet just yet. He was sure he could suppress his hormones for a little while with no problems. After all he was a Saiyan elite with royal blood.

The King nodded. "Tell me at once when it happens. I have the perfect planet picked out; Perfect for you to transform completely with no distractions but not before indulging in some of the most talented and experienced women in the galaxy." He said with a sadistic grin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. It was no secret to him that his father was a whore. He was obsessed with exotic women. He remembered him even being excited about the women that would come from Earth. That part of the shipment was always annoying to deal with. The Earthlings had started asking why the women weren't coming back and they had to lie and say that they were being lavished with luxury and didn't wish to return so they wouldn't hesitate to send more and also the best. Vegeta thought it was ridiculous. Lying over whores.

The King saw the disinterest in his son's face and just laughed it off. "You may not care now my son, but in time you will understand. Speaking of women, once you have started your Shoku, you will no longer see Bulma."

"What why?" He asked a little too firmly.

The King narrowed his eyes. His son was a little too defensive. "Because I do not need your raging hormones messing with my investment. The girl is getting older and smarter. I want her intelligence in tact. I want her to be tied to her work, not eventually tied down to your bed."

Vegeta sneered in disgust. "I would never…"

The King held up his hand silencing him. "Don't say what you want do until you have been in the position to resist it. I am not a fool. Bulma is a beautiful girl and you are a young man. It will only be a matter of time before your hormones start to take over your rational side. Trust me I know. Plus these Earthling women are very fragile. In time, you may be able to control yourself to handle them, but not now, and never with her. Is that clear?"

Vegeta wanted to argue with him and tell him how ridiculous he was sounding, but he knew from experience that it would be pointless and he would only end up with cracked ribs if he did. "Yes."

'_As if I would ever wish to mate with Bulma! She is loud, disrespectful, obnoxious, cocky, arrogant, egotistical, and a complete spoiled brat! There are plenty of other women all over the universe that I would touch way before I ever gave into the thought of having that idiot.'_

The King satisfied with his son's answer dismissed him. Vegeta bowed and then walked out of the throne room and went back to his room. He was pacing the room back and forth, angry about what just happened. He couldn't believe that his father would ever suggest such a thing. '_Bulma? Really? She wasn't event that pretty…was she?_' He started thinking about her and the way she smiled and laughed at him and he suddenly had the urge to go see her. Before he knew it he was already flying in the air and touching down on her balcony. _'I'm just trying to figure out why my father would think such a thing. That's all.' _

He peeked inside and saw that she was still in the living room saying goodbye to Bok.

'_I told her not to teach him anything!_'

He was about to go in and give her a piece of his mind when he thought against it. He didn't want her to know that he was out here…observing her. Vegeta didn't like her talking to Bok. As a matter of fact he didn't like the idea of her being around any other Saiyan. Not that he wanted her to be around him more, but he just didn't want his property to be corrupted. And the girl was an idiot.

'_Perhaps I should stick around a little bit longer to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid._'

Bulma looked over to the balcony doors and Vegeta instantly jumped and flew underneath the balcony.

'_Did she see me?...Wait. This is ridiculous. I am the Prince why I am I hiding under a balcony like a coward?' _

He was about to take off when she came out on the balcony.

'_Blast! If I leave now, she'll accuse me of spying on her.'_

Which he didn't believe he was. He was just keeping an eye on something that belonged to his Empire. He had the right to make sure that things were in order for his future Kingdom. And Bulma was simply a tool that he would use for his Empire. So it made perfect sense to check up on her when necessary.

Vegeta levitated a little up on the side so he can watch her at an angle where she was in his line of sight but he wasn't in hers. The sun was setting and the sun light was bathing her skin in this golden aura, her eyes were sparkling and her hair was lazily flowing off her shoulders like clouds hanging around the sky...

'_She is beautiful…'_

Vegeta then shook his head. _'She should be. I wouldn't want to stare at something ugly all day.'_

Just then a breeze came through, practically throwing her scent in Vegeta's face. _'She smells so good…but then again, she should. I wouldn't be around someone who stinks all day either.'_

Without even realizing it, Vegeta began to levitate up, so much so that if Bulma turned to her right she would definitely be able to see him.

Then Bunny came out on the balcony and Vegeta caught a hold of himself and flew back underneath. _'That was close. I have to get a hold of myself. I refuse to believe that I can't control myself. I am not the average Saiyan!'_

"Bulma?"

"Yes Mom."

Bulma let out a long sigh. "I was just thinking about Vegeta."

Vegeta perked up at this. _'Why is she thinking about me?'_

"Oh honey he's such a nice young man." Bunny giggled out.

Vegeta ground his teeth. _'I. Am. Not. Nice.'_

Bulma just ignored her mom's comment. "Well, I like him a lot, but sometimes he acts so ridiculous. Like today, he pretends not to care about me, but gets so jealous if I speak to another guy around him.'

Vegeta was angry about that._ 'How dare she? I was not jealous. When anyone is in my presence they should give me their undivided attention and no one else's. That is all.'_

Bunny came up behind Bulma and held her in a hug. "Well honey, you have to realize that men like attention just as much as we do."

Bulma snorted. "I know Vegeta likes attention. The problem is he likes it way too much."

Vegeta had to hold back a growl. '_Just wait till I see you tomorrow._'

"Well dear you just have to show him that you are paying attention to him, and then maybe he'll show you the attention that you want."

Vegeta crossed his arms defiantly._ 'Ha! I'm not showing her anything.'_

Bulma considered her mother's words. "Maybe. Actually there is something I was thinking about doing for him. I think he'll like it a lot."

"Well you should definitely do it. Now come and help me with dinner." Bunny said. Bulma nodded and then walked out with her closing the balcony doors behind them.

"Finally." Vegeta said to himself as he flew back to his own room. He was in desperate need of some good old fashion training. But first he still could smell Bulma on him and he had to get it off. It was very distracting.

While he was under the hot water spray he couldn't help but think back to what happened on Bulma's balcony. _'I wonder what she's going to do…'_

**Authors Note**

So just in case someone is thinking that Vegeta is OOC because of the whole 'stalking' thing, keep in mind that he's not acting like himself because he is resisting his Shoku. And also Vegeta has spied on people before in DBZ so it wouldn't be the first time. Here is an interesting fact, I wanted to find a good word for the puberty stage for Saiyan males so I went to Google translate and typed in 'vegetation' and translated that to Japanese and the word was 'shokusei' so that's how I came up with the word 'Shoku.' But anyways, it's going to get pretty interesting because Vegeta is going to start to lose it. Fun, fun, fun stuff ahead. And Kakarot will be coming into the story soon, so don't worry I will work him into it. There have been some people that want me to do some Goku and Chichi romance and I have to think about that. Because there isn't really a way for him to meet her because they are on Planet Vegeta and the only Earthlings that stop by are prostitutes/pleasure slaves. And I really don't want to make her into a Saiyan because she's not one. Plus Goku is 5 years younger so he's not going to be interested in girls anytime soon. So I probably won't get to Goku having an actual romance till probably the Sequel…and yes I already have a sequel planned. But please review, and Goku/ChiChi fans please don't be angry but I already have things worked out beautifully so if you stick with me I promise to make you guys happy, but it's just not their time yet.


	6. Surprise

**Disalimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting down at her table as she was going over a new and improved scouter. Instead of the bulky ones they were used to, these were more like a blue tooth that would project a small hologram in front of them when they needed to see stats or read files. The King loved the idea, which made Bulma very happy because this was her very own design. So she was very excited to show it to Vegeta.

Vegeta carefully looked over his new scouter then put it on. "Hn. It works the same way?"

"Yes. With just a few more added perks that I need to go over with you, but it basically works the same. So what do you think?" She asked nervously.

He clicked it a few times, projecting the scouter image over his eye and was slightly amazed. "It's decent."

Bulma blushed. She knew that Vegeta saying her work was decent actually meant it was amazing. "Thank you."

"Hn." Vegeta took it off his ear so she could go over the rest of the features on the scouter. He briefly wondered if this was the thing that Bulma was talking about when she was out on her balcony. It had been a week in a half since that day which means it also had been a week and a half since he started his Shoku. He smirked at that. He knew he could control himself. He should have known that he wasn't like the average Saiyan. He was a Prince, A Saiyan elite. He could do anything he wanted, including controlling his hormones.

The only thing that was out of the ordinary was Bulma. He couldn't get the blasted girl out of his head. That bothered him. He found himself continuously finding excuses to be around her. Often times he would change his route around just so he could go by her living quarters. He just had to get more of that scent. But still, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Besides it was probably just his Saiyan instincts acting up telling him to be territorial of his property and nothing more than that.

Bulma stopped talking and was looking at Vegeta. He was doing it again. For almost two weeks he would just space out. And if she pointed that out to him he would go ballistic. She didn't know what was going on with him. Her mother kept telling her it was because he liked her and just didn't know how to express his feelings, which could be true…well she hoped it was true. He had been coming around more often and that should be enough proof. She had something special for him and she hoped that proof would be good enough to get a good reaction.

She sighed nervously to herself and thought, _'Well, if I'm going to do it, I guess now is the time.'_

She shook her nerves away, well the best she could and said, "Vegeta?"

"What?" He snapped.

Bulma frowned. "You don't' have to get snippy with me. I just want to give you something. It took me a while to figure out how to make it properly because I had to find out which ingredients were the closest to the ones I would need on Earth. I had to do a lot of tests and I finally found the ones I think are the best. So I'm going to go get it for you, but don't be a jerk if you don't like it. Like I said, I had to make due with what I had here."

"Will you stop explaining and get the darn thing. I could have already used it by now if you didn't decide to ramble on." Vegeta said with impatience. He had been curious about this for almost two weeks and he wanted to know what it was.

Bulma just stood up and smugly stuck her nose in the air. "With that attitude I wonder why I do anything for you at all."

"Woman just bring me the blasted thing."

"Fine." Bulma turned away and went to the kitchen. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched her as she darted around the kitchen, getting a tray and filling it up with different things from her fridge. When she came back out she sat the tray down in front of him.

Vegeta blinked. He knew it was food, but it was presented…weird. There was green paper like stuff wrapped around some white stuff that was wrapped around some sort of meat. Then there was other varieties of it organized different ways. "Woman what is this?"

"It's called Sushi. It's something that I used to eat back home on Earth. It's very popular and very tasty. Try it." She said with a forced smile. She was really nervous. _'Please, please, please like it.'_

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the tray. He had never seen Bulma cook or even heard of her cooking. He had only had her mother's. He bent his head down and sniffed the food some more. It smelled ok. Plus he could tell that it was Saiyan food, it was just chopped up and cut a certain way. He then shrugged his shoulders and popped one of the rolls in his mouth.

'_This is delicious.'_

Bulma was thrilled when he began to devour the whole tray. She had put a lot on there knowing how much Saiyans eat. He didn't have to tell her that he liked it. After the first bite the rest was gone in a flash.

Vegeta was surprised at how good it was and was very disappointed when there wasn't any more. "Woman do you have anymore?"

"My name is Bulma and no, I don't have anymore. So I'm guessing you like it?" She said with a grin.

"You are to give the chef this recipe immediately." He stated.

Bulma was so happy she leaned over and hugged him. "Oh thank you Vegeta. That's the best compliment you ever gave me."

Vegeta was a bit surprised when she hugged him but found that he couldn't push her away. Her scent was going straight to his head. He breathed in the smell of her and got a little light headed. He subconsciously brought his arms up to hold her in place, wanting to inhale it a little more.

Bulma was stunned. Vegeta had never hugged her back. Every time she did hug him he would flip out. But now he was hugging her back.

'_Mom was right again!'_

Vegeta didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to do something. He let her go just a little bit, just enough for her to pull back enough to be face to face with him.

Bulma swallowed a big lump that formed in her throat. First she was surprised that he was hugging her now he was just starting at her. Then she almost gasped when she saw his eyes linger on her lips. _'Is he going to…kiss me?'_

Vegeta was still feeling light headed, but not in a bad way…definitely not a bad way. He was looking at her lips and couldn't stop thinking about how soft they must be. He just had to find out.

Bulma went rigid when she felt Vegeta's lips on hers. _'Oh my gosh! My first kiss! And it's with Vegeta!'_ Bulma was about to kiss him back when he pulled away.

Vegeta shook his head and quickly got up from the table. "I…have to go." Then he left out the living room leaving a very stunned Bulma behind.

Bulma touched her lips while staring at the door that Vegeta just left out. "What just happened?"

**Outside**

"…and then Turles said, he didn't have the heart to be on our side."

Nappa laughed at the story Raditz was telling him when Vegeta came walking out of the Brief's apartment. He then started following him. Once Vegeta started getting older, he didn't need to be around him 100% of the time, just enough to help the Prince if he got into trouble. At the moment he could tell the Prince was a bit flustered. "Is everything alright sire?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Vegeta snapped.

Nappa just brushed it off. '_He must have just gotten into another argument with the girl again.'_ Which was something that happened quite often and was not out of the ordinary in the least.

Vegeta walked straight to his quarters leaving Nappa outside. He had to get Bulma's smell off of him. It was driving him insane. He wanted to destroy something, actually what he really wanted to do, was go back to Bulma's quarters and…and he didn't know. He just wanted to be around her.

'_No! I will control myself!' _He took off his cape and with a growl threw his armor against the wall causing a huge dent.

"Sire is everything alright?" Nappa yelled from behind the door.

Vegeta glared at his door. "Leave me alone!" He yelled right before he turned and went to his bathroom to start his shower. "What just happened?" He said to himself as he remembered the kiss. This kiss he just initiated. His very first kiss…with Bulma blasted Brief.

He then looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he was going through his Shoku. He probably should get off the planet but he just didn't want to. He didn't want to leave. Not yet. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't which frustrated him to no end.

He got angry and punched his sink, leaving another dent. He inhaled and then exhaled slowly. _'I have to calm down. She's just a stupid girl. She means nothing to me.'_

Then he remembered how good she smelled. How soft and warm she felt. How her lips felt pressed against his own...

"Aaaarg! This has got to stop! I can control myself around her and I will. It's just another challenge. A challenge I will be victorious in."

Nappa after hearing another bang came into the Prince's quarters. Once he realized he was in the bathroom he was about to walk out when he could have sworn he heard him talking to himself. Nappa quickly left out again and decided that he should tell the King about his son's odd behavior.

Once Vegeta was clean, he put on some more armor to go train in. When he left out his room, Nappa told him that his father had wished to see him. Vegeta rolled his eyes not wishing to deal with his father right now. He wanted to get to his gravity room and train. He needed to let out this build up of frustration he had.

He was surprised when he got to the throne room because there was a seat right next to his father. He looked at it curiously. He had never seen another seat situated next to his fathers. "You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes. Vegeta, have you started your Shoku?"

"No." He said firmly.

The King frowned. He did not believe his son. But he couldn't figure out why he would lie about it. He was thinking of just sending him off the planet regardless but if his son was lying about it, he wanted to know why. So he decided to put on a little test to see if he was or wasn't.

"That is a shame. I was hoping you would have started already so you would be able to pick out some women with me. But you are still a male so you should still be able to do the job regardless. Please come sit."

Vegeta looked suspiciously at his father. He knew he was up to something. He hesitated a little but then walked up the steps onto the platform and set down in the chair. It wasn't until his father said, "Bring them in." to one of the guards and Vegeta saw what his father was talking about that he knew exactly what was going on.

There were three women. They all were beautiful and had different colors. One of them had blue skin and long white hair. Another had purple skin and short green hair and the last had pink skin and mid length curly red hair. Their bodies were voluptuous and built to perfection which was quite obvious in the scandalous clothing they were wearing,

Vegeta could tell that his father was looking at him out the corner of his eye. He knew he was trying to see if he would have a reaction to test if he was actually going through his Shoku.

'_Ha! You'll have to do better than that Father. He could at least have gotten someone that looked like Bulma.' _

Vegeta stopped himself after that thought. _'I…I'm doing it again. What is wrong with me? Why her?'_

The King was looking at his son and could not believe that he was spacing out. He wasn't even paying attention to the girls in front of him. The King still didn't believe it. He turned to the women and said, "Dance."

The three girls bowed and then started doing snake like movements that were very scandalous and very sensual. They swayed and moved against one another to music that wasn't even there but that you could still imagine with the movements they made. Any man in his right mind would be hypnotized by their performance.

Luckily for Vegeta he wasn't in his right mind. All he could think about was Bulma and her blasted scent. Vegeta closed his eyes remembering the way she felt when he held her. It was like her skin was just as soft as her hair…

"Stop!"

Vegeta snapped out of his daydream only to find his father glaring at him.

"You girls may retire to my chamber. It appears your performance did nothing but put my son to sleep." The girls then bowed and left out.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "May I go now?"

The King narrowed his eyes. "Yes you may. But you are to leave next week. Even though you haven't started your Shoku, you will soon. So you can start things off on a very comfortable planet, with a variety of the same women you saw today. It will be great for when you start to feel the effects of your Shoku." Vegeta turned to his father and frowned. The King ignored his son's look. "Do not be disgusted Vegeta, it's good to be around more than one woman. It's not good if you only scent one woman."

Vegeta blinked at that. "What are you talking about?"

The King raised a curious eyebrow then shrugged it off. "If you scent the same women over and over again, you'll become obsessed with her. That's why I'm sending you away to get you away from Bulma. The last thing I need is for you to get attached to her."

"You have nothing to worry about." Vegeta snapped. The King narrowed his eyes at him and he softened his tone some. "And if I were to scent more than one woman?"

The King smirked. He knew his son would start seeing things his way. "Then you can have as many as you like. When your Shoku is over your hormones will be much easier to control. But in the mean time, I think its time you leave. I will make sure that everything is in order."

Vegeta suddenly had a strong urge to punch his father in the face. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to be like him when it came to women. He sounded absolutely disgusting. Plus he had never told him all the details of the Shoku. Then again it was a private thing and not something that one really discussed but still that was important information. Vegeta nodded to his father and left out.

He walked into the hallway and saw that Nappa wasn't there. He was about to summon Nappa to get his gravity room prepared for him when he realized that he didn't have his new scouter. '_Blast. I left it at Bulma's_.' He had to stop by there and get it…well he didn't have to, but why wait? He then started thinking about what his father had said about scenting the same woman over and over again.

'_That's why I can't get her out of my head. Perhaps I should leave right away…but I don't want to just yet. I just need to make sure that…that she'll be safe when I'm gone.'_

It wasn't completely rational, but Vegeta couldn't help it. He had unknowingly marked his territory and didn't want to leave it…

**Briefs Apartment**

Bulma was confused and a bit frustrated about what happened today. She finally got her first kiss which made her happy. But Vegeta left so quickly and she instantly felt nervous about seeing him again. She had been thinking about it all morning. Now she just needed to relax. Bardock let her slide from lab work, which was easy enough because all she had to do was ask him a million questions about Colleen and then he was happy to let her go. Plus tomorrow was Vacation Day so she didn't have to work at all. So she was going to start her Vacation a little early.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon which made it a good time to get a little bit of sun. She changed into a bright blue bikini, which was something that her mom had custom made here on the planet. Her mom wasn't' bright when it came to science and math but she was great in the creative department of food and fashion. She could draw up designs and then take them to Planet Vegeta's equivalent to a fashion designer and get their entire Earthling styled clothing made.

Bulma grabbed a towel and went out onto the balcony, but not before grabbing a capsule that had a reclining lawn chair in it that she would take to the beach with her. She popped opened the lawn chair and laid down on it. She was just starting to enjoy the warmth of the sun's rays when she heard Vegeta yelling at her.

"WOMAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Vegeta couldn't believe it! The woman was outside, practically naked!

Bulma jolted right up with a start. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" She said looking up at the levitating Saiyan.

Vegeta landed right next to her and glared at her. "Cover yourself immediately before anyone sees you!" Just the thought of her being seen by someone else…just made his blood boil.

Bulma was about to yell at him, but then realized that he had never seen her in a swim suit before and probably didn't understand. "Vegeta on Earth, women dress like this all the time and sit out in the sun to get darker and feel the sun on them."

Vegeta just glared at her. "You look like a whore. Now get up and get dressed." He ended by grabbing her by her arm and lifting her up.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" She said trying to pull herself away from him. But all he did was pull her in her living room only to let her go to throw the towel she had in her face. Bulma pulled it off her head and threw it on the floor. "What is your problem?"

Vegeta angrily pointed his finger at her. "You are! Any Saiyan could have flown by and saw you lying out there naked."

Bulma crossed her arms. "I am not naked! You are jealous." She said like she was stating a fact.

Vegeta walked up to her till he was a foot apart. "Think what you want. But no one is to see you like that."

"No one, or no one except for you?" Bulma asked with an attitude. She really couldn't get this guy. First she does something for him, he responds by kissing her, then runs away, and now he's back here angry at her because he was jealous…over absolutely nothing!

Vegeta did a once over of her body and didn't know how to respond. He didn't like anyone seeing her like that, but he didn't find her disgusting. As a matter of fact he found her very pleasing. Everything about her was pleasing. Pleasing to him and she should be pleasing to him and him alone.

'_She…she belongs to me_.'

He then just did the only thing that seemed natural. He grabbed her by the upper arms and kissed her again.

Bulma was stunned. She really didn't understand him, but maybe she can figure him out later, because she really did love the feel of him on her lips and just wanted to surrender to the moment. She slowly brought her hands up his armored chest and wrapped her arms around his neck; just like she had seen the girls do in the movies that her mother brought with her from Earth. She didn't know if she was doing it right, but figured she was when Vegeta brought his hands down to her waist.

Vegeta was lost. He just kept kissing her and kissing her; each time longer than before. Every time he pulled away he kept being drawn back in for another. Her scent was making him dizzy and her skin was so very soft. He pulled her closer and loved the feel of her pressed against him. He wanted more. He just couldn't get enough. He gripped her waist harder, a little too hard and Bulma gasped then reared back from him and let him go; which caused him to let her go.

"Hey, I'm a human remember." Bulma said kind of breathless.

Vegeta just nodded his head. "Right…I…I actually came to get my scouter." He said not knowing what to say about what just happened.

Bulma couldn't help the blush or the smile that was plastered on her face. "Oh right. Yeah it's on the table."

Vegeta just turned and walked over to the table and put it on.

Bulma bit her lip and knew that Vegeta wouldn't say anything and that she needed to say something before he left out in a hurry. "So about what's going on between us."

Vegeta didn't want to talk about it. He was fighting every urge in his body that was telling him to run over and pin her against the wall and…and he didn't know. But his instincts were dying to take over and he really didn't know how much longer he could resist it.

Bulma cleared her throat. "Vegeta, I don't want to be with another Saiyan...I like you… a lot." She said nervously.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her. Her big innocent eyes, her soft hair, her creamy skin…

'_She is so beautiful_.'

He knew he should leave the planet. He was losing control but he couldn't stand the idea of her being touched by someone else in his absence. What if another Saiyan, one completely inferior to him, started their Shoku and had their eyes on Bulma? What if Raditz wasn't at his post? What if they hurt her? What if they touched what was his? No. He couldn't leave. Not yet.

After taking a few calming breaths he walked back over to her. "Bulma, I will see you tomorrow." And not being able to resist, with one hand he grabbed her by her lower back and pulled her to him for one last kiss.

Bulma felt so dizzy with that kiss and wanted it to last longer, but Vegeta pulled away and walked out the door without another glance. Bulma couldn't help but squeal and jump in the air a little. _'I have a boyfriend and he's the one that I wanted!'_

**Outside the Apartment.**

Raditz was actually walking Bunny back to the Apartment because Bok was with the Doctor somewhere. He was surprised to see the Prince walk out of the door. "Your Majesty. I did not know you were stopping by." He said with a bow.

Bunny just smiled at Vegeta. "It's so nice of you to drop in and surprise Bulma. So sweet of you."

Vegeta had a slight blush on his face and looked away. "I left my scouter and I had to retrieve it." He said right before he left.

Raditz looked at him very suspiciously. He knew what Bulma was doing. She had told him that she wasn't expecting any visitors and that she was going to do some tanning on her balcony; An activity that he learned while accompanying the Briefs on a couple of "Beach Outings". So he knew her state of dress. Which shouldn't matter, but he saw the way the Prince looked coming out of the apartment and plus the King had specifically told him to keep an eye on the Prince because he had suspicions that he was coming into his Shoku. Raditz didn't think it was anything to report quite yet, after all if he accused the Prince of something that he wasn't doing, he knew the prince would more than likely blast him for it. But he would just have to keep a close eye on Bulma and an even closer one on Vegeta.

Bunny walked into the apartment and was happy to see her daughter giggling to herself on the couch. "Did you have a good day dear?"

Bulma perked up and smiled at her mother. "Oh Mom it was the best. The absolute best!"

"Ooh well tell me about it."

Bulma stood up from the couch and spun around once before turning to her mom. "Mom I have a boyfriend! I finally have a boyfriend."

"Well who is it dear? Is it Vegeta or that nice Bok? OR maybe Raditz; going for an older guy?"

"No mom, Its Vegeta."

"I'm so happy for you dear." Bunny said with a smile on her face.

"Mom he is so nice and so cute. And…he kissed me." She ended dreamily.

"Oh my baby had her first kiss! And with a prince!" Bunny said as she hugged her daughter.

"I know! But Mom please don't tell Dad." Bulma said as she pulled away to look at her.

"Oh well why not?"

"Because, he hasn't really liked Vegeta ever since the accident and I don't want him to freak out. So, maybe we could just keep this between us?"

"Well I don't see why not for now at least."

"Thanks mom you're the best." Bulma said while hugging her again.

**Laboratory**

Dr. Brief was working with Bardock on a special training bot that could reflect energy back at a Saiyan while they were training in the gravity room. Dr. Brief was specifically working on some wiring when he decided that he needed a break.

Bardock frowned when he saw him stop. "You should try and get that done seeing as you're not going to be here tomorrow."

Dr. Brief didn't respond. He was used to Bardock's comments. At first they annoyed him but there was no use arguing. He wasn't Saiyan and he was never going to be Saiyan. Which was obvious so he didn't feel like reminding Bardock that.

Bardock just kept doing his work. "I shouldn't have let Bulma go."

Dr. Brief smiled at that. "Well you could always give into her curiosity and tell her about your wife."

"Mate." Bardock corrected. "Bulma will learn to mind her own business; which she better learn soon since she will be around here more often."

Dr. Brief blinked at Bardock. "What do you mean?"

Without even glancing at him Bardock continued. "As of next week she will no longer be showing the prince anything, at least for a little while."

"Why"

Bardock sighed. _'Why couldn't these humans just do their work without any distractions?'_

"Because the Prince is going on leave because of his Shoku. It would not be good for him to be around your daughter during that time. The King has already ordered it."

Dr. Brief remembered some of the details about the Shoku when he was first being taught about Saiyan culture. That was one thing he didn't tell Bulma about because she was only 6 at the time and didn't need to know about puberty. But if he remembered correctly, it could be very dangerous if not handled properly.

"Bardock, has a Saiyan ever resisted his Shoku?"

Bardock put down the equipment he was working on, clearly the Doctor would not start working again until he had gotten some answers. "That never happens. Besides if someone was, you could clearly see the signs of them doing so and they would be sent off the planet immediately. Now, we have a lot of work to do."

Dr. Brief nodded. He knew that was all he was going to get out of him and that was probably the most he would get out of any Saiyan; Especially about such a private matter; and even more so because the private matter involved the Prince. He was sure that if Vegeta was acting out of the ordinary his wife and daughter would tell him, but he had this feeling that maybe he should take some precautions just in case. After all, the Prince had hurt his little girl before, and he would not let that happen again…

**Author's Note**

Aww, poor Bulma, she's delusional. Ok so I had Bulma make Vegeta sushi because in the anniversary special Vegeta really liked it, so that's why I chose that. Next chapter; Vegeta's crazy peaks. So please review…XOXO Gossip Girl…not really.


	7. Bleeding Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Chapter 6: Bleeding Love**

Bulma was in absolute heaven. For the past 2 days Vegeta had been coming to see her. He would make up some excuse about needing an update or that something was broken, but they would just end up on her couch kissing. It really couldn't be any more perfect. And he wouldn't just stop by just once, he would stop by two or three times a day! Bulma was on cloud 9 because she honestly believed that her boyfriend was so in love with her. He even stopped using the front door and started coming through the balcony as if he was Romeo to her Juliet. It was so romantic.

It was now day 3 into their relationship and Bulma was situating things around the living room. She knew that any moment Vegeta would come through the balcony.

While Bulma was running around, Bunny came in and sat a tray down with some refreshments. "Are you ready for your date dear?"

"Yes. Mom can you please leave now? It will be awkward if you're still here when he comes." Bulma said hurriedly. She loved her mother, but she knew that she made Vegeta feel uncomfortable; which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright. You two lovebirds are just so sweet." She said before leaving out the room to probably go into her room to watch some movies.

Bulma was pulling down her dress to make sure it didn't have any wrinkles. It was an airy white sun dress with navy blue roses painted on it. The top was kind of loose then it slimmed at the waist and flared out at the bottom. '_I hope he likes my dress.'_

Just then Vegeta was touching down on her balcony. He sighed to himself as he hesitated to tap on the door.

'_Here I am again._'

Ever since he kissed Bulma, his addiction to her had become worse. It was hard for him to come up with a rational thought with her constantly on his mind. It was like a constant ringing in his ear that wouldn't stop until he saw her, touched her, kissed her, and smelled her. He couldn't even help but to stop by more than once in a day.

"_This is the last time I swear_.' He said as he tapped on the glass door. He had to start coming in this way because he knew that Raditz would get suspicious and then snitch back to his father. He didn't need nor wanted any of them in his business.

Bulma smiled brightly when she saw Vegeta and walked over to him and let him in. "Hi Vegeta." Vegeta was looking her up and down, which didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. She blushed then asked, "Do you like my dress?"

Vegeta snapped his head up and looked into her eyes. "It's decent."

"Thank you." She said smiling as bright as the sun.

Vegeta cleared his throat and looked off to the side again. "I need you to tell me how to work the circuitry in the gravity room, just in case it malfunctions and I can't get a hold of a scientist."

Bulma couldn't help but smirk. _'Right, because the planet only had a few scientists and mechanics.'_ She thought sarcastically. That was probably the lamest excuse he had used yet. But she decided to play along anyways. "Of course, do you want to sit down?"

Vegeta just nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. Bulma closed the balcony doors and went to sit right next to him. "So w-"

Before she could even finish the next word out of her mouth, Vegeta had already silenced her with his own mouth. He had both hands on the side of her face and was kissing her deeply. They had both recently discovered, just two days before, the wonders of kissing with more than just your lips; which increased the intensity of their kissing sessions ten fold.

Bulma couldn't even think when Vegeta kissed her like that. It was like she was everything to him and he couldn't get enough of her. The dreamer inside of her always leaped for joy with the fact of being kissed by a Prince. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world as she ran her hands up Vegeta's neck, causing him to run his down to her waist.

Bulma was right in her thinking about one thing, Vegeta couldn't get enough. He could feel that ringing sensation that was usually calm when he was worth her, about to explode. Almost like a secured damn about to burst. With a low growl he pulled her closer then let go of her mouth and started raining kisses up and down her neck. _'Her scent…it's driving me crazy.'_

Bulma was at a loss for words. He had never done that before and it felt so good. "Vegeta." She all but moaned.

Hearing her say his name like that, just added gasoline to the already raging fire. He was starting to become frantic with his kisses now and started lowering her down onto the couch.

Bulma was so lost in the feeling that she didn't even realize what was happening till her back was already on the couch. "Vegeta-"

She was about to tell him to hold on, but he cut her off by shoving his tongue into her mouth again. Bulma was getting a little nervous but then started to panic once she felt his hand slide up her dress. She started pushing him away, but he didn't respond to it the way she thought he would. He just growled again and then started to nibble her neck as his other hand started traveling to her breast and his tail wrapped around her waist to hold her still.

"Vegeta!" She all but screamed.

Vegeta instantly pulled away from her. They both were panting hard. Vegeta looked down at her and saw the scared look on her face and quickly turned away from her. He had to calm down so he started to breathe in and out slowly.

Bulma sat up and pulled down her dress and also tried to catch her breath. When she did she saw that Vegeta was still turned away from her. "Hey, don't be upset. We both got a little carried away."

Vegeta turned to Bulma at that. She had no idea what was happening to him. If she wouldn't have stopped him, he would have been mating with her right now. And now he was angry. He was angry at himself for losing control and he was also angry at Bulma for stopping him. He was torn between what was right and what was wrong and he needed to get out of there before he couldn't tell which one was which.

"I have to go." He said with an obvious attitude as he got up and went to the balcony.

Bulma frowned at that. She couldn't understand why he was so mad at her. "Vegeta don't be angry with me, I'm only 13. I'm not ready for that."

Vegeta stopped. He then turned around and went back to her. "I know, and you will not be ready for anyone else either. Is that understood?"

Bulma was a little floored by his demand. She may not be a Royal but her parents treated her like one and she believed everyone else should too. So she didn't like anyone taking claim of her. She was her own person and no one owned Bulma Brief. No matter what the King or Vegeta thought. "Vegeta I'm not seeing anyone but you, but I can't promise you who will be my first. If you play your cards right, then perhaps sometime in the future it could be you." She ended smugly.

Vegeta didn't like that answer and grabbed her by her upper arms. Bulma was about to protest when Vegeta cut her off again. "You will not be seeing anyone else but me. I will kill anyone else that touches you. This is not one of your stupid Earth games. You belong to me."

"I belong to no one!"

Vegeta had the strongest urge to throw her on the couch and claim her as his. She was his. She belonged to him. He had to prove it to her. He bent his head down and kissed her forcefully. She was trying to push him away but he wasn't having any of it. He pressed her so firmly against him that she couldn't even move. It wasn't until she whimpered that he finally let her go.

Bulma almost had tears in her eyes. "What is wrong with you? I am not a piece of property."

Vegeta just stared at her for a moment then turned and flew out the balcony. He couldn't stay there any longer. He either had to mate her or kill her. And he couldn't do either. So he had to go do something, he needed to hurt someone…now.

Bulma was so upset and confused. She ran to her room and collapsed on her bed. She wanted to cry but couldn't. She was just emotionally exhausted. _'Everything was going so well, and then he flipped out because I wouldn't go any further with him? It didn't even make any sense. Vegeta never let it go that far before, why now? What was so different today?'_

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta didn't bother going to his private chamber, he went down to the common gravity chambers that were made for the Saiyan army to train in. Everyone was shocked to see him there because the Prince never came down to train with people so far under his power level.

Vegeta just turned around and sized up his men then yelled out, "Who wants a shot at the Prince of All Saiyans?"

The men cheered and many of them stepped forward to volunteer. Every Saiyan loved a challenge and it was a great honor to fight with a Royal. Vegeta just walked into the biggest chamber there was that was made for multiple people to spar in. It was just as big as a baseball field and had large windows all around so on lookers could watch.

Vegeta walked to middle and cracked his neck. He then waved his hand to his first victim to come at him. He didn't last five seconds as Vegeta knocked him unconscious with two hits. "Next!" He yelled before someone even had time to get the comatose guy out of the room.

A long line started forming outside the room and people were making bets of who could last longer with the Prince or who could possibly land a punch on him There were some that were even brave enough to say that they could defeat him. But Vegeta really didn't care; he just needed to hit someone really hard.

**Throne Room**

A guard approached the King and bowed. "Sire, There is a ruckus in the Lower Training area."

The King looked at him with a bored expression. He really didn't care if a bunch of low level Saiyans were fighting. They were supposed to fight. They're Saiyans. "Oh, what kind of 'ruckus' are we talking about?"

"The Prince sire, He has been beating everyone up and causing serious damage to the soldiers. Everyone that goes in has to end up being carried out and taken to a regeneration tank."

"Well, that is expected. But this is good news. It means the Prince is starting his Shoku and is letting out some aggression. Get his ship ready, it is time for him to leave tonight. And send Nappa down there to retrieve the Prince before he dismantles my whole army."

"Yes sire." The guard said as he bowed again then left out.

King Vegeta sighed with relief. "It's about time."

**Back in the Training Area**

Vegeta phased out from in front of another soldier and drop kicked him from behind. The crowed around the chamber roared and cheered on their Prince. As the fighting went on rumors of the event started spreading around the Kingdom and the Training area was jam packed with on lookers. Everyone either wanted a shot at the Prince or just wanted to watch. Either way it was a really good show. Some of the Elites had even join in on the fun so they lasted a little bit longer but no one had really been able to hurt Vegeta, especially an out of control Vegeta that was just being utterly ruthless.

Vegeta just looked up to the soldiers still standing in line. "Is there not a man on Vegeta that can fight me?"

Just then Nappa pushed through the crowed. Everyone got quiet after that. While looking at Vegeta he said, "Show's over. The King wants everyone back to their post." On the way down to the chamber, Nappa saw the line to the Regeneration tanks; it will take days for one of the tanks to actually be free. There were so many men that were hurt and bleeding from fighting Vegeta alone, not counting the men that actually needed the tanks for doing their job.

Once everyone cleared out, Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Nappa. "What do you want?"

Nappa noticed that Vegeta didn't even look like himself; he seemed more wild and anxious. But then again it was the first time he noticed so he figured it was just evidence of him starting his Shoku. "Your father wants you to leave the planet tonight."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "He said I had until the end of the week!" He yelled angrily.

Nappa really didn't want to deal with this crazed version of Vegeta. "Well the fact that you have started your Shoku has changed the plans. He wants you to get ready at once."

Vegeta didn't like the tone that Nappa said that in and phased in front of him right before he punched him in his gut, making Nappa double over in pain. "You have become too soft with me Nappa. Never forget that I am your Prince." He said as he walked out.

Vegeta was even angrier than when he first came down to the chambers. _'How dare he make me leave! Who does my father thinks he is? I am the Prince! I will have his throne one day. He needs to start giving me respect.'_ He was absolutely livid. He went to his room to start gathering some of his things.

He looked over at his new scouter and thought about Bulma. _'I have to tell her that I'm leaving…but she needs to understand that she is mine. She belongs to no one but me.'_

With that thought in mind, as soon as he was ready with getting all of his things in order he was going to go see Bulma again. He just wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do to her, all he knew was that she was going to realize the truth once and for all…

**Brief's Apartment**

Bulma was sitting on the couch talking to Bok. Bok was with her father earlier but left his post when he found out that Raditz had escorted Bunny to the Palace kitchen. He knew this was a perfect opportunity to be with Bulma alone so he took advantage of the situation and stopped by.

Bulma smiled at him. Bok was just so nice to her. "Thanks for coming over. It's really nice of you."

"Sure no problem."

"I've been going through a lot of things lately and it's good to have a friend to talk to."

Bok stopped smiling at her and became serious all of a sudden. "Bulma I want to talk to you about that. I want to claim you."

"Claim me? What do you mean?" Bulma said surprised and confused.

Bok hesitated to answer. "I guess it is what you would call as being your boyfriend."

Bulma started thinking about everything that happened earlier with Vegeta and became sad again. "Well, I um, actually already have a boyfriend."

Bok didn't know if he was more shocked or angry. "What? Who?"

Bulma set up straight and looked into his eyes. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Who Bulma?" He said forcefully.

She didn't like his tone but brushed it off anyway. "It's Vegeta."

"The Prince?"

"Yes."

Bok looked at her like she was crazy. "Bulma are you insane? He can't claim you. You're not a Saiyan. The prince has to mate with a Saiyan woman and have a Saiyan heir. You are completely wasting your time."

Bulma got offended. "Well nobody is talking about marriage, we're just together."

Bok sneered in disgust. "You mean you're having sex with him."

"No! I'm still a virgin. Vegeta and I are just together."

Bok really didn't understand the situation he just knew that it sounded idiotic. "It's stupid. Besides, he should be coming on his Shoku pretty soon so you won't be his first anyways."

Bulma just blinked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"His Shoku. He hasn't had it yet. I already had mine so we could actually be together. Vegeta will soon be given many women and won't even be thinking about you." He said with an apparent attitude.

Bulma was so confused. "Wait what are you talking about? What is a Shoku?"

Now it was Bok's turn to blink at her confused and then he ran his hands over his face in annoyance, stood up and started pacing the room. Some things were starting to make sense to him in his mind. "So let me get this straight, you have no idea what it is, and the two of you have been sneaking around?"

Bulma bit her lip nervously. For some reason she felt like she was in a lot of trouble. "Well, yeah."

Bok stopped pacing and looked at her. "Oh no. When did Vegeta start showing interest in you?"

Bulma thought about everything that happened. She guessed she should start when Vegeta first started getting jealous and acting over protective of her. "Um, 2 weeks ago I think?"

Bok's face looked pale all of a sudden. He then tapped his scouter. "Nappa?"

"_What?"_

"Is Vegeta with you?"

"_No. Why?"_

"Because I just found out that the Prince has been having his Shoku for the past 2 weeks and possibly longer than that."

Bulma was still confused_. 'What is a Shoku? Was Vegeta sick? His behavior has been kind of odd._' She thought about earlier and the look he had in his eyes. He wasn't really acting like himself.

Nappa was silent for a little bit. He would have thought for sure that he would be able to pick up on Vegeta going into his Shoku. _"How do you know this?"_

"Because he has been intimately involved with Bulma for the past 2 weeks!" He said while glaring at Bulma.

Bulma's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe he just told her business like that! "Bok what are you doing?"

He just ignored her and went back to his conversation with Nappa. "He's been suppressing it the whole time. He more than likely was scenting Bulma the whole time as well."

Nappa wanted to bang his head against the wall. He really should have seen that coming. _"I will tell the King at once. Don't let the girl out of your sight. Vegeta might show up there and if he does, contact me immediately. Do not engage him. He is not thinking clearly."_

"Understood." Bok ended by taping his scouter again.

Bulma just crossed her arms. She was worried and scared and angry and she still didn't know what was going on. "Please explain to me what is going on."

Bok walked over to her and stood right in front of her. "Bulma, Vegeta is going through his Saiyan change. It's when we officially stop being children and become men."

"You mean like puberty?"

Bok had to think about the word for a moment. He had heard her talk about it before and realized that was the closest thing to it. "Yes. Saiyan men are sent off the planet to go through it. But if they resist they can become very dangerous. Crazy in fact. The Prince should have informed us as soon as he started feeling things towards you. Now you are in danger."

Bulma just shook her head. "Vegeta wouldn't hurt me." Bulma was even more confused. _'So all this time these emotions I thought he was having wasn't even real? He was just losing it? I don't believe that...I can't believe that.'_

Bok saw the worry on her face and couldn't take it. He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Don't worry Bulma I will protect you. I won't let anything happen to-"

Then a couple things started happening very fast. First, Bok stopped speaking, Then Bulma felt something spray on her face then the next thing she knew, she felt something solid and wet fall on her feet.

She slowly looked down to his chest and saw a bloody fist sticking out of it. Then she looked down at her feet and saw what looked like a heart lying across her toes.

She jumped back in horror. She couldn't even scream. All she could do was back up against the wall as she saw blood drip down Bok's mouth and then watched as the hand left out of his chest. She saw Bok look so confused as he slumped to the floor, revealing his murderer that was standing right behind him. None other than her first love…

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered frightened.

Vegeta was looking at Bok but then turned his attention back to Bulma once she said his name. All he wanted was for her to see his point; to see that she belonged to him. Then he comes in and sees that…Clown! That foolish idiot touching what belonged to him! Telling her that he will protect her? As if she belonged to that lower level Clown? He had to put him in his place, and his place belonged in Hell.

Vegeta's eyes slowly traveled up Bulma's body until he was staring into her eyes. He then took three steps towards her until he had her pinned up against the wall. He brought his bloody hand up and twirled a piece of her hair in between his fingers. "I told you that you belonged to me. I told you that you were mine. I told you all this, and yet you still betray me."

Bulma shook her head. She had never been more terrified of anything in her whole life.

Was Vegeta going to kill her?

Vegeta's tail unwound from his waist and wrapped around Bulma's upper thigh. His other hand trapped her in from her side while his right bloodied hand stroked her cheek. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Bulma didn't want to say anything. The only thing she wanted to do was scream. Tears of fear were building up in her eyes. She worked her tongue around in her mouth but nothing could come out.

"Surely you can come up with something to say. You usually can never shut that mouth of yours." Vegeta was looking at every detail of her face over in admiration. "It's amazing how even with flecks of blood splattered over your face, you still look so gorgeous."

A tear fell down her eye. After all this time, the first time he calls her beautiful is when he turns into a complete psycho.

Vegeta saw the tear. "Oh, a gift for me?" He kissed her tear away. And Bulma wanted to shutter away from him but she couldn't move. "Thank you. Now you were saying?" He asked a little more firmly. He then rubbed his blood covered thumb over her bottom lip.

Bulma was even more horrified. The last thing she wanted was more blood on her face and especially on her mouth. "Ve..Vegeta please!" She pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked as he kept tracing her lip over and over again.

"Please let me go." She whimpered. She couldn't stop the tears any more. She just wanted to get away from him. She wanted her mom. She wanted her dad. At this point she would even take Raditz's little brother Kakarot as long as he would come and save her right now.

Vegeta seemed stunned by her response. "Don't you understand Woman? I will never let you go. Never." Het then gave her the most bruising kiss. Bulma gasped at the pain from it and he took advantage of her and shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Bulma gave a muffled scream as she could taste Bok's spilt blood inside of her mouth. She was crying and screaming but no one was there. No one could stop him. How could this happen to her? How could this happen to them?

And just when she thought that Vegeta would never let her go, He did. He stepped away from her and shook his head then fell forward on her, then to the side and finally to the floor.

Bulma was just breathing heavily and staring at Vegeta, expecting at any moment for him to jump back up.

"Bulma are you alright?"

Bulma then looked up to see her father with some type of gun. She looked back at Vegeta and saw a small dart sticking out of his neck. Her father then walked over to him and shot him 2 more times to be sure that he wouldn't get up.

"Bulma?"

Bulma looked back at her dad and just shook her head no. He grabbed her and puller her away from the scene as she cried into his arms.

**Author's Note**

Wasn't expecting that now were you? LOL…I told you there would be fun drama stuff ahead. Sorry if you guys were starting to like Bok or was interested in his character but his whole purpose in existing in this story was to die. So here is the thing, the next chapter will be the last time of them this young in their early teens. They are going to grow up a little more but still be teenagers. The story in not done yet. It's really only starting. I've got like 15 more chapters to this story so please review and I promise to give you some more juicy situations.


	8. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything about it, or whatever.**

**Chapter 8: The Truth Hurts**

The King drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair as he looked down at the men in front of him. He just couldn't believe it. He had built the Saiyan Empire single handily to what it is today. He had destroyed billions of planets and fought against and defeated every opposition that ever came his way. He was used to things going according to plan. There was just one loop hole in his controlled Empire. And that loop hole was his son, His heir, the one that he was going to leave everything to, and the same boy that was ruining everything. He more than likely has traumatized one of his prime scientists and has completely disgraced his Saiyan heritage and embarrassed the whole Empire!

The King looked down at the men that were bowing before him; Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, and Dr. Brief. He had to blame someone for this mess. "Why was I not informed of my son's behavior before? How could none of you have seen this coming?" He all but yelled.

Bardock frowned. He didn't want to deal with this situation. He didn't even want to be in the room. He didn't have that much interaction with the Prince. How in the world was he supposed to know?

Both Raditz and Nappa were afraid for their lives. They knew that the King would blame them for not noticing the signs earlier. And they also knew that the King would more than likely kill either one of them for what has happened.

The only one that wasn't worried for their own life was Dr. Brief and that was because he fuming. Once again, the Prince had hurt his little girl. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't gotten there in time. After Bok had found out what was going on he told Nappa, which Nappa informed the King and Raditz. Then Raditz informed his father, and Bardock told him. He had moved very quickly and went back to his home. He didn't trust these Saiyans to protect his baby girl, which was why he had secretly been working on a very strong tranquillizer that would knock out any Saiyan, especially the Prince.

He had ran to his room as fast as possible and was shocked to see the Prince ravishing his only daughter while she was screaming and crying and mortified beyond belief. He didn't hesitate to use the weapon against him. It wasn't until that Vegeta fell on the floor that he noticed the bloody scene before him.

And now, here he was once again standing before the King because he failed to control his son and he had the nerve to ask him why he didn't notice the signs before? Dr. Brief wasn't a very brave man. He didn't go into battle. He provided what was needed to help the people go into battle. He stayed on the side lines. He was never the jock or any kind of athlete. He was the guy in the lab. He didn't get into fights and avoided conflicts and confrontation as much as possible. But today was different. Today his daughter was hurt…again. And he couldn't take being pushed down any more. So with uncontrolled anger, he responded to the King.

"With all due respect your Majesty, He is your son. So if anyone should have seen the signs of him losing his mind, it should have been you."

There was a deathly silence that descended in the room The other Saiyans that were next to Dr. Brief were staring at him in shock and could not believe that he had just spoken to the King that way. Sure it was true, but for it to be spoken out loud, and to King Vegeta, surely that meant death.

The King stood up very slowly causing every one's attention to be brought back to him. Then in a flash he phased in front of Dr. Brief and was holding him up off the floor with one hand, clasping his neck in a death grip. "Have you lost your mind as well? I am the King. You are my property. If you did not have any value to me, I would kill you where you stand."

He then dropped him on the floor. The Doctor groaned in pain then gasped for the much needed air that he was so recently deprived of.

The King glared at him then walked back to his throne and sat down. "I am very disappointed in all of you. This situation must be cleaned up at once. What is Vegeta's status right now?"

Bardock cleared his throat and spoke. "He is unconscious inside of a tank. He is too far into his Shoku. I do not advise sending him off the planet. With his state of mind he might just turn back around after he lands on a planet."

"And the tank is sustaining him?" The King angrily asked.

"Yes. We have adjusted it to give him controlled drugs to help balance his hormones as he is going through his change."

The King did not like that answer. "We can not have the people know what happened. It is an embarrassment! Nappa you were around him the most, how could you not have seen this?"

Nappa wanted to say that Bulma was actually around him the most but he didn't want to get into the same trouble as the Doctor. "Vegeta clearly outsmarted all of us…" The King narrowed his eyes at him. "Me, your highness, he outsmarted me and convinced me that he was not going through his Shoku. I underestimated him."

The King rubbed his temples. He felt the biggest headache in the world coming on him. "Nappa I can understand that. But I am still confused on how he was intimately involved with Bulma for weeks and neither you Raditz nor you Doctor could have noticed?"

The Doctor with a rasp to his voice responded first. "I was in the lab most of my time and my wife and daughter kept it a secret from me." That was something he was going to have to deal with later. They needed to understand that they couldn't afford to do such things anymore.

Raditz was a bit nervous but controlled himself to be able to respond. "Sire, Vegeta started sneaking in from the Balcony and-"

The King raised his hand to silence him. He was tired of hearing excuses. His son was clever and could have gotten around any of these idiots if he wanted to. But now he needed solutions. "Bardock, what do you suggest to do about Veget'a condition?"

"I really don't see another choice than him riding it out in a tank. If he stays in the tank then in just a few days he should be out of his Shoku. It is the safest way for him and everyone else."

The King did not like that at all. So now his son couldn't even experience his Shoku the way that a Saiyan should…how utterly embarrassing.

'_Just wait till you get out of that tank Vegeta.'_

The King balled up his fist in anger. He had to kill something. Without even looking he let out an energy blast to his left, blowing a hole right through a random guard's chest. The people in front of him were just relieved that it wasn't them. The King sighed with a little relief and perked up when an idea hit him. "Get Turles here now."

Turles just so happened to be standing right outside the throne room. He wanted to know the fate of his brother and nephew. But he was very surprised when he was standing in front of the King and then began to worry about his own fate.

"Turles, I assume that your brother told you about what has happened?"

Turles looked to his brother and wondered if he was supposed to tell the truth but once he saw him slightly nod he answered. "Yes sire."

"Well I want to keep this as contained as possible." The King said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Turles I want you to spread a rumor. I want you to tell people that Vegeta was going through his Shoku and because his power was so great and he could not control it and that he had to be put into a tank. Tell people that you heard it from your brother and that it is suppose to be a secret because I want to keep my son's power level a secret. People are more inclined to spread rumors when they believe that are not suppose to know it."

Nappa nodded his head in agreement to that. "That's an excellent idea Sire. Everyone will believe it after his show in the Training Chambers."

"Exactly." The King was pleased with his idea, but then frowned with the other problem that was still at hand. "Now, Doctor how is Bulma?"

Everyone turned to the Doctor curious about his answer. The only one of them that showed any genuine concern was Bardock. He knew the King was only asking because he was worried about his investment. "She is not doing well."

"Will she be able to continue her work?" The King asked impatiently. He knew that humans were 'delicate' creatures and a lot of their decision making were run by their emotions. It was pathetic. But it was also something that he had to deal with.

The Doctor had to look down to the ground. He had so much hatred for the King at the moment and he knew that he would be able to see it if he looked him in the eye. "Not at the moment. She is too upset to do anything and will probably not be able to go back to work for a week or so."

The King reared back in his seat absolutely appalled by his response. "A whole week? Come now Doctor, she was not even physically harmed. Are you telling me that human sensibilities are that fragile that it can put you out of work for that long?"

The Doctor had to keep himself from shaking with rage. His daughter just had a dear friend die brutally in front of her by a boy that she thought she loved. And to top it all off she was about to be raped!

Bardock could see that the Doctor was about to explode again so he knew he had to step in so that the Doctor could actually live to see his girl. "Sire, I can assure you that Bulma will need that time. Keep in mind that she is human and also a child and can not…control her emotions as well as an adult human can."

The King sighed with frustration. "I suppose you are right. Plus she is a woman as well so that just adds to the problem."

'_A problem your son created.'_ Dr. Brief thought to himself. He didn't trust any of them. Not a single one.

With a wave of his hand he dismissed this situation. "Very well. She may have this time to…recuperate. But after that she must go back to work. Wallowing in ones emotions does not help anyone or anything. That is why Saiyans block it out. It is nothing but a distraction. Now leave, all of you."

The Doctor was the first to turn and walk away. He just had to get out of there. He briskly walked down the outer hallway. '_How dare he lecture me on emotions!'_ He had to get off this planet, some way, some how…

Just then someone grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in place. He turned around to see that it was Bardock. "That should not have happened to Bulma. I realize that perhaps the situation could have been avoided if you were more aware of what was going on."

Dr. Brief just nodded but looked sad. If he would have been more opened to Bulma and his wife and they more opened to him then none of this would have happened either. _'I guess the Saiyans weren't the only ones keeping secrets.'_

"I can tell that you are angry, but you must not do anything rash."

Dr. Brief just took a lot of crap from the King and he was not in the mood to take anything from anyone else. "Now see here, do not attempt to threaten me Bardock. This is the second time that my daughter was in severe danger and you can not-"

"I am not threatening you…" He said cutting him off. He then looked around and got closer to the doctor. "I am warning you. There is something that you do not know. And also something that I can not tell you, but I will say this, if you find a way to leave this planet, the King will retaliate and destroy Earth. He will kill you and your wife and make Bulma a slave. Do you understand me?"

Dr. Breif was in shock. He just couldn't believe that someone would go through all those lengths in order to get revenge from someone trying to save their family's lives. He then looked suspiciously at Bardock. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Bardock crossed his arms and shrugged. "Bulma is annoying. She gets on my nerves more so than anyone's, but she did not deserve anything that has happened to her."

Dr. Brief nodded his head in understanding. Then without another word Bardock turned and left. _'I guess these Saiyans do care somewhat.'_

**Four days later**

Vegeta woke up and was completely surprised that he was inside of a tank. He also was surprised to see that his Father was standing right outside waiting for him to come out of it.

As the liquid started draining he started to remember things_… _

'_How did I get here…I was about to go on leave…then I went to see Bulma and…'_

Then all of a sudden it was like he was mentally blasted in the face.

'_God of the Universe what have I done?'…_

He started going over his behavior for the past month and realized that he started his Shoku way before he even had started scenting her. He had enjoyed being around her, even more so than usual. He started to find her company amusing and entertaining. Then he started scenting her and couldn't stop. And now…

"_Never." He stated as he bent his head to kiss her. _

_She struggled against him then gasped allowing him entrance to her wonderful mouth. He tasted the blood of his victory as he kissed his claimed woman and swallowed her screams as he felt her tears run down her face and his own…_

Vegeta bowed his head in shame at the memory. '_I can't believe I lost it like that.'_ He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't understand the feeling and just wrote it off as a side effect of being in the tank.

Once the liquid had completely drained and he looked up at his father and saw the look on his face, he wished he was still unconscious in the tank.

He slowly stepped out and his father nodded to a towel and a pair of pants that were next to the tank. Vegeta dried himself and got dressed. He was nervous the whole time, wondering if his father was going to hurt him so badly that he would have to go back into the tank. When he faced him he braced himself for the first attack that was sure to come.

"Why?"

That wasn't what Vegeta expected.

"Don't look so surprised Vegeta. I'm fighting my own desire right now to hit you so hard that you'll have to be put back into that tank, but first I want to know why you decided to hide the fact that you were having your Shoku."

Vegeta thought about it for a moment and couldn't come up with a solid answer. "I don't know."

The King just growled. "Vegeta do not make me have to beat the answer out of you."

Vegeta swallowed. He had to come up with something. He really couldn't pinpoint why he had done something so foolish. His mind was just jumbled with everything that happened. It all just felt like a dream. So he went with the thing that sounded the most rational. "I wanted to prove that I could do something that no other Saiyan could."

The King looked at him like he was an idiot. "Do you think I'm a fool?"

"No-"

"I would be more inclined to believe that you started liking the girl, probably even before your Shoku started and then it all just went downhill from there."

Vegeta sneered in disagreement. "Don't be ridiculous."

The King stepped closer to him causing Vegeta to tense up. "Your behavior was completely revolving around her so don't act like what I'm saying is absurd. You scented her, became obsessed with her and then killed a guard all over her. You probably didn't even want to leave the planet because of her."

Vegeta shook his head. _'Was that the reason why? He didn't want to leave her? Why wouldn't he want to leave her?_

Then he remembered her smile, the way she wrapped her arms around his neck when she leaned into kiss him. The way she said his name...

'_No! It was all because of my stupid hormones. This whole situation is completely unfair. He is asking me to give a rational excuse to my irrational behavior.' _

Vegeta looked back to his father."I…wasn't thinking clearly. I lost control of myself."

That was entirely what the King needed to hear. "That is close enough. That alone tells me that it was the girl. But even if it wasn't, I want you off this planet tonight."

Vegeta was completely floored with that. "All because I killed a guard?"

"No, because you disobeyed me! You shamed your people, your bloodline and my empire. I had to come up with a cover story as to why you had to spend your Shoku in a tank and not on a planet like every other Saiyan. I told you, that no Saiyan could resist a Shoku and you just had to do it. Your cocky arrogance has gotten on my nerves for the last time and I will not put up with it any longer."

The King would have blasted him if he wasn't his own son. He had made so much of a mess. He had no choice but to get him off the planet. Besides he became too attached to the girl. He should have known this was going to happen. And he was angry at himself for not catching it. If he didn't get him away from the girl he would probably end up mated to her. And the King didn't want that happening for a couple reasons. The main reason being he didn't want a half breed claiming the throne one day. The last thing he needed was a weak human watering down his proud and strong Saiyan heritage. A weak Saiyan could not lead his people into greatness. He has hopes and plans for Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan and he doesn't need a half breed weakling messing up his bloodline.

"You are going to sector 5090 and you are going to clear it out for the Empire, the old fashioned way."

Vegeta just couldn't believe it. "But that will take years." Clearing out a whole sector especially one so far away took a lot of time and fighting. You had to eradicate the planets in the sector if the people refused the Empire and then they would have to go back and forth from planet to planet to make sure that rebellions wouldn't brake out. The latter part didn't need to be done any more because of the spy/communication system and kill switches that would be installed on the planets, but The King was talking about doing it without that.

"You have become too comfortable with staying on the Planet. Your missions have been too far apart and too short as well. You need to understand what it is like to build an Empire the hard way. Besides, you need a good long mission to get in touch with your Saiyan instincts that you so blatantly ignored for the past month. And it also will clear your head of the girl."

Vegeta ground his teeth together with that last comment. "My Shoku is over."

The King pointed his finger at him. "And I told you before that it was dangerous to scent the same woman over and over again. She is in your system and you will still be fond of her and I still don't believe that you weren't fond of her before your Shoku. But the bottom line is, you do not need the distraction and neither does she. I told you that you can have any girl in the universe except for her and I meant it."

Vegeta just shook his head. "I know you are concerned that I will ruin your investment but you don't have to worry because I don't even want her."

"I don't care. You're leaving." Without waiting for another response the King turned and left.

Vegeta didn't know what to say. Everything just went horribly wrong. He was embarrassed himself by the situation. He thought for sure he could control himself and by the time he realized that it was too much for him it was too late. When he thought about Bulma all he could think about was the way she looked at him with fear.

'_I still can't believe I lost control like that. The Woman will probably never want to see me again.'_

Vegeta didn't know what he felt about that thought. He told himself that he shouldn't care and that he couldn't help himself, but he still felt that sickly feeling. He just growled as he left out the room. "Stupid tank."

**Brief's Apartment**

Bulma was pacing back and forth in her room. She had heard that the Prince was out of the tank on her new scouter that her father had made just for her. To everyone else they looked like a pair of diamond earrings, but they were actually small scouters that were even more advanced than the ones the Saiyans used, especially since these scouters could listen in on other scouters conversations. The Saiyans didn't know that she had it. But her father made it quite clear that he didn't trust the Saiyans. She stopped pacing as she recalled the family conversation only a couple days ago.

**Two Days Before**

Bulma had been a crying mess and had not come out of her room since what happened. Her mother was there rocking her back and forth as she cried into her shoulder. She had never seen anyone die before, and she never thought she would. The whole thing was a nightmare.

Vegeta going crazy…Bok, one of her very few friends being murdered…Vegeta, her first love being the one that killed him and killing him brutally…blood spraying on her face, his heart falling at her feet…She wished with all her life that she could get the image out of her mind of Vegeta's hand through his chest…and then when Vegeta pinning her against the wall and touching her…and the kiss! The kiss that pushed Bok's blood in her mouth…Bulma had spent a good amount of time over her bathroom toilet with that memory. She just wanted it all to go away. Everything was going so great and then it all just crashed at full speed into a brick wall.

"Mom, I can't get the image out of my mind."

Dr. Brief was in the room pacing back and forth and was reminded of the situation that happened years ago. "Bulma, Bunny, I don't want to sound inconsiderate or anything but you guys can not keep secrets from me."

Bunny nodded her head. She was a ditz, but she knew when to be serious and pay attention. "Honey, maybe its time we go back home."

Bulma looked up at that. "Home?" Maybe that's what she needed.

Dr. Brief just shook his head. "We can't leave. The King is adamant about our stay here. Actually it's more than that. I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with the two of you."

Bulma looked at her dad confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We are not guests here. We were not asked to come."

Bulma shook her head. "Dad I know the Saiyans can be rude and forceful but surely you don't mean that-"

"We are slaves Bulma." He said cutting her off.

"What are you talking about Dad? We're not locked up in some cage or-"

"We may as well be. Sure they give us freedom, but we are prisoners here none the less. We can not leave. They will not allow us. We are not free to come and go as we please."

Bunny just put her hands to her face. "Oh my!"

Bulma just looked off to the side. "So all those times that Vegeta called me his property, he wasn't being arrogant, he was actually just stating a fact?"

The Doctor hung his head in shame. "I'm afraid so."

Bulma felt an anger that she didn't think she would ever have for her father. "Why did you bring us here? Why didn't you let us stay on Earth? Why is this happening to us?" She ended with another sob. She never thought her life would be this horrible.

The Doctor sat on her bed and grabbed her hands in his. "I had no idea it would be like this. All I knew was that the Saiyans were going to take me and I didn't want to leave you guys behind. I was scared that something would happen to the both of you if I left you behind."

Bulma just sobbed once more and collapsed on her father. "Daddy what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do…survive. And we are going to start being smart about it ok." He pulled her back and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "The Saiyans have been keeping a lot of things from us and we are going to have to change that. We can't let something like this happen again. We are going to be 100% honest with each other and depend on one another. Alright?"

Bulma and her mother nodded and they all hugged each other on her bed.

**Now**

Today her dad had brought her the earrings and she had been spying on and listening to as many conversations as possible. She was shocked to hear that the Prince was out the tank and also that he had to leave the planet that night and no one knew when he would return. Every nerve in her body tensed up. And she had so many unanswered questions. She was terrified but she knew that she had to talk to him. She wouldn't be satisfied until she did.

She walked out to the kitchen while her mother was preparing dinner. She saw that her dad had just came in and sat down. She didn't even want to tell him, but they had promised no secrets.

"Dad, I want to see Vegeta."

To say her father was upset was an understatement. "Bulma you-"

Bulma held up her hands as if in self defense. "I know everything you are going to say. Believe me I do. I don't want to see him at all, but Dad, Vegeta is leaving tonight and I don't know when I'll ever see him again, and if I don't talk to him, then I don't think I'll ever get over what happened until I do. I know he's messed me up for the rest of my life but I just won't be able to move on." Her father looked like he was about to disapprove then she got on her knees and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "Daddy please. I won't have any peace until I do. I need to do this."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, but I'm going with you and I'm bringing my gun just in case."

"Thanks Dad." She said as she hugged him then she pulled away from him as she remembered what he said last. "I thought the King had your tranq gun taken away from you?"

"Oh I made sure to make more than one."

And for the first time in 4 days Bulma laughed.

While her mother was still making dinner, Bulma, her father, and Raditz made their way to the Prince's quarters. Raditz didn't like the idea at all. But he had no choice but to follow them, besides he was not given orders to keep Bulma away from the Prince.

Bulma was very nervous on her way down. She was trying to go over in her head what to say and how to say it, but she was a bit distracted with the décor. She had never been on this side of the Palace before and it was much more extravagant than the rest. Of course the Throne room was extravagant but this was even more so. There were huge columns and long drapery at the top that was done very beautifully. Bold colors of red and gold trimmed the long way with a royal elegance.

Reality crashed back to her once she saw Nappa standing in front of two very large doors. He didn't look very pleased to see them. He exhaled with a deep frustration. "You can't go in there." He then looked down at Bulma. "Especially you."

"Please Nappa, I just want to talk to him."

He shook his head. "I don't think-"

"He's no longer on his Shoku so you don't have anything to worry about." She said cutting him off. "All of you guys are here anyways. And I know he's leaving and I just want to talk to him before he goes. Please."

Nappa really didn't care about her wanting to talk to him. He just wanted everything to be done and over with and to just leave the Planet already.

Bulma saw the determined look he had and went from a begging face to a stern one. "Look if you don't let me in, I'm not moving."

Nappa rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had been around Bulma enough to know that she wasn't bluffing and that she would annoy him till no end. "Fine you two stay out here." He said to Raditz and the Doctor. He opened the door to let Bulma in and followed right behind her.

Bulma was in awe of how the room looked. It was a sitting room. There was a couch and two sofa-like chairs facing each other with a table in the middle. The colors were a mixture of white, gold, and blue, with dark wood setting it off. There were two double doors that led to another room that Bulma assumed was Vegeta's bedroom. She realeased a shaky breath when she saw them.

"Go on inside. I'll wait right here, but make it quick." Nappa said. He was really ready to leave.

Bulma went up to the doors and knocked. "You may enter." She heard. Bulma released another shaky breath and opened the door.

Vegeta was holding a pair of armor over a suitcase like capsule that he was filling in order for his leave. He could have had a maid do this, but he really didn't trust anyone going through his things. But he dropped the armor on the bed and straitened as a very familiar scent hit his nose. He would know that smell from anywhere.

"What are you doing here Bulma?"

Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta shirtless and could see the tension clearly in his back. She was also was taken aback because his voice had clearly changed. It was deeper and wasn't as raspy as before. She just shook herself a little bit. She had some things she needed to get off her chest.

"Funny, I was asking myself the same question on the way down here." She said nervously.

Vegeta for some reason he couldn't explain, he didn't want to look at her. It's not that he couldn't face her, but he just didn't want to. So he turned his head to the side and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "If you want an apology you are wasting your time."

'_Here we go'_ Bulma thought as she braced herself. She started rubbing her hands together to try and get rid of her nerves and then spoke. "My father told me everything. Explained what you were going through."

Those two sentences made Vegeta relax a little bit. Why? He wasn't sure. He never did understand why he did the things he did around her. He then completely turned around and faced her. "Then why are you here?"

Bulma pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Was it all…I mean everything that happened, did it all happen because of your-"

"Yes." He said cutting her off.

Bulma nodded. She knew this was going to hurt, but she just needed to know. Because it was either hate Vegeta for the rest of her life or forgive him. She didn't want to be in denial and confused and end up making excuses for everything that he did. She didn't want to be unsure. It was either hate or love. Black and white, there wasn't any room for gray. "So when you kissed me, you didn't care?"

"No. I couldn't control myself." He said crossing his arms.

Bulma looked at him and studied him for a second. She looked into his eyes for a moment trying to figure of what he said matched the very small emotion that showed in them. It wasn't easy to do but through the years, she could tell. She could always tell. After her short study she relaxed a little and a tiny bit of hope fell inside her. "I don't believe that."

Vegeta crossed his arms in defiance. "You should."

Bulma couldn't believe this guy. She threw her arms up in emotional frustration. "Then why me? You're around so many women, guards, maids, cooks and whatever else. Why did you choose me?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Vegeta seethed.

"Then why?"

"Because you were there!" He yelled. He couldn't explain or give a detailed answer to himself so Bulma asking these kinds of questions were just frustrating him.

Bulma just shook her head. "But why me?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully.

Bulma just didn't understand. She saw the way he was with her, how he looked at her, even before everything. He had to care. He just had to. "Why can't you just admit that you care about me?"

"Because I don't."

"And Bok?" Bulma said while crossing her arms.

"What about him?" Vegeta snapped. He was not about to defend his behavior to her. She knew the facts so bringing that up was pointless.

"You killed him because you were jealous-"

"I was jealous because of the Shoku!" He yelled, angry that he was defending himself anyways.

"You were always jealous! You always treated me like I belonged to you, you and your father. You always thought I was yours." Bulma retaliated.

"Not in the way that you think."

"Then why did you lose it so much with me? Why did you come to my house and kiss me everyday? You could control yourself at least in the beginning. But you kept coming back."

Vegeta just glared at her. "I told you it was because of my Shoku."

"And that's why you killed Bok. Just because of your Shoku driving you crazy and not because you actually wanted me all to yourself. Not because you actually cared about me deep down inside?"

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He was upset and annoyed over everything that happened and he especially was annoyed with her wanting him to confess some sort of emotional drama to her. It wasn't going to happen.

Vegeta stepped closer to her and Bulma stepped back in fear. He decided to keep his distance but he was going to get his point across whether she liked it or not. So in a calm, but deadly voice he decided to explain for the first and the very last time.

"I killed him because I am a Saiyan. We kill. That's who we are. You have no idea what we do. What we are capable of. I have killed billions. I have decimated entire worlds all because they didn't bow before me. You think I care about a guard? All Saiyans kill. And we will kill anyone, anywhere at anytime…even your Earthlings."

Bulma was listening intently to what he was saying but that last thing caught her off guard. "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta pointed his finger at her. "Your problem Bulma is that you don't understand anything. You and your father are so smart yet you know nothing. It's my father's fault really, wanting to keep you both in the dark. Did you know that every month a small shipment of Earthlings come to Vegeta?"

Bulma had to keep her jaw from dropping. "What? I've never seen any."

"Of course you haven't. Every month along with your loving shipment of chocolates and strawberries, 2 to 4 Earthling women come along."

"Then where are they?" Bulma said angry. She thought all this time that she and her family were the only Earthlings on Vegeta.

"They're dead. My father uses them as whores then disposes of them."

Bulma was silent for a moment. She took a step back in disbelief. She really didn't know what kind of world she was actually living in. "No, that's…how could he?"

"Because Saiyans don't care." He said harshly. "We only care about our strength and our pride. Emotions are weak and pathetic. And you aren't going anywhere so you better get used to the way Saiyans do things because we are not changing."

Bulma got a response. He said he didn't care. But even after hearing it she still couldn't believe it. The person standing in front of her was not the same boy she had known. Not the same boy she had fallen in love with. Her first love. She didn't know who this person was. "Who are you?"

Vegeta looked at her for a little bit then turned around again to go back to doing what he was doing before. "I've always been this way. You were just too blind to see it."

Bulma had heard enough. "Fine if you don't care then neither do I. Goodbye Vegeta." She said right before she slammed the door.

Vegeta flinched when she closed the door. That sickening feeling was back again and he just tried to ignore it. He had things to take care of.

"You can come in now Nappa." He knew he had been listening. He also knew that he had lost a lot of privacy rights because of what happened and knew that Nappa was going to be on his butt even more so now.

Nappa just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Your father isn't going to like that you told her about the whores."

"What is he going to do? Kick me off the planet? Oh wait, he already did that." He said closing the case and capsulzing it. He held the small invention in his hand and thought about the conversation he just had.

'_She probably won't ever talk to me again. But that's what I wanted anyways...'_ That feeling in his gut was getting stronger and he knew that it wasn't a side effect because of the Tank and that it had everything to do with her. But he refused to delve into it. _'It's probably just my Shoku waning off.' _ At least that's what he was deciding to tell himself.

**Outside**

Bulma walked determinedly down the hall with her father and Raditz. She made up her mind that she wasn't going to cry over him anymore. She was fueled with anger. So much so that it left her silent. She was quiet the whole way until she finally said, "I don't ever want to hear a word about Vegeta again. I understand that there will be situations where he will have to come up, but other than that I never want to hear his name again."

Dr. Brief was very relieved to hear that. He didn't want his girl to get hurt again, but he was hoping that Vegeta would act like his rude self and push Bulma away. She needed to see that he was not the type of guy she should be interested in, which was the reason why he agreed to let her come down there in the first place. She thought he was being supportive but his daughter needed to get a reality check. They weren't on Earth anymore. The Saiyans were playing games and they were going to have to play them right back.

Raditz could care less about not bringing up Vegeta. He didn't really like the Prince that much. One good thing did come out of the situation though…Kakarot had trained hard enough and even went up in his rankings and was now going to replace Bok. It didn't even take that much convincing. Nappa was the one that had to choose the next guard and he was so anxious to get off the planet that he basically said, "Whatever." So Raditz was very pleased. He was sure that Kakarot and Bulma would get along just great…

**Author's Note**

Now I know what you're thinking, "How is Bulma and Vegeta going to get together? They hate each other!" Of course they do. You can't have a good Bulma and Vegeta fanfic without them hating each other. And just in case someone is like, "How can Bulma get the nerve to talk to Vegeta after what he did?" Remember that she was deathly afraid of him on Namek and then invited him into her house. So, Next chapter jumps 3 years and I will explain what happened during that period of time and also introducing Kakarot to the story. And of course, I will write about Bulma and Vegeta seeing each other after so long. How will they react and what will they do? Please Review.


	9. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ.**

**Chapter9: Homecoming **

Finally it was over. He could leave in an hour and couldn't wait till the ships were fully prepared. After 3 long years of purging and rebuilding, the sector was 100% loyal to the Empire, well at least loyal enough to Vegeta. He had just finished giving out his last orders and soon he will be able to go back home.

Vegeta was standing on the docking bay making sure that everything was in order when the leader of the planet came to him and bowed. "Sire while you are waiting, may I interest you in a gift?"

"What kind of gift?" Vegeta asked. He really didn't have anything else to do for the remainder of the hour.

"As you well know, we have some of the most beautiful women in the universe. They are known for their many…talents. We just wanted to give you a parting gift so that you will know that the Saiyan Empire have our full cooperation."

Vegeta thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Why not." After leaving three years ago, it wasn't long before Vegeta did embrace his Saiyan instincts and started doing behavior similar to his father, including when it came to women. He had told himself it had everything to do with making sure that Bulma was out of his system and because she had poisoned him with her scent. He couldn't get their conversation out of his mind, especially how she had looked at him when he told her the truth about him and the Saiyan people. So he indulged in different women and completely got all the remnants of his Shoku out of him. He was pretty darn satisfied with the results. He didn't even think of the Woman any more. Of course there were times when they would hear about new inventions and he had to hear about her then, but he really had no choice in the matter. He had to know what was going on in the Empire. But other than that, he didn't care to hear about her.

The King had led him to a very extravagant part of his palace and an even more extravagant bedroom where everywhere you touched was the softest material. It was clearly a room designated to nothing but pleasure.

"She is beyond the door your Highness." Vegeta nodded then opened the doors and shut them right behind him. There was a woman lying down on a very large and soft bed. She had a curvy and voluptuous body. He couldn't make out her face or hair color because she had a veil covering her. Vegeta smirked and took off his armor as he walked toward the bed and then crawled on top of it. He ran his hands up her legs then reached up and pulled the veil down revealing what she looked like.

It was like a bucket of ice cold water was splashed into his face. The woman had long blue hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes weren't as big and round as Bulma's and were more slanted but it was close enough, too close.

He shook his head and crawled off the bed. "Is something wrong your majesty?" The woman said.

Vegeta just ignored her and pulled his armor back on. He then walked out the bedroom and started making his way back to the dock.

What was wrong with him? Why did it matter that she reminded him of Bulma? But for some reason it did. Ever since he left he always avoided women that had the same coloring as Bulma. He told himself it was because he didn't want word getting back to his father that he was with a replica of her, but deep down he knew there was another reason, one that he was not willing to explore.

The King of the planet saw him walking and became frantic. "I am so sorry Sire that the girl displeased you. I will send for another girl if you like."

"No. That will not be necessary."

The King looked confused. "Did she say or do something wrong? If so I will punish her immediately."

Vegeta just wanted to get off the planet. "No. I…I just don't do blue."

**Planet Vegeta**

Bulma was in her bathroom looking her body over. She had recently turned 16 and her body had finally caught up with her fantasies. She had voluptuous curves and was getting attention from every Saiyan male. She had even caught the King eyeing her once or twice. She felt powerful in her womanly body, which was something she clung too seeing as she was a slave. A slave with benefits that is. It wasn't long before her and her father discovered the kill switches. And they realized how dangerous the Saiyans really were. Her father was always trying to think of ways to possibly stop them. At first Bulma was on board with her father trying to come up with ways to stop the Saiyan Empire from enslaving the universe. But through time Bulma kind of gave up. Not because she didn't think that she couldn't come up with something to harm the Saiyans, but she just didn't see the point. Even if they did do something, Saiyans somewhere would rise up. What she did see was how valuable she was to the King. And she decided that she was going to gain her freedom a different way; through favor. She realized that the more things she came up with the more freedom she gained. She realized that she could possibly gain the freedom of her whole planet if she just went along with the Saiyans. And most importantly she realized that the only way to be free was to get to the top. She had to prove herself to the King that she could be trusted so that she could gain her freedom.

So with that, Bulma threw herself into her work and was coming up with different ideas and inventions all the time. The King was so pleased that he granted her Vacation day twice a month and she was allowed to go exploring, with a chaperone of course, and she was also given an allowance to shop with. Her father didn't like that she was so cooperative with the Saiyans and would lecture her on of how dangerous they were and couldn't be trusted. Bulma recalled their most recent argument only a week ago…

**Then**

Dr. Brief was pacing the living room floor as Bulma sat on the couch. She had just come up with a faster computer network that would help the Saiyan's even more and before she even told her father about it she had went straight to the King. The King was pleased with the idea but her father was not pleased with her.

He stopped pacing and faced her. "Bulma you do not have to tell them every idea in your head."

Bulma threw her arms up in the air. "Why not Dad? That's why I'm here. That's why you brought me here."

"Bulma, I brought you here so you could be safe."

She crossed her arms and glared daggers at him. "Well good job at that one." She saw the hurt look on his face and immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry Dad I know it wasn't your fault and that you were just looking out for Mom and me, but I'm growing up and I'm not your little girl anymore."

The Doctor sighed then sat down next to Bulma. "I know you are getting older but I am worried that you are getting too comfortable with these Saiyans."

"And what you want me to distance myself? Close myself off? I want to live Dad. Not cage myself into a box." Then she thought about some words that were said to her. She told herself she didn't care about the person that gave her the advice, but she found herself believing this particular advice to be true. "The bottom line is Dad, we aren't going anywhere so you better get used to the way Saiyans do things because they are not changing."

**Now**

Bulma sighed to herself and finished getting ready. It was Vacation Day and Kakarot was waiting for her. For the past 3 years she kind of helped Kakarot lighten up a little bit. He still is very much Saiyan like but you could see some human inspired behavior come from him. It wouldn't have worked if he wasn't so young though. He was 5 years younger and at the age of 11 had quite the adventurous spirit that Bulma herself had.

But anyways, she had asked Kakarot to help her find a spot where she can be alone and relax by herself. Going to the beach was always fun but there were always Saiyans that would go by and look at her like she was crazy for swimming in the water for fun. But she had eventually got used to that. She also noticed that wearing a bikini when she was 13 is completely different than wearing one at 16. Up to a bout a year ago when her breasts really started to grow she realized that the women were the only ones that would sneer at her in disgust. But the men is what creeped her out. They would just stare. Sometimes a few of them would gather and just look at her. She would ask Raditz to do something about it, and he would just respond, "You're the one that wants to come out in public naked." Then Bulma would have to give him a lecture on Earthling beach attire and how Saiyans should adapt to it and not be perverts. So Raditz being tired of her lectures and complaining, he let Kakarot be the one to take her on her Vacation Day. Raditz would rather just stay with the Doctor and his wife who really just stayed at their apartment all day.

So Bulma gave Kakarot a mission. To find a secluded spot. He said he had found a great place earlier in the week so she was very excited to see it. Planet Vegeta was not like Earth and did not have no where near as much plant life. Most of the planet was filled with rocky mountains outlined by deserts, which part of it was good for when the Saiyans trained in their Oozaru form, which Bulma had never seen in person and never wanted to either. She was able to get a hold of some footage and see what Saiyans were truly capable of. It was monstrous and something she hoped never to experience first hand.

Bulma finished getting dressed. She had an airy white sun dress that covered her also white bikini. She grabbed some capsules and walked out of her room to find Kakarot waiting for her in the living room.

"Ok Kid, are you ready to go?" Bulma said as she walked out the door expecting him to follow her.

Kakarot was confused by the direction she was going in. "Yeah I am, but where are you going?"

"To the port. I can't pop open my air car on the balcony. The space isn't big enough." Bulma said like it was obvious.

Kakarot walked up to the side of Bulma and looked at her like she was crazy. "Bulma I could just fly you over there."

Bulma just looked at Kakarot blankly for a moment as she tried to come up with something to say. Ever since Vegeta had gone crazy and scented her, she kind of kept her distance from every Saiyan. She loved Kakarot and even though he had a couple years before he started his Shoku she didn't want to go through that again. So she made sure to never have close contact with him. Even at the cost of flying which was something she always wanted to do. She had asked Raditz once or twice but he had always said "No." She wouldn't even attempt to ask Bardock.

"I know you can fly me over there but I just made this car and I really want to test it out. I'll follow you."

Kakarot just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. But I hope you can keep up."

"We'll see." Bulma popped open her new air car that she had been working on. It was bright red with a convertible top. She loved all of her air cars. If she was on Earth the demand for them would be ridiculously high. But she only had made a few of them because Saiyans really didn't want to use them because everyone could fly. The only time they were used was when visitors came to the planet or there was wounded that needed to be carried.

Bulma got into the car as Kakarot took to the air and then she followed right behind him. She smirked and made the car go a little bit faster than Kakarot just to tease him.

"Oh you wanna play huh?" He yelled loud enough so she could hear.

She just laughed at what he just said. Bardock did not like the word, "play" and especially when his son would use it. Even though Saiyans understood the word, they did not participate in it. There was actually a time when Kakarot came to the lab to get Bulma so she could start her Vacation Day early and he had said, "What's up Bulma ready to go play?"

Bardock had dropped a very important piece of equipment he had been working on. "Kakarot you are a Saiyan so speak like one. And Bulma stop teaching my son bizarre sayings. He will be the laughing stock of Vegeta."

Bulma just loved making Bardock angry. She didn't know why but it was just so darn funny to her. Perhaps because Turles always encouraged it. "What does Colleen think of your son's new vocabulary?"

Kakarot looked at Bulma and began to say, "Mother thinks-"

"Quiet! Kakarot don't tell her one thing about your mother." Bardock said cutting her off.

Bulma knew that it was time to calm Bardock down before she really got Kakarot in trouble. "Alright, alright no more questions about Colleen. Goodbye Daddy." She said as she kissed Dr. Brief on his cheek. "And you too." She said as she kissed Bardock on his. Bardock just wiped his cheek as if he was trying to scrub her kiss away. He was blushing profusely.

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know." Bulma said as she grabbed Kakarot's arm and pulled him out the room.

Bulma loved hanging out with Kakarot. Even though he was 11 years old, the kid knew how to have fun. She tried to pass him again with her car but he just laughed and went faster. She started spinning her car upside down, which was dangerous since she didn't have a top and wasn't wearing a seat belt but she just loved the sense of danger. Perhaps that's why she had adapted so well to life on Vegeta.

"It's right up ahead." Kakarot said as he started to slow down and descend.

Bulma could see what he was talking about. There was a small little patch of jungle up ahead. She could also see a river running through it. Once they landed in the middle of it, Bulma was awestruck at her surroundings. The River ran down into an opened cave creating a water fall then flowed out again into a smaller stream. There were trees around and lush grass that looked so soft to just lie in.

"This is beautiful Kakarot." Bulma said in awe.

Kakarot just smiled. "This is only part of it. Go inside the cave."

Bulma looked at the cave behind the fall weary. "There's nothing scary in there is it?"

"Come on Bulma I wouldn't do that to you."

"Ok." She took off her beach dress so she was in her Bikini. She got into the water and swam a little bit to the entrance of the cave. She was happy to find that the rocks were situated like steps almost and she could just step up to the entrance. She walked through the water fall and was surprised to see that there was another swimming area inside the cave. The water glowed a deep purple color. She recognized the stones as Vegeta's equivalent to lava rocks. They weren't as hot but they were hot enough that if they were on Earth, people would pay a fortune to use them for message therapy. There were so many in there that she was almost afraid to step in.

"Will it be too hot for you?" Kakarot asked concerned.

Bulma smiled at his obvious display of emotion. "I don't think so. But I can't really tell how many of those rocks are in there. But there's only one way to find out." Bulma ended by pushing Kakarot into the water."

He came up quickly and sputtered the water out. "Hey!"

Bulma just laughed to herself. "I'm sorry. But you should see the look on your face. Hahaha."

"I'll show you!" He said as he jumped up and grabbed her upper body and tossed her into the water."

Bulma just came up laughing again. "Kakarot this is really a great place. This water feels so good."

"Yea it almost feels like a bath." Kakarot said excitedly. He didn't know why, but he loved baths.

Bulma began to float on her back. "Yea it does. It feels wonderful. It's like a hot tub."

"Yeah like a bath."

"A hot tub isn't a bath."

"But a tub has to be hot in order to take a bath." Kakarot said like she was stupid.

Bulma came up a little so she could see his face. "Yea but on Earth we have these big tubs that we fill with water and sometimes bubbles and you…" She then saw the look on his face that was telling her that she wasn't convincing of him anything with that explanation. "You'll just have to see it for yourself one day."

Kakarot nodded then said. "I would like to see Earth one day."

"Why?" Bulma said curious.

He just shrugged. "I was supposed to be sent there."

Bulma was surprised to hear that. Through her father's spy-tech they had discovered years before about why children were sent off the planet and the death and destruction that came along with it. "You mean for your first mission?"

Kakarot snapped his head up to her at that. "How do you know about first missions? My father always told me that no one was supposed to talk about those things to you and your family."

"I…uh…well I don't really know anything about it. I just know that babies get sent off the planet to go somewhere. I'm not sure what they do."

"Oh. Ok."

Bulma knew that was a close one. Even though Kakarot was a kid, he wasn't an idiot. "So why didn't you go to Earth?"

"Well, I was sent somewhere else last minute because my father needed to go there to find a scientist for something."

"Oh." Bulma didn't need to ask any more questions. All this time she had thought that Turles and Bardock were sent to Earth from the start to recruit scientists. She had no clue that Earth was on a hit list and also that the nicest Saiyan she had ever encountered was the one that was going to single handily destroy it. Destroy her home and more than likely kill her. It baffled her mind that it was all stopped because of…

"Vegeta."

"What about Vegeta?"

Bulma looked up at him. She didn't mean to say his name out loud. "Oh nothing."

"He's coming back."

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"The Prince. He's coming back."

"How do you know?"

"My brother told me this morning."

"How did he know?" _'Darn it. I've been so excited about Vacation Day that I haven't been up on my spying like I should._'

"The King told my dad. He wants to throw a celebration for his return because it's been so long."

"Oh." _'Vegeta is coming back. Vegeta is coming back.'_ No matter how many times she said it over and over in her mind it still didn't seem like it was actually happening.

Kakarot saw the look on her face and smirked. "Do you care that he's coming back?"

Bulma snapped out of her trance. "Why are you asking me that?"

"My brother told me that you were close to him and that it's important that you don't get distracted by him."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "What? How dare he? I don't care that Vegeta is coming back so no one has to worry about me getting distracted by him!" Bulma yelled angrily as she climbed out of the small pool, went out of the cave, swam across the outer pool and popped opened a capsule. She then grabbed a towel laid it out, pulled on some sun glasses and laid out on the towel.

Bulma didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she couldn't stand Vegeta. Even though he had hurt her, abused her, scared her, frightened her, and was cruel to her the night he left, she still had this small hope that he would contact her at some point and apologize to her in some kind of way. And in 3 years what did she get? Nothing. Not a single peep out of him. All she heard was second hand stories on how the Prince was just like his father when it came to women and how he had practically became a male slut. That freaking jerk! She hated him. She never wanted to see him again. And now he was coming back. But like she said to him before he left, if he didn't care, then neither did she.

Kakarot watched her angry display and rolled his eyes and began to swim in the water. Bulma always had these stubborn temper tantrums that were hard to avoid. You had to figure out what her trigger words were to avoid them and he just figured out that the Prince was definitely one of them.

**One Week Later**

The Prince was returning today. There was going to be a huge celebration in the palace. A huge feast and all the elites were invited to it. The people were excited to eat and drink and see their Prince once again.

And Bulma was pretending like she didn't care and made up her mind that she didn't. So when she was looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, because even though she was saying that she didn't care, the dress she was wearing was definitely screaming the words, "Oh hey jerk remember me, I know you do."

It was a long black gown that just poured to the ground. The shoulders of the dress were crusted with diamond like stones that went up over the shoulder and up around the back of the neck to the other shoulder. There were black feathers sticking out of the diamond part that created a very cool collar like effect that went all the way up to the chin. The feathers even covered the top of Bulma's breasts while the draping of the dress covered about 70 percent of the rest, which gave a peek-a-boo, but still left plenty for the imagination. The back was the true scandalous part of the dress, because there wasn't a back to it. Only the feathers from the diamond collar and shoulders graced her back along with a diamond studded 3 inch belt that went along her lower back that came around to the front and then disappeared in the draping. The rest of the dress hugged her hips and flared out at her knees. Yes this was definitely a dress that would get everyone's attention, Especially the Prince's.

"Bulma are you dressed?" Her father said while knocking on her door.

"Um no. Hold on." Bulma said and then quickly threw on a house coat and pulled her dress up. She didn't worry about the collar of the dress because she assumed that her father would just think it was jewelry. She then sat down at her vanity and pretended to be touching up her make up. "You can come in now."

"Bulma you're not ready yet? We are supposed to head down there now."

"I'll be down in a moment. Just take Raditz." Bulma said while picking up a make up brush to spread her blush up the side of her face a little more.

Dr. Brief thought for a moment. Bulma seemed like she was up to something. "I think I'll take Kakarot instead."

"Ok. Whatever." Bulma said while she got out her eye shadow.

The Doctor sighed and then said, "Bulma, we never had a chance to talk about Vegeta coming back and-"

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't care that he's coming back. Nothing is going to change."

The Doctor saw that Bulma's expression didn't change and that she was putting up a wall. There was no point in talking to her about that right now. "Alright. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get your hopes up for anything because-"

She looked at him in the mirror now. "Dad I know how Vegeta is. I know that he is a chauvinistic jerk just like his father and I don't care to pursue him. I don't even want to be around him."

"Alright. If you ever feel like you need to get out of there, don't hesitate."

"I won't. I love you Daddy." She said smiling at him.

"I love you too Dear. Your mother and I will see you there." He said waving goodbye.

"Alright Dad see you there." Bulma didn't take off her house coat until she heard her father and mother leave the apartment. She then looked over her makeup in the mirror. She was very pleased with her midnight blue smoky eye look. Her eyes popped out almost wildly. She carefully took several pins and piled her hair up in a sleek bun. She then put on some black diamond studs and walked out her room.

She looked up when she heard a gasp. She saw Raditz standing in the living room and he was looking her over. She couldn't help but smirk and seductively walked over to him. "Do you like what you see?"

Raditz was determined to snap out of his ogling her; that is until she turned around and showed him her back. It was odd really, he had seen her wear less when she went to the beach, but at this moment she had never looked so…gorgeous.

Bulma just laughed out loud. "I'll take your silence as approval."

Raditz snapped back to reality. "Bulma I don't think you should wear that."

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Don't start Raditz. Besides my Dad just saw me and he didn't say a word about my dress."

Raditz didn't know exactly what to do. He knew that Bulma was trying to get attention with that dress, and he knew exactly whose attention she was trying to get. "Bulma I don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"For crying out loud you have nothing to worry about. Look, if I wanted to get Vegeta's attention, I wouldn't need to do it at this party and I guarantee you I could get past you and get it a different way." Raditz was about to refute but Bulma cut him off. "But just like I told my father, you have nothing to worry about. Because I could care less about what Vegeta thinks or even seeing him. Now come on. We are late."

Raditz just sighed heavily. "Here we go again."

**The Celebration**

Vegeta had already been seated at the head table and different ones were coming up to salute him and welcome him home.

At one point the King leaned over to his son and said, "It is good to have you back Vegeta."

Vegeta just snorted. "Well seeing as you didn't have to send me away in the first place-"

"Don't make me regret having this celebration for you my son." The King said in a warning voice.

Vegeta just huffed a little. "Father you know that I do not care for parties."

"Neither do I but it is good for you to get reacquainted with your people. I was thinking Vegeta; the people really enjoyed your tournament that you had before you had left. Perhaps we should do something similar again."

"You want me to fight the guards?" He asked confused.

"No. Have a tournament. The people still talk about how they had a shot at the Prince of All Saiyans. Some have even exaggerated their tales. And it hasn't died down over time at all."

Vegeta nodded. "Perhaps." He then looked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Brief make their way to him. He had not seen them since before the incident. He thought about where Bulma could be and felt a bit anxious. '_I must have had too much to drink.'_

This was the part that the Doctor wanted to hurry up and get over with. He didn't like Vegeta nor would he ever like Vegeta. He and his wife walked up and then bowed. "Your highness it is good to see you again."

Vegeta did not believe that he was sincere. "Hn."

The King nodded to him. "Doctor, where is Bulma?"

Vegeta pretended to act bored but he couldn't help but be curious as to her where-abouts. '_Perhaps she aged horribly over the last 3 years and doesn't want to see me._' He thought smirking to himself.

The Doctor had to keep a plastered smile on his face. The King always treated Bulma like his favorite toy. And was always asking about her and asking what she was doing and what she was working on. "She is running late I'm afraid but will be here shortly."

The King nodded. Just then a guard approached the King on his side. "Sire we have an emergency to attend to."

The King stood up and said, "Carry on. I shall return shortly."

**Outside **

Bulma was walking around the side just as the King was walking out. He beamed up at her. Bulma loved the attention she got from the King, sure he still treated her like something that belonged to him, but who wouldn't love the attention of a King.

"Your Majesty." She said as she bowed almost all the way down to the floor.

The King was pleased with the respect she showed him. "Bulma you are looking well this evening."

"Thank you your highness."

"Those new scouters you just created are absolutely remarkable. When do you think we will be able to supply them to everyone?"

Bulma almost laughed. The King just could not help but talk tech with her. "The production is going well sire. We should have enough by the end of the week."

"Good, now Bulma you know that I don't like being a step behind or-"

"I know or walking the same pace as everyone else. But don't worry, once I have the updated scouters ready for everyone else, I will have an even better version for you."

The King smiled at her. "Excellent. Well go in and enjoy yourself." The King said as he turned and walked away. He thought about how beautiful she looked and sighed. _'It's a shame she is human. If she was a Saiyan she would have made an excellent Queen.'_

When Bulma walked into the room she had quite the audience. That's not hard to do since everyone there was wearing armor except for her parents. She knew that as long as she was on Vegeta she would never have any female friends. The women all despised her for her beauty and how she exposed it with her Earthling clothing. And they especially didn't like the attention she got from the men. Every single male could not help but glance her way.

And Bulma loved every minute of it. She soaked every glance, every stare, and every wink. Her confidence was at an all time high. And that's when it happened. When she looked up and saw him sitting on a platform at the head table.

He looked so handsome. Even though he was sitting she could tell that He was taller, not tall, but taller. With his hair now completely like his father and a more chiseled face. He had this thing about him, this sexy danger vibe to him that she didn't think she would see.

But she still couldn't stand him. Her attraction was just that; Attraction. '_I don't care how good he looks. He is still an uncaring Jerk.'_

Vegeta was awestruck. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't believe that after all this time that all she did was improved. He had been with many different women, but for some reason he couldn't recall one that was more beautiful than her.

With a slight shake of his head Vegeta snapped out of his observation of her. _'Please. She's just another woman.'_

Vegeta was planning on giving her very little of a response when she came to greet him, but as the minutes ticked away he became angry as he began to realize that she wasn't even going to do the honorable thing and welcome him home. She just kept speaking to different Saiyans and laughing like an idiot.

'_How disrespectful! She is at my celebration!'_ Just at that moment she glanced his way then went to talking to another Saiyan. '_How dare she ignore me! I'll teach her.' _He thought as he stood up angrily. _'No one ignores the Prince of All Saiyans.'_

Raditz saw Vegeta walk towards them and braced himself. He knew that this was not going to be good.

Vegeta walked right up to her and she barely acknowledged his presence. So he responded with a smug attitude, "So, I see your manners have not improved over the years and also that you now have no qualms about looking like a whore."

A quiet hush descended on the small circle and the Saiyans that were talking to Bulma began to back away in fear as they saw the anger in the Prince's face.

Bulma was taken back from what he said. '_That's how it was going to be? Insults right from the start?_' Bulma angrily narrowed her eyes at him.

Well if he wanted to play, she was game. "That's pretty funny coming from someone that doesn't have a problem being a whore."

"Excuse me?" Vegeta said shocked. Never in his life had he been called such a thing…never in his life had he even heard of any man being called such a thing either.

Bulma liked his reaction and said coyly, "Oh don't be so proper now Vegeta. Everyone knows that you picked up some of your daddy's hobbies along the way on your little expedition. But its ok, I know how hard it is for you to…control yourself."

Vegeta couldn't believe she said that. It was like trying to slap him in the face with what happened in the past with his Shoku. All he could do was growl out, "Watch your mouth Woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and said, "I've got a better idea, why don't you watch my back as I walk away. I'm bored with this conversation"

People gasped as they saw her turn her back on the Prince. Vegeta angrily grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Who do you think you are?" He seethed out.

Bulma looked down at his hand on her arm and had the strongest urge to slap him, but then she looked over Vegeta's shoulder and saw the King making his way over to them. She gave Vegeta a sly smirk then leaned in close to him until she was only a few inches apart from him. She could tell that Vegeta was surprised by her response but fought to keep his guard up. She turned her head and leaned in close to his ear and said, "I think you better back off, because your daddy is watching."

Vegeta reared back in complete shock and anger. _'What nerve did this woman have?_' He sneered at her and said, "I don't care what he-"

"Vegeta, a word." The King said from behind him.

Vegeta was so angry that his father interrupted their little battle. Now he knew he wasn't going to get the last word. And what really pissed him off was that he knew that she knew it too.

Bulma just smirked and glanced down to her arm that he was still holding and he let her go. "I guess I win this round."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "We're not done Woman."

Bulma just raised an eyebrow and strutted away.

The King glared at the people around them and they all went back to their own business. Then the King brought his attention back to his son. "What was that?"

Vegeta just crossed his arms. "She disrespected me and I was putting her in her place."

"Didn't seem like it to me."

"Well I was interrupted."

"We are not going through this again Vegeta. You will not get involved with that girl." The King said in a voice of finality that really just annoyed Vegeta.

"Father you insult me. I do not want her. There are plenty of other women that I would rather have before I even ever thought about getting with that Harpy." The King stared at his son a moment longer then walked away. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed him but that would do for now.

Vegeta was still fuming as he watched Bulma laugh it up with another group of Saiyan men. _'Just wait till I see you again Bulma. You are going to show me the respect I deserve!'_

**Author's Note**

Ok, So I watch Project Runway and I got the idea of Bulma's dress from that. So if you want to see it, go to , click on images and type in the words, **'michael costello black ball gown'** and it should pop up. To me, Bulma had always had an extremely high independent attitude. She is the same age as she was in Dragon Balls and the girl was not afraid of her sexuality in the least. So you are going to see more of this sassy Bulma in the next chapter and also how Vegeta will react to it. Please Review!


	10. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything about it.**

**Chapter 10: Changes**

Bulma was sitting on the couch holding a pillow and tracing the edges with her fingers as her father stood over her in fury. After the scene with Vegeta, her father had marched over to her and practically hulled her out of the celebration. Luckily she was already standing by the door so no one even noticed really.

"I thought you didn't care about his attention."

Bulma just shrugged her shoulders and replied "I don't."

"Bulma you are going to sit here and tell me that you don't care about catching Vegeta's attention while wearing that dress! And to top it all off, you snuck out the house with it on. Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to wear it."

"You mean you wanted to wear it for Vegeta. I saw you Bulma and-"

"And if you were really watching me you would have noticed that I didn't go anywhere near him. He came to me." Bulma seethed. She was really tired of always being accused of going after Vegeta,

The Doctor just continued, "Which was what your plan was all along."

"I didn't plan anything!" She shouted.

"Yes you did. Bulma I will not have you getting close to the Prince again. I forbid it."

Whether it was because he was telling her what to do, or because he didn't want her near Vegeta she didn't know, but all she did know was that she had enough. "That's it! I can't take it anymore. I have enough people around here trying to force me what to do, I don't need it from you either."

"Bulma I am your father."

"Not my prisoner! You talk about how we are slaves and how the Saiyans are dangerous but the only person that treats me like a slave is you."

The Doctor was flabbergasted. "Bulma have you gone crazy? The King is the one that treats you like a slave he-"

"He rewards me. He lets me go out. You and mom haven't even gone with me to the Beach in years. You leave me with Saiyans all the time, the same people that you don't want me to be around. Bardock, Turles, Kakarot, Raditz, and yes, even The King is the closest friends I have. No one talks to me. No one wants to be around me. The women hate me, and the men are too afraid of the King to even speak to me, so yes I snuck out the house with this dress to get attention. But I wanted it from everyone, because I feel like I don't get it all." Bulma stated.

The Doctor really just could not understand her. "Bulma, how can you say that? Next to Bardock you are the most recognizable scientist in the Empire. You get plenty of attention."

Bulma just shook her head. "Well what I have isn't enough and it doesn't feel like anything when you try to keep me away from it."

"Bulma its not that I don't want you to have attention, but-"

"But you don't want me to be important to the King? It's too late. Yes the King sees me as his investment or whatever but you used me too. You used my skills to get mom and me on this planet and put me in harms way."

"Bulma I never meant-"

"I know. But the truth is…Vegeta wasn't the only one I had to forgive." Bulma said quietly. She didn't realized how much she needed to say that until that moment.

The Doctor didn't know what to say. He felt like he had been punched in his gut. He didn't know that his daughter had such resentment towards him. "Bulma I told you that I was sorry."

"I know. But bad things still happened to me. And I probably could have forgave you easier if you hadn't have put so much blame on the Saiyans."

The Doctor was offended with that. "Bulma the Saiyans are monsters."

"Yes, and you gave me to them." Bulma said sadly. Her eyes were watering. She really should have had this conversation with him years ago but she kept telling herself that her dad didn't mean for any of this to happen, but she didn't know that she needed to say these words to him. She didn't think she had any resentment left but she was wrong.

The Doctor saw how broken Bulma was and sat down next to her on the couch. "Bulma tell me what I need to do to make it right."

Bulma swallowed back a sob that wanted to get out, but she didn't want to cry like that. She promised herself that she wouldn't any more. She took a few calming breaths and looked at her father. "I need you to give me some space. I need to leave."

"The King won't let you leave Earth." He said with obvious hatred.

The Doctor didn't know it, but that was not the right thing to say to Bulma. '_There he goes again bringing the King into this. He blames him for everything._' That was it, she was unsure about her decision before, but she was sure now. "I wasn't talking about leaving the planet, just the apartment."

"Bulma no, these Saiyans are dangerous. I won't let you."

Bulma stood up with an air of finality. "Unfortunately father, I'm not your property, I'm the King's." She said as she marched outside the apartment.

"Bulma wait!" The Doctor called but his daughter was already gone. His wife who was quietly sitting at the table came over and hugged him

"Bunny, what have I done?" He said looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry dear; I'm sure Bulma will be back in no time." She said smiling.

"I hope you're right…"

**Outside**

Bulma was walking briskly down the hall and Raditz was right next to her. He couldn't help but hear the whole argument that just happened. He had a feeling that this was not going to lead to anything good.

"Your father called you." He said hoping that maybe some way he could get her to turn around and go back home.

"I heard him." Bulma said while still looking forward,

"Perhaps you should go back and-."

"Perhaps you should do your job and follow me." Bulma said with an obvious attitude.

"Bulma-"

"What Raditz?" She snapped as she stopped pacing and glared at him.

Raditz decided to give up, there was no use trying to talk to Bulma when she was like this. "Never mind."

Bulma just turned and started walking again and she went straight to the throne room.

The King was a little surprised to see her. "Ah, Bulma. What brings you to me so late at night? Have you come up with a new invention?" He asked the last part in excitement.

"Unfortunately your highness I do not at the moment, but I have come to you with a request that may end up benefiting you in the long run."

The King's interest was piqued. "What kind of request?"

"My family is distracting me from my work and I wish to have my own quarters so that I can work with more focus and privacy."

The King looked at her suspiciously. If she were a Saiyan he would completely understand, but these humans were so emotional, it was hard to tell if she was sincere or if this decision itself was an emotionally driven one. "I can see how your mother could be a distraction, but your father is a fellow scientist. I am surprised to hear this."

"Well your majesty, I would just rather have more work time than family time." Bulma said with such surety that the King believed her.

The King nodded. That made sense to him. He cared for his son, but he did not understand the "play time" that the Brief family had. It was absolutely ridiculous. "Well I guess our Saiyan ways are rubbing off on you. This is excellent. Yes, Bulma, you may have your own quarters immediately."

"Thank you your majesty." Bulma said ending with a bow.

The King nodded to her then gave Raditz a look and said. "Raditz I trust you to keep an eye on her even the more."

"Yes sire, of course."

"Good you are both dismissed."

The next day Bulma didn't waste anytime and began packing her things. She was emptying out her closet when her father came in the doorway.

"Bulma I really wish you would reconsider. Whatever this is, we can work it out."

Bulma stopped her movements. "Dad, I love you but this is our life now, and until you accept it, I can't be here. You keep giving me all these lectures about how evil Saiyans are yet you placed me around them." She finished by angrily placing her clothing inside of a storage capsule. She was so sick of these conversations.

Dr. Brief knew his daughter was angry but he felt that he had to defend himself. "But I never intended for you to get hurt. I never intended for Vegeta to-"

"But you were the one that suggested that I teach Vegeta." Bulma said as she finished capsulizing her suit case.

"But I had no clue that he would-"

"But he did Dad. I remember the King being shocked and you making me prove myself to him in order to teach Vegeta. Sure Bardock would have used me in the lab, but you were the one that single handily gave me to Vegeta." She said as she began to capsulize her bed and dressers. She just had to get out of there.

The Doctor just shook his head. "Bulma you can not blame me for everything that has happened."

Bulma placed her capsules in a bag and turned to her father and crossed her arms. "I don't blame you completely but you deserve part of it. You just threw me in with a lion without seeing how sharp his claws were. Did you even ask about his previous tutors? Did you even know that he killed them?"

"No. I didn't. But that still doesn't change the fact that these people are dangerous and that we should stick together."

"I'm not leaving you and mom; I'm just living somewhere else. See you later Dad." She said as she walked passed him. She didn't even stop to give her mom a hug. She just said a quick goodbye. She just had to get away. She just had to…

**Vegeta's Gravity Chamber**

Vegeta was standing in front of the control panel and was looking at the wiring to the machine. He had been training through the night non stop and had completely fried the wires. _'I can't believe this stupid piece of junk!'_ He started to take some of them out, but then he thought of something. _'I should call for the Woman. She is past due for a little lesson in respect and humility._' He thought while smirking…

Later, Bulma was completely surprised when Raditz had told her that the Prince wanted her to fix his gravity room. She could barely believe it even now as she was looking over the wires. She was a little nervous with him watching her on the other side of the room but then got angry when she had seen the problem. "Vegeta you totally could have fixed this yourself."

"Hn. Why should I do that when I have servants like you to do things for me?"

"Oh please Vegeta." She said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta just smirked at her annoyed tone. '_Now its time to have some fun. '_"Servant Woman, stop what you're doing and bring me a drying cloth at once."

Bulma quickly turned around angry. "My name is Bulma and I am not your Servant so say, "Please."

Vegeta just glared at her in disbelief. '_Please?_' He had never uttered the word his whole life and that was not about to change. "Forget about the stupid drying cloth then."

"Fine, drip dry you jerk." She said as she turned back around.

"Shut your mouth Woman. You will learn to respect me." Vegeta demanded.

Bulma just ignored him and continued working on the wires. "Well you could learn to take a shower. You stink. Why don't you go do that while I work on this? I can't concentrate with that smell."

Vegeta didn't say anything. He was shocked. She had done it again!

Bulma looked over her shoulder at his silence. "What do you want me to roll out the red carpet?"

"What? You are one word away from being blasted." Vegeta snarled out. This was not going how he thought it would.

"I'm not working until you leave." Bulma said in a sing-song voice.

Not knowing how to respond he just grumbled out the door. He needed to regroup. _'I'm losing. I must come up with something better._' He quickly used a side shower that was on the outside of his gravity room and thought about different scenarios to get back at Bulma and then came back into the room. He frowned when saw her still at the panel. "You're not done yet? Have you gotten slower over the past 3 years?"

"I'm finished you idiot." Bulma said as she put the cover back on.

"Woman you will stop calling me these names this instant." He nearly yelled.

"Why am I hurting your feelings?" Bulma said pouting.

Vegeta was taken back by that. "Of course not. But I am the Prince-"

"Of all Saiyans yes I do believe I was told." Bulma said bored.

Vegeta growled out "Woman-"

"You know you're kind of cute when you're angry." Bulma said with her hands clasped behind her back. She knew that Vegeta had only called her down there to mess with her, so she decided to turn the tables on him.

"What kind of cute? Woman I am not in any way cute." He said embarrassed and offended.

"Oh I beg to differ." Bulma said stepping closer to him and then trailing a finger up his bicep.

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at her. '_She's flirting with me now?'_ "Woman, I don't know if you're brave or foolish."

Bulma thought about it for a second then responded with confidence, "A little bit of both, but don't forget that I'm also completely gorgeous." She said as she leaned in closer to him.

Vegeta jus could not believe her. She was completely flirting with him. He had never seen this side of her. He didn't know she was capable of such a thing. "Gorgeous? Who told you that lie?"

"You." Bulma stated a little sadly.

Vegeta was at a loss for words. He had always thought she was beautiful. But the time he had actually voiced it to her was at the peek of his Shoku and that was a time that he didn't want to talk about and also something that he didn't want her to talk about either. He wanted to insult her and yell at her for bringing that up, but the way she was looking at him right now, she had this slight hurt in her eyes, a look that he had seen before; A look that he tried to forget these past 3 years.

There was a knock at the door and the two separated immediately.

"Enter." Vegeta said to the person behind the door.

Raditz stepped in and bowed. "Bulma, they need you back at the lab."

Bulma looked away from Vegeta as he walked back over to the panel to adjust his gravity settings. Bulma just nodded to Raditz. "Coming."

Raditz just nodded and went back outside. There was an awkwardness in the room that he really didn't want to take in.

After Raditz walked out Bulma looked back to Vegeta, she could tell that she had made him uncomfortable because he was defiantly ignoring her. "Well I have to go."

"And I am supposed to care because?" Vegeta said without even bothering to look at her.

Bulma just smiled as she recalled him saying similar things to her when they were children, during happier times. "Later sweet Prince."

"I am not sweet either!" He yelled at her giggling form as she left the gravity room. _'I don't understand her. When did she become such a disrespectful vulgar woman?'_

"Such an enigma." Vegeta just tried to ignore it but he wanted to find out about his new enemy. He tapped his scouter and was about to call for Nappa but then realized that he would only snitch to the King and he didn't want to go down that road again. So he decided to call someone else that he knew would tell him what he needed to know and keep his mouth shut as well. He smirked and called for Turles and told him to come down to his gravity room at once.

Turles was a bit surprised to be summon by the Prince…he had never been summoned by the Prince. On his way he saw Nappa looking at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Nappa asked annoyed.

Turles rolled his eyes at him. He never really liked Nappa and Nappa didn't like him very much either. It was probably because of that one time when they went on a mission together and he left him alone to fight of an army while Turles went to go pillage part of the planet. He didn't understand why he couldn't get over it. He was a tough guy he survived.

"The Prince called for me. Sorry you weren't informed."

"I don't know why he would want to talk to a snake like you." Nappa sneered.

"Haha. Still mad because I didn't give you a share of my earnings?"

Nappa's eyes bucked. "You dirty pirate! We were not sent there to earn money. I barely survived."

"Well I'm sorry that you were afraid of your weaknesses."

"What? How dare you?" With pure hatred Nappa started powering up. Turles just smirked and started powering up as well. But they were both interrupted by Vegeta stepping out of his chamber.

"Nappa stand down! I did not call him down here for you two to fight."

Nappa was so angry. He really wanted to kill this man. "Your majesty he insulted me."

Vegeta just smirked. "Don't we all? Come Turles."

Turles smiled at Nappa and laughed a little when he heard Nappa growl at him. When he got inside Vegeta closed the door and crossed his arms.

"I have heard that you know everything that goes on."

"I have my circles of information." Turles took pride in his gossip. His brother was clever when it came to science but he was clever when it came to information. He made sure he always knew what was going on and where and to whom. Information kept you alive, and also blackmailing was great to. It made him very rich.

Vegeta nodded. "What can you tell me about Bulma Brief?"

Turles was a bit surprised. Out of all the things the Prince could have asked him, he was surprised that it was that…but then again with their history perhaps it wasn't that surprising. "My family and I have spent much time with her, what would you like to know?"

Vegeta, for reasons he couldn't explain felt a bit uncomfortable, but he was just too darn curious. Besides he had already asked the question so there was no going back now. But he wasn't entirely sure how to go about getting the type of answers that he wanted because he honestly didn't know what he wanted to know. "She is…different."

"Well she has grown up Sire. She could even take a mate now."

"Is she considering one?" Vegeta said before he could stop himself. He had thought he said that to himself but seeing the look on Turles face he realized that his mouth had voiced his thought.

Turles was surprised but couldn't help but smirk at the Prince's obvious interest in Bulma. _'So that's what he wants to know_.'

"She is unclaimed and is not going to claim anyone soon because of your father."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta was really starting to regret not letting anyone tell him anything about Bulma over the past 3 years. Now he was probably sounding like an emotional fool to Turles. It was a bit embarrassing.

"After what happened with you, The King had let it get around that no one was to mate Bulma unless he says so."

"Does she know that?"

"Somewhat. She thinks everyone is afraid of the King, she doesn't know about the order. But it did have an effect on her."

"How so?"

"Well she has become quite flirtatious. She knows that no one would dare touch her out of fear from the King so she has teased quite a few Saiyans. She also has an attitude of a Royal."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vegeta asked a bit offended.

Turles just shrugged his shoulders. "That she can't be touched in any way. The King believes her to be way too valuable. No offense your highness but she probably doesn't even fear you. Not while the King has her back."

Vegeta just nodded. That explained her behavior completely and also that little scene she caused at the Celebration. "Who is her guard now?"

"My nephews Raditz and sometimes Kakarot?"

"Kakarot? He is only a child." Vegeta said a bit disgusted. '_Now low level children were becoming guards?'_

"Nappa ordered it. Besides Kakarot may be young but he is very strong for his age. He will make Elite in no time at all."

"Hn. We shall see about that. You may go now."

Turles bowed and turned to go out the door when Vegeta stopped him again. "Turles, tell no one of this conversation."

"Of course your highness." Turles responded. '_No I won't tell anyone…just yet.'_

**Later**

On her way home from the lab Kakarot was trying to tell Bulma about this new dish that the cook came up with but Bulma was only thinking about her exchange with Vegeta.

'_That was awkward. But yet, it was fun at the same time. Other than Kakarot, I don't get to_ _have fun with anyone.'_ Bulma couldn't help but feel a little bit of loneliness settle inside her.

"Hey Bulma are you listening?" Kakarot asked frustrated.

"Ah yeah sure, sounds great Kakarot."

Kakarot just smiled and rambled on. Bulma loved him dearly but there wasn't a whole lot they could relate to.

When she went back to her apartment she had warmed up some leftovers from her lunch earlier to eat dinner. As she was sitting at the table, she realized how lonely she truly was. She usually was chatting with her mom at this time, but she didn't want to go back there just yet. She had to prove to her dad that this was best for her and if she went back to hang out with her mom then it would be like she never left.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have left._' She thought as she sat at her table to eat dinner by herself. It was the first time she had done it. '_There was no point in calling Kakarot or Raditz, they were probably about to have dinner themselves, and you do not call a Saiyan away from his meal; Especially Kakarot. The boy had a large obsession when it came to food, even more so than other Saiyans._

"I wonder if Vegeta is eating dinner right now." Bulma stopped her fork midway to her mouth when she realized she had just wondered what Vegeta was doing out loud. She was about to scold herself but then realized that with everything that was going on, Vegeta is the only one she actually could hang out with.

She also figured out something else. She didn't just want attention, she wanted affection; an affection she hadn't been able to experience yet. Sure she flirted with different Saiyans but she could never go past that because of the fear they all had of the King.

'_Could I have something with Vegeta?'_

Yes he had hurt her, yes he was a jerk, but today she saw something. She saw something that she didn't know was still there; she had seen the little boy that she had fell in love with. She thought he was lost forever.

But still, she didn't want to get involved with him if he was going to hurt her again.

'_But maybe, it doesn't have to be a relationship. I just want to have fun. I want to explore something new; something passionate._' She thought to herself.

Doesn't she deserve something like that? Didn't every girl? If she didn't try it with Vegeta then it might take years for her to finally get a boyfriend. _'No, I've made up my mind. I Bulma Brief am going to seduce Vegeta.'_

**Author's Note**

Ok so I just want you to know that I do not condone any kid or teenager to leave or run away from home. If the situation is abusive then I believe one needs to go to the proper authorities and let justice prevail. With that said please review and also check out my sisters' fanfic 'DragonBall Legends' it's in my favorites and definitely worth a look at. It's a Bardock/Goku story but she also is going to write some really good Bulma/Vegeta scenes in there, so check that out. Next Chapter, the seduction begins! Review please.


	11. Daddy Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Chapter 11: Daddy Issues**

After Bulma pulled on her 10th outfit that morning she went to the mirror once again to check herself out. She was wearing a snug black tank top that had a V neck that showed just enough cleavage that she wouldn't be called a slut if she wore it on Earth. She also had on a pair of white shorts that were short enough to show her legs, hug her butt, and still hide her goodies.

"Perfect." She said as she smiled to herself. She then turned and went to her bed and pulled on her lab coat that covered her completely. She put her hair in a ponytail, slipped on some shoes and walked out of her apartment.

Raditz was leaning against the wall waiting for her and just turned and started walking with her to the lab without saying a word.

Which was normal for him.

But what wasn't normal for him was that Bulma wasn't saying a word either. Usually Bulma would strike up a conversation about any and everything, but today she seemed occupied.

And Bulma was occupied. She was consumed with thinking about something, or rather, someone.

'_Vegeta.'_

It had been a week since she had last seen him and a week since she started her plan to get closer to him. She had been working on some training bots that she could give to him, but of course she had to approve them first by giving it to the King which he loved them.

So now she was able to give them to the next person in line, which was Vegeta.

She could tell that her father wasn't happy when she made the bots, but he will just have to get over it. So now she was ready to give Vegeta the second batch that was made, but she was having second thoughts on the whole thing.

'_Should I go along with this? Am I really that desperate for a companion that I'll end up running back to Vegeta?...But if I do this to anyone else then I'll feel bad for using them…won't I? I mean my goal is to use Vegeta, not fall for him. As if I could fall for him. I mean not after…That can never happen after…'_

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

Raditz was looking at her out of the corner of his eye very suspiciously. Over the years he learned that a quiet Bulma is never a good one. "You usually can't shut up in the morning. You're quiet. Something is not right."

Bulma tried to hide her shock by giving him a dazzling smile. "No everything is fine. I was just thinking of a new project." That wasn't a lie; he just didn't need to know everything.

Raditz observed her and could still tell that she was hiding something. "I'm going to find out whatever it is you're up to Bulma."

Bulma just nodded and hurried to the lab doors that they had finally reached. "You have nothing to worry about. Well, off to work, Bye!" She said over her shoulder as she quickly walked inside. She saw that her father and Bardock were already working when she came in. "And how are my two favorite men this morning?"

Bardock rolled his eyes, which Bulma always took as his own way of saying hello. Dr. Brief sadly looked up at his daughter. Bulma had to look away from him She knew that he missed her and part of her wants to run to him and say, "I'm sorry Daddy, I'll come back home" while another is saying, "No! I have to prove to him that I can take care of myself."

"Hello Dear. Your Mother says hi. She wants you to have dinner with us tonight."

Bulma gave him a small sad smile. He was looking at her so hopeful. She could tell that he was saying that he and her mother wanted her to have dinner with them and she decided to give in a little. "Sure I'll be over later."

The Doctor was very happy and Bulma could see that he was about to get emotional so she decided to lighten the mood by teasing Bardock. "So Bardock, you never invited me over for dinner."

"That's because you eat so slow you might be mistaken for a dish and get eaten. I'm trying to save your life really." He said without missing a beat while looking over some circuitry.

"Oh you just don't want me to meet Colleen. I'm going to meet her one day Bardock and you won't be able to stop me."

Bardock just shrugged his shoulders. "Well seeing as you can't go anywhere without an escort and my sons are your escort, and they both have strict orders to keep you away from her, I don't see that happening."

"You are just so silly." He looked up at her and frowned at the word she used as she continued. "I don't see why I can't see her anyways." Bulma said as she put on some gloves and went over to her own station to tweak her bots.

Bardock smirked at her. "Because you want to see her."

Bulma was so surprised that she almost let a bot crash onto the floor. Usually Bardock would just ignore her and go back to work. He never said that before. "So let me get this straight, this whole time that I've been messing with you, you have actually been messing with me? And there really is no reason of why I can't see Colleen other than I want to?"

Bardock only chuckled and went back to work.

Bulma just laughed out loud. "Bardock you're smarter than I thought."

Bardock glanced at her and said, "Well there is a reason why I'm the head scientist. Perhaps when they day comes that you can outsmart me, you can take my job."

"Oh I plan too." Bulma said while giving her own smirk.

Dr. Brief was completely upset of the whole exchange. 1, he didn't like how Bulma was aiming to take over Bardock's job. She should try to find a way off this planet. And 2, he hated to admit it, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the interaction with Bulma and Bardock. He did like Bardock, at least more so than any of the other Saiyans, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being replaced.

"Well I'm going to go test these bad boys out." Bulma said as she was capsulizing her bots.

The Doctor was brought out of his thought by that. "I thought you gave them to the King and they were fine?"

Bulma fidgeted a little and then composed herself. "I did and they are great with him, but I need to test them with someone that is not as powerful as the King."

The Doctor was about to chime in but Bardock beat him to it. "That makes sense. Do you have a test subject already?"

"Yes I do. Raditz is going to take me to him and I will observe the results and will tell you guys what I came up with." She said while walking towards the door. She needed to get out of there before they asked exactly who she was going to see.

And that would have been the Doctor's next question but Bulma was already out the door. "See you later tonight Bulma?"

"Yea. Bye Dad. Bye Bardock." Bulma said right before the door closed behind her.

The whole way down to the training area Bulma's stomach was tied up into knots. '_Why am I so nervous? He's just another boy.'_

Raditz was informed by Bulma what she was planning to do right after they left the lab, but he didn't know exactly what she was planning until they reached not just the training area, but the Royal Training area. "Bulma why are we here?" He snapped warily. He was not in the mood to be summoned before the King again because he couldn't protect Bulma from Vegeta.

Bulma saw how upset he was and put her hand on his arm to calm him down. He roughly jerked away from her. He always did that. He never liked her to touch him at all. She was sure that if she tripped and fell, he wouldn't catch her at all. All that did was assure her even the more of how much she needed to go through with this. She needed interaction with someone. She wanted an adventure. She wanted to explore something she had only read about and watched on her home made DVD player. She just wanted some type of intimacy and no one on the planet could give it to her, but Vegeta. She had no other choice really. At least that's what she told herself.

"Relax Raditz. I gave the new training bots to the King, and the Prince gets them next. You know this. The Prince is always second." She hoped he would buy it.

Even though with everything that had happened, that actually did make sense. Besides he was aware of the fact that her father and his allowed her to go with him to see the Prince. So he assumed it was ok. "Fine."

Bulma just smiled at him relieved. She briefly wondered if telling these half truths to people would ever catch up with her as she walked up to the Gravity room Door. She knocked once and then felt her heart hammer in her chest as she heard the gravity shut down. She tried telling herself to brace herself for the onslaught of insults that were probably about to come her way for disturbing his 'Majesty" training but her brain kind of stopped working when the door slid open revealing a very sweaty and very shirtless Vegeta. '_He is so…hot!'_

Vegeta was completely surprised to see Bulma standing in the doorway of his Gravity room. He had expected Nappa to be the one to interrupt him, not her. He was not prepared, and really not in the mood. "What are you doing here?" He demanded roughly.

His attitude brought her back to reality and with a huff she slid past him into the room. "I come bearing gifts. Perhaps if you are nice to me, I will give them to you."

'_She did not just walk in here like she owned the place!'_

"Woman, for the last time you will respect me." She rolled her eyes at him and he was about to insult her when he remembered exactly what she said. "What kind of gifts?"

Bulma looked over his shoulder as the door, that had an automated timer, slid shut again. She now felt more comfortable knowing that Raditz wasn't listening in on their conversation. "Training bots."

Vegeta just crossed his arms in annoyance. "Woman, I doubt you could create anything that could possibly be strong enough to fight with me."

"The name is Bulma, and you'd be surprised with what I can do." She said suggestively.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her tone. "And what is that suppose to mean."

She walked closer to him and placed her hands on her hips. "It means, don't underestimate me."

"So what can they do?" Vegeta said uncrossing his arms, and not as defensive as he was before.

Bulma looked him over a second then continued. "They can reflect your energy back at you. So you are fighting yourself, not my robots. Geez you keep it so hot in here." Bulma said as she uncapsulized her bots and then took off her coat.

Vegeta's eyes ran over her bare legs and tight top that showed every single one of her curves. He then watched as she rand her fingers through her hair and undid her pony tail. Her hair fell graciously down her back. She had her eyes closed for a second; basking in the relief of no longer feeling restrained from a tight hair tie…Vegeta was mesmerized.

'_She is so beautiful…'_

Then he remembered what Turles said. '…_and she knows she's beautiful too. She even admitted it. So she must be up to something. She's trying to tease me on purpose. Well she has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to be her next Saiyan play thing.'_

"What do you want Woman?"

"What are you talking about?" She said as she bent over and was tweaking the bots a little.

Vegeta gazed at her rear, and then stubbornly looked away. "You are trying to flatter me."

Bulma shot up and glared at him. "Ha. And how am I doing that?" _'Stay calm Bulma. Don't mess this up. Don't give it away…'_

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "Bringing me gifts and dressing like a whore? Sounds like it to me."

Bulma's eyes bucked. No one called Bulma Brief a whore. "Please, you are just flattering yourself! It's hot on this stupid planet and even hotter in the gravity room with you! And besides, everyone will be getting bots soon. Your father already has his, then you Mr. High and Mighty, have to get it second. So if you feel like I'm giving you special treatment, it's because I'm forced to and not because I want to. You already get enough as it is." She ended by crossing her arms defensively.

Vegeta thought about her words. He knew that there was a chance that she could be telling him the truth, but there was still a chance that she was up to something else as well.

"Just remember Woman, if you ever do try to outsmart me, it won't work."

Bulma just smiled at him as his words reminded her of better times. "Oh I see. You still think you're smarter than me."

"I never doubted it for a second." Vegeta said smirking.

"Oh I do believe that's a lie." Bulma said as she got closer to him.

"Woman it's a fact."

"Well you're not smart enough to remember my name so-"

"Well you have a stupid name."

"And Vegeta is great name?" Bulma was now only a foot away from him.

"The Greatest."

"Oh I beg to differ."

"Begging doesn't suit you."

"Then what does?"

Vegeta was so caught up in going back and forth that he didn't realize how close she now was. She was really only a few inches away from him.

'_What is she up to?'_

"Woman, the only thing that suits you…"

"Yes?" Bulma said as she leaned into him, only a hairs breath away from him now.

Vegeta leaned in as if he was about to kiss her, and just when Bulma thought he was going to, he turned his head and whispered in her ear, "…Is bowing at my feet."

Bulma reared back from him and wanted to smack the smirk of his face. "Never in your wildest dreams will I ever bow before you Vegeta."

Vegeta only chuckled as he watched her angrily go over and pick up her lab coat. "I'll come back tomorrow to check on your progress. Hopefully the bots will send a blast right up your-"

'_Knock. Knock. Knock.'_

"Enter." Vegeta said loud enough to the person outside the door.

Bulma had just finished buttoning up her jacket and was walking over to it and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her father there.

He looked at Bulma then over to Vegeta and bowed. "You're Highness. I am sorry to disturb you, but I needed to speak with my daughter."

Vegeta just nodded and Bulma angrily walked out with her father and Raditz walking behind her. "Why are you here Dad?"

The Doctor walked faster to keep up with his daughter. "I was curious to see who your test subject was. You'll have Vacation Day soon and it will be good to keep track of the subject while you're not here. And-"

"And whatever Dad!" She yelled as she spun on him. "You came to spy on me. That was such a lame excuse!"

The Doctor looked around. "Bulma I don't want to argue with you in the middle of the hallway. I just-"

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." Bulma seethed as she walked away.

Bulma avoided her father like the plague through out the rest of the day. She worked in other labs and ran tests all over just avoid having to go anywhere near him. She just could not believe that he was spying on her like that.

She had even debated not going to dinner that night, but realized that her mom probably really wanted to see her. Plus she still had some things she needed to get off her chest with her father.

When dinner time actually came, the only one that was talking was Bunny. Bulma was so angry at her father that she barely ate and really didn't know how to start her tirade without flipping the table over.

After Bunny finished her story on how her tomato plants have been growing so lovely, Dr. Brief finally spoke up.

"Bulma I don't know how to say this, but I think you need to talk to someone."

"What do you mean?" Bulma said without looking up at him. She was so afraid of throwing something in his face.

The doctor cleared his throat at her tone. "What happened to you 3 years ago is not a normal situation and I think you need some help. There is a possibility that you have formed some type of Stockholm's syndrome with the Saiyans. "

Bulma put her fork down and leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Oh, so I don't want to live with you guys anymore so I have mental problems."

The Doctor frowned at that. "I didn't say you had mental problems. I just-"

"And just who would I talk to Dad? Because last time I checked there weren't any psychiatrics on Vegeta."

"I don't know. Perhaps we could set up a video chat with someone from Earth or-"

Bulma couldn't believe it. "You are actually serious? Wow." Bulma shook her head and got up from the table. "Well dinner was great Mom. Dad, I would so love to do this again, but I'm going home now." She said as she turned to walk away.

The Doctor jumped up to. "Bulma wait! I did not mean to hurt you or upset you. But your behavior lately-"

"Is fine! Do you honestly think that if I wasn't on Earth that I wouldn't be running off right now and exploring the world? It has nothing to do with my past Dad. It's just who I am." She stated as if it was the surest thing in the world.

The doctor just crossed his arms and glared. "And Vegeta?"

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma seethed.

"You went to see him today. You didn't tell me that your test subject was going to be Vegeta."

"Because I knew you would flip out…which you did to the point of spying on me! All that talk about spying on the Saiyans, because we can't trust them, and you're spying on me! Your own daughter?"

The Doctor refused to address the spying as he felt that she was deflecting from the actual problem. "You can not have a relationship with him. He will hurt you."

Bulma threw her hands up in the air with utter disbelief. Had he even listened to a word she said?

She balled her fists angrily "I don't have a relationship with Vegeta! I don't have a relationship with anyone! And I'm defiantly not going to tell that to a stranger on a computer screen halfway across the galaxy." She yelled then quickly turned and ran out of the apartment.

Raditz looked at her with an expression that Bulma was not in the mood for. "Not a word Raditz. I don't want to hear it."

He just looked away and then walked her back to her room. Once she got inside she kicked over the first chair she saw. She then angrily took off her spy earrings and threw them.

'_Daddy was spying on me. And he didn't even apologize to me.'_ Bulma knew that she could be selfish. She knew that she had snuck behind her father's back. And perhaps he did, as her father, have some right to spy on her a little. But what really hurt her…what really upset her…was that she felt like he couldn't trust her. And with that…

…she had never felt so utterly alone in her life.

She wanted to make this right, she wanted someone to be there for her, but she didn't know how or what to do. Her father was so paranoid now, that she didn't think he ever would completely trust her.

Bulma leaned against her wall and slid to her floor crying into the palm of her hands. '_Where did I go wrong? Why is this happening to me?'_

She wanted her mom so badly at that moment to come and hold her, but she couldn't go back there. She didn't know what to say. She knew her dad, he wouldn't be satisfied until she did see someone, but she didn't want to do that either. Her life wasn't anyone's business. Plus he only seems to think that her problem is with Vegeta.

'_Vegeta is not my problem..." _She wiped her tears and stood up._ "…and I'm going to prove it.'_

The next day instead of going to the lab, Bulma went straight to Vegeta's gravity chamber. She didn't have to worry about Raditz being on her case because she had Kakarot with her because she was starting her Vacation Day tomorrow and he usually was with her the day before it. Probably because she would get on Raditz's nerves about what she was going to do the following day.

She brushed it off as she knocked on the door.

A moment later, Vegeta opened the door and leaned on the side of it. "And the reason you are bothering me this early is because?"

"I wanted an update on the bots of course." She said stepping into the room.

"Hn. Those things didn't last too long."

Bulma was about to respond when she saw her beautiful bots mangled on the side of the room. "Ahhh!" She screamed.

Before Vegeta could respond with a sly remark Kakarot flew into the room almost knocking the Prince down. "What's wrong?" he yelled as he went to Bulma.

Vegeta sneered and stormed over to him and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. "I did not give you permission to come into my training area." He seethed.

Kakarot panicked a little. "I'm sorry your majesty, but I am sworn to protect the Briefs and I thought she was in danger."

Vegeta growled at him as Bulma stood up and put her hand on Vegeta's arm. "Kakarot you're so sweet. Now put him down and don't be mean to him Vegeta, he's just doing his job."

Vegeta unceremoniously dumped him on the ground, ignoring the 'Ouch' that came from him. "Well he is annoying me."

Bulma ruffled Kakarot's hair as he stood up. "Oh you're just annoyed because he's cuter than you."

Vegeta glared at her. "Don't start Woman!" He then looked at Kakarot who was grinning like an idiot at Bulma. "And stop smiling and act like a Saiyan!"

Kakarot quickly bowed. "Sorry you're Majesty."

"You can leave now." Vegeta said annoyed even more. Kakarot just bowed again and then left. Vegeta then turned to Bulma. "Woman, stop tainting my soldiers with your human sensibilities."

"I am doing nothing of the sort. Besides, you Saiyans could use some more human interaction."

"I've had enough to last a life time." Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Have you now?" Bulma said running a finger up the side of his bicep.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "Woman what are you doing? I am not some lowly soldier that you can tease."

"Can't handle it huh?" Bulma smirked as she leaned in a little closer.

Vegeta couldn't help but look down at her very inviting mouth. Resisting her was getting harder and harder each moment. "Ha. Don't want to, is more like it."

Bulma could see that his resolve was shattering bit by bit and decided to take another approach. "Oh I see." She said looking away.

"See what?" Vegeta asked curious.

"Well, just like everyone else you're afraid."

"I am afraid of nothing." He said defensively.

She turned back to him, and in a comforting way, placed her hands on his shoulder. "It's ok Vegeta. I understand that you are deathly afraid of your father and you don't want to get into trouble for being around me."

"That is not true." Vegeta shook his head in disbelief.

"Which part?" Bulma said blinking up at him.

"I am not afraid of my father." He seethed.

"I don't believe you."

Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment and then smirked. "You're trying to challenge me. Woman you are so…"

"So what?"

"Desperate."

"Excuse me?" She said insulted.

Vegeta began walking around her, as if observing her. He was enjoying how with every step he took, she got angrier and angrier.

"It's almost darn right pathetic. No one else will play with you, so now you come to me."

Bulma was fuming. Partly because she had been discovered, and partly because she still wanted it to work. "If I wanted any man on this stupid planet I could have them."

"But you can't have me." He said stopping right in front of her.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and glared at his stupid smug face. "Please, you probably are just trying to play that card because you're too afraid of what Daddy might think! The most feared and 'SOMEWHAT' respected Prince of All Saiyans, running around with his tail in between his legs not knowing-"

Before Bulma could blink, Vegeta had her pushed up against the wall. They both were trying to stare down the other, trying to put as much hate, anger, and frustration into the stares. Then Vegeta broke first with his words, and the battle began.

"Woman there is only so much of your disrespect that I can actually ta-"

"Ha! Respect? You don't even know the meaning of the wor-"

"I should blast you into oblivion for your insolen-"

"I'd kill you before you even got the chan-"

"Ha. What could you possibly do to me?"

They both were angry and breathing hard. And without another moment of hesitation, Bulma grabbed his face and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss that would make them both forget what they were just arguing about…

**Authors note:**

Ok, so someone said that they don't like Bulma because she's acting stupid. And in case someone else is thinking the same thing let me explain something. Well, her actions on the show were crazy. I mean just the fact of her inviting Vegeta into her house especially after he bragged about killing some of the Namekians is not a common sense move. But everyone on DBZ has always been overly forgiving, especially Goku, when it came to villains or people just doing the wrong thing. Another thing, If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to incorporate as much of the show into my fic as I can. That's why I was concentrating on the lonely aspect. We all know that one of the reasons Bulma went for Vegeta was because she thought he was lonely. The only person that is really different from the show is Dr. Briefs. But I felt like I had to, because he doesn't have a comfortable life like he did on Earth. But anyways, next chapter starts off where this one left off. Please Review!


	12. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Chapter12: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

Vegeta didn't know exactly what happened. One moment he was arguing with Bulma, and the next thing he knew he was battling her tongue for supreme dominance. It was a fierce battle that neither refused to lose.

She started grabbing his hair, forcefully, which made him growl in approval, but also in warning because she was once again trying to get the upper hand. So Vegeta decided to takes things up a notch himself and had one of his hands go around her waist and pulled her even closer to him while the other went to the bare leg that had been teasing him for the past two days. He pulled it up to his waist and then tore his mouth from hers only to go for her neck. Bulma released a loud moan in response. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the new strategy in this little war…a war he was determined to win…

**Outside**

Kakarot was leaning against the wall when he thought he heard Bulma moan in pain. He knew that she was with the Prince, but his brother had warned him that even the Prince can be a possible threat to Bulma.

Then he thought about what happened earlier when Bulma screamed and there was nothing wrong. He almost got into a lot of trouble with Vegeta.

'_Maybe I should knock first._' Kakarot went to the door and knocked three times…

**Inside**

Bulma was so lost to the feelings that Vegeta was gifting her at the moment that she was totally unaware that Vegeta had the upper hand.

Vegeta was so lost in their little make-out session that he wasn't even aware of the knocking at the door. He left one side of her neck and went to the other and bit down gently at a spot right at the base of her neck. Bulma shivered almost violently in his arms and he smirked to himself.

"It seems I found your weakness." He said as he laid kisses around that area.

Bulma loved the pleasure, but hated his little response. She took the opportunity while he was distracted with her neck to bite down hard on his.

Vegeta almost dropped her.

Bulma just kissed where she bit him and smirked herself. "Looks like I found yours too."

Vegeta leaned back to glare at her. "Beginners luck!" He stated right before he went back to her spot and bit her just as hard.

Bulma cried out loudly…

**Outside**

Kakarot jumped back from the door as he heard Bulma in obvious pain. He gathered some energy and blasted the door right off its hinges and charged into the room.

Vegeta and Bulma were in complete shock when they saw the door fly into the room and even more so when Kakarot came barging in.

Vegeta immediately let go of Bulma. "Have you lost your mind?" He yelled in complete anger.

Kakarot got into a fighting position. "Bulma, it's ok. I'll get you out of here."

Bulma snapped out of her shock and glared at Kakarot. "What is wrong with you?" She demanded as she walked up to him.

Kakarot stood up confused. "You're…you're not hurt?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Vegeta had heard enough. "Bulma stand aside. I'm going to blast him." He seethed as he started gathering energy.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Calm down Vegeta. You're not blasting anyone."

Vegeta pointed to his mangled door. "Someone is going to get blasted!"

Bulma put her hands on her hips and yelled at Vegeta. "Vegeta, will you just shut up? I want to know why he barged into the room in the first place!"

Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. "Fine! But remind me to blast the both of you when you are through."

Bulma rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to Kakarot. "Well?"

Kakarot had to compose himself. It wasn't easy to do while being stared down by probably the two most stubborn people in the entire universe. "Well I heard you moaning in pain and-"

"What? I was not moaning in pain." Bulma said embarrassed.

Kakarot looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes you were. You did it more than once and really loud too, Loud enough for me to hear outside and think that you were hurt."

Bulma's jaw was on the floor. She just didn't know what to say.

But Vegeta did. He busted into a fit of laughter.

Kakarot was even more confused. "So you weren't in pain?"

Vegeta calmed down a little. "She was far from pain Kakarot. But the woman could just not control herself."

Bulma's face turned completely red and she turned to Vegeta. "SHUT UP! No one asked you for your opinion."

That just made Vegeta laugh even more.

Bulma ignored him and turned back to Kakarot. "Can you please go get some mechanics to come fix this mess you made?"

Kakarot nodded. "Ok, but you still didn't tell me why you were moaning."

Bulma couldn't help but yell at him. "I was happy about my inventions! Now go get the mechanics!"

Kakarot quickly ran out the room, While Vegeta laughed some more. "Happy indeed."

"Vegeta you are the biggest jerk in the world and I can't stand to be around you." She said crossing her arms.

Vegeta just chuckled and came up behind her. "Well you could stand it just a moment ago. So much so, that even Kakarot could tell that you liked being around me."

Bulma spun around angrily. She did not like being pushed around. She did not like being teased. And she definitely did not like losing a hand that she had dealt herself. "You win this time Vegeta, but you won't have the upper hand for long." She said as she turned and walked out with her head held high.

She didn't know it, but those were exactly the right words to say to Vegeta. He was absolutely astounded. Never in his life had he met another woman that was anywhere near like Bulma Brief. She did something that no other woman had truly been able to do. She entertained him.

It wasn't long before the maintenance came and fixed his door so he could get back to training. But there was a slight problem. He found himself utterly distracted because he couldn't stop thinking about that blasted kiss…well, kisses.

He had to admit it, he had fun. Something he really didn't have that often. Sure he could get women to do whatever it is Bulma could do physically, but she just knew how to challenge him. Not with her body but her mind, which was something that she had done ever since he was a child. No one else would ever dare. But she always did. He probably should be offended, but there was something thrilling about trying to get her to bend to his will as she lost in trying to defy him or gain an advantage over him.

Vegeta just smirked at that last thought. '_I guess I'll have to see what challenge she'll bring next time.'_

**Bulma's Apartment**

Later that evening when Bulma got home she just went straight to her bed and collapsed on it. She wasn't sleepy but she was just emotionally tired. She couldn't stop thinking about everything with Vegeta.

It was what she wanted. Everything that happened was all her doing. But it still was not what she expected. She meant to just have fun with Vegeta, but it almost seemed like they were fighting but just using their tongues. It excited and worried her at the same time. It was great, but could they do that every time? Could she challenge him every time?

'_What a second! I'm Bulma Breif! Of course I can. And Vegeta hasn't seen the last of me yet. He might have had the upper hand, but it probably upset him that I was the one to make the first move.'_

She closed her eyes as she remembered his kisses. '_He definitely had some practice these past three years. I was totally unprepared for how good of a kisser Vegeta was going to be.'_

Bulma had thought he was a good kisser before, but now, she could barely control herself. It was no wonder why Kakarot barged in.

She then moaned in embarrassment at that. _'That had to have been the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life. I can only imagine what Kakarot must think…'_

**Bardock's Home**

Colleen just finished placing all the food on the table and sat down to eat before her sons and mate ate all the food. Halfway through Bardock spoke. "I heard you broke the Prince's chamber Kakarot."

Raditz stopped eating to look at his younger brother. But all Kakarot did was nod and continued to eat. Raditz glared at him before saying, "Well? What happened?"

Kakarot looked up and saw that his family had stopped to listen to him. "Mmmhph mhop mphh nnhp-"

Colleen growled at her son. "Will you please swallow your food then speak?"

Kakarot nodded then did as his mother said. "I was saying that I heard Bulma moaning and I thought she was in trouble."

There was complete silence until Raditz jumped up. "You heard what?"

Kakarot looked up a little confused. "She was moaning, and I tried knocking, but they didn't hear me-"

"So she was in there with Vegeta." Bardock said cutting off his son.

Kakarot nodded and continued. "So I heard her moan again and blasted the door. But she was ok. Everything was fine but the Prince was mad at me."

"I bet he was." Raditz seethed out.

Bardock ignored Raditz and looked at Kakarot. "Kakarot, were they still clothed when you went into the room?"

Kakarot felt like he was falling into a bottomless pit of confusion with that question. "Of course they were. It's not like there's a bath in there."

Raditz just rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance. He looked at his parents and said. "Can the two of you please explain to this boy about sex? He's going to need to understand it if he's going to be around Bulma and Vegeta."

"What's sex?" Kakarot asked.

Colleen placed her hands over her face in frustration. Ever since Kakarot started being around Bulma, he continuously would ask her all kinds of questions about the oddest things. She was not in the mood to deal with this. "Your father will explain it to you later."

"Thanks." Bardock said sarcastically before turning his attention back to his older and very angry son. "Raditz, you must inform the King at once. We do not want a repeat of last time. If he finds out on his own, we all could be severely punished."

Raditz nodded to his father and walked out their home, but not before warning Kakarot.

"Brother, if you ever hear or see any type of interaction with the Prince and Bulma, you are to tell me immediately. Is that understood?"

Kakarot nodded. "Sure brother."

Raditz left out and was steaming. Kakarot should have actually been the one to report this since he saw it, but his father always did a have a soft spot for the boy. His father was trying to save Kakarot by sticking him right in front of the King's possible blast. He was not happy to do this. The King could get angry and kill him for just being the messenger. Raditz was pissed. He just knew that none of this was going to end well. And he was also angry because he saw this coming and couldn't do anything to stop it. He just hoped that once again, he would be able to dodge the wrath of the King.

'_Bulma you are so selfish. Of course nothing can happen to you and your precious Royal Boyfriend, but anything can happen to the rest of us.'_

When he walked down the red carpet that led to his possible doom he noticed how bored the King was to see him.

"What do you want Raditz?" He said barely paying any attention to him.

"I bring you news of your son…and Bulma sire."

The King froze for a moment and then leaned forward and with a dangerous tone asked, "What do you mean of Vegeta and Bulma?"

Raditz tried to swallow a few times because his throat became impossibly dry. "Sire…my brother, Kakarot, found the two of them engaging in one another…intimately."

The King stood up angrily. "What? Did they mate?"

"No sire. Just kissing, I believe."

The King was so angry he turned red. "GET MY SON IN HERE NOW!"

Raditz reared back so, that he almost fell. He bowed and then half ran out the room and contacted Nappa to tell him the King's order.

The King was pacing the throne back and forth like a mad man the whole time while waiting for his son to arrive. _'I can't believe this. After all this time, after everything that has happened, he still has to defy me! And even after all that nonsense of not wanting her._' The King stopped his pacing when he saw his son enter.

Vegeta saw his father pace like a crazy person and knew exactly why. _'Blast. The little Brat snitched. I knew I didn't like that little punk._'

He walked up to his father and bowed. "You called for me?"

The King glared at his son. "You lying, disobedient child!"

Vegeta shot up in defense. "I didn't lie about anything."

"You said you didn't want her!"

"I didn't at that moment!"

"Well, I don't care if you do now, because it is not going to happen. You can not have everything you want!" The King yelled furiously. It was like they took a trip back into the past three years ago and was still arguing about the same subject.

Vegeta looked away from his father as he secretly disagreed with him. He didn't really want Bulma but even if he did, his father seemed to get everything he wanted. So why couldn't he?

The King saw the look on his son's face and just got angrier. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. You are just like your blasted mother!"

Vegeta looked back at him at that. His father never really ever said anything about his mother. Only that she was beautiful, and strong, and died in a foolish battle. "What are you talking about?"

The King really looked at his son, and even though he had his face, he could see his mother's rebellious spirit through out him. The same spirit he couldn't crush is now living in his son. And he wanted to just crush it again. "Your mother could not let things go. I told her to get over her former mate, but she just had to rebel against me. She just had to keep thinking about someone else while she was with me."

Vegeta was lost. He had never heard anything like that before. "What are you saying?"

The King stepped down and walked until he was standing in front of him. "I'm saying that I gave her a choice, and she chose to be with her dead lover, so I sent her to him. She was the most beautiful woman on the planet and I wanted her for myself so I had her mate killed and took her for myself. But the fool defied me even with her last breath."

Vegeta felt like he got blasted. All this time he thought his mother was a fool. That she was unworthy to be his mother. But all this time, his father was just a selfish jerk. He glared angrily at him. "Why would you…why would you lie to me?"

The King just glared right back. "Because I didn't want you to get any ideas to pick up on her rebellious habits. But it would seem that genetics has overpowered me. But I put up with it the first time for long enough, and I will not do it again. I can't kill you, you are my son, and heir to the throne, but I can and will make your life miserable if you choose to defy me, and don't you think that I can't. So I'm only going to warn you this one time Vegeta, stay away from Bulma. I will not have you messing up my investment, and I will not have a weak half breed on my throne!" He yelled. The King was begging him, just silently begging him to make the wrong move so he could knock him through the wall.

But Vegeta didn't say a word. He just turned and walked out the room. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he just had to walk away. He couldn't describe the emotions that were going through him. All this time, all these years his father had lied to him about his mother. Lied to him about the way she died. She was obviously trapped, and forced to be with his father, and she made it obvious and he killed her for it.

And he lied to him why? Because he didn't want him to rebel? Well, Rebellion was an easy choice with the King as his father. All his life all he heard was 'Stay away from Bulma' and 'Don't hurt Bulma', and 'You can have anyone but Bulma'.

And why? Was it really because he wanted to protect his precious investment? Or was it something else. What if his father was jealous? What if his father didn't want him to have Bulma because he couldn't get what he wanted? What if is his father wanted him to end up exactly like him, stuck with someone that didn't want him?

'_That selfish jerk! He hasn't seen Rebellion!'_

Vegeta clicked on his scouter. "Nappa where are you?"

"I'm-"

"Never mind, come to my coordinates immediately." Vegeta stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

A few minutes later Nappa showed up. "Sire?"

"Follow me." Vegeta said.

Nappa thought he was acting strange and then got very worried when he saw where Vegeta was going. "Sire you-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta said as he knocked on a door…

**Meanwhile**

Bulma ate a small dinner and then took a long bath to reflect on everything that happened. She realized that the only thing that entire encounter did today was fuel her even the more. She wanted to see him again, and she didn't care what her father thought. And if the King had a problem with it as well, then he would have to deal with it too. She was finally having a good time and she wasn't gong to let anyone get in the way of it.

But first she needed a good nights rest. She was just about to get into her bed when she heard knocking at her chamber door. She rolled her eyes assuming it was her father to give her another lecture. Kakarot could have let it slip what exactly happened. But then again, she didn't tell him not to tell. She made up her mind that she was going to have to fix that.

"Coming!" She said as she pulled on a house coat and went to the door. She was beyond surprised and completely shocked to see Vegeta at her door.

"Vegeta? What are-"

Vegeta stepped into the room and cut her off as he pulled her close to his body. "If anyone is going to initiate a kiss, it's going to be me." He said right before his lips crashed onto hers.

Bulma barely registered an audible gasp from behind Vegeta before she returned the kiss. She was lost once again. Unlike before, this kiss was so utterly desperate and passionate that it made her toes curl. She had never felt such an emotion before in their kisses. It was like he was trying to prove something yet feel something so deep at the same time.

She had never felt so wanted in her life. She knew then, that she had definitely made the right decision.

When he finally let go of her she released a whimper in protest as she panted to catch her breath. Vegeta's warm kiss swollen lips pulled into a triumphant smirk. "Patience Woman. I'll be back." He kissed her again quickly but still deeply and then left out the room, finally letting the door close.

Once he was in the hallway he crossed his arms and glared at Nappa. "Now, tell my father that!"

**Author's Note**

Oh SNAP! Great ending right? Well I think it is. Ok, so I'm going to put more scenes with Kakarot and Raditz and all of them, but remember that this is a Bulma/Vegeta fic, so they really are just there to help the story along. Next up, Bulma is using Vegeta but will start to fall for him, while he is using her, and the King is not happy. Its full blown out, Vegeta vs. The King! Rebellion and love! It's going to get good…Please Review.


	13. Blame Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 13; Blame Game**

"Now, tell my father that!"

Nappa was shocked. Completely shocked but before he could utter a word; Vegeta turned and started walking away.

Vegeta went straight to his room. He knew it wouldn't be long before his father called for him. And he was determined to be ready for him. Once he got to his room he took off his cape and started doing stretches. He was pretty sure that his father was going to try and punish him physically and this time he wasn't going to take it lying down.

Vegeta fell to the ground and started doing a series of pushups and smirked. "_I only wish I could see the look on his face when Nappa tells him what I did…'_

**Throne Room**

He couldn't believe it. He just could not believe it! After everything that has happened, his son has never so blatantly disrespected him. He was angry, embarrassed, and utterly upset. '_I never should have told him about his mother._' He looked at Nappa then at the guards that were still in the room guarding the door. "Leave us!"

The guards bowed and left leaving the King alone with Nappa. "Vegeta has left me no choice. He has forced my hand." He seethed out. "Take him to Kusatta. I will meet you both there."

Nappa bowed then left to do his bidding. '_This is not going to end well.'_

A moment later Nappa showed up at Vegeta's door. Vegeta let him in then crossed his arms as he waited for him to speak.

Nappa sighed like he was tired of living and walked over to the balcony of his room. "You have to follow me."

Vegeta blinked at him surprised, "He is not summoning me to the throne room?"

Nappa just shook his head 'no' and took to the air. Vegeta hesitated a moment, wondering where he was going. He thought for sure that it was all going to go down in the palace.

'_I guess father wanting to take the fight outside means that he really means business._ _Well so do I!' _

Vegeta took to the air as well and followed behind him. He was ready to fight. He really wanted to hit someone because of what all happened that day. And no one could fill that spot better than his father at the moment.

'_This whole Bulma situation is just ridiculous…and Mother…'_ Vegeta just felt this unnatural anger towards his father about his mother. All his life he respected his father, and wanted to be just like him. The only time he thought he didn't was when he was younger and noticed his father's obsession with whores. But years later he himself tried those same waters, and eventually stopped judging his father so much.

But now, things were different. All this time Vegeta had despised a ghost. And his mother was innocent the whole time! That was the reason why he got angry and hurt Bulma in the first place! Everything is his father's fault. And he was going to make him pay…

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. It was the part of the planet where Saiyans could turn Oozaru and train. They mostly used it to teach young Saiyans how to control themselves when turning. The whole area was nothing but dead wasteland; Craters and valleys, and rubble. It was the perfect place for two people to fight so they could make all the noise and power up and wouldn't be disturbed.

Kusatta. It is the most dangerous part of the planet.

Vegeta saw his father, standing on the ground in the middle of a valley, looking as arrogant as ever with his cape still on and blowing in the wind.

'_Yea and I'm going to shove a blast so far up his butt that he's going to need to wear that cape for the rest of his life to hide his shame.'_

The King saw that his son was so ready to fight him and narrowed his eyes at him. "Vegeta I do not want it to come to this. So I am going to give you one last chance. You are my son. I do not want to hurt you. But you must stop this behavior; it is not good for you or the Empire."

Vegeta cracked his neck then glared at his father. "You brought it to this. Not me."

"Vegeta, I brought you out here, because I did not want the Kingdom to see us fighting. You should be at my side not facing off with me. This will not end well."

Vegeta just wished he would stop talking already. "You mean it won't end well for you." He ground out.

The King sneered at him. He didn't mind his cocky attitude, but when he addressed it towards him, it really got under his skin. "Don't get too cocky son. Just because you have been training in your gravity room doesn't mean you have surpassed me. After all I have one of my own, and one that is more advanced than yours…thanks to your girlfriend…" The King almost laughed at the snarl his son just gave him. "..It will be fitting that she is the one responsible for the pain I will cause you."

Vegeta pointed his finger at his father. "This is all your fault! All your doing! And if anyone needs to be punished it's you!" Vegeta ended as he got into a fighting stance.

The King sighed and took off his cape. "I really hope that after this is over that you stop all of this nonsense. You are my son Vegeta. I want to give you the universe not punish you."

"Ha! Don't try to flatter me father. It's not going to stop me from defeating you."

The King got into a stance that mirrored Vegeta's. "Defeat me? Son, perhaps in a few years, but for now, I'll be surprised if you can even land a punch."

Vegeta growled then ran towards him, phased behind him, and tried to deliver a kick to the back of his head. The King ducked, turned, and then hit Vegeta in his side. Vegeta took the hit, jumped back then did a leg sweep, sending his father to the ground and before he hit the ground, Vegeta punched him in the face, making him hit the ground even harder.

The King was shocked at the move and quickly jumped up and away from Vegeta. He felt blood come down his nose and wiped it away angrily.

Vegeta stood up from his stance and smirked. "Surprised yet?"

The King snarled and phased to Vegeta's side where Vegeta was ready to block, but he quickly went to his other side and kicked him into the nearest wall of the Valley.

The King just got back into his fighting stance and responded with, "Hardly."

Vegeta angrily busted through the rubble and charged his father. Vegeta was so ticked off that he was just throwing punch after punch and every time the King blocked it, he just got angrier. The King chuckled a bit. "As always Vegeta, you are letting your anger cloud you. You must…"The King grabbed his fist with one hand and his other fist with his other one. "…control yourself!" Vegeta tried to knee him but his father head butted him, then let go of him entirely and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending him right back into the whole he just left.

Vegeta saw red.

He came out even crazier than before. So crazy that he was able to get the upper hand for a moment and punch the King in his mouth so that he spit out blood. Vegeta then kicked him into the opposite wall. "You have some nerve telling me about control! Your problem is that you want to control everything and you are angry because you can't control me…just like how you couldn't control my mother."

The King got up and spit blood out of his mouth. "Vegeta, you have yet to realize that you are no different than me. I wanted your mother because I couldn't have her and that is why you want Bulma. And it will not end well when you think you get what you want. I should never have touched her! Don't you see? I'm trying to save you, you little brat!" He ended by getting into another stance.

"Save me? I am tired of hearing about your lies! This ends now!" Vegeta gathered energy and was about to throw it when the King phased behind him knocking, him to the ground again.

"I was holding back Vegeta, but not anymore!" The King grabbed Vegeta's foot and slammed him into the wall. He then picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Vegeta couldn't help but cough up blood on impact. But the King wasn't finished. He grabbed the top of Vegeta's armor, pulled him up and punched him in his face. Then he pulled him up higher and continuously started punching him in his stomach causing him to cough up more blood. Then he threw him back on the ground.

"Now you have lost! Now tell me son, will you stop seeing her?"

Vegeta could not believe it. He came here determined to beat his father into a bloody pulp, but he was the one that could barely move. So the last thing he was going to do was tell his father what he wanted to hear. He spit the blood that gathered into his mouth on his father's legs. "No."

The King angrily kicked him in his side causing Vegeta to moan in pain. "Will you stop seeing her?"

Vegeta felt like his ribs were on fire, but he still would not give in. "No!"

"You little brat!" The King lifted him up again and cocks his fist back ready to hit him again. "For the last time, will you stop this foolishness at once?"

Even though it hurt like no other, Vegeta managed a husky chuckle. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

With an angry sigh The King dropped him back to the ground. "If you weren't my son I swear I would kill you." Vegeta just gave him a bloody smile. The King shook his head in disbelief. "Vegeta, one day, you will understand everything that I have done to you, has been to help you. Hopefully that day will come sooner than later."

The King tore his eyes away from Vegeta then looked up at Nappa who had watched the whole thing from the top of the Valley. "Take him to a tank. And when he's out, he's on the first ship out of here." He ended by walking back over to his cape.

Vegeta just smirked as he started to lose consciousness. '_He won his way, and I won mine.'_

**Bulma's Apartment**

Bulma couldn't sleep. She tried to, but she was just so giddy after Vegeta kissed her. She touched her lips for the millionth time that night. '_Everything is working out so perfectly. I can't believe my luck!'_

Bulma was brought out of her thoughts at another knock at her door that night. She jumped up excitedly. _'Maybe it's Vegeta again. I wonder if he couldn't sleep either.'_ She opened the door with a smile and then frowned when she saw that it was Raditz.

"What are you doing here?"

Raditz just looked at her then stepped inside. "It's good to see you too Bulma." He said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

Bulma sighed as she saw the obvious attitude that was radiating off of him. She closed her door then crossed her arms in defense. "I'm guessing that Kakarot told you?"

"Yes he did. What is wrong with you?" He seethed.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I really am not in the mood for a lecture. It's my Vacation Day and-"

"Who cares about your stupid Vacation Day? You must stop this craziness at once before anyone else gets hurt."

Bulma was about to yell at him to mind his own business when she realized what he said. "What do you mean anyone else gets hurt?"

"The King found out about your boyfriend, and beat him into a tank." He spat.

Bulma blinked a few times then ran her hands down her face. "This is all my fault."

"Possibly." Raditz said nodding in agreement.

Bulma ignored him then started walking to her bedroom. "I have to go see him."

Raditz took long strong sides until he was in front of her. "That's the problem! You can't. You are only making it worse. Stay away from him!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Raditz. "Don't tell me what to do!" She said shoving him. He obliged her and moved away. She was about to slam her bedroom door to get dressed but he put his foot in the door.

"The King is sending Vegeta away for another mission. I will be standing outside your apartment, and I will keep you trapped in here until I know for sure that the Prince has left the planet."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me." He seethed out as he turned and left.

Bulma whirled around and in anger, picked up the nearest thing which happened to be a jewelry box and threw it at Raditz, but unfortunately he closed the door before it could hit him and it just crashed into the door, destroying the box and sending her jewelry all over the floor.

Bulma just stared at it, not believing the situation. _'Every time things are going good, something else happens and now…'_ Bulma was so upset. She leaned against the wall trying not to cry. '_I'm so sorry Vegeta. This is all my fault.'_

**5 hours later**

Vegeta groggily woke up from the draining liquid. He realized quickly that he was in his own private tank and saw that he was alone in the room. He and his father's tanks were way more advanced and worked 10 times faster than the average one.

He took off his mask and opened the hatch. There was a towel and clothes for him next to the tank so he started to dry off and get dressed. Just when he was finished two guards came into the room. They both bowed then one spoke.

"Sire, your father wishes for you to report to the dock for an immediate mission."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. _'So he wishes to send me off the planet again? Well, I'm going to leave him with something first.'_

"Really? Well I have another mission in mind first." He said as he walked over to an opened window.

The two guards looked nervously at each other. Then the same one spoke up again. "Sire our orders were to escort you there as soon as you got out of the tank."

"Pity." Vegeta said without looking back at them as he flew out the window. Instead of going at a higher altitude, he went lower, low enough so that if anyone was on the street, they could see exactly where he was going. And Saiyans being nosy, he knew that a few would probably be curious enough to follow him. It wasn't normal for him to fly so close to the general public. Especially so low and slow as well.

Vegeta landed on the balcony of his destination on the other side of the Palace. He rapped on the glass door and a moment later, a surprised Bulma showed up.

She had been up all night. Not able to sleep a wink. She was way too worried about Vegeta. She opened the door expecting him to come in, but he just pulled her out on the balcony. She thought he was going to tell her that what they did was a mistake. She was so scared of him hating her, for getting him in trouble. So she was completely surprised when his warms lips slowly dragged over hers in a sweet and tender caress.

Vegeta smirked in the kiss. He could sense other power levels around them. He knew that others were watching. _'I wonder how my father is going to react when he finds out that our private and contained war has now gone public.'_

Vegeta pulled away and Bulma placed her hands on the sides of his face. She was so happy that he wasn't angry with her. "Are you alright?"

Vegeta still held his smirk in place. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Bulma looked away from him. "Vegeta I'm so sorry. I did-"

"Stop it." He said cutting her off and placing his fingers under her chin to make her look back at him. "My actions are my own and I will do what I want." He kissed her again, like he was trying to get his point across. When he finally let her go, Bulma was left breathless. Vegeta didn't know why, but he loved rendering her speechless. Possibly because she always talked too much. "I'll be back soon Woman."

Bulma just smiled brightly at him as he turned away from her. "The name is Bulma bud."

Vegeta just shrugged and took to the air, leaving a swooning Bulma behind him. He flew to the docks and spotted the two anxious guards. They were standing in front of a ship and Nappa was there also, waiting for him to show up.

Vegeta just walked arrogantly up the platform. "Well let's get this show on the road. I want to get back as soon as possible."

Nappa knew he was going to regret asking but he did anyways. "May I ask where you were?"

Vegeta nodded. "You may. I was saying goodbye to Bulma." Vegeta saw the annoyance that washed over Nappa's face and couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh don't worry. You don't have to run and tell my father. I'm sure he already knows by now…"

**Throne Room**

The King was sitting at the throne while Turles and Bardock were standing before him. "He did what?"

Turles shrugged one of his shoulders. "Everyone saw him sire. There are multiple witnesses."

The King closed his eyes in frustration. '_Blast you __Kella __this is all your fault.'_

Turles was tired of this whole situation especially when there were obvious solutions. "Sire if you are worried about her getting pregnant. Why don't you just fix her permanently?"

Bardock turned to his brother angrily at that. This whole thing was getting out of hand, but this was hardly Bulma's fault. He turned to the King and said, "Sire, but if one day Bulma has a child, then that child can also grow up with the same brilliant mind. It would be a shame to waste it."

"Yes, yes I know. It's the only thing those humans are good for." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to stop the migraine that was coming on. "As much as I can't stand what is happening, I will not hurt Bulma. She is too valuable to me and has done much for the Kingdom. She is not the problem. It's my son. He has my blood running through his veins. Women can not resist us for too long." He said as if he was stating a fact.

Bardock had to fight to roll his eyes. '_It doesn't count when you are paying for the women not to resist you in the first place.'_

The King went on. "No this has to end on Vegeta's end. Punishing him won't work. I will deal with him when he comes back again. He is too much of a hot head at the moment. Let him cool off for a while. Then I will think of something else. You two are dismissed."

Bardock and Turles bowed and then walked out. Once they got out the doors Bardock grabbed Turles and slammed him against the wall. "What is the matter with you?" He seethed angrily.

Turles just chuckled. "You have gotten too soft with her brother; you and your sons. You get annoyed when Kakarot goes home with tainted human sensibilities, but the truth is, you all have been affected."

"You don't know what you are talking about. I am the same Saiyan I have always been." He ended by angrily shoving his brother away.

Turles straitened himself and glared back at his brother. "You care for her like she is your own. Treat her like she is your own daughter. How things are going, her life will not end well on this planet. You owe it to yourself to not get too attached."

"I am not attached."

"Yes you are and your sons are worse. Raditz obviously cares for the girl and Kakarot is one step away from growing up to be a p-"

"Don't you even start! I swear I will blast you1" Bardock growled out.

Turles just shook his head. "Don't you see? Now even we are arguing over this girl. She's not worth it." Turles just turned and walked away.

The only thing that kept Bardock from jumping on his brother is because he knew that some of the things he said were true. He had become attached to Bulma. There were times that he did treat her like she was his own. And he also knew that she was affecting his sons.

He needed to go home. He needed to go tell his mate everything that happened.

An hour later, he was sitting across from Colleen at their dining table. He had just updated her on everything that happened. He watched her face, waiting for her response. He and their children were involved in Bulma's and the Prince's lives so he owed it to her to let her know at all times what was going on. And she always gave her opinion on the matter whether he wanted to hear it or not. But she was always honest and always told the truth. That was the reason why he chose her as his mate. She had a sense of loyalty that was unshakeable and honesty just as strong to match it.

He was expecting a lecture or a snippy comment from her, the last thing he expected her to say was…

"I'm going to go see her."

Bardock almost fell out of his chair. "You're what?"

Colleen got up from the table and stared at her mate. "I'm going to go see her."

Bardock stood up as well and shook his head. "Talking to her won't work Colleen. The girl is too emotional."

Colleen crossed her arms in defiance. "I am not going to lose anyone of my family because of her emotions." She glared at him, daring him to disagree with her.

When she gave that look, there wasn't really much he could do. He thought about earlier when he tried to get out of telling his son about 'sex' and how she gave him that look.

That whole thing was annoying…

_Bardock felt uncomfortable as he watched a look of horror spread across his youngest face. "You put what? IN WHERE?"_

_Bardock tried to calm him down, he knew his son was a second away from freaking out. A bad habit he picked up from Bulma. Or at least that's who he decided to blame. "It's not a bad thing. You will find out after you have your Shoku."_

_Kakarot just paled even more. "And you and mother-"_

"_Yes! That's how you were born."_

_Kakarot covered his eyes and screamed, "OH NO! I JUST PICTURED IT!"_

If he didn't want to do anything, he didn't want to explain that to Kakarot. Raditz was so much simpler. All he did was shrug his shoulders and say, "Can't wait."

Bardock was brought out of his thoughts by Colleen again. "Bardock, I am going to talk to her and that is final. If you try to stop me, I swear your tail will be the only appendage you will ever have that can hang between your legs."

Bardock winced at the thought then chuckled. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Colleen smirked then turned away from him towards the door. "Perhaps I shall speak more of it later, but for now, I must tend to other matters." Then she left out.

Bardock just sighed. "Bulma, looks like you're going to get your wish, but I doubt it's going to be the way you wanted it."

**Author's Note**

I know you guys wanted Vegeta to win against the King, but come on; the story would be shorter if Vegeta beat his father, besides that would have messed up my master plan. Mwhahahaha! I chose the word Kusatta, because it means rotten. Rotten Vegetables. Get it? Of course you do. I hope you guys liked that little Goku snippet, cuz you guys asked for it. So next chapter, Bulma meets Colleen. And don't worry there will be some more Vegeta and Bulma moments in the next chapter as well. Please Review!


	14. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Chapter 14: Heart to Heart**

For the first time, Bulma was spending her Vacation Day alone and at home. After Raditz had ensured her that Vegeta was gone he had quickly left. That could have been because he was still angry at her or because Bulma started throwing things at him again.

She was so upset with him that she didn't even bother cleaning up her apartment. Her jewelry was still scattered across the floor, two glass plates that were now made up of smashed pieces were mixed in with jewelry, and there was also a coffee stain on the carpet along with an emptied plastic coffee mug. She told herself that she would pick it up later but right now she just wanted to relax. She was just sitting on her couch eating a piece of Planet Vegeta's version of chocolate cake. It was pretty close, but whatever they used instead of flour had more of a grainy taste to it. But it was still pretty good. It didn't really matter that much. It was comfort food, and she needed it at that moment. She had been riding an emotional roller coaster for almost 24 hours straight. And to top it all off, she still hadn't slept!

Just then there was a knock at her door. Bulma growled and got up off of her comfortable couch. '_Whoever that is, better have something important to tell me, because I am no where near in a good mood._'

"What?" She snapped before the door opened all the way. She was surprised to see a woman standing in front of her. She was taller than her and had long wavy black hair. She was very beautiful, but had a fierceness about her that just dared anyone to cross her. There was something very familiar about her.

"Is that how you greet your guests?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

Bulma snapped out of her observation. "I'm sorry. That was really rude. Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Colleen." She stated.

Bulma sputtered a little. She couldn't believe it. After all these years, she thought she would have to come up with some type of sneaky plan to see her, and here she was, right at her door step. "Oh- oh wow. Umm, come in."

Colleen came into the room and looked around with clear distaste. "You do not clean up after yourself?"

Bulma was a little embarrassed about the mess and silently wished that she had done something about it. "Oh, I um, kind of got angry earlier and…" Bulma stopped once she saw the look on Colleen's face. She was not making a good impression. "I sort of threw these things at your son."

Colleen snorted and crossed her arms. "You would not be the first female to do so."

Bulma blinked at that. "Wait…Raditz has a girlfriend?"

Colleen had to keep from rolling her eyes at Bulma. "He has had many prospects. He is at an appropriate mating age."

Bulma nodded her head. "Oh. I'm just surprised that I didn't know about that."

Colleen looked her over once then said, "Well you may be the center of attention around here but you are not the only woman on the planet."

Bulma winced at her tone. "I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?"

Colleen sighed to herself. _'This is going to be a long day._' "Yes. I'm afraid you have and you won't stop. That is why I'm here. May I sit down?"

Bulma couldn't help but feel like she was about to get a spanking, which is weird because she had never been spanked in her entire life. "Yes you may." She said nervously as she waved her hand to the couch.

Colleen walked over to it and sat down comfortably. She nodded to Bulma to come and sit down as well. Bulma hesitated then sat down on the opposite end.

Colleen could tell that she was nervous and decided to get right down to business. "Bulma, I am here because of my family. I am a mother and I can not help but to be concerned about their safety."

Bulma was not expecting that. "I don't understand."

"Your actions Bulma. Your actions revolve around my family's lives. You know that if you do a good job, you are rewarded and so is my mate because he was the one that discovered you."

"Yes." Bulma knew that Bardock was highly favored for discovering her and her father and has been recognized greatly for the work they have all done.

Colleen looked at Bulma very seriously and hoped that Bardock was wrong about her. "But it also works the other way around Bulma. If something goes wrong with you, my family is held responsible. Both of my sons watch over you, and Bardock watches your work. If something goes wrong either way, they will be punished. Raditz could have died 3 years ago because of what happened."

Bulma looked at her confused. '_What does she possibly think I could do to them?_' "I'm sorry, I think I'm missing something here. I would never deliberately do anything to harm Bardock. He's like a father to me. Kakarot is my best friend, and Raditz…well Raditz is Raditz but I still care for him and would never do anything to hurt any of them."

"But you see Bulma, you're doing it and you don't even realize it. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to stop you."

After that last part Bulma sighed heavily. "This is about Vegeta isn't it?"

"Yes. You must stop whatever it is that the two of you are doing."

Bulma wanted to pull her hair out. No one, no where, was on her side. "It's not that easy. Vegeta, makes me feel things that I can't get from anyone else." She just wanted to scream. She wanted everyone to just leave her alone.

Colleen saw her frustration and was completely annoyed by it. "And everyone else should just suffer because you are 'feeling things'? Bulma I have heard a lot of things about you and there is a constant theme that runs around with each story and I am finding it to be true even now."

"And what is that?" Bulma asked, but really didn't want to know.

"That you are extremely selfish."

Bulma felt like she had been slapped. "That is not fair. Everything I do is for the Empire, my whole life belongs to the King, and all I want is some type of intimacy and as soon as I get a piece of it, everyone is calling me selfish, and reckless?"

"Because it is Bulma. This is reckless. You do know that you can never be with Vegeta. You can not have his children and you can not mate him. What is the point?"

Bulma knew that. She knew how the story was going to end but she just wanted to have a piece of it. That's all. "The point is to live, to have fun, to experience life."

"And when the people you care about are hurt or even killed because of your desires what then?"

Bulma refused to entertain that idea. She did not believe it would come to that. "I'm a big girl I know what I'm doing. It's not like before. Vegeta couldn't control himself. He won't hurt me." She said trying to convince Colleen and even herself.

Colleen just shook her head. "You humans are so clueless. You have no idea what Saiyans are capable of…" She then paused for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell her anything then decided to go on. "…you don't know what Vegeta is capable of and what he has done."

Bulma saw the look on her face and could tell where she was going. The Saiyans thought she had no clue about how dangerous they could be. But she did. Sure she didn't know the gruesome details, but what else was there to know? They demolished planets and killed billions. Humans have been fighting since the dawn of man. Were Saiyans really that much different? So she just looked back at Colleen and said, "I know that Saiyans kill."

Colleen was starting to get tired of her 'I know everything' attitude. She knew that she was not supposed to tell her anything and that the King wanted her kept in the dark, and that Bardock would be angry about it later, but she needed to know. It was a bad decision the King had made and for the sake of her children and her mate she was going to break his commandment. "But do you know that we enjoy it? The killing; we enjoy it. We enjoy the conquering and letting go and demolishing everything in our paths. We love to be challenged just to prove our strength. And we will decimate whole worlds for the sake of a challenge. We purge planets by sending out our own young, when they are only infants. They turn into their Oozaru, their giant ape forms and destroy these planets. Kill everything. Blasting, crushing, and sometimes even eating whatever is in our way." Colleen saw the shocked look on Bulma's face and stopped for a moment to let her take in everything she had just said. Then she continued on. "Do you know that sometimes when a soldier purges a planet, after they have killed billions, they will use the dead bodies like fire wood, then cook the body parts over the flames so they can eat it, while sit on their rotting corpses just because they didn't feel like getting a chair?"

Bulma did not expect her to tell her all that and she definitely didn't expect such a gruesome detail. She just couldn't imagine anyone she knew doing that. Even though Vegeta had confessed to her before about Saiyans and how they murder people, she still could not imagine him doing that. And Kakarot? She knew that he was supposed to be sent to Earth, but she could never imagine Kakarot eating a human even if he was transformed into a giant ape. "Wh-Why are you telling me this?"

Colleen leaned forward closer so she can listen very closely to her. "Because you need to know what you are getting mixed up in. The King never wanted you and your father to know the details because he didn't want you all to refuse to work for him. But I disagree."

Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She couldn't deny that she was disturbed by that. It was like someone telling her that all her friends were on the 'Most Wanted' list. "But you guys can't do that with every purge."

Colleen shrugged her shoulders. "It depends how we feel at the time. But make no mistake; you Earthlings could have suffered a similar fate if it weren't for the fact that you and your father were needed."

Bulma just did not understand her point_. _She understood her being worried about her family, but she didn't understand why she thought it would be like before. Vegeta wouldn't kill her. "So you have come to scare me into not seeing Vegeta? You think he will hurt me that badly?"

"I think you will hurt yourself. The truth is, that anything could happen to you. Vegeta is not known to openly abuse a woman, no. But if you ask me, both of you are immature, foolish, teenagers and there is no telling what could happen to either of you. Whether he accidentally hurts you, or you end up getting pregnant-"

"Vegeta and I haven't done anything!" Bulma yelled. She wouldn't let it get that far. She just wanted to have fun. Why couldn't anyone see that?

Colleen rolled her eyes. Bulma was so defensive that she wasn't taking in anything she was saying at the moment. "Bardock told me that this would be pointless. I am beginning to think that he is right." She ended by sighing heavily. She stood up, ready to leave. "Listen very closely to me Bulma, if any member of my family is hurt because of you, I will come to you again, and that meeting would not end well for you."

Bulma didn't need Colleen to say her threat out loud; she could see it in her eyes. She knew that she was telling the truth. But Colleen needed to understand that she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Bulma stood up and faced her. "I can not promise you that I won't see Vegeta. But I will promise that if anything happens, I will take full responsibility and do everything I can to make sure that no harm comes to your family."

Colleen slightly shook her head. "Forgive me if I don't take comfort in your words. Goodbye Bulma, for your sake, I hope that I do not have to come here again."

Colleen walked around to the door and before she could open it, Bulma spoke. "I see why he married you. You're like a scarier version of him. It would take a strong woman to keep Bardock on his toes."

Colleen turned around and smirked. "Of course. And Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"Clean up this mess. It's stupid." She said before leaving out.

Bulma smiled to herself. Her conversation did not go well, but under different circumstances, she could tell that she and Colleen could get along very well. She just hoped that she could prove her wrong…and really hoped that she didn't have to come back here…

**The Laboratory **

An hour later Dr. Brief and Bardock were in the lab working on different projects. Since Bulma left the Apartment, Dr. Brief rarely went on Vacation Day, which pleased and worried Bardock at the same time. He thought the idea of it was stupid, but he did not like the change in Dr. Brief's person. It affected his work and caused him to do a sloppy job. Clearly the man was disturbed.

Bardock looked over at the fidgeting Doctor for the umpteenth time that day. He had been acting nervous all day long, even more so than usual. Bardock couldn't help but sigh to himself. He knew that he wanted to talk about his daughter and Bardock really didn't feel like having another conversation about Bulma. But it looked like that desire was going to be blown out the window.

"What do you wish to ask me Doctor?"

Dr. Brief dropped the tools he had in his hands and looked at Bardock. He instantly responded. "How is Bulma? She hasn't spoken to me since our last fight and with everything that has been going on-"

"She is being herself. But that is not really a good thing." Bardock said without looking up at him.

The Doctor had been losing his mind. He heard about the public display of affection between her and Vegeta. Everyone had. Everyone had talked about it. But no one had said a direct word to him. He had been debating about going to go see Bulma, but he was worried that she would just close the door in his face. "I was thinking about going to talk to her-"

"Don't bother." Bardock said cutting him off. He dropped his own tools and looked at the Doctor. "She is extremely stubborn. My mate went to see her-"

"Colleen?" Dr. Briefs asked surprised.

"Yes. And if she can not get through to her, then no one can. Why is that girl so ridiculous?" Bardock asked annoyed as he crossed his arms. The truth was he felt like scolding her himself.

The Doctor smiled sadly and answered. "I guess she got that side from me. I just aimed my stubbornness towards my work. The effects of Bulma's somewhat comfortable life have spoiled her. She is stubborn in everything. Has been ever since she was a child. It's my fault. Perhaps things would have been different if we would have lived on Earth."

Bardock looked away and snorted. "I doubt it."

"Why do you say that?"

"That girl spoils herself. She no doubt would have been just as bad on Earth. Sometimes people are who they are and you can't change that. I like to entertain the idea that Kakarot is different because of Bulma, but he is different because that's just who he is." There was something different about his son. He wasn't like any other Saiyan. He was a bit more, emotional. It was disturbing sometimes, and it was true that Bulma made him worse, but he believed that Kakarot would have been different no matter what.

Dr. Brief really appreciated his advice. The only other person that he could talk to was his wife. She would always give a positive response, but sometimes you needed to hear something that would slap you in the face. "Thank you Bardock. You are my only friend on this planet and I am thankful for you."

Bardock didn't know how to respond to that. He never had a 'friend'. He had comrades, he had soldiers, he had partners, and he had family. Saiyans didn't have friends. "Uh...sure. Now let us get back to work."

**A Month Later on Planet Haalk…**

Vegeta sighed with annoyance as they finally landed and docked on the planet that they were assigned to. As soon as he got there he was ready to leave. His father was punishing him. He was making him do the one thing he hated to do as a leader of the Saiyan Empire. He was on a diplomatic mission.

His orders were to negotiate, peaceably with the leader of the planet over an energy source. He was simply supposed to propose something then report the response to his father the King. All of this could have been handled over a communication device, but no, his father wanted to show the leader that he could be trusted so he sent his own son to speak with him, face to face.

'_How utterly annoying.'_ Vegeta stood up and quickly made his way over to the ramp.

Nappa saw the look Vegeta had and instantly got nervous. "Sire, remember that your father's orders are to be diplomatic. He wants you to talk to the leader first, see his response and then report it back."

Vegeta snapped up at Nappa and glared at him. "Nappa you can be so completely annoying sometimes, that I am amazed that I haven't killed you or even myself for putting up with you."

Nappa frowned at his comment. "I am just trying to help you sire."

Vegeta looked forward once again. "Funny, I don't remember asking for it. I know what my father's orders are. He wants diplomacy? I'll give him my version of it?" He ended with a smirk.

Nappa instantly became worried. He knew that this was not going to go well. The ramp let down and they walked on to the docking bay where the leader was already bowing before him.

"Your Majesty we are humbled that you would step down onto our planet. I am King Dahto and I welcome you."

"Great. Now let's cut to the chase shall we? I have places that I need to be." Vegeta said crossing his arms. Nappa groaned and resisted the urge to just turn around and go back on the ship. This whole thing was going to be pointless.

The King was surprised by Vegeta's response and tone. "If that is what you wish. Please follow me." He led them to a dinner hall immediately. He had planned to give them a tour of his world but it looked like he had to skip all of that. So knowing how much the Saiyans love food, he took them to dinner first.

Vegeta saw the food and sat down and immediately started to eat, ignoring the disapproving looks from Nappa and King Dahto. The pair eventually got over it and joined him.

Dahto cleared his throat at one point and began to speak again. "Sire I hope the food is pleasing to you. My daughters prepared it themselves." He said waving to the extravagantly dressed women on the other side of the room.

Vegeta glanced at them and then shrugged his shoulders. "It's decent."

The King was getting nervous. He didn't understand why he was being so rude. He thought he stood on good ground with the Empire. He cleared his throat again and tried a different approach. "Sire, if any of my daughters are pleasing to your eyes, please let me know, and we may arrange something if you like."

Vegeta looked up again at that. He looked at the King then over to his daughters. He saw that they were similar to Saiyans. They didn't have tails, but their skin color was the same. The only thing that stood out was that they all had white hair and green eyes. His daughters were beautiful but Vegeta wasn't interested. Especially since the King offered them so casually. There was no telling how many others have had the same offers. Sure he had slept with whores before, but that's the excuse he gave himself.

'_It has absolutely nothing to do with Bulma.'_

"I'm not interested." Vegeta said. He then took a cloth that was laid on the table and wiped his mouth and put it back down. "Now let's get straight to business, your planet has an energy source that can make our ships go twice as fast. We want it. I'm supposed to say, that we will share it with you, but the truth is, is that we want all of it. We will leave you enough that you will be able to survive and sustain the lives that you have, but the moment that you refuse our Saiyan ways you will be cut off from your own energy supply until you comply once again. And if you rebel, you will die. So what say you?"

Nappa groaned again and wanted to bang his head on the table. The King was silent for a moment then jumped to his feet. "This is an outrage! This is not what we talked about when we agreed to join the Empire!"

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "Ha-ha. Joined? When you join something you have a say. You have some control. You have an opinion. You aren't joined to anything. You are enslaved." He ended with a smirk.

The King was absolutely flabbergasted. "This is how you treat us, after we have given you so much and asked for nothing in return?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes."

The King was furious. His skin color instantly turned red. "We will not stand for this! We will fight you till our last breath! We will-"

The King was cut off as Vegeta quickly sent an energy blast to his chest, killing him instantly. "The fights over." The girls on the other side of the room all began screaming while some of them ran over to their father's body. Vegeta stood up and began to walk out the room, determined to get off the planet at once. He turned his head towards Nappa and gave his next orders. "Kill the rest and purge the planet." He didn't bother even glancing towards Nappa. He knew he didn't approve and didn't care about his response. But he stopped from going out the door when he felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw one of the girls clutching onto him for dear life.

"Please I beg you! Do not kill my family! We will give you anything! My father was a fool to cross you, but I will serve you and your father diligently if you spare our world!"

Vegeta was about to respond with, 'I don't care' when Nappa rushed over to him.

"Sire, please do what she asks. We do not need to send Saiyans out here to run this planet when these people can do it themselves. You can do what you want and this may be your father's Empire, but remember that this is your future."

Vegeta looked angrily at Nappa. He wanted to punch his father in the face while being across the universe. It was his plan from the beginning to ruin the meeting and tick him off light years away. So he was extremely annoyed that Nappa actually made sense. "Oh alright." Vegeta said giving up. Then he looked down at the girl, "But one false move and you die."

"Oh thank you your highness!" She said crying and bowing before him.

Vegeta was still upset that he wasn't able to tick his father off like he wanted. He then looked at the clothing the woman was wearing and got another idea. "By the way, these garments that you have are…interesting."

The woman perked up at him. "We can have them made for you. Any color any size as many shipments as you please." She said hurriedly. She was doing her best to try and please the Saiyan Prince. She didn't want anyone else to die.

"Good. I want 20 dresses made and in various colors." He looked over to a young girl that was standing nearby. She looked about the same size as Bulma. "Make them the size of that woman over there then place them on my ship at once. Start sowing because we are leaving within a few hours."

"Yes your highness!" The princess said and then hurriedly began issuing out orders.

Vegeta left the room with Nappa close behind. Nappa could believe what happened, but at the same time he couldn't. "Sire, your father will not be pleased"

"Don't you think I know that? He has forced my actions and I'm not through with him yet." Vegeta snapped at him. He hasn't forgiven his father yet and this was just the beginning...

Two hours later Nappa was aboard the ship and was looking at the communication screen in front of him. He had just informed the King of everything and he was not happy at all.

"That boy! I don't know what to do with him!" The King said rubbing his forehead. He was going to start calling his migraines 'Vegeta'.

Nappa continued with his report. "He also said that he is not through with his war with you sire. He may cause more damage."

The King exhaled angrily. "He is trying to get me to send him back home. Well that is not going to happen. But I will not send him on anymore diplomatic missions. Even though this was salvaged somewhat, we don't need him messing up anymore. Only purging missions from now on. Once he blasts a few things, he might calm down a little."

Nappa completely disagreed but he was going to keep his opinion to himself. "Alright sire, but there is something else."

"What else is it?" He said not wanting to hear it, but knowing that he must.

Nappa swallowed before he continued. "I believe he is collecting gifts."

"Gifts? For who…" Nappa just looked at him like, 'You know who.' The King then looked up to the ceiling as if he was asking for help from some deity. Then he yelled out, "He is impossible!" His son was officially crazy. He looked back at Nappa and glared. "Do not let him send those gifts to this planet. I do not need her fawning over him anymore then she already does."

"Yes sire." Nappa said. The King ended the transmission after that. Nappa just stared at the blank screen and realized how much he hated being in between the Prince and the King. "Can this situation get any worse?"

**Bulma's Apartment**

Bulma had built a new and improved spyware system. She didn't trust her old ones so she made better ones that even her own father wouldn't be able to hack into. She had a new set of earrings that kind of worked like her old ones but faster, but her favorite was her bracelet. It looked like a pretty little bracelet with dark blue stones on it but when she took it off and sat it down it could turn into a digital laptop. The stones would project an interactive hologram of a keyboard on one side and a screen on the other. It was by far her favorite invention. She would eventually tell the King about it, but for now, she was going to keep this baby to herself.

This past month had been a weird one. She did listen to Colleen. She was taking in everything she had said and was really thinking about it. That's the main reason why she re-did her spyware. She wanted to see if what she said about Vegeta was true. She needed to know if he was capable of being this cruel Saiyan that everyone was painting him to be. She needed to know, if he was capable of being cruel to her.

When he left he was so sweet and passionate. In the short time they had with each other, she had the most fun she had ever had on the planet. She wanted to explore more of it. She told Colleen that she just wanted to have fun, but she wanted more than that. She wanted to be with him. Even if it was for just a little while. But she needed to know that it would be worth the risk.

Bulma took off her bracelet and sat down at her table. She activated it and did a search on recent files dealing with Prince Vegeta. She found two recent files. One was a report and was an order. She saw that the report belonged to Nappa's personal log and that the order was sent from Nappa to Raditz. She decided to read the report first.

_Entry 528-89_

_Prince Vegeta killed the ruler of Haalk and spared his daughters and planet. Energy source was obtained. Mission Complete._

Bulma read it over and over, hoping to gain some more details, but just had to make due with what was said. _'Since when does a Saiyan spare anyone? Perhaps he is not the monster that Colleen made him out to be." _

Then an idea came to Bulma._ "What if they were sent to purge the planet and get the energy source and Vegeta decided to spare everyone?'_

Bulma tried looking up other files with Vegeta communicating with the King prior to what happened but she couldn't find anything. All she found was other files about how important the energy source was. '_That must be what happened!'_

Bulma excitedly went back to see what the order was.

_Raditz- _

_Prince Vegeta is expected to have gathered gifts for Bulma Briefs. Under no circumstances is she to receive them. You are to stop anyone or anything that brings her anything and to check it before she can receive it. The Prince may use stealthy methods to have her receive them. If she gets suspicious, you are to tell her that there is a threat on her life and that you must take extra precautions. This is a direct order from the King and is to be followed immediately. Make sure your brother knows it as well._

Bulma's jaw was on the floor and she couldn't seem to lift it up. There were just too many shocking things in there.

'_Vegeta bought me gifts? That is so out of character for him. Does he really care about me? He must. Vegeta would never do that for anyone.' _

Then Bulma thought about the chocolates and strawberries._ 'Except for me. I'm the only one Vegeta has ever given a gift to.'_

Bulma kept reading it over and over again.

…_The Prince may use stealthy methods to have her receive them…_

'_He must really want me to have them for the King to order that. He does care. And the King is trying to keep us apart…'_

Bulma stood up from the table and was so excited that she spun around a couple times. "Oh wow, it's just like Romeo and Juliet!" Bulma knew that at that moment, it wouldn't matter what anyone would say to her about Vegeta. Not only were they both falling for each other, but her love was changing him for the better. So she wasn't going to care what anyone would say to her from now on. If she was lost, she didn't want to be found.

**Authors Note.**

I remember being that age. It was so easy to fall for a guy. Poor Bulma. Remember guys, this is Dragon Ball Bulma. She is extremely immature. And if anyone was curious about the whole, "eating people" thing, Vegeta did do that on Dragon Ball Z, they looked more like bug people though. And also I took it from when Goku almost ate Bulma when he turned into a giant Ape. I hope you guys enjoyed the Colleen moment. She will have some more moments, so don't worry. And I know that Goku wasn't in this chapter but he will be in the next one. Please Review and tell me what you think!


	15. The Spy Who Loved Me

**Disclaimer I do not own DBZ,**

**Chapter 15: The Spy Who Loved Me**

Bulma had just finished getting dressed and was buttoning up her lab coat as she was thinking about what she had recently discovered.

She was curious. She really couldn't help it. After seeing that order, she just wanted to test it out. To see how much everyone would freak out if they actually thought that Vegeta would give her a gift. And also to see if there was a way to get around them so she could receive it.

Bulma sighed with frustration._ 'I finally get a boyfriend and he wants to send me something, and everyone is in my way. But they won't be for long…'_

While glancing at her bedroom mirror she pushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and walked out of her room. She grabbed a capsule that she left on her table and then proceeded out. Right on time there was Raditz leaning up against the hallway wall. She had to resist rolling her eyes at him. She had such a fierce attitude with him and everyone else but if she wanted things to go smoothly she had to pretend like things were somewhat normal and act like she didn't know about his new orders. But she was also still salty about him locking her in her room, so she allowed herself to show some annoyance, just not all of it.

She began walking and he followed behind her loyally. "Your Mom is nice." Bulma said trying to make conversation like she usually would; which took a lot because she really didn't feel like talking to him.

Raditz could tell that she was still annoyed with him, but he knew Bulma, she would eventually get over it. "Nice is not how I would describe her."

"Oh? You don't think your own mother is nice?"

"Bulma you should know by now, that the word "nice" is not exactly a compliment for a Saiyan."

Bulma did roll her eyes at that. '_Ain't that the truth?_' She slightly turned her head to him and asked, "And how would you describe her?"

"She's a loud, nosey; harpy…and I wouldn't want any other female to give me orders." He ended with a smirk.

"That explains why you're attracted to women that would throw things at you." Bulma stopped walking all of a sudden when she realized that Raditz had stopped following her. He had the oddest look on his face.

"Who said I was attracted to you?"

Bulma just blinked at him and then said, "I wasn't talking about me. Your mother just pointed out that you often have women get angry with you and throw things at you, which by the way you never told me that you had girlfriends."

Raditz seemed a bit calmer then what he was before, but he still seemed very defensive. "That's because it's none of your business."

Bulma just smiled slightly. She was happy to find out that there was something she could use to get on his nerves when she needed to. "So you and your father like strong women. I wonder if Kakarot will turn out the same." She said as she started walking again.

Raditz shrugged his shoulders and started walking as well. "Most Saiyan women are like that."

"Well I wouldn't really know because I don't interact with that many Saiyan women now do I?" Bulma snapped.

"That's not my fault. Perhaps if you weren't such a spoiled, selfish, inconsiderate-"

"Hey!" Bulma yelled as she stopped and turned to him. "I do not need to hear from anyone else, what they think of me. I just want to go to my lab and get some work done."

Raditz turned his head to the side. He looked like he was about to bite his tongue to keep from saying what was truly on his mind, but all he muttered out was a seething, "Fine."

"Good." Bulma crossed her arms and nodded towards a different direction. "But I have to stop at another lab first and get some tools I need before I meet up with our fathers."

Raditz narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Bulma couldn't help but smirk. _'So the order is already in affect I see_.' Bulma just raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Since when do you care about scientific details?"

Raditz just looked away again. "I don't care, I was just…curious."

Bulma walked on into a lab where there were other scientist working on various projects. Usually Raditz would wait outside, but he actually came in with her. She raised the same eyebrow at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. She sighed to herself and walked over to one of the scientists that were out of ear shot from Raditz.

She turned her body at an angle that Raditz could only see her back. She reached into a front pocket and pulled out the capsule she got off her kitchen table. "Excuse me, but I have a very important assignment from the King. Will you help me?"

The Scientist beamed up at Bulma. Very few scientists were able to help with exclusive projects for the King. Most of the ones in that lab were only given secondhand jobs. So he thought he was about to be given an opportunity of a life time. "Oh yes. I would be glad to help you."

Bulma just gave him a brilliant smile and went on. "Fabulous. Well, inside this capsule is a brand new ship that needs to be updated immediately. I'd do it myself but I already have two other ships I'm working on. So if you could do it for me and bring it to me that would be great."

The Scientist took the capsule happily. It wasn't every day that the average scientist could work on a special assignment for the King. "Of Course! But it may take me all day to do it. As you know, we have a lot of new updates."

"Yes I know. I really need to work around the clock on this one; I need it as soon as possible, so even if you have to come to me late at night to give it to me, you must do it." She said as earnestly as she could.

The scientist just nodded. "Of course. I will not let down the King."

"Good. Well see you later!" Bulma then turned and walked away. Raditz was looking at her like she was planning a murder. Hopefully it wouldn't lead to that, especially since she didn't even know the guys name. She would hate for Raditz to end up beating the guy up for no reason at all.

When they were in the hallway Raditz stepped in front of her. "What was that all about?"

'_Ok Bulma, now its time to see how well you can act.'_

Bulma gave her best confused look and responded with, "What was all what about?"

She must not have done a great job because Raditz just glared at her. "You're hiding something."

"What is your problem Raditz? I'm working! Now leave me alone!" She said as she shoved right past him.

For the rest of the day Bulma felt like she was being watched like a hawk. Raditz eyes never left her back and Bardock was consistently looking over her shoulder. She felt like screaming.

At one point Bunny came by to bring Dr. Brief some lunch and Kakarot was with her. Bulma lit up at that. She thought surely she could get some normalcy with him.

"Hey Kakarot, how about you and me go to the mess hall and grab some food." She said taking off her coat, believing that he would reply with, "Sure! I'm starving!"

But instead she got, "Why?"

She turned to him, shocked as Bardock and Raditz were all giving her curious looks. "It's lunch time silly? I'm hungry aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"He has to take Mrs. Brief back to her room." Raditz said cutting off his brother.

"Oh and you can't do that?" Bulma was starting to get nervous. They were really bearing down on her. How was she ever suppose to find away to contact Vegeta and get those gifts?

"That's his job. Not mine." Raditz said.

Bulma took turns glaring at all the Saiyans in the room. "Fine! Excuse me if I thought I had friends!" She yelled as she was leaving the room.

Kakarot was about to say something but he stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face. Raditz then left out to follow Bulma.

The room was completely silent until Kakarot spoke. "I am hungry though."

Bunny leaned down to him and said, "Well I'm sure I can whip up something for you back at my place."

Kakarot brightened at that. "Great!"

"Bye dear." The Doctor said in which Bunny replied with "Bye Sweetie!"

After the two of them left Dr. Brief sat down at a clean table to eat his lunch but before he did he decided to ask Bardock a question. "Bardock, do you mind telling me what's going on."

Bardock knew that was coming. He wanted to hurry up and finish his work so he could go eat himself. But here he was, in the lab with the Doctor, about to have another 'Bulma conversion'.

"I'm not supposed to, but I don't see the harm in telling you, especially since I know you won't stop bugging me about it until I do." Bardock dropped his tools and rubbed his face in frustration.

The frustration didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. '_What can it possibly be now?'_

Bardock sighed heavily and spoke, "Everyone is on high alert because Vegeta is apparently collecting gifts to send to Bulma. And the King does not want her to receive them or even know about them."

"Oh I see." The Doctor began to take out his lunch and started eating. Bardock was surprised at that. He was expecting more questions, but it look like he was getting off the hook on that one.

Dr. Brief was just thinking to himself as he as ate his sandwich. He didn't need to know any information. He knew his daughter. He knew the Saiyans were going to watch her, but he also knew that it would be pointless.

'_If I know Bulma, she already knows about the gifts, and is going to do whatever she can to get them…'_

**That Night at Bulma's Apartment…**

The day had been long and so very annoying. Bulma didn't know how much longer she could take Raditz and his constant spying. She knew that even now he was outside her door, just waiting for something to jump off.

She was waiting to. But she didn't have to wait for too long because she heard Raditz yell out, "What are you doing here?"

'_Bingo.'_

Bulma ran to her door and opened it in time to see Raditz strangling the scientist that she was talking to earlier. "Raditz put him down!"

"Not until he tells me what he's doing here!"

"He can't speak if you won't let him breathe!"

Raditz realized that he was squeezing his neck a little too hard and let up just enough so he could speak.

The Scientist took a couple wheezing coughs and choked out, "I-I just came to give her this." He said while holding a capsule in his hand.

Raditz snatched it out of his hands. Then he slightly turned his head to Bulma and said, "Get back inside and don't you dare come out!"

Bulma stubbornly placed her hands on her hips and said, "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Raditz yelled out, "You stubborn idiot! I'm trying to protect you!"

"From absolutely nothing! I gave him a project and told him to give it to me when he was finished, even if I was back at home!"

Raditz dropped the scientist to the ground and stepped up to Bulma. "And why didn't you tell me?" He seethed.

If she were anyone else she would have cowered in fear at the way Raditz was looking. Anyone else would have been scared and deathly afraid of the glare coming out of his eyes. But Bulma wasn't anyone else. She was Bulma Brief. She arrogantly flipped her off her shoulders and gave Raditz her best, 'Who do you think you are' look and spoke.

"Because I don't have to report to you." She said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Raditz looked like he wanted to scream to the Heavens, But Bulma continued anyways, "Besides, you're usually home by now anyways. What was the point in telling you?"

Raditz wanted to tell her what he really thought about her and her uppity, vain attitude, but then a thought came to his mind. "So you were waiting until I was gone in order for him to give you something?"

Bulma's eyes got big for a moment then she narrowed them again. "No you psycho that's just how it turned out!"

Raditz didn't believe her at all. "Well let's just see what you two were working on." He opened the capsule and a moment later a rather large space pod appeared. It took up most of the space in the hallway. Raditz went and opened it and looked inside and found nothing.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you have been acing insane?" Bulma said crossing her arms.

Raditz sighed annoyed. He was really hoping to find something to bust that arrogant bubble she had. He turned to the scientist that was still on the ground watching the two of them and said, "Leave."

He scurried away as fast as he could and once he was gone Raditz turned to Bulma. "There has been a threat on your life."

'_Now let's see how deep this lie can go_.' Bulma tried to look concerned. "A threat? From whom?"

Raditz hesitated a little. He hadn't thought that part through yet. "That…was not made known to me. All I know is that we have to monitor you very closely."

"That's not enough information for me. I want to see the King…now!" Bulma yelled at him.

"The King will not tell you anything. He has sent out his orders and that is all you need to know." Raditz said hoping that she would buy that. He did not want to bother the King because he couldn't make up a stupid lie.

Bulma could tell that Raditz really didn't want to go to the King with this. Clearly they hadn't thought that far ahead. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and turned to go back to her home.

"Fine. I guess I'll go to bed with the comfort of knowing that I am so well protected." She ended by looking over her shoulders. She saw that all Raditz did was situate himself on the wall again. Clearly he wasn't going anywhere.

Bulma walked inside her room and closed the door. She was so angry she wanted to scream. _'Darn! So having someone sneak something to me is out of the question. If I even talk to someone out of my normal routine I will raise suspicion. I was gonna try and see if I could sway Kakarot but Raditz has already gotten to him. It looks like a third party is out of the question… I'm going to have to talk to Vegeta myself.'_

**One Month Later…**

Nappa was tired of being on the tail end of the King's wrath. He was trying to go over their previous mission, trying to think of a way that he could have stopped Vegeta, but there really wan no point. He wanted to do what he wanted to do and there was no way in stopping him…

**A Few Hours Before… **

They were hovering above the atmosphere of Ch-talk, a planet that was filled with rebels bent on taking down the Empire. They had destroyed the communication systems and were ready to fight to the death. But instead of using the Kill switches that were still intact on the planet, they were ordered to do things the old fashioned way and take them out. It should have been some good stress relief not added stress.

Vegeta was sitting in the captains' chair leisurely looking at the vast planet through the screen in front of him. He was ready to have some fun.

Nappa anxiously looked at Vegeta. With everything that had been going on, he was itching to blow something up. "Should we send out the pods Sire? The men are ready to fight."

The rest of the Saiyans that were on the deck cheered in agreement. They had been traveling for a while and were ready to rip the planet apart.

Vegeta looked at his men and then stood up slowly. "No not just yet. I'm going to go talk to the leader first."

There was complete silence on the ship until Nappa sputtered out, "What? Sire, there is no talking. They have practically spat on the face of the Empire; the only option now is death. That's why we're here."

Vegeta just smirked. An added bonus in his little war with his father was ticking Nappa off. It was always so hilarious. "Well I'm feeling a bit…merciful today. Come and follow me. No use in wasting time."

Vegeta, Nappa and just two other Saiyans landed on the planet. After getting out of their space pods, Vegeta flew straight to the capital. The rebels were ready for them and were firing all sorts of machinery at them. Vegeta was in front of the pack, dodging every blast, every, energy wave, and explosion that was thrown his way. The only thing he said to the others was, "Do not fire back!"

Nappa didn't think he could be anymore annoyed. If there was one thing he hated, it was being fired at by weaklings and not doing anything about it.

A moment later they reached the Palace. Vegeta landed first on the palace's dock and flew past the opposition that was in front of him and went straight for the throne room to get to the King. The race was not that strong so it was nothing to blow past them without a scratch. When Vegeta burst inside, there were guards everywhere ready to fire.

Vegeta just ignored them and spoke to the King. "Your Majesty I come in peace."

The King just glared at Vegeta and yelled out, "Peace? You Saiyans know nothing about Peace! You go about the galaxy, taking what you want, and leaving billions to starve, whither and die! We will not stand for it any longer!"

"Come now, that is not true. We will take care of anyone that is willing to serve the Empire."

"I am the King! I serve no one! I bow to no one!"

Vegeta shook his head. "I'm trying to help you out here. You and your people are not strong enough to stop us. You all will die and die slowly if you do not comply. This is your last chance."

The King walked in front of his guards, walked up to Vegeta and spat at his feet. "That's what I think about your 'last chance'."

Vegeta just gave him a crazy smile. "Oh well, who said I didn't try."

"Guards fire!" The King yelled as he began to step back and they all began to fire, but it was just bouncing off of Vegeta.

Vegeta just chuckled. "That's exactly what I was thinking!" Vegeta then shot out his own blast that slowly and painfully devoured everyone in front of him.

He then turned around to see a very unhappy Nappa. "Now tell the rest that they can begin."

Nappa angrily stalked out of the room and muttered something about "Waste of time".

Vegeta just ignored him and looked down at the dead corpses that were at his feet. He saw that there was a beautiful diamond ring stuck inside the King's hand. He bent down to get it and with a little force plucked it out of his mangled flesh.

"What's that for?" He heard behind him.

He didn't bother looking behind him. He could tell by the angered tone that it was Nappa. Vegeta just dusted some charred skin off the ring and stood up straight and analyzed the ring some more. After a little more examination he nodded and placed it in his breast plate and finally responded to Nappa. "It's just something to add to the collection…"

**Present…**

Nappa just wished beyond anything that this all could just stop. '_This can't possibly get any worse.'_

**Bulma's Apartment**

After exhausting other possibilities for the past month, Bulma realized that the only way to talk to Vegeta was through her spy network. She didn't want to do that for a couple reasons. One, she didn't know how Vegeta was going to react to her being able to spy on him and his people. Saiyans were very private people. Second, she didn't know if Vegeta was near anyone so using his scouter or communication screen could result in her cover being blown if Nappa was around.

But it seemed like those were risks she had to take. But first, she had to see if Vegeta was on a ship or on a planet. So it was time to hack into Nappa's log again. Bulma sat down at her table and pulled off her bracelet and got to work and quickly went through the proper channels and found what she was looking for.

_Entry 528-90_

_We were sent to purge a planet and Vegeta decided to change the plans and grant mercy to the King. He refused and the purge continued as planned._

Bulma couldn't help but feel so proud of Vegeta. _'Now he's trying to save people's lives? Oh wow, he really is changing. I have to talk to him now. He is so amazing…but first things first…I need to get Vegeta alone.'_ Bulma crossed her arms and thought long and hard when an Idea came to her…

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta was on the deck issuing out orders when his scouter beeped. He tapped the side of it then a message appeared over his eye.

'_Private message from the King'_

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stormed out the room. He ignored Nappa's curious brow and went straight to his room. He was really not in the mood to hear another lecture from his father. The previous one was amusing at some moments but annoying at others…

**Earlier…**

Vegeta was standing in his bedroom, smirking at how his father was glaring at him through his communication screen.

"What has gotten into you?" The King spat out.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you wanted me to be diplomatic."

"That was before! You were required to be ruthless! How do you think you looked in front of your men? They probably all think you have gone insane! Don't think that I don't know what you're doing Vegeta. You are trying to embarrass me enough so that I will send you home. But if you think for one moment that I am going to give into you, you have another thing coming!" He yelled.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his father. "This isn't about me coming home, this about you seeing that you can't control me like you want to!"

The King looked like he wanted to ram his head into the wall. "I'm not trying to control you; I'm trying to teach you! I'm trying to protect you! I'm trying to prepare you to be a King. But you are acting like a spoiled Prince that has become ridiculously attached to a female that is clouding your judgment!"

"This has nothing to do with Bulma." Vegeta seethed.

The King snorted in disbelief. "And yet you are collecting gifts for her."

Vegeta sneered at his father. "Make no mistake, everything I do, is to get back at you. If I want Bulma I can have her. If I want to purge a planet, I can. If I want to practice diplomacy, I can. And until you realize that you don't have me on a leash like you do everyone else, this will continue."

The King was quiet for a moment. "You are too young and stupid to realize that everything you are doing now will blow up in your face. That's what happens when you lose control Vegeta. Whatever you are doing, you will lose in the end." The King ended by cutting off the transmission.

Vegeta just stood there glaring at the screen. "We shall see Father."

**Now…**

Vegeta went to his room where he was expecting his father to tell him something about how he's hurting the name of the Empire or something and he really wasn't in the mood to hear it. He laid down on his bed and placed a hand behind his head as he went back to the message on his scouter. He tapped it again and scrolled down to read the rest of it.

'_If you are alone, go to your communication screen and download the program that is being sent.'_

Vegeta was so annoyed. _'Father you and your stupid obsession with technology is getting on my last nerve!_' Vegeta went to his screen and sure enough there was a 'new update available'. He told it to update and nearly jumped back when he saw Bulma in front of him.

"Bulma? What's going on?"

"Well it's nice to see you to Vegeta." Bulma said nervously.

Vegeta was so confused. He could tell that she was in her apartment and not in a lab so her being able to communicate with him should not be possible. He took off his scouter and scrolled through his last message and saw that it was definitely from his father's scouter.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma suspiciously. "Bulma can you please explain to me how you were able to contact me through my father's scouter?"

Bulma looked down at her hands for a moment, too nervous to look at him and went on. "I-uh…well I hacked into it."

Vegeta leaned back and crossed his arms. "You know that Bardock or someone will probably find out."

Bulma stopped fidgeting and looked back to Vegeta. "No they won't. I know how to cover my tracks. The scouters are easy to do. I just needed you to download that little program in order for us to gain some privacy."

Vegeta was quiet for a moment as he analyzed what she said and realized something. "The scouters are easy to do?"

"Yes." Bulma nodded and smiled thinking that Vegeta was about to express how he was impressed with her.

"So this wasn't your first time hacking into them."

Bulma's smile dropped. It was a statement. It wasn't a question. There was no going back now, he figured it out. "No it's not."

Vegeta nodded then leaned forward and gave her a menacing stare. "Bulma I'm only going to ask you this once and don't you dare lie to me, have you been spying on me?"

"On you? No!...Just everyone else." She said hurriedly.

"Everyone meaning?"

"The Saiyan Empire."

He should have known that this would happen. Bulma was always so darn curious of everything. "So you know about the purges, the Kill switches, and the missions."

Once again, they were statements but she answered him anyways. "Yes, I've known about them for years actually."

Vegeta was angry that Bulma was spying on everyone and no doubt him as well. Vegeta didn't like being watched or under the thumb of anyone, so he was not happy at all. But perhaps he could play along and use her talents for his own plans. "And I'm assuming you're contacting me, because you recently discovered something else?"

Bulma was so relieved that Vegeta wasn't exploding about her spying, "Yea, I heard that you were collecting something…possibly for me." She ended with a small smile.

"Now why in the universe would I want to do a thing like that?"

"I don't know, I was asking myself the same question."

"There is a possibility that I may have…" Vegeta thought about the ring he just plucked out of the corpse of the dead King and couldn't help but snicker a little,"…picked something out for you."

Bulma couldn't help but feel overjoyed at his confession. "Oh really Vegeta? That is so sweet."

"Woman I am not sweet."

"Well I think you are."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, listen. Bulma in order for me to get you anything, you're going to have to continue to monitor my father and any reports Nappa has. Can you do that?"

Bulma stuck her nose up a bit. Clearly he had forgotten who he was talking to. "Of course I can! You're talking to Bulma Brief remember."

"How could I forget?" '_The ego on this woman is ridiculous.'_

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you…have been doing some odd and out of character things on your missions…"

Vegeta was still for a moment. He really didn't know what Nappa or anyone had written about him in their logs. And for some odd reason, he became a little worried. Which was ridiculous, because why should he be worried about what Bulma thinks of him? Vegeta shook it off. _'I must be stressed out or something.'_

"What do you want to know Bulma?"

"Well, I just wanted to know why? What has changed you?" She asked looking hopeful.

Vegeta just smirked. He knew what she wanted to hear by the look on her face. And if he wasn't in this war with his father, then he would have avoided leading her on, but he wanted her assistance. So he saw no harm in saying, "Let's just say, I'm trying to prove myself to someone."

Bulma smiled brightly at him. She believed her heart just swooned by itself. It was hard for Vegeta to show any emotion so she knew that him saying that meant a lot. "Oh. Well I don't think you have to try to do that Vegeta."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Vegeta I miss you." Bulma said a little shy.

Although the company of any woman was greatly missed at the moment, Vegeta was not going to express that to her. There were certain things he just could not say. "I will see you soon. Just keep me updated."

Bulma was a bit disappointed that he didn't say it back to her, but she knew how Vegeta was. '_It's going to take some time._' "Alright, I'll get back to you soon. Good bye."

Vegeta just grunted and ended the transmission. '_That was an unexpected surprise…'_

**Months Later…**

Bardock walked, not too happily to see the King. He knew this wasn't going to go good, because he had nothing good to report to him. He just hoped that this would be over quickly. Once he got to the doors, he hesitated and braced himself then walked inside.

Once the King saw him he glared at the guards that were still in the room and they all quickly bowed and left the two of them in peace.

"Well? Did you find out anything?"

Bardock cleared his throat and spoke, "No sire. I can't find any evidence of Bulma helping Vegeta."

The King growled furiously. He thought for sure his top scientist would find something. For the past months, it was like Vegeta had a sixth sense. It was like if the King even thought about a mission, his son was already there, and doing things his way, before he can give a direct order. Just last month his soldiers found some extremely valuable minerals on a planet outside of the Empire and before he could even decide what to do with the resources, whether to purge the planet or negotiate its resources, Vegeta was already there calling the shots.

So he knew that someone had to be helping Vegeta and the most obvious choice was Bulma. "How is it not her?" The King asked bewildered.

Bardock started listing off everything he has done. "I've checked every computer she has been on. Over looked every device she has used, and I have Raditz watching her around the clock. No one other than my family, hers, and you has interacted with her."

The King still could not believe it. "Did you search her quarters?"

It was getting harder for Bardock to resist giving attitude to the King. He knew how to do his job. "I've had Kakarot search her place many times. I even gave him a device that would detect other electronic devices. I even did it myself. There is nothing there out of the ordinary. She is not the one aiding the Prince."

The King narrowed his eyes at Bardock. "Well the only other people that I know of that are capable of accomplishing this is you and the Doctor. And if it's none of you then we have a serious problem, because one of my scientists on my planet is breaking into my own personal tech. And I want this person found immediately!"

Bardock did not like being yelled at, especially when he could have been looking for someone else if the King hadn't exhausted so much of his time on Bulma. Bardock angrily crossed his arms and looked away from the King, not being able to keep a straight face with him anymore. "It will be faster if I had Bulma's help. I need to let her in on this."

The King calmed down a bit. "I still think she is involved and you are over looking something." He saw Bardock's jaw clench but he really didn't care that he was getting upset. "Fine, bring her in on the details, but still watch her closely. If she is apart of this, she might end up giving herself away."

Bardock nodded. "I agree."

"Where is Vegeta now?"

"His transmitter showed him in sector 2897. He is months away from the planet."

The King nodded and then waved his hand dismissively. "Alright, you may go."

Bardock bowed slightly and left out the room. He made his way back to the lab and went straight over to Bulma and the Doctor. He told them that someone had been hacking into the King's scouter and personal logs, and that the person needed to be found immediately. He watched Bulma and the Doctor very closely, but couldn't see any disturbances in their character.

Bulma just looked amazed. "Wow, whoever did that must be a genius if you haven't been able to detect them Bardock."

Bardock gave a frustrated sigh. "Well whoever it is, is getting on my last nerve and is threatening the Empire."

Dr. Brief nodded. "I couldn't agree. This person has to stop."

Bardock walked over to one of the computers and started pulling up files. "We must go through every computer, and try to find this…hacker. The King is running low on patience."

Bulma began to walk over to Bardock but came up short by her father touching her shoulder.

"Bulma?"

"Yes Dad?"

"I was wondering if you didn't mind joining your mother and me for dinner tonight. It's been so long and plus your birthday is tomorrow." He said hopeful.

Bulma just smiled. "Yes of course. I'll stop by." Then she leaned in and gave him a hug. She really did want things to go back to normal between them.

"If the two of you are done with your sappy Earth moment, I would love to get to work. Your public display of affection is just as ridiculous as celebrating the day of your birth." Bardock seethed. Bulma and the Doctor just made their way over to get started.

**Later that Evening…**

Bulma had a wonderful dinner with her parents and she was glad that they were all past the fighting and the awkwardness. Her dad had learned a while ago not to bring up Vegeta and just let her be. Which she thought was working out great. Her mother was clearing the dishes away and her father leaned forward on the table and gave Bulma a serious look.

'_Oh Boy, here we go.'_

"Bulma, you have to stop."

Bulma just gave him a deadpanned look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and I both know that you are the one that the King and Bardock are looking for."

"Does anyone want any desert?" Bunny chimed in, completely oblivious to what was being said at the table.

"Not now Mom." Bulma said over her shoulder. She then looked back at her father. "We both know that Bardock probably already checked both of us out before he asked us for help, which means that he didn't find anything."

The Doctor looked at Bulma's earrings and bracelet. "You are a very picky person Bulma. You change your clothes and hair very often. It's very odd that you don't change your jewelry at all."

Bulma subconsciously touched her bracelet. '_Darn, I should have thought of that._' "So what if I am? Are you going to turn me in?" Bulma asked defensively.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. But you need to stop. The last thing you want is for your favor with the King to get flushed down the toilet. This is really serious Bulma. You are getting in too deep." Bulma just crossed her arms and looked away from him. The Doctor didn't want to ask the next question, but he knew that he had to. "Is Vegeta asking you to do this?"

Bulma snapped back at her father. "For your information, I was doing this before Vegeta. It's a little trick that I learned from my father."

The Doctor's eyes got wide. "Don't try to put this back on me. I just wanted to listen in on the Saiyans, not help them spy on each other. It's only a matter of time before you get caught. So you need to stop."

Bulma just shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Well you don't have anything to worry about Dad, because starting tomorrow; I don't think I'll have to do it anymore."

The Doctor looked panicked. "Wait, what do you mean? What's happening tomorrow?"

Bulma just smirked. "You'll see." Bulma went to her Mom and kissed her goodbye and then waved to her dad and walked out the room.

The Doctor just laid his head on the table. "I've created a monster."

**The Next Day…**

Raditz had never been more suspicious of Bulma then he was at this moment. Sure it was her birthday, but she had never been more excited then she was that day. She didn't even bother wearing a lab coat, which that was a first. She had on this tight pink dress that hugged her curves and flared out a little at the hips. Her hair was down in chunky curls that flowed over her back. She had even put on makeup and wore perfume that did nothing but add to her scent.

So as soon as he saw Bulma step out of her living quarters the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Who are you dressing for Bulma?"

Bulma just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Bulma replied as she walked past him.

Another thing was that Bulma was late. Not her normal late, but really late, like she didn't care that she had work to do in the lab. Bardock had been contacting him for the last hour asking him where Bulma was. Every time he asked her she would always say, "Ill be out in 15 minutes", which was a lie every time.

Then she started doing something else. She wasn't heading to the lab; she was heading to the docking bay. "Bulma, where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going bud?" She said while not slowing her pace. She was determined to get there without anyone stopping her.

Instead of arguing with her, Raditz decided to contact his father. "Father?"

"_Raditz,_ w_here is that girl?"_

"She's going to the docking bay."

"_Why is she going there?"_

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Vegeta isn't coming back is he?"

"_No I just checked his location; he's far away from the planet."_

Raditz was silent_. 'What is she up to?_' Raditz saw that Bulma had stopped and was looking up at the sky and in a matter of seconds a ship appeared. A thought then came to him. "Father?"

"_What?"_

"Are you sure that your equipment says that Vegeta isn't here?"

"_Didn't you just hear me? His ship, his scouter, Nappa's, and every other Saiyans' devices that is with them says that they are all months away from the planet. Why are you asking me this?"_

Raditz was curious as he watched the ship land and then open up. Then he gulped once he saw who came down the ramp and then he finally responded to his father…"I'm asking you that, because the Prince just landed."

**Author's note…**

So sorry that it took me so long guys. But I was so busy this past week. But anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, I made it longer than the other ones. So next time, Bulma and Vegeta get closer and the King gets madder! Oh and what things have Vegeta brought Bulma? Please Review!


	16. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 16: Happy Birthday **

The first thing he saw once the ramp let down was blue, A blue that was very hard to forget; a blue that only the genetic makeup of Bulma Brief could provide. He smirked knowing that she was waiting for him. He was determined to show some more PDA so it could tick his father off, but once he saw her completely, and smelled her scent that a breeze had brought so tenderly to his nose, he knew that plan or no plan, he was going to kiss that woman.

Funny he didn't even remember walking down the ramp, just crashing his lips upon hers. He really couldn't help himself. She looked absolutely gorgeous and her scent! He didn't know what she did to herself, but whatever it did just took over all of his senses. When he finally pulled away and saw her pouty lips, he couldn't help but to dive back in one last time. He pulled away from her again slowly, dragging out the kiss as long as he could.

Bulma gave him a bright smile. "Well hello to you too." She said a bit out of breath. She was so happy to see him. They had been conversing for months. Sure her first real relationship turned out to be a long distance one, but if they could make it being that far away, then of course they would be able to have some serious sparks when they were up close and personal. '_Today is going to be a good day!'_

Vegeta slightly shook his head and stepped away from her. '_Either she has done something to her scent or I'm going crazy. But this all could do with the fact that I haven't been with a woman in a year.'_

"Woman what did you do to your scent?"

Bulma smirked. "I experimented and made my own perfume. I can tell you like it." She said confident.

Vegeta smirked back and was about to respond but he was cut off by Nappa.

"Sire the King wishes to see us immediately and he is not in a good mood."

"Is he ever?" Vegeta said rolling his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with his father. He knew he was upset. After all the things he and Bulma had been doing behind his back he was bound to be yelling at him for weeks. So making him wait another day wouldn't kill him.

"Go see him. I have other things to attend to." Vegeta said as he scooped Bulma up into his arms and took off into the air.

Nappa scoffed and then looked at Raditz. "Shouldn't you be following her?"

Raditz nodded and took off right after them which instantly annoyed Vegeta.

"What does he think he's doing?" He growled out looking over his shoulder.

Bulma giggled and snuggled close to Vegeta. "His job." She ended by laying her head on his shoulder. She loved being with him like this. No one would ever take her flying. So she was going to enjoy this moment whether Raditz was chasing them or not.

Vegeta wasn't willing to ignore him though. "Well I'm not going to have this loser biting at my cape like the dog he is."

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta, can't you just ignore him?" This moment was suppose to be about them.

Vegeta just smirked. "That's what I plan on doing." He then sped up faster which caused Bulma to yelp in surprise.

Raditz saw that the Prince increased his speed and sped up faster as well. Vegeta didn't like that at all and dove into the city and started flying super fast around the buildings to get rid of him. Bulma was laughing excitedly. The closest she ever got to this was when she would chase Kakarot with her air cars.

Raditz was doing his best to catch up with them, but every time he got close Vegeta would dodge around another building and go even faster. Raditz was fast, but he was no where near as fast as the Prince. The People all over were watching them, not understanding what was going on. It wasn't normal to see the Prince around the city, let alone flying at an abnormal speed and carrying a woman.

Vegeta was impressed that Raditz had kept up with him this far but now was the time to lose him completely. "Hold on Woman!"

Bulma nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. As fun as everything was, Vegeta was starting to go really fast and she couldn't take looking straight forward anymore. Then he went even faster then he did before. Bulma had never been on a roller coaster. She had seen them on TV as a child on Earth, but was too little at the time to get on one, but after this wild ride with Vegeta, she never would desire to, because nothing could compare. Bulma couldn't see what he was doing, but she could feel her body going in loops and diving down and going sideways, it was an amazing rush that she would never forget.

Raditz was trying, he really was, But the Prince was going so fast and making so many hard turns around so many unexpected corners that in a few seconds the chase was over and he had no clue where they were. Raditz landed in the middle of the street frustrated and a bit panicked. He tried using his scouter to locate him, but he still couldn't get a reading on him because somehow it still said that he wasn't on the planet. He tried to read his energy but he must have ducked in somewhere and suppressed it. Raditz then looked around at the people that were staring at him and growled. "Has anyone seen the Prince?"

Some just turned their backs on him. They weren't obligated to help someone find the Prince. He was the Prince. He could do what he wanted.

"The King is looking for him!" Raditz yelled out as he realized he wasn't getting any help. Some still ignored him, but one Saiyan who was leaning against a nearby wall shrugged his shoulders and pointed in a direction.

"He ran on foot, that way."

Raditz nodded and took off in that direction…

After being a good amount of distance away from Raditz, Vegeta took to the air again, but decided not to go too fast because he didn't want him to pick up on his energy level.

Bulma just giggled again. "That was a lot of fun. So what are we going to do now?"

Vegeta had planned on just going to his or her room to give her the collection, but he hadn't planned on Raditz being such a bother. "We are going to find someplace private."

Bulma perked up at that. "Oh I know just the spot!"

Vegeta nodded. "Alright, tell me where to go."

**Meanwhile in the Throne Room…**

"Why are you here?" The King yelled. He was in complete disbelief that Nappa and his son were back on the planet with out him even knowing.

Nappa looked so confused. "Sire, you ordered me here." He pleaded.

"I did no such thing! And where is my son?" He yelled.

"He flew off with Bulma." Nappa growled out. He didn't get it. The King had personally sent him a message saying to return to the planet immediately.

The King saw that Nappa had a genuine look of confusion on his face. "That boy!" He yelled out. "Bardock, I thought you said they were far away from here?" The King fumed as he turned his heated gaze in Bardock's direction.

"Sire even now their equipment is projecting their location far away from the planet." Bardock stated.

"What?" The King said softly but deadly.

"It must be Bulma." Bardock stated once more as calmly as he could. He was determined to not go down for this. "Sire, before they arrived, my son informed me that she was heading to the docking bay. She knew they were coming. She has apparently…outsmarted us all."

"Outsmarted you, you mean. I always suspected her, but my own scientist couldn't figure that out." The King spat.

"I couldn't find any evidence sire. The girl is very well advanced in her hacking skills." Bardock said gritting his teeth. There was only so much disrespect a Saiyan could take. King or not. It's not like the two of them did serious harm to the Empire anyways. The King was just angry that he was being shown up by his son and a foreign scientist. They had made calls and handled decisions that the King should have made himself. Their biggest crime was hacking into the King's personal tech and giving out orders. But, that was very dangerous because if an enemy would have tapped into what they were doing then the whole Empire could have gone up in flames.

The King rubbed his forehead as he felt the beginnings of his common migraine aka 'Vegeta' come on again. "Even though I know that my son has no doubt been manipulating her, she will answer to me for her espionage." The King commented. He didn't want to hurt Bulma, but she had gone too far. He couldn't ignore her and punish everyone around her anymore. He hated to admit it, but even he had grown a soft spot for the girl. She was absolutely incredible. Anything he requested she could create. She was limitless. Therefore caused him to be even more powerful. But now, his son has forced his hand. He had to come up with something that wasn't too damaging.

"Do you want us to call out a search?" Nappa asked, bringing the King out of his thoughts.

"No. I do not want the Empire believing that Vegeta and I are at odds. The last thing I need is for them to take sides and split apart. We must be unified."

"So what shall we do for now sire?" Bardock asked, relieved that he and his sons won't be punished this time.

The King thought about it for a moment then responded. "Have your son look for them. Nappa you stay here in case he shows up at the Palace, and if they can't find them then we shall just wait. They will show up again…."

**Meanwhile…**

They landed in Bulma's favorite and secluded spot. And she was so happy to show it to Vegeta.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Vegeta looked at the waterfall and the cave behind it. "I didn't know this was here."

"No one does really. Kakarot found it for me. But even if others knew about it, they wouldn't enjoy it as much as I would."

"Hn. He will no doubt tell the others about it." Vegeta said matter of fact. "That boy is a snitch. A consistent do-gooder that gets on my nerves."

Bulma playfully hit Vegeta on the arm. "Hey! You don't even know Kakarot. Your disgust for him is completely uncalled for."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Say what you want, but that brat is not going to leave us with a lot of time to ourselves."

Bulma leaned into him and then traced his brace plate with her index finger. "Then I guess we shouldn't waste anytime." She said giving him a short sweet kiss. Vegeta leaned in for more but she stepped back from him. "Uh-uh. I've waited long enough." She said holding out her hand. "Now shouldn't you be giving me something? You know, it being my birthday and all."

Vegeta rolled his eyes again and reached in behind his breastplate and pulled out a capsule. "I'll never understand you humans and your odd celebrations." He didn't purposefully come back on her birthday. Bulma had picked that date specifically. He just went along with it.

Vegeta pressed a button on the capsule and then threw a few feet away. Bulma was speechless. She had expected perhaps a few things, but she didn't expect a few crates!

"Oh wow." She said surprised. There were 3 to be exact. And they were all about half the size of her air cars. She went to the first one and gasped when she opened it. There were dresses; Beautiful and exotic looking. There had to be about 50 of them in there. There were a couple for every type of occasion. Backless, strapless, halter, and beaded, draped, long, short, airy, sexy, sophisticated type dresses. And the colors! There were so many different shades that all went great with her hair and skin tone. She held up a red dress that looked like a cross between silk and satin. It had a sweet heart neckline and had a mermaid shape to it. But the best part about it was the bottom; it had numerous folds that flared out into an elegant sweep train. Bulma clutched it to her as if it was the most precious thing she had ever seen. She turned to Vegeta amazed. "Where did you find all of these?"

Vegeta stepped closer to her, pleased that she obviously enjoyed the dresses. "Here and there. I assume you like it?"

Bulma smiled brightly at him. "Of course I do!"

"Good. Now open the others."

Bulma nodded and went to the next box. She was taken back by what was inside. She couldn't believe it. How did he know? How did Vegeta know that shoes were chocolate of the fashion world and that every woman craved them? She knelt down quickly and began to go through them like a mad woman. They were all heels of some sort. Pumps and sandals of different colors. Many of them would match the dresses she had just received. Gold, silver, metallic, and many colors across the spectrum. It was amazing. Bulma got a pair of silver shoes that were encrusted with dark blue stones along the straps. It had a 5 inch heel and her mouth was almost watering to try it on. She kicked off the shoes she had on and put the new ones on her feet. She was once again amazed that they fit. She turned to Vegeta absolutely stunned. "How did you know my size?"

Vegeta just snorted. "As many times you stomped that little foot of yours it was easy to guess."

Bulma would have normally given a smart reply but she was too happy. She was about to run over and kiss him but he nodded to the last crate. Bulma couldn't wait. She felt like a kid at Christmas. She opened it quickly and then just froze. Her feet gave way and she fell to her knees. She wanted to cry. She just couldn't believe she could ever be this lucky.

The first thing she saw was diamonds. Or at least what looked like diamonds. She shakily reached inside and pulled out the first thing that her eyes were transfixed on. It was a silver necklace with diamond like stones encrusted into it. She put it down back into the box and while still trembling looked at others. There were bracelets, rings, earrings, necklaces. All gorgeous, all sparkling, and all breathtaking.

Bulma didn't even realize that Vegeta had set down next to her until he wiped her face. "Woman why in the universe are you crying?"

Bulma blinked and then reached up to touch her eyes. She didn't even notice. Then she looked back at him and a moment later jumped into him causing him to crash onto the ground with her on top.

She started kissing him frantically and Vegeta was happy to participate. She pulled away from him and gave him the brightest smile she had ever given him. "Vegeta this is the best birthday I've ever had."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile. "Well you better remember it because I doubt I will ever do such a thing again."

Bulma's smile dropped. "Way to ruin the moment. But come on." She said getting up and pulling on his hand.

He stood up with her and raised his eyebrow. "Come on and what?"

"Let's go for a swim. I want to have some fun and I want this day to last forever!" She said happily.

Vegeta was about to say that he didn't feel like going for a swim but once Bulma pulled her pink dress off and was only left in her navy blue, lacy bra and panty, he couldn't help but go along with her plan and pulled off his cape, top, armor, boots and gloves. _'Perhaps this can be fun…'_

**Bardock's Home…**

Bardock came home to possibly one of the longest days he ever had. He was able to disable and reset the tracking on the Vegeta's ship and everyone's scouter except for Vegeta's. Bulma had really done a number on his. Besides it was easier finding the problems once he actually had the equipment in his hands.

And to top it all off, he was expecting Dr. Brief of foul play as well. He didn't act surprised at all when he found out what Bulma had done. As a matter of fact he was able to get through her firewalls a little too easily, like he already knew the programs. But he decided to confront him another day. He just wanted to eat some food, before Kakarot ate all of it.

But that apparently would have to wait as Colleen wanted a report on what happened that day. And once he was finished, he saw the look on her face and decided to count down to the explosion that was about to happen. '3…2…1'

"What! I'm going to kill her!" Colleen yelled as she stood up and went for the door.

"Colleen!" Bardock yelled to her as he went after her. She ignored him and opened the door and he closed it back. She then turned to him and punched him in the face and sent him flying into the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Kakarot yelled, his meal momentarily forgotten.

Colleen reached for the door again but Bardock was on her again. "Colleen stop! The King said he would deal with Bulma. He is not going to punish our sons."

"You don't know that!" She yelled in his face.

"It's different this time. She directly insulted the King." He seethed.

Colleen was about to say something else but saw the honest look on her mates face and calmed down. "You better be right."

"Uh…guys?"

Colleen snapped to her son. "What?"

"I think I know where she might be." Kakarot said right before he picked up his utensils again to commence his eating.

Bardock and Colleen blinked at their son then looked at each other then looked back to their son and spoke at the same time, "Where?"

**Meanwhile Inside the Cave…**

Vegeta thought this was a lot of fun. He and Bulma were inside the cave, and things were heating up, and it wasn't just the water. Bulma was sitting on his lap and they were making out. Vegeta couldn't help but be so relieved that they weren't being interrupted. He hadn't been with a woman in a while and Bulma was just so darn sexy.

Bulma was in Heaven. If she ever had a doubt she didn't have them anymore. She knew that she loved Vegeta. And she had made up her mind that she was going to show it to him. She didn't think she was ready to go all the way with him before but she believed she was now.

She gave him another long sultry kiss that made Vegeta groan and pull her closer to him and then leaned back. "Let's go back outside."

Vegeta didn't care where she wanted to go; he just wanted to get back to doing what they were doing. He nodded in response and then he follows her out the cave and back onto the warm grass. Bulma laid down on the ground and pulled him down with her and Vegeta followed happily and began to kiss her once more…

**Only a little bit away…**

Raditz was furious. He was furious at his little brother for not telling him about this place before. _'Just wait till I get home Kakarot. You'll be lucky if you don't end up being blasted through your chest!'_

Raditz flew to the area where Kakarot said to go and froze when he saw Bulma and Vegeta making out profusely in the distance. Only a few feet away from them he saw the crates which no doubt housed the gifts that Vegeta had been collecting for her. _'She probably wanted to show him her thanks.'_

He looked back at them and turned his head. It disgusted him to watch them. He hated this situation. He hated being involved in it, but most of all, he hated seeing Bulma obsessed with Vegeta. He hated to admit it, but he had secretly been digging on Bulma for years. How could he not? She was practically a Saiyan woman but with exotic features. She was gorgeous, she was smart, she was sexy, and she didn't fear putting him in his place. But she was always stuck on Vegeta. And it bothered him. And he knew that even if Vegeta wasn't in the picture he still wouldn't be able to have her, but still, it was annoying seeing her obsessing over someone else.

He glanced back over at them and decided to leave. _'If they want to risk their lives for absolutely nothing then fine. I'm done_.' He thought as he flew away from the scene...

Vegeta was so lost that he didn't even realize another person's energy was nearby. He was too consumed with kissing Bulma everywhere he could.

Bulma was at a loss as well. She wanted to remember this night forever and she wanted Vegeta to know how she felt before she went all the way.

Vegeta was definitely ready. He had been without a woman and had been desiring this woman practically since he was 14. He trailed down her stomach and kissed his way back up to her neck and started to pull down her straps when she stopped him. He wanted to groan with disappointment. _'Great, now any moment she's going to say "I'm not ready"'_ He thought frustrated.

But instead she said three different words. "I love you."

Vegeta was speechless. He was quiet for a moment not believing he had heard right, but as he looked into her eyes he knew. She meant what she had said. He reared back from her in response. He had heard the words spoken before. He had heard it countless times when a family told it to one another as they clung to each other as He was preparing to blast them into oblivion. He had heard Bulma say it plenty of times to her parents. But he had never once heard those words spoken to him in his life. He thought they were just words and he didn't understand the emotion that came with it. It frustrated him because he could see the emotion in her eyes but couldn't understand it. He didn't understand why she would say such a thing and especially to him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Bulma blinked at him at a loss of words. At of all the reactions he could have had, she was not expecting that. "Because it's true."

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously. "I've hurt you. Enough times for you to hate me. I don't treat you like your parents and I don't show any affection other than intimacy and a few gifts." He ended by crossing his arms.

Bulma couldn't believe that he was genuinely confused and defensive! "Vegeta…you are the bravest man I've ever known. And yes there was a time when I had sworn to hate you, but the truth is I never really could. And even though we were apart and grew up you still came back and you still understand me more so than anyone. You just get me. And even though you don't tell me that you care, I can still see it."

Vegeta disagreed. He never did anything to show that he cared and she knows that! "I don't understand how you can still say such words to me."

"Because you deserve them. Vegeta, out of everyone I've ever known, I trust you more than anyone." She ended by sitting up and kissing him so sweetly and so tenderly. She wanted to show how much she loved him in that kiss.

Vegeta enjoyed the kiss and could tell that she actually believed what she said, but the problem was that it was based on lies. She shouldn't trust him. He was using her completely. She was a fool.

Vegeta pulled away from her and looked off to the side. He was getting that disgusting feeling in his stomach again that only she could cause. He hated how she affected him so much.

Bulma saw the look on his face and was a bit concerned. "Vegeta are you alr-"

"We should go." He said as he stood up. "It's getting late."

Bulma was disappointed but nodded and stood up. She knew that he didn't handle emotions very well and she was starting to regret revealing something like that to him. But she could tell that he was uncomfortable so she decided to not press it any further. She capsulated her gifts and got dressed. It wasn't long before they were in the air and he was dropping her off at her balcony window. He let go of her and turned to leave.

"Hey?"

Vegeta stopped and tilted his head to the side. Bulma walked up to him until she was in front of him. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" She said with a smile, trying to pretend like things were normal between them.

The sickening feeling had been nagging at Vegeta ever since her confession and it was getting worse by the second. He hesitated but then gave her a quick peck and then left as quickly as he could.

After he was gone Bulma leaned against the wall and sighed. '_Good going Bulma. You completely scared him off.' _

**Author's Note…**

I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted Bulma and Vegeta to have a happy chapter before the crap hits the fan. If you guys are curious of what Bulma's dress looks like, then go ahead and google 'Nina Dobrev Emmy Dress'. The shoes and jewelry I just made up so you have to use your imagination. I chose clothes, shoes, and jewelry because those are the things that floats my boat. But anyways, everything goes down hill. And I hope you guys saw that Raditz thing coming. I tried hinting to the fact that he liked Bulma. But anyways, please review!


	17. Toy Soldier

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 17: Toy Soldier**

Vegeta was going to fly to his room and then changed direction and went straight to the training rooms. He needed to train. He needed to get his mind off of Bulma. He couldn't stop thinking about the absurd things she kept saying…

"_I love you…"_

Vegeta just didn't understand it. '_Why would she say that? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever had. She is a complete and utter fool for saying such a thing.'_

But the way she had looked at him. No one had ever looked at him like that before. _"…Vegeta, out of everyone I've ever known, I trust you more than anyone…"_

Vegeta got to the training room and turned up the gravity to a high setting. He didn't bother warming up. He just went straight into hardcore training mode. But he still couldn't fight off that stupid feeling that was clawing away at his stomach. _'I shouldn't feel this way. I never told her to trust me. She decided to do that herself. So this is all her fault really. Isn't it?'_

But the way she had looked at him, she said it as if she believed him to say it back to her. She looked so sure. So positive that the feeling was mutual, so much so that she was willing to give herself to him. _"I love you…"_

Vegeta didn't even think about it being her first time. He was literally just thinking about how he hadn't been with a woman. The way she looked and felt didn't help. She was excellent in every touch and every kiss. It was like she was molded to perfection for only him. He was lost to her as soon as she had taken off that dress of hers. And apparently she was lost to him as well, but where he was stuck physically, she was there emotionally. He didn't even want to think about how badly things would have gotten if he had actually gone through with it…come to think of it, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her right now at all!

He released a frustrated growl and went over to the settings and turned it up as high as it would go. Once he felt the immense pressure descend upon him he regretted ever getting involved with the girl. '_I never should have gotten close to her…'_

**The Throne Room**

"Sire the Prince is in his gravity room. Should I send for him?" Nappa said as he bowed before the King.

The King sighed heavily. He had thought long and hard of what actions he should take and he had come to a decision. "No. Vegeta has made it clear that he will continue this game of his. Send Bulma instead."

Nappa was a bit surprised at that. He just nodded and left out. _'I wonder what he's gong to do with her…'_

**Bulma's Apartment…**

Bulma was already having a hard time sleeping so being woken up when she finally managed to doze off was not something she wanted to happen. She groggily got out of her bed as she heard the knocking at her door get louder.

"Ok! I'm coming!" She pulled a house coat on and tiredly walked over to her door and opened it. She became wide awake as she realized who was standing in front of her. "Bardock, What are you doing here?"

Bardock gave a frustrated sound and spoke, "For some reason my son has left his post and so I am taking you to the King." He had been trying to contact Raditz for the longest time. He even went by his living quarters and couldn't find him there. Something was wrong. He sent Kakarot out to find him but he hasn't seen him yet. Then the King summoned Bulma and Bardock instantly volunteered to escort her. The King wasn't suspicious or anything so Raditz was in the clear, but if the King finds out that Raditz has abandoned his post then it won't be good news for him.

Bulma wasn't prepared for this. She had thought that Vegeta would deal with his father. At least that's what he had said…

**One month Before…**

Bulma was ecstatic that Vegeta had decided to come home, but he wanted to come home undetected, which meant that they would really be pulling out all the stops, and it also meant that Bulma's cover will probably be blown. Him showing up exactly on her birthday, even though it was a sweet idea from him, would obviously let everyone know who the brains behind their operation were.

So she couldn't help but be a little scared. "But Vegeta when you get here, the King will know that I have been helping you this whole time and that I've been spying on him."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then looked very annoyed through the communicating screen. "Bulma you don't have to worry about him, I'm going to deal with my father and you won't even be apart of the equation."

"I don't understand how the King will not want me to be punished."

"Bulma I said I will handle it…" He said in a cocky tone that assured her that she had nothing to worry about.

**Present…**

She had trusted him. No, she still did. Vegeta will come through for her. They have been through too much for him not to. "Alright just let me get dressed." She told Bardock as she went back into her room to throw on some clothes.

Bulma was confident that everything would turn out fine, but when she got inside the throne room and saw that there was no one there other than herself, Bardock and the King, her confidence was shaken. She looked around worriedly for Vegeta, trying to see if he was leaning up against a far wall or even standing behind a column, but it was no use. He wasn't there. '_Where are you Vegeta?'_

The King spoke quietly and calmly. "Bulma I can not even express my disappointment in you. Did you think I would not figure it out?"

Bulma tried to convince herself that the King saw her way to valuable to do anything to her. So with what little confidence she had left she responded. "I knew you would."

"And yet you spied on me regardless? Has my son stolen your mind so that you stopped thinking straight?" He about yelled.

Bardock crossed his arms and wanted to say, "Yes", but he kept that response to himself.

Bulma was taken aback. The King had never yelled at her before. "Sire, I never meant to cause you any harm I-"

"Silence. I know my son. Sadly you do not." He said glaring.

Bulma wanted to argue that she did. She knew him better than anyone. But she couldn't help but to listen to the nagging voice that was ringing inside her head. _'But He's not here is he? He didn't even talk to the King. He left you high and dry…_' Bulma shook her head a little trying to clear it. She couldn't be wrong. She just couldn't.

The King sized her up and was quiet before he spoke again. "I have thought long and hard of what to do with you Bulma. I didn't want to involve you. I know what my son has done to you. But…You must be punished."

Bulma's face went white with horror. Surely he wasn't going to…kill her?

The King saw the look on her face and recognized it all too well. "I will not kill you." She relaxed a little, but was still scared out of her mind. The King continued on, "Even though you spied on me and that is punishable by death, it led me to realize something…your personal spyware, whatever it is, is far more advanced than anything that we have. And I must say that I am highly impressed. But you see, because of your spying I know that you know about everything now; Including the Kill Switches. And I am sure you know of the one…on your own planet?"

Bulma swallowed whatever was left in her dry throat. She had guessed that there was one, but she wasn't sure. The only way she could possibly detect one, was if she tried to disable one, but she didn't want to risk her cover being blown. She had hoped beyond reason that there wasn't one on Earth, but she knew that there probably was one. Bulma nodded to the King.

"The only reason why your planet is still standing is because of you. And your treachery does not help your planets future."

At that Bulma found her voice. She ran to him and bowed before him begging. "Sire please! I'll show you everything! Everything I've ever done Everything I was keeping from you, and everything that I had planned on doing if you leave my planet alone." She said as tears streamed down her face. She knew that the King had activated many Kill Switches and he also knew that his threat was very real. She had just never thought she would be in a situation where that threat would be aimed towards her. She never thought that it would come to this.

The King spoke softly to her. "I will not destroy your home…But if you ever do anything like this again, it's gone."

"I understand." Bulma said as she bowed her head again.

"But that's not all Bulma." Bulma looked back up to the King as he went on, "You and my son have disobeyed me continuously. I can not let that go. Since it is companionship you desire, you will not have it."

"What do you mean?" She said, scared once more.

"You will not be allowed to mate with anyone until I say so."

"You can't do that!" She yelled angrily, forgetting her place and the position she was in.

Bardock even winced at her tone. '_That is not the way to go Bulma.'_

The King was offended. He couldn't help but seethe out his response to her. "Oh can I? Bulma I have never treated you like a prisoner, I gave you freedoms that even my own elite couldn't fathom. I treated you like a Saiyan Princess…almost as if you were my own daughter."

Bardock looked up at that. And he saw emotion in the Kings eyes; he didn't think it was possible; The King could be the most ruthless cold hearted Saiyan on the planet when he wanted to. The only person he ever showed any affection to was his son, if you could even call that affection, but surprisingly he was wrong. The King had apparently had a soft spot for Bulma as well. That had to be the only reason why she was still alive.

Bardock was right in his thinking. The King had grown quite fond of Bulma and what she could do for him. The possibilities were endless. She was always respectful to him and she always delivered to him great results. She had a likeable atmosphere around her that he had appreciated since she was a child. He had planned to lavish her with a great life and use her talents consistently as long as he sat on the throne. But now, things were different. Now he would have to threaten her to keep her in line. And he knew, he just knew that she would never deliver as well as she did before. And that is what really ticked him off. "You will be under lock and key Bulma. You will go nowhere but to your place of rest and to the labs. You will not leave the palace and you will not go anywhere else until I say so. And you will not interact with anyone outside of your guards and other scientists that I assign to be around you."

Bulma would have rather taken a beating. She could just feel her adventurous spirit dying. "But Sire I-"

"No Bulma." He said cutting her off. "You will do what is expected of you from now on or your planet and even your family will suffer the consequences."

Bulma blinked up at the King. She must have heard wrong. "My…my family?" She ended with a sob.

The King ignored her tears and continued, "Even though your father is a great asset to the Empire, it is clear that you are more valuable than him. So if you refuse to obey, your planet will go, and if you refuse me again, I will take all that you have left of it. Is that clear?"

She couldn't even speak. She could only nod.

"Now go." He said as he turned away, not even wanting to look at her anymore.

Bulma got up and turned and half ran out the room crying. '_Vegeta where were you?'_

**Outside the Palace…**

Kakarot had been flying around for what seemed like forever trying to find his brother. He had finally succeeded and found him drinking on top of a mountain that overlooked the capital.

"Raditz! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Raditz snorted then took another swig from his bottle. "And now you have found me. Congratulations."

Kakarot frowned at him. "You're supposed to be guarding Bulma. Father is angry."

"Well he can get in line." He said ignoring him as he drank some more.

Kakarot sneered in disgust. "You're drunk."

"Your observation is astounding."

"Raditz we have to get back to the palace. Bulma-"

"Why should we? So we can be punished by the King because she decided to be a whore?" he said angrily throwing the bottle and standing up.

"Raditz, The King isn't going to do anything to us. He is going to punish Bulma and Vegeta." Kakarot said in a calm voice. The last thing he wanted to do was make him angrier so he would have to fight an angry and drunk Raditz. That wouldn't be fun at all.

Raditz just chuckled. "She would probably prefer going down with him."

Kakarot shook his head. "What is wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." He has seen his brother upset many times over different women, but he had never seen him like this.

Raditz opened his arms wide as if Kakarot could examine him better. "Nothing is wrong. I'm celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"Freedom."

"Freedom from what?" Kakarot asked confused.

Raditz quieted down and looked back at the city and at the Palace. "Being fooled." He then turned to his brother and knelt down so he was at eye level with him. "Listen Kakarot, No one can fool you better than yourself. And a woman comes at a close second. When you mate, find a woman that you can trust; whether she is Saiyan or not. If you can not trust her, then she is not worth it."

Kakarot knew that his brother was wise. Sure he can make jokes, but there were times that he said something that Kakarot knew he should pay attention to, and this was one of those moments. "Ok Brother." He was going to take what his brother said to heart and find a mate that he could trust with his life.

**Bulma's Apartment**

Bulma was pacing her bedroom floor not really believing what had just happened. Where was Vegeta? Why didn't he do what he said he would? Did he abandon her because she scared him off? She knew that emotions scared Saiyans off, but she had no idea that she would have had that affect on him. She had to see him. She had to find him.

Bardock had come into her room and did a sweep of her whole place and took every capsule she had. He even confiscated the gifts Vegeta gave her. He said that he had to make sure to go through all of it to see if any of it was spyware. Bulma tried to explain to him that her earrings and bracelet were the only things that she had but he didn't believe her.

But there was still something else. Bulma went to her window and hit the seal a couple times until a crack shown. She hit it a few more times and then a capsule fell out. She held it in her hands securely. It was her emergency air car that she had made just in case she ever needed to flee the Palace. And talking to Vegeta at this moment was definitely an emergency. She ran out of her bedroom and onto the balcony, opened it, and got inside the small car and took off.

'_If I know Vegeta, which I do, He'll be in his gravity room…'_

**Vegeta's Gravity Room**

Vegeta shakily turned off his gravity room. He had been training to the extreme. He was actually surprised that the thing didn't explode. Every muscle in his body was soar, and every joint ached. All he desired to do now was rest.

He walked out tiredly and was highly annoyed once again to see Nappa standing there. "Leave me alone Nappa. I don't feel like dealing with stupid today."

Nappa ignored that and handed Vegeta a towel. "Do you know what the people are saying about you?"

Vegeta wiped his face. "What are you talking about?"

"About you and Bulma."

Just then Bulma was coming up around the corner. She had landed on a nearby balcony and capsuled her air car. It was easy for her to sneak around the palace with such a low power level. She was making her way to Vegeta's Gravity room and stopped once she heard Nappa say her name. '_Darn. I didn't expect him to be here. I have to wait until he leaves.'_

"What about me and Bulma?" Vegeta was getting so angry. He was seconds away from blasting Nappa. He just nearly killed himself in his Gravity Room to get her out of his head and then this fool comes over and drags it all back up.

"They are saying that she has bewitched you. That you have become a love sick fool."

Bulma couldn't help but smile. Her ears were itching with wanting to hear how Vegeta would respond.

Vegeta blinked at Nappa and tilted his head back and laughed. "Me? A love sick fool? HA! I don't even know the meaning of the word."

Bulma's smile dropped.

"Those idiots have no idea what I have been doing." Vegeta ended with a sneer.

Nappa grunted. "With all due respect your highness it does seem like you have been obsessed with her."

"Oh Please." Vegeta seethed. He was really getting sick of people thinking that everything he did was for Bulma. "It has nothing to do with her! I am just using her to get at my father!"

Bulma covered her mouth and realized that it was trembling. '_No, no, no! It can't be true!"_

Vegeta continued on without knowing the damage he was causing just a few feet away. He was just so annoyed with everyone and also that his own people were seeing him as weak. He didn't think he had ever been so offended. "Anyone who thinks that I would ever love anyone is a fool. That is the most ridiculous word I have ever heard spoken. And only people who are insane speak them, either that or they are completely ignorant of life. So no. I do not love the girl. I don't even care about her. She has served her purpose. I used her and I don't even need her anymore. Any interaction I have with her now is for my own pleasure and that is no one else's business."

Part of Bulma wanted to scream and run over there and smack Vegeta across his face, but she just couldn't make her body go into that direction. She just had to get out of there. She had to get away. So she ran away.

As Vegeta tossed the towel he had on the ground, he caught a whiff of something. He could have sworn he smelt Bulma's scent. He looked around and didn't sense her then rolled his eyes. _'Oh great, now I'm starting to imagine her scent.'_

Bulma didn't know where she was going until she ended back at the throne room. The guards were so surprised to see her that they didn't even stop her from entering.

The King looked up immediately. "Bulma what on Vegeta are you doing here?"

Bulma walked right up to him. She looked him straight in the eyes. She was crying. She didn't feel like fighting her tears anymore. So with a tear streaked face she began to speak. "You were right. I was wrong. I was tricked. I thought I knew Vegeta but I was so wrong. I'll do anything you ask. I won't fight you. You win."

The King sighed with relief. He was unsure of what the future held for Bulma but this lightened his mood immensely. "I am glad to hear that Bulma. But I will not take back anything I said earlier."

"I know. And hopefully, through time, I will prove myself to you once more…I am so sorry your majesty." She truly was. The King probably would have eventually granted her so much freedom to possibly even leave the planet, now she was lower than she ever was. And all for what? A ton of gifts and a broken heart? It wasn't worth it.

The King nodded to her. "I accept your apology."

Bulma bowed and then turned to walk out until the King stopped her again, "Bulma?"

"Yes?" She asked quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"I will choose a mate for you one day, and he will not be beneath you." The King said assuredly.

Bulma just nodded once more and walked out. When she got back to her room she saw that Raditz was there. She was glad to see him but was surprised at how bad he looked.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

He looked down at his feet not wanting to see her face. She was the cause of his behavior and he wasn't really proud of that. "I was around."

Bulma nodded and then started to whimper. Then she suddenly collapsed on him crying. Raditz caught her and held her to him. It was the most touching they had ever done. "Raditz, I am so sorry. You were right. You, Bardock, Colleen, and Dad, all of you were right."

Raditz hesitantly placed his hands on her back. He was so relieved that she was starting to think straight. "Well, you had to be wrong at some point in your life."

Bulma chuckled a little and pulled back sniffing. Then she reared back. "Raditz, you reek of alcohol."

"I had a few drinks." He chuckled.

"Well you definitely don't need anymore." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Raditz smirked. This Bulma he could deal with. He could deal with the bossy and dominating Bulma. He didn't know how to handle the crying one. "Well I'm done for the night."

"Good." She turned to go inside and stopped at the door. "Raditz, I don't want anyone to come to my room."

Raditz knew who she was talking about. No one else would come but possibly her parents and she wouldn't deny them entrance, not at this moment. So he knew that she was talking about Vegeta. So he just nodded and she walked inside.

**Vegeta's Room**

Vegeta had showered at a bathroom near his gravity room so when he arrived to his room he was ready to collapse on his bed but was completely surprised to see his father standing in the middle of his room.

"You lost?" Vegeta asked as he threw his cape off. His father was the last person he wanted to see.

The King just shrugged his shoulders. "No, but you did."

Vegeta was slightly confused at his meaning. "What are you talking about?"

The King just straightened and spoke down to his son. "Bulma knows everything. She won't help you anymore."

Anger began to boil inside of Vegeta. "What did you say to her?" He seethed.

The King shrugged his shoulders once more. "Nothing. She came to me. She already knew. I don't know how, but she knows, and she's done. So you have lost this little war and I want you to start behaving responsibly."

Vegeta wasn't' even paying attention to his father anymore. '_Bulma knew? How did she find out?_' This weird sense of dread washed over Vegeta. He had never felt it before. But he felt like he was losing more than just the game he was playing with his father.

Without another glance towards his father he walked to his door.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" The King demanded.

Vegeta just walked on out and the King rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to chase down his son. He told him exactly what he needed to hear and he was now done with the whole situation. Perhaps now, things could get back to normal.

Vegeta didn't stop walking until he was at Bulma's door. He saw that Raditz was blocking it and spoke expecting to be obeyed. "Move. Now."

Raditz just stood up straight. "She doesn't want to see you."

Vegeta felt like he had just been punched. "Excuse me?"

"I said she doesn't want to see you."

That anger he felt earlier was starting to boil over. "Get out of my way Raditz. I will not tell you again."

Raditz cracked his neck and turned his head to the side and spat on the floor then turned back to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't say a word. He cocked his fist back and punched Raditz in his face and sent him flying down the hall. Vegeta then turned to the door. "That'll teach you to disrespect me."

Before Vegeta could open the door, Raditz tackled him to the ground. Vegeta was surprised but quickly got the upper hand and got on top and punched him again. He then jumped off of him and held out his palm. "I've had enough of you!" He yelled. Just when he started to gather energy, something blue got in the way.

"Stop it Vegeta!" Bulma was in her house coat standing over Raditz.

"Get out of my way Woman."

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt my friends; especially when they were just doing what I told them to do."

Vegeta lowered his hand. So it was true. She did know.

Bulma tore her eyes from Vegeta and looked back at Raditz. She leaned down to help him up but he pushed her away and got up himself. "You can go Raditz. I can take it from here."

Raditz glared at Vegeta. "Bulma I don't think-"

"Raditz," Bulma placed her hand on his arm. "I got this."

Raditz saw the look in her eyes and believed that she could. She was different; something about her eyes. She looked like she had matured over night. He nodded and then started walking away.

Without glancing at Vegeta, Bulma walked into her apartment expecting him to follow. Vegeta got in and crossed his arms. "Do you mind telling me what that was about? He deserved to be punished!"

Bulma laughed not believing what was coming out of his mouth. "Yes, because it's all about you. It always has been. The Prince has to always get what he wants. Well not anymore Vegeta. I'm done."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vegeta asked seething.

"I'm not helping you anymore. I'm not your friend or girlfriend or whatever it is that I was. I'm not her anymore Vegeta. I'm not going to let you use me."

"You enjoyed yourself." He said defensively.

"You lied to me!" She yelled.

"I don't recall one lie I said."

"You pretended to care for me Vegeta and don't you dare deny it. You knew how I felt about you and you exploited that to gain an upper hand on your father. And now you're on your own Vegeta. And the sad part is, Vegeta I would have probably helped you just by being your friend. But you had to ruin that. I was your only friend and you destroyed that."

Vegeta assessed her words and that sicky feeling was back in stomach with vengeance. He tried to shake it off and opened his mouth to speak. "Look, Woman-"

"No! No more of your excuses! We're over." Bulma said as she began to turn away from him. She was determined to walk over to the door and open it for him to leave.

For some reason those two words angered Vegeta beyond anything and he grabbed Bulma's arm to halt her. "We are not over until I say we're over."

Bulma suddenly turned and smacked him as hard as she could. Vegeta didn't move at all. There was a silence between them. And then suddenly he pushed her up against the closest wall. "Have you lost your mind?" He nearly yelled. He couldn't believe that she had hit him!

Bulma looked into Vegeta's face. She never would have imagined that they would be in this place again. She should have known but she had ignored all the signs. She wanted to believe that Vegeta could love her the way she loved him. But she was wrong. She was so wrong.

"No. I've lost my heart; too many times to count, and too many times to you. I loved you Vegeta, and you laughed in my face. I even heard you call me a fool." Bulma watched as realization washed over Vegeta's face. She knew that he knew that she overheard him. "I trusted you. I would have done anything for you. And you…you hurt me. You're always hurting me Vegeta."

Vegeta backed away from her. Those words, those same words she spoke to him when they were children, had done something to him. He didn't know what it was. If he had to guess, it could have been shame. But he didn't want to feel that. He didn't want to feel anything that he didn't cause. And Bulma caused too many things; too many feelings. He had never regretted anything in his life, but when it came to her, he had felt emotions that billions of innocent lives couldn't cause. She had some how attached herself to him, and he wanted it to stop. He had always wanted it to stop. He eventually would have ended things, but he didn't expect…he didn't know what. He just couldn't deal with it. He had to get out of there. He had to get away from her. He looked at her once more and saw tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. All they did was magnify her eyes even more, and he knew that those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

And with that thought he walked out of the room, determined to never see Bulma Brief again…

**Author's Note:** I named this chapter 'Toy Soldier' because I was listening to Keri Hilson's song, 'Toy Soldier' the whole time while I was writing this chapter. I basically listen to a different song for each chapter. I listen to 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine a lot because that's my inspiration for the story and why it's called that. Ok so what's gonna happen next?...well our lovers are going to spend some time apart. I'm not sure if I should make it two chapters or one…but we will see. And for you Goku lovers, that was a little prequel to him possibly being with Chichi, but you won't find out till the sequel anyways so don't worry about it. Is something going to happen with Bulma and Raditz…maybe. Please Review!


	18. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 18: Someone Like You**

It had been a boring night at the docking bay. All the ships were docked and none were going out. That is until a very angry Prince came storming down the walkway. The guards that were on patrol instantly bowed before him. Vegeta didn't even glance at them as he said, "Tell my father I'm leaving." Vegeta quickly got into the nearest space pod and blasted off into the air as fast as he could. He told himself that he wasn't running. He was just tired of everything. His plan didn't go as he wanted at all. Bulma had ruined everything. He wanted to get back at his father, he wanted to prove that he could do what he wanted and when he wanted and she...

_She turned away from him, "...We're over."_

Vegeta made angry fists in the confines of his space pod, wanting to hit something, as he recalled what she had spoken to him._ 'How dare she end things? The nerve of that Woman! I wasn't ready to end it. I still had things I needed to do. I still...'_ Vegeta stopped as he tried to come up with something. He knew that giving Bulma those gifts would tick his father off, but he really didn't have anything after that. He had already rebelled against his father to the limit. Anymore and he would have caused an uprising in the Empire, which, regardless of what his father thought, he was smart enough not to split the Kingdom in two. So why was he so angry that Bulma ended things? Wasn't he going to do it anyways? Was it just because she dominated things by ending it or was it because...

"I didn't want it to end." At that spoken thought Vegeta ran his hands over his face in frustration. _'This can't be possible. She is nothing to me. This is just a long term side effect of scenting the same woman over and over again. Just like my father had warned me. I just need to stay away from her longer, that's all. I'm not running. I'm just recuperating. I need to get back to my old safe. I need to get back to the way I was before.'_

The only Problem with that was Bulma was always there, but that was a thought Vegeta decided to leave unexplored and let his excuses take over...

**Early The Next Morning At The Briefs Apartment**

Bulma nervously knocked on the door. She didn't know why she was so anxious. She knew her parents would forgive her, but she never liked to admit when she was wrong. It was something very hard for her to do and even harder now. Especially, because she was older and everyone had told her over and over again that she was making bad choices. She was really ashamed of herself.

Her father opened the door surprised to see her. "Bulma? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

Bulma bit her lip and tried to fight the tears that were at the corners of her eyes. She was really getting sick of crying. With a shaky exhale she asked, "Can I come in?"

The Doctor nodded and stepped aside. Once the door was closed Bulma collapsed on him. "Daddy I'm so sorry." She was tired of crying, but she really couldn't help it. She needed her Daddy right now. He was always there for her each time to take care of her 'Vegeta wounds' and she needed him now just as much.

Dr. Brief padded Bulma on her back. "There, there now. Tell me what's wrong?"

Bulma pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "You were right. All of you guys were right. I found out that Vegeta was using me. And the King..."

"I heard."

Bulma blinked at him. "You know?"

Dr. Brief crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. That's when Bulma noticed how exhausted he looked. "Bardock came by right after he got finished sweeping your place and he did mine. There was no point in trying to talk him out of it, he knew that I had a scouter and searched the whole place. Then on top of everything I had to help him clean up the network that you had infiltrated."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I...I don't know what I was thinking." Bulma had never felt so bad in her life. She didn't understand why she couldn't see all the lives she was affecting by doing what she did.

Dr. Brief took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well that's the difference between the two of us Dear, you might be able to surpass me in some areas, but you let your emotions get the best of you. But the best thing to do now is to move on from this."

Bulma nodded then sat down in a nearby chair. "Dad I really messed things up. The King is going to treat me like a slave."

Dr. Brief knelt down in front of her. "Bulma now might be the time to try and think of a way to get off this planet." He said urgently. "You cracked their system before, you can do it again."

Bulma shook her head. Bardock must not have told him everything. "Dad I can't."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is-"

Bulma grabbed his hands and shook her head 'no', silencing him. "You don't understand. If I do anything, the King will destroy Earth."

The Doctor was silent for a moment as worry washed over his face. Then he calmed down and opened his mouth again. "We can find a way to disable the Kill Switches."

Bulma shook her head again. "Daddy, if the King finds out, he'll destroy Earth, and...and kill you and Mom." The Doctor analyzed her words and hung his head in defeat. Then he opened his mouth to speak again, but Bulma stopped him once more. "And that's a risk I'm not willing to take."

Dr. Brief had tears in his eyes now. "I...Bulma I don't know what to do."

Bulma exhaled again and collected herself and stood up with all the pride she could muster. "I'm going to do what I can to get back into the Kings good graces and then I'm going to get our family off of this planet."

**2 Years Later**

Before Bulma knew it time had passed quickly and she had been doing everything she could to make the King happy. Every idea she had, she would bring it to the King immediately, trying her hardest to get back on the King's good side. She was hoping to have already been there by now, but unfortunately he had not changed her restrictions; which only caused her to work like a mad scientist, because the only people she saw were the King, Bardock, her parents, and Raditz. Kakarot had to leave the planet for his Shoku; which according to Raditz was quite funny...

Raditz had sat down at the table not really wanting to eat with his family but his mother insisted on seeing him so many days out the month. He would have rather have been trying to find a new woman.

Colleen excitedly sat down the dish she had been working on in the center of the table. It was two giant balls that was a mash of different types of meat that you could only find on Vegeta. It was by far everyone's favorite dish and one she was happy to make. After she had sat it down everyone began to eat everything on the table.

At one point Kakarot had stopped eating and just stared at the meat dish. Then he shocked everyone by saying, "Bulma has really big boobs."

Colleen dropped her utensils, Bardock groaned out loud, and Raditz bursted into a fit of laughter.

Kakarot just blinked and said, "What did I say?"

Raditz padded his brother on his back, "It's not really what you said brother, but what you were thinking."

Bardock pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "I'll go prepare a ship."

Colleen picked up her utensils again and started eating. "You do that."

Kakarot looked confused. "A ship for what?"

Raditz just smiled, he was so glad he came tonight. "You're going on a trip brother, and when you come back, we shall have a lot more in common."

Colleen turned to Raditz and glared. "You keep him away from your whores' Raditz. Kakarot doesnt need some big breasted slut dancing in his face." She seethed.

Raditz shrugged his shoulders. Kakarot just looked back at the dish and said, "What kind of dancing?"

Raditz busted out laughing again as Colleen made Kakarot leave the table to go pack for his trip.

Bulma laughed as she thought about what Raditz had told her. But now she realized how much she missed her little buddy. But she really couldnt call him little anymore, he was growing up. 14 years old, he was going to be a man soon. But still Bulma couldnt help but be lonely. She had been having dinner with her parents almost every night, but now she wanted to do something different. Over the past two years, her and Raditz became more close. Sure they had always been friends, but there was a trust their now that wasnt there before. Bulma had come to the conclusion that it was probably because she was closing herself off to him. She always spoke down to him, and always rubbed Vegeta in his face, and Raditz didn't deserve that. No one did. So she wanted to make it up to him. She wanted to do something nice. So she decided to cook the one meal that she knew she could cook good; sushi!

Once she had the table set and ready for him she went to her front door and opened it. Raditz was leaning against the opposite wall and raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just cooking dinner and I want you to join me." Bulma ended with a smile.

Raditz just squinted his eyes at her. "What are you up to Bulma?"

Bulma scoffed at him completely offended. "I'm not up to anything. I just wanted some company." She said crossing her arms.

Raditz was just quiet for a moment. "You can always go eat with your parents."

Bulma wanted to pull her hair out. "I'm trying to be nice to you and you are throwing it in my face, now would you please just come on. I cooked all of this food and its going to go to waste if you don't come in and eat it." She then turned and walked back inside and walked over to the table, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to come in.

It seemed like forever but he finally came inside. He sat down without a glance her way and began eating. Bulma then sat down and started eating as well.

They didn't speak at all really, which Bulma found odd. She looked at Raditz and he seemed like he had an attitude but she looked behind him and saw his tail fidgeting. '_Is he nervous?'_ She didn't see why he would be. They were just friends right?

Raditz was just trying to hurry up and eat and get out of there. It was hard enough being around Bulma, but he found her continuously trying to put them in intimate situations. She was always trying to touch him or be alone with him, and he didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he didn't want to take the chance or at least be in the position where he would have the option of taking a chance. He honestly didn't know if he would be able to resist her. And the last thing he needed was the wrath of the King on him.

Raditz pushed the empty plates away from and looked up to see a smiling Bulma looking at him.

"Well? What did you think?"

Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "It was decent."

Bulma just shook her head and stood up to clear the plates away. _'These Saiyan men are all alike._' She thought as she leaned over to get the plates in front of him, but she didn't know that while doing so she accidently spilled some sauce on the floor and as she turned she slipped and would have crashed onto the floor if it wasn't for the strong arms that had caught her.

She looked up and saw Raditz holding her intimately. "You caught me." She whispered almost surprised.

Raditz just swallowed whatever was left in his now sudden dry throat but his voice still came out sounding dry, "Of course."

Bulma slowly lifted a hand to his face. "Funny, I used to think that if I fell you would have let me fall to the ground. But I was wrong. You have always been there for me, haven't you?"

Raditz was staring into her big blue eyes and couldn't help but linger down to her lips. "Always Bulma. I've always been here..." He couldn't resist it any longer. Every day he had to watch her, guide her, escort her and see her gorgeous face, smell her hair, and try his hardest to ignore her naturally flirtatious smiles and winks. If it was only once, he had to do it...just this once.

Without another hesitation, he bent his head and kissed her. Bulma's eyes opened wide and then slowly she gave in to his kiss. It had been so long since she had kissed someone. She wrapped her arms around him and brought herself closer to him as he stood them up straight.

Raditz deepened the kiss and was very pleased that Bulma responded to him. Deep down he knew that this was so wrong, but he was doing everything he could to ignore that side and concentrate on the thrill of the moment.

Bulma's hands wondered down and brushed against his tail. Vegeta had never let her do that and she was very curious as to why she couldn't pet it, but later she had found out how sensitive their tails were and had just let it be, but now her curiosity had come back at full force. Bulma lightly trailed her fingers across it then went to the base of the tail and rubbed it in circular motions.

Raditz just about lost it.

Next thing Bulma knew, he had her up against the kitchen wall and was kissing her fervently on her neck. Bulma couldn't help but groan. She hadn't felt anything like that since she was being kissed by...

"Vegeta."

Raditz instantly stepped away and angrily kicked a chair so hard it smashed into a million pieces.

Bulma not realizing what she had said out loud screamed at him. "What is your problem?"

Raditz angrily spun around and pointed a finger at her. "Me? You have the nerve to ask what is wrong with me? You called me VEGETA!"

Bulma blinked at him. She knew that she had thought about Vegeta but its not like she had been imagining him as Vegeta. She sighed heavily. "I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear it." Raditz said crossing his arms. "I was a fool to do what I just did. The King would have cut off my tail he found out. Besides it's only a matter of time before you crawl back to Vegeta anyways."

Bulma reared back in disbelief. "I can't believe you would say that to me."

"It's the truth." He seethed. "You're stuck on him. You always have been and you always will be."

Bulma shook her head. She just could not believe what he was saying. "Are you kidding me? After everything he has done to me you honestly believe-"

"YES!" He yelled. "He hurts you, you go back, he hurts you worse, you go back. He hurts you to the point that you almost lose everything and yet you still want him!"

"That is not true!" She yelled defensively. "I wasn't' imagining him I was just-"

"Thinking about him." Raditz said. When he saw that she didn't have a reply he continued. "Bulma I don't know what you see in him, but clearly he's what you want, and I don't think any man in the universe will ever be enough for you."

Bulma shook her head in obvious disagreement. "I don't believe that."

Raditz stared at Bulma. If there's one thing he learned about Bulma Brief, it was knowing when she was lying and when she was telling the truth. "Yes you do Bulma. You just haven't realized it yet or you won't admit it. But either way I'm done."

Bulma looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Raditz looked away then looked back to Bulma. "When Kakarot comes back he will be your new guard. I'm not doing this anymore." He said turning to leave.

Bulma in panic ran to him and grabbed his hand. She didn't want another person to shut her out. She couldn't take it if someone else ignored her. "Raditz please don't go. I never meant to hurt you or anything. I do have feelings for you. Feelings that I didn't realize where there until now."

Raditz would have laughed if it was anyone else in this situation but him. "Bulma you don't get it. Saiyans are competitive. We don't like losing, and we definitely don't like being in second place. And I'm also not going to risk possible death for a few kisses." He ended by pulling his hand away from her and walking out the door.

Bulma didn't know how to react. First she couldn't believe that Raditz had kissed her, then she couldn't believe that she kissed him back, and then on top of everything she had said Vegeta's name.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get over this one guy? Why did every time her mind would shut him out, her heart would sneak him back in some way? Why couldn't she just let him go?

Bulma leaned against her wall and slid to the floor. She rested her head against the wall, contemplating everything. Then she slowly closed her eyes and whispered out, "What have you done to me Vegeta?"

**One year Later**

Vegeta had been going across the galaxy doing the most hardcore assignments he could find. He faced every challenge that came his way, craving the carnage. He wanted the distraction, any distraction that would cripple the one in the back of his mind.

But there were times, that the distraction would come up. Like for example, when a king or ruler would gift him with the most beautiful woman on the planet, Vegeta would always find something wrong with her. She was too skinny, too fat, too tall, too short, too pale, too tan or something. There was always something. But every time he would be with a woman there would be some type of flaw that would come up that would halt him before he could even think about taking her to bed.

Then there were other times when he purged a planet that he would come across a young woman that seemed similar, too similar to his distraction. Then he would find himself ending the purge and taking the survivors to the nearest planet or leave them there to serve under someone else.

It was pathetic. It was ridiculous and highly absurd. Even now the distraction that he was trying so hard to delete was coming back up as he walked the halls of his ship. But as he was rounding the corner, his distraction came up to greet him in an overheard conversation.

"Bulma Brief? The scientist?" A voice said.

Vegeta stopped once he heard those four words. There were some elites around the corner talking amongst each other.

"Yes. I just got a message from the King today. I have been selected to be one of the elites that he will choose to mate with the blue haired scientist." Said another voice.

Vegeta didn't recognize the voice but he already made up his mind that he hated him.

"Wow. She might not be a Saiyan woman but she is completely beautiful. Plus, she has high favor with the King."

A third voice chuckled and added. "You better not tell the Prince."

Vegeta had heard enough and rounded the corner. "Tell me what?"

The three soldiers were instantly startled then bowed to him once they collected themselves. The soldier that had spoken last raised his head to speak again. "It was just a joke your highness. Nothing you would probably want to hear." He said as he began to sweat nervously.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and glared at all three of them. "I will be the judge of that. Now tell me what it is you three are conversing about." He demanded.

Two of the elites looked to the one in the middle. He was tall and had long spiky hair that went past his shoulder blades. "Sire, the King has given me the opportunity to be one of the Saiyan men that will court Bulma Brief."

The three men anxiously watched the Prince not knowing what he would do. Everyone had known how the Prince was engaged with her. Many had believed that he had intercourse with her. Some had believed that he went ahead and mated her and now the King was trying to cover up the scandal.

Vegeta was angry. He was angry and jealous. There was no use denying it or trying to make excuses to himself. It was clear that this distraction was not going to go away. It was clear that Bulma was not going to go away. And perhaps he didn't want her to. He hadn't decided yet. But these three fools didn't need to know any of that. So with a confined anger Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and said, "Like I care who the woman mates."

Vegeta walked straight to his room and started to pace it back and forth like a mad man. He couldn't stop thinking about Bulma mated to someone else. Should he care? Why should he care? He always said that he didn't care. Didn't he? But Bulma mated to someone that wasn't him just felt like the biggest insult that could ever be given to him.

Vegeta scoffed at himself. _'This is so stupid! She doesn't belong to me...She...'_ Vegeta couldn't even come up with words. All he could do was feel this sudden urgency. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know how he felt. All he knew was that it would be a cold day in Hell before he would see Bulma Brief mated to anyone. So with that thought in mind, he decided that it was high time to go home.

**Authors Note:**

I meant to have this up sooner but my computer got messed up. So here's what I've been thinking. Vegeta just isn't Vegeta without an obsession. Vegeta was obsessed with Goku because Goku was stronger than him. But in this story, Vegeta is the strongest. He has everything, the only thing he doesn't have...is Bulma. So she is his obsession. But maybe he realize she's even more than that...like in the next chapter...(hint, hint). But anyways please review!


	19. You and Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter 19: You and Me**

Bulma was nervous. Extremely nervous. The King had been gathering a handful of elites together that he would personally choose to be her mate. And in two days she was to be presented to them. It turned out that the Prince was once again making his return and there was going to be another celebration. And it was at this celebration that she was going to see her old flame and meet possible new ones. The thought alone was enough to want to chew her nails off. She had heard that one of the candidates was actually on Vegeta's ship and that was one of the reasons why she had to wait to see all of them. The King had said something about each having a fighting chance or some type of Saiyan thing.

But she was more nervous about the Vegeta part. And that was the reason why she was pacing back and forth in her bedroom with an array of clothing spread out on her bed. She had many dresses, many that were made through out the years that she had never even worn, but for some reason she didn't want to wear any of them. Nothing seemed right. Nothing felt right. She wanted to feel powerful. She wanted to feel...wanted, but yet still independent. She honestly believed that if she wanted to, she could live the rest of her life without anyone, but there was a part of her that deeply wanted a family...she just didn't know with whom she might be able to do that with.

She didn't even know if the King would choose the guy for her or if she would do it herself. Regardless, it was going to be hard with Vegeta in the room. Just the thought of him being there made her feel awkward so she didn't even want to imagine what it would be like when it actually happened.

Bulma pulled out another dress from the pile on her bed and held it up to her. It was a long, beautiful midnight blue dress but it just...it just wasn't right! With a frustrated sigh she tossed it back on her bed. She ran her eyes all over her room until it landed on a dresser drawer. She bit her lip as she hesitated and debated whether or not she should go over there or not. With another sigh she gave up and walked over to it and emptied the contents of it on the floor until 3 capsules rolled out. She put the drawer down and picked them up. She closed her eyes and opened one of the capsules on the floor and then opened her eyes again as she walked over to the crate that the capsule popped out. She slowly opened it and pulled out the dress that was on top of the many dresses inside of the crate. The beautiful red dress that she knew she wanted to wear. The dress that Vegeta gave her.

She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to. It could end up being a very bad idea, after all Vegeta could see her as his property once more or could think that she was still stuck on him. But she wanted to wear that dress for 2 reasons; the first being that it was fabulous and the second being, she wanted to prove that she could use Vegeta too. He used her to get what he wanted, so why shouldn't she take advantage of the things he got her? Why shouldn't she indulge herself in the things he gathered across the galaxy? Well, she believed she should and that's exactly what she was going to do...

**Somewhere in Space...**

_'In two days I will see her.'_

Vegeta kept thinking that, but he didn't know why. Why was it so important and what did it mean? But yet he found himself counting down the days he would land on his home planet. Even now as he paced his room, which he found to be doing a lot of lately, he still couldn't help but think about everything that had happened between them.

_'None of this makes sense. My behavior is completely u__nacceptable_.' But yet he couldn't change it. He had pushed himself to the limit these past couple years. Taking on assignments that should have been given to foot soldiers. At times he took on so much, purging planets practically by himself, building his strength and tolerance for pain, that some of the men were starting think that he was almost suicidal. But that was just his way of clearing his head. Plus the strength increase after he recovered was always an added bonus. But he just had to plow through all of this somehow. He had to escape, and fighting was the easiest and most comforting thing he could do. These emotions that came upon him when he thought about Bulma made him feel weak, and somewhat vulnerable. So he had to counter that by using his natural Saiyan instincts. To fight and be the best. Even though he already was, he had to prove to himself that he was not hindered by petty emotions and distracting attachments. That Bulma and her words of love did not affect his Saiyan strength. Saiyan pride was all that he needed. He didn't need her.

But yet when the smoke would clear. When he was covered in the blood of his enemies and his own, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back over to her. She was something that needed to be dealt with. And the only way to do that was face her. Face his obsession. He had enough of whatever he was doing. It was wrong, so wrong, because for the past three years, his time away from her did nothing to snuff out his ever growing obsession. No, all it did was rage it on in a blazing fury...

**On Vegeta**

Raditz exhaled as he stepped out of his space pod. He cracked his neck after being confined for so long and yawned with exhaustion. He had been going on missions quite often ever since he gave up his post. The King didn't mind it all, he didn't think too highly of him in the first place, which annoyed Raditz. It wasn't his fault that he was sent to babysit some humans that the king's son liked to mess with. But anyways after the whole ordeal he just wanted to get away from everything.

Raditz was about to take to the air when he noticed his mother at the end of the walkway. He sighed, not really wanting a lecture from her. But nevertheless he walked over to her anyways. "Mother."

Colleen crossed her arms and looked Raditz up and down. "Raditz you look terrible."

Raditz snorted. "Mother your honesty proceeds your reputation."

"Well I want you to get some good rest, because tomorrow I have someone for you to meet."

Raditz raised an eyebrow at her. He never heard of anything like this from his mother before. "Why? What's going on?"

Colleen narrowed her eyes at her son as she got serious very suddenly. "I see what is going on with you and I don't like it. You need a good mate and-" Raditz rolled his eyes, but Colleen kept going on. "-But you keep choosing the wrong kind of women. You need a woman that is more humble not head strong. Because if things don't go the way you like it, you will just leave."

Raditz couldn't believe that his mother was trying to get involved in his mating life. "Mother I am fine on my own." He said as he began to move past her.

Colleen wasn't having any of it. She grabbed him and pushed him against the nearest wall. Raditz just went wide eyed. He didn't expect her to be so serious about this.

"Now you listen to me, I know that you had interest in Bulma, but the truth is, you shouldn't even have looked her way in the first place. She would have been terrible for you."

Raditz crossed his arms and looked away. That was a sore subject for him, and if she was anyone else he would have already left, or hit something, or someone. But it was his mother, the only woman on the planet, he completely respected and was slightly afraid of.

"I'm tired of seeing you mess around with whores and get caught up with girls that do nothing but try to speak down to you. Then you eventually fight back and it's a mess. So the only solution is to find you a...'nicer' girl." She ended with a confident smirk.

Raditz just looked at her like she was crazy. "Mother, finding a 'nice' girl on this planet is just-"

"Possible." Colleen answered as she interrupted him. "Now, you will get a good nights sleep and clean yourself up tomorrow and then you will come to dinner and meet the girl. Then after you meet her you will take her to the celebration."

Raditz just grumbled in defeat. There was no talking his mother out of this, once she made up her mind, she made up her mind. "Fine. But just so you know, me liking bossy woman is a trait I picked up from my father."

Colleen just crossed her arms. "Please. How many Saiyan women you know cook meals for their mates and children. I'm extremely humble."

Raditz had a million smart responses on the tip of his tongue, but one look from his mother made him keep his mouth shut. So he just nodded and walked away. _'Perhaps I should listen to my mother. After all if I do mate a more humble Saiyan, I might actually be able to get a word in.'_

**The Next Day...**

After Bulma was done with her lab, Kakarot was escorting her down to see the King.

"Are you excited to get a mate Bulma?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma looked at Kakarot, whom she really couldn't call her little buddy anymore. The kid had a growth spurt and at 15 was now taller than her. His voice was completely different too. It wasn't that kiddy grainy voice anymore. It was more mature but still had a youthfulness to it.

Turning her head back forward, she thought about what he said. "Well nervous is more like it."

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I think it could be cool to have one."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Kakarot wants a mate. Wow, your shoku must have been more fun than I thought." She said teasing him.

Kakarot blushed heavily. "No-I...I mean I didn't-"

Bulma laughed at him. "Im just teasing you."

"Oh." Kakarot said as he calmed down. Sure he had urges, and boy did he have them when his Shoku hit, but he was able to get that out through fighting and good old fashion Saiyan destruction. He had thought that when he returned home that his brother would introduce him to a bunch of his 'lady friends' but once he got back, all Raditz wanted to do was leave. Its not like Kakarot was complaining. With all Raditz's talk of women, he really didn't seem very pleased with his relationships...or transactions or whatever. Kakarot didn't mind waiting for his mate to be that intimate.

Those thoughts made Kakarot want to ask Bulma something. "Hey Bulma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything, I don't mind." Bulma said shrugging her shoulders.

"Have you and Vegeta ever-"

"No!" Bulma yelled cutting him off. Kakarot was a little surprised at her reaction. She got really defensive really quickly. Bulma realized that she had just caused a scene and was grateful that there wasn't anyone around. She lowered her voice down to a whisper then continued. "I mean, we've gotten close but we...never went all the way." She admitted. She never talked about it with anyone. Part of her was very embarrassed that she almost gave up her virginity to someone that was only using her.

Kakarot nodded. "Are you going to feel upset about him coming back?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders again. "I mean it is what it is. I'm just going to have to deal with it. He's the Prince and we did have something, it was messed up, but it was still something. I'm just dreading being with these suitors while Vegeta is on the other side of the room. It's just all awkward." Bulma felt like she was falling into one of those cheesy romance movies that her mom watches all the time.

"Well, I'll be there the whole time Bulma." Kakarot said with a smile.

Bulma smiled back at him. "Thanks Kakarot."

It wasn't long before they reached the throne room and were standing before the King. He didn't bother dismissing his guards which Bulma found out was a good sign, which caused her to relax a little.

"Bulma I have been pleased with the job you are doing." The King said. "I won't be giving you back your 'vacation days' but you will be allowed to go to other places within the palace walls."

Bulma never thought in her life that she would be happy to go further down a hallway. But she truly was. "Thank you you're majesty!"

"There's more." He said. "One reason why I am lifting some of your restrictions is so that you can get to know the Saiyan Elites I picked out for you better."

Bulma swallowed nervously. This was the moment. This was when she was going to find out if she was going to pick her mate, or if the King was.

"I have thought long and hard about this Bulma. But I will let you decide which of the men you would like to mate with." Bulma felt like a burden was just lifted off of her.

"Thank you so much your highness."

"You are welcome. Truthfully, any of them will do. I told you before that I would not choose someone beneath you and I have kept up my promise. Any of these men would be a fine match for you. Your children might not be that strong, but you will get by none the less."

Bulma wanted to roll her eyes at that. Strength was everything to these people. She was almost surprised that these guys would agree to mate with a woman that was guaranteed to produce a 'weakling'. But Bulma knew that her children, when ever she decides to have them will be successful in no matter what they do. Mind over matter right? But she also knew that these elites knew, that they will be gaining more favor from the king. It was a very smart political move on their part. _'It also helps that I'm drop dead gorgeous.'_

**Later that Evening**

Raditz was surprised that he was actually enjoying this woman's company. He looked over to the young woman that had joined him on the balcony after dinner. Her name was Ruta. She wasn't as tanned as other Saiyan women and had short curly like hair. She wasn't as tall as Raditz but she was tall for a Saiyan woman and had muscular curves that were sleek and sexy. Raditz found her to be very pretty. He was absolutely shocked that his mother had chosen so well.

"So you met my mother in the market?"

"Yes. She and I have been buying similar things for quite some time now. It wasn't long before we started talking and sharing recipes even."

"You cook too?" This was starting to be unreal.

She smirked at him. "Well I was in the market."

Raditz couldn't believe his luck. She made smart comments too?

'_Thank you Mom!' _He thought excitedly. ThenRaditz cleared his throat. "So, about this celebration-"

"Yes." She said smiling at him.

Raditz blinked at her then smirked. "I like a woman that can make up her mind quickly."

Ruta shrugged and smiled. "Well, if you're everything your mother says you are, I wouldn't want anyone else to escort me. See you there." She said right before she levitated in the air and took off.

Raditz watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore.

"So what did you think?" Colleen said as she stepped out on the Balcony.

Raditz turned to his mother and smirked. "I shall never doubt you again."

Colleen placed her hands on her hips and glared at her son. "You shouldn't have doubted me in the first place."

Raditz turned his smirk into a lazy smile. "Yes, you are right, once again."

**The Next Day...**

Vegeta hated the fact that he felt anxious when they landed on the planet. But he just couldn't help think about what could happen if Bulma was on the docking bay waiting for him. Would she be angry and have an attitude and say some type of smart comment? And to be honest, that was something that Vegeta was hoping for. He always liked her fire and energy. It challenged him. That was probably the most attractive thing about her. To have more fire than a Saiyan woman was definitely a turn on. But, there could be another reaction from her, and that was no action at all. Vegeta hated, absolutely hated it when he was ignored, and especially if Bulma ignored him. He always did. '_What if she's not even there?'_

Nappa walked up to the side of him and Vegeta rolled his eyes. It was just a natural response when it came to Nappa. The man was always there annoying him. Vegeta really couldn't understand why he hadn't killed him yet. Especially over the course of these past 3 years. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, trying to see if he was doing anything like he was doing before, and especially to see if he was trying to communicate to Bulma.

Nappa was just glad to be back home. He didn't like being dragged out of bed to go chase the Prince across the galaxy. He found him purging planets all by himself. He was being even more radical then he was before.

He recalled one time where Vegeta had took on a whole army by himself. It was almost suicidal. The army on this particular planet were not as strong or as fast as Saiyans but where they had lacked in strength they made up for in weaponry. One on one, it was easy to take them out, but being outnumbered by such powerful machines was definitely dancing at the alter of Death. They should have attacked them from afar but Vegeta wasn't having any of it. He charged them head on.

He was so bloody by the time they got him back to the ship that they had no choice but to just throw him into a tank. Once he emerged, Nappa was dumbfounded. "Sire...why?" Was all he could get out.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Ever since that, Nappa watched him very carefully. Vegeta just seemed like he was doing any and everything he could to challenge himself to an unnecessary extent. Sure Saiyans loved to fight, but saiyans were also reasonable. He didn't understand why he was doing the things he did. At first he thought it was because of Bulma, but once he realized he wasn't trying to communicate with her or anything he started to think that maybe he was trying to push himself to just be stronger. He was unsure. Everyone knew that if a Saiyan fights almost the point of death and is rejuvenated he would become stronger.

Nappa didn't know why he was going to such extreme measures. There was a possibility that he could be aiming for his father's throne. Which he hoped that wasn't the case. Vegeta would get it eventually, but he was not ready right now to become king.

Vegeta exhaled as the ramp let down. He was surprised to see his father at the end of the walk way and after glancing around was a bit disappointed that Bulma wasn't there.

_'She better not be ignoring me.'_

Vegeta walked down the walkway as guards on either side bowed to him in respect. Once he got to his father he slightly bowed his head to him. "Father."

The King nodded to him. "It is good to see you again Vegeta. I was starting to wonder if you would ever return home."

Vegeta snorted. "Trust me, I battled with the same thing myself." Vegeta glanced over his father's shoulders just to double check and make sure that she wasn't around. _'She wasn't even curious to see me?' _Vegeta couldn't help but think that he really must have did a number on her for her to not even care. This whole thing was just messed up. He really hated this situation that he was in. That he put himself in for letting her get to him like that. But he just couldn't help but to think of the last time he came back to the planet and how she had waited for him in that dress, and her hair blowing in the wind. He remembered how he couldn't resist kissing her. She smelt like-

"Bored already?" The King asked bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"What?" Vegeta asked confused.

The King chuckled. "I was telling you about the celebration tonight and you were day dreaming. I know you don't like parties Vegeta, but it is your duty as a royal to converse and socialize with your top people." He lectured.

Vegeta just couldn't believe he got caught like that. _'God of the Universe, I'm acting like I did when I had my Shoku!'_

Vegeta decided to play along with his father's judgement in order to not give himself away. "Well conversing and socializing is boring in itself, but I will not let the people down." He said not really enthused.

The King smiled anyways and patted his son on the back. "Good. I am glad that you have been excepting your responsibilities."

Vegeta didn't want to comment on that. He just wanted to get out of there. "I'm going to go train." He said as he left, leaving Nappa with the King.

"Sire?" Nappa said.

"What is it Nappa?"

"I am just surprised that you are not concerned about his behavior."

"Nappa I remember what it was like being Vegeta's age. He needed a challenge. That is all."

Nappa cleared his throat and continued. "Are you at all concerned about how he might react to Bulma and her finding a mate?"

The King narrowed his eyes at Nappa. He didn't have to tell him anything. But he didn't see the harm in it. "I do not believe that is a problem anymore, but just in case, that is the reason why I didn't allow her to meet them until his return. We will see how they will react to one another. Even though, I do believe that their emotions for one another has fueled them both into doing their jobs more vigorously, I have to say that I'm not entirely sure that they will still rebel. They have grown remarkably these past couple years. Bulma especially. She knows what is at stake if she disobeys me again..."

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta went straight to his gravity room. He needed to clear his head or at least try to clear it, so one could imagine how he angry he was when he found out that the door was locked. He was tempted to blast the door but he knew that wouldn't do any good. He turned and saw someone walking down the hall that had a lab coat on, so he assumed he was a scientist or tech guy. "You! Why is my gravity room locked?"

The saiyan bowed to him, deathly afraid of his tone and spoke. "Sire I am sorry, but upgrades needed to be made and Miss. Briefs hasn't gotten around to doing yours yet. Would you like me to call her down?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment. _'She knew I was coming back today. She did that on purpose! Well if she thinks I'm going to do what she expects me to do then she thought wrong!'_ Vegeta balled up his fists angrily.

"Never mind. I will use my fathers." He said as he stormed off. _'The nerve of that woman. I can't believe that she knows exactly how to tick me off without her even being around me.'_

Vegeta went further down the hall until he got to his fathers gravity room. He had never used it, but he was sure that his father wouldn't mind. He went straight to the controls and put it at its last settings. Vegeta started doing his normal exercises and realized that this was way too easy. _'Has father been slacking in his training?_' Vegeta couldn't believe that could have been the case. His father was so determined to be the strongest and the smartest in the universe, just like him. So he just could not imagine him slacking off.

Vegeta stopped what he was doing then went back to the controls that was on a side panel embedded into the wall. He recalled his father's last training sessions and was surprised to see that he had not been slacking. He had been coming into the Gravity Room everyday, but he was not training at the level that Vegeta was. Vegeta exited out of that screen and paused for a moment.

He had suspected that he was stronger than his father for a while now, but now he knew he was. But he didn't really know what to do with that information. It was one thing to know that you were going to inherit the throne, and another to know that you could take it at anytime. But that's not something that he really wanted at the moment. Besides he and his father butted heads quite a bit, but he still honored him. Plus it would be foolish to just take the crown for no reason. Of course Vegeta was respected among the Empire, but the people were loyal to his father, it would be insane to just take it from him. The Empire would be torn down the middle. If he wanted to take it, he would have to practice more diplomacy, and he hoped, that it wouldn't come to that.

But if he knew this information, it was only a matter of time before his father found out, that is if he didn't know already...

**Hours Later...**

Bulma looked at her self in the mirror and never felt so confident in her looks. The red dress fit her perfectly; from the way it snugly held and framed her curves and flared out at her calves, it was made for her. She wore simple diamond like earrings and a necklace that framed the base of her neck. She wore her hair down in lush waves that was swept to the side. She had black mascara and liner going around her eyes popping them out even more so than usual. She had a little bit of blush on, not wanting to distract from her eyes, and a pinkish red color on her lips that was finished with a gloss. She felt powerful and dominant. And most importantly, she felt ready. With one final glance and a wink she made her way out of her apartment.

"Wow Bulma you look great!" Kakarot said smiling.

Bulma smiled back. "Thanks Kakarot. You look nice too."

Kakarot looked down at himself and shrugged. He was still in armor but it was new. He didn't understand Bulma's obsession with fashion. He would take comfort and convenience over restricting any day. But she still looked nice. "So are you ready to go."

Bulma nodded. "I sure am." She said as they began walking down the hall. Bulma felt confident, but she couldn't help the little butterflies that were starting to attack her stomach. Every step she took that got her closer to the hall made her more nervous. She wasn't nervous about meeting the Elites, at least not at the moment, but she was nervous about seeing Vegeta. The palace was busy all day with his arrival. And she did everything she could to ignore him and everyone that were talking about him. Her father had even brought it up, but when she had quickly changed the subject, he dropped it. But Bulma had kicked herself when she realized that she didn't update his gravity room. He was no doubt locked out of it. When she had remembered that, she was biting her nails for a good hour, worried that he would call her down to fix the problem. But to her surprise he never did.

_'Perhaps he is ignoring me.'_

' Bulma should have been glad at that thought. Should have been relieved if that was indeed the case, but she couldn't help but feel upset that he still didn't care about her. _'What is wrong with me? Maybe a new guy is exactly what I need. I have to get Vegeta out of my head.'_Bulma was so upset with herself, that after everything he had done to her, she still was stuck on him. He didn't deserve any of her attention. He didn't deserve any of her care or attention...but darn it she still wanted to give it to him. There were just so many times that he was with her, that she honestly believed that he did care, and maybe even loved her. She had told herself a million times that she was being foolish and that she was just making excuses for him, but what if the excuses were true? What if he just had the hardest time in the world expressing himself?

But no. No matter what, she was going to stand her ground. She was not going to give in. She was going to ignore him, the best she could...just like he was ignoring her.

**Meanwhile in the Banquet Hall...**

Raditz was conversing with other elites and introducing Ruta to them. He was trying to impress her as much as she impressed him. He didn't start off as an elite, he really had to work hard and prove himself. It wasn't easy for a Saiyan to move up in ranks.

At one point Ruta had turned to him and said, "You don't have to try and impress me Raditz, you do that without trying." She said playfully hitting him.

Raditz was relieved. Then he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And how have I impressed you?"

"With your loyalty. People talk you know. Everyone knows that Bulma Brief is just as hard as dealing with a royal. But you were with her for so long, that alone is impressive."

Raditz was glad to hear that. "Yes, Bulma was difficult at numerous times, but she isn't as bad as everyone thinks."

Ruta shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I must say that she is brave. The women don't particularly like her flaunting her body in her earth clothing. But I never had a problem with it."

Raditz was surprised at that. He had never heard of a woman not having a problem with Bulma because of that reason. "Wait, you don't?"

Ruta shook her head. "No not at all. To be honest I wouldn't mind wearing some of her clothes."

Raditz gulped at that. Oh what he would give to see Ruta in one of Bulma's bikinis. "I'll introduce you to her." He said before even thinking about it. He regretted it after he said it. He really hadn't seen Bulma since the...'incident' and he didn't want to put Ruta in an awkward situation.

Ruta just smiled at him. "I'll be happy to."

**On the Other Side of the Room...**

Vegeta was sitting down, inclining his head to everyone that came by and bowed down and paid tribute to him. Everyone seemed to be in the room already...everyone except Bulma. _'I swear if that woman doesn't even show...'_

Vegeta thought too soon, because at that moment the doors opened, revealing Bulma. Vegeta gasped out loud. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was even more beautiful then he remembered if that was even possible. He had told himself that he wouldn't give himself away, and show interest in her, but he couldn't help himself. She was just too...too much.

Determinedly she walked toward him, and he had to grasp the edge of his chair to keep himself from getting up, and meeting her half way to embrace her and kiss those lushes lips of hers. He had hoped no one noticed his behavior but he couldn't even tare his eyes away from her to see. She glided to him and bowed, giving Vegeta a good view of her chest. He took advantage of the opportunity and looked her up and down. That's when he noticed that she wasn't wearing just any dress...she was wearing the dress he got her. He looked her over some more and realized the jewelry she wore were also part of the collection he had given her. And he couldn't see her shoes, but he was sure she was wearing a pair of shoes that he had given her.

'_What does this mean? Is she teasing me? Is she trying to send me a message? What is she up to?'_

Bulma then spoke, "It is good to see you again your highness. Welcome home."

Vegeta nodded to her and watched as she walked away. He didn't even pay any attention to Kakarot bowing to him as well.

"She is beautiful is she not?"

Vegeta turned his attention back to his father, who was looking at him suspiciously. There was no use in trying to play it off. "She always was."

The King nodded. "I am glad that you are not in the mood for playing games tonight Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked at his father. "What do you mean?"

The King just looked around the room, analyzing the crowed. "Every male in this room, including myself could not help but to stare at Bulma. It has been that way for a while. That's how I always knew you were into her."

Vegeta didn't understand. "I don't under-"

"You were the only male on the planet that denied interest in her." The King said cutting him off. "When your denied your attraction, I knew you were lying. Now that I know that you are thinking with a clear head I can continue on with my plans for her to mate with someone. Do you have any suggestions?" The King asked.

Vegeta knew what his father was doing. This whole celebration was practically a test. The only way to pass it was to be honest without showing too much interest in Bulma. "It...would be better for her to mate with an elite that has some knowledge of science. She would not get along with him otherwise. So an Elite that spent the majority of his life on the battlefield might not be the best choice." Vegeta was surprised how much it annoyed him to say that. Just the thought of Bulma with someone else...

The King smiled. "I am very pleased with your answer Vegeta. You have grown and I am proud." The King got up and made his way over to Bulma. Vegeta watched as he began to introduce her to different elites. Vegeta turned his head away in disgust. He wanted to get out of there, but if he left suddenly then he knew his father would become suspicious. He would wait a little while longer then leave...

Bulma was more nervous then she thought she would be. The King introduced her to a handful of guys that were all handsome, all strong, and surprisingly, all of them were smart. They were all great candidates. But she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though. She had expected Vegeta to at least say something to her. But all he did was nod to her like he did everyone else. Then while she was conversing with the elites, he left out. He didn't even glance her way again or say anything to her. She didn't think he would affect her so much, but he did. So the best thing she could do was to move on.

At one point Raditz had came over to her, and she was a bit nervous with that as well. She was surprised to see a woman right next to him. It was a bit awkward at first, but they began acting like their old selves quickly and for the very first time on planet Vegeta, Bulma made a friend that was a girl! She was so thrilled when Ruta complimented her on her dress. Most women sneered at her when she wore her clothing, so she was even more happy when Ruta said that she would love to wear something that wasn't battle ready. Bulma told Ruta that they must hang out, and after she explained to her what 'hang out' meant, Ruta agreed. Raditz seemed a bit uncomfortable, but Bulma believed that he should just get over it. She finally made a friend, and she wasn't going to lose her just yet.

When the celebration began to wind down, The King had asked Bulma if she made a decision. She had told him that she couldn't possibly make a choice just yet and that it would take more time. The King didn't mind the answer; which lead Bulma to believe that he mainly just asked to see if she was opened to the idea of the whole situation. And she was. It wasn't like she had a whole lot of options, and the King selected the best ones.

By the time Bulma got back to her apartment she was exhausted, but relieved that the night was over. But instead of going to her bedroom she decided to go to her balcony. Once she got outside she inhaled and exhaled the night air, thankful for the privacy she now had. That is until...

"I was beginning to think you would never come home."

Startled Bulma turned to see Vegeta descending down until he was right in front of her. He landed softly, not even making a sound. Neither of them said anything. They were just starting at each other. Then Bulma shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't exactly know what to say. He had been waiting for her to return ever since he left out the hall. A million things had crossed his mind, but he couldn't recall a single one of them. So he said the only thing he could think of. "You wore my dress."

Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So what? You gave it to me. I have the right to wear it whenever I want."

Vegeta realized that wasn't the best approach by the attitude she now had. But he still didn't know what to say. He felt so many things when it came to her, but he could never put it in the right words.

Bulma was beginning to lose patience. She really couldn't take this. She felt like she had been on an emotional roller coaster her whole life that was never ending. She was emotionally exhausted. And every time she thought she had the ride figured out, or that it was over, Vegeta would send her through another loop. And she just wanted it to stop. She threw her arms up in the air just sick of everything. "What do you want from me Vegeta? I really need to know so that I can get on with my life. I'm tired Vegeta. I'm so tired. So what do you want from me?"

Vegeta looked at her and he knew at that moment, that if he didn't say the right thing, he would lose her. She would choose one of those elites to be her mate and he would never be with her again. And he didn't want that. He wanted her.

Vegeta walked up to her until he was only a foot away from her and looked into her eyes and replied, "Everything."

Bulma blinked up at him, not knowing if she heard correctly. "What?'

Vegeta raised his hand to the side of her face. He had been aching to touch her all night. He nearly sighed when he did so. "You asked me what I wanted from you...and...I want everything." He ended by crashing his lips upon hers.

Bulma couldn't help but respond to his kiss with just as much passion. His kiss was so vivid, so desperate that it brought tears to her eyes, but before she could completely lose her mind to him she pulled away from him. "No! No Vegeta, I can't do this with you anymore. I'm not going to let you use me again or let you treat me like I'm a piece of property."

Vegeta shook his head. "That's not what I want."

Bulma just looked at him. "Vegeta if this is you trying to prove something to your father-"

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone." He seethed. He was already having a hard time conveying what was on his mind, and her making accusations was not helping. "I can't get you out of my head." He admitted. It left Bulma shocked with silence. Vegeta grabbed her hands and brought her close to him until she was up against him. "For three years I couldn't even look at another woman. You have done something to me, something that I can't describe...I have no words. You have gotten to me in such a way that has caused me to hate myself for allowing you to distract me so. I tried everything, but nothing short of killing myself could stop you from barging into my very psyche. I left this planet twice trying to get away from you, trying to cleanse myself from your presence, but nothing worked. And I don't think...I don't think I ever wanted it to."

Bulma closed her eyes at his words and released a few tears that were begging to be free. She opened them again when Vegeta wiped them away with warm thumbs.

Vegeta was dying inside. If Bulma refused him now, he didn't know what he would do. But he had his answer as Bulma leaned into him and kissed him. He kissed her back softly and tenderly, wanting to take in this moment. To swim in the sea of his obsession.

Bulma pulled away from him and brought her hands around his neck. "I still love you."

Vegeta swallowed. Even with all the emotions he felt, he still didn't understand those words but just knowing that he was the only male in the universe that she felt that for, was enough for him. He moved his hand and stroked her hair, reveling in the softness and stared at every inch of her face. And kissed her once more.

Bulma was so relieved that he didn't pull away from her like he did before and kissed him even more deeply which Vegeta didn't mind returning with a passion that seared Bulma down to her toes. Bulma pressed herself against him even more and ran her hands through his hair as Vegeta hands roamed all over her. Neither could get enough and neither wanted to stop. As they continued it just got more intense to the point, that Vegeta couldn't stand it any longer and scooped her up in his arms. He was determined to continue their make out session on the couch, but Bulma had other plans.

Bulma broke the deep kiss they were sharing to kiss along his neck then went up to his ear and said, "Not here. Lets go to your room."

Vegeta pulled back a bit to look at her to see if she was sure. She nodded to him and kissed him again and that was all he needed to know. He took to the air and flew to his room determined to not let her go anytime soon...

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I just want to say, I do not condone pre-marital sex. I'm just writing this in the way that I think that Vegeta and Bulma would react in this situation. I do not believe they were married when she had Trunks. I don't even think Bulma was a Virgin. A girl that is willing to flash someone (especially her crotch) in order to get something is usually not. Just saying. And Vegeta...he's a rebel that did what he wanted to do whenever he could, so I don't believe they were each other's first on the show. And like I said, I believe they engaged in pre-marital sex on the show. So no flaming, please. But anyways...I have been wanting to get to this chapter for so long and I'm so glad I finally made it. I hope you guys like Ruta, I couldn't leave Raditz hanging like that. I didn't go into detail about the elites, because they are not that important right now. I'm sad to say that there aren't that many chapters left of the story. Maybe 5. And please don't be angry. Seriously, I had thought of the sequel before I even thought of this story. This story is really just a pre-quel I made up for the story I had wandering around the back of my head for a couple years. But I got the whole thing planned out, so trust me when I say that its going to be good...please REVIEW!


	20. Possibilities

**Disclaimer: I don't o****wn DBZ**

**Chapter 20: Possibilities**

**Vegeta's Room**

Bulma snuggled into the fluffy pillows and was having some of the most comfortable sleep ever when she felt something furry crawl up her leg.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she kicked her leg and set up straight.

"You are absolutely absurd."

Bulma turned to her right and saw Vegeta sleepily rubbing his face. She instantly calmed down once she realized it was just his tail then she began blushing profusely as she remembered what happened.

"Sorry, I guess the tail will take some getting used to." She said shyly.

Vegeta snorted then sat up and kissed her softly. For him last night was amazing. It was even better than what he thought it would be. Her passion inspired his. It was very hard to restrain himself, but he had to remember that it was her first time and also that she wasn't Saiyan. But the only down side was that he was nowhere near done with her. If anything he was even more addicted.

Bulma couldn't believe how much she loved this man. He was everything she ever wanted. He was so sweet and so patient with her last night, and so gentle that thought of it alone brought tears to her eyes.

"You make me so happy." Bulma said smiling brightly at him.

Vegeta just smirked. "Yea you sounded like you were."

Bulma blushed and playfully hit him on the arm. "You jerk. Like you were silent."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. But I was nowhere near as loud as you. I'm surprised my hearing is ok."

"You are such a jerk."

"But I did enjoy myself." Vegeta said as he looked at her, waiting for a response.

Bulma knew what he wanted to hear. She rolled her eyes and gave in. "I enjoyed myself as well." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, clearly wanting more of an answer than that. "Ok, I more than enjoyed myself, it was amazing." She said embarrassed and shy at the same time.

Vegeta smirked, pleased with her answer. "Good." He said kissing her again. "But I could tell anyways."

"You are so cocky." Bulma said annoyed. But instead of hitting him again she decided to prove that she was capable of affecting him just as much he was able to affect him. She leaned into some more and kissed him more passionately and started to massage the back of his neck, which was something that he realized he really liked. Once she heard his groan of approval and was distracted, she trailed her fingers down his back until she reached the base of his tail and rubbed it hard in a circular motion.

Vegeta growled and pulled away from her. He had to calm himself down before he pounced on her. He closed his eyes and opened them once more as he heard Bulma's giggling.

"No you were very quiet." Bulma said as she leaned on the pillow daring him to do something and he was oh so tempted.

"Woman you need to heal and I need a shower."

Bulma smirked as she watched Vegeta disappear into his bathroom. She couldn't help but to smile happily. She was finally with Vegeta. After everything that happened. After everything they had went through, they were finally together. She stretched her body on the king sized bed and winced when she realized how sore she was. But even though she was sore, she was still so amazed at how Vegeta was gentle with her last night. She just didn't expect for "Mr. I'm the strongest and baddest in the universe" to be so sweet with her. At one point he even told her she was beautiful and stroked her hair. His tenderness was capable of making her weep with joy. She loved him dearly and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

It wasn't long before Vegeta emerged from his bathroom, dried and already in a pair of pants. He looked at her and shook his head. "Woman, you need to stop being lazy and get up before anyone notices that you're gone."

Bulma's smile instantly fell. "What do you mean before someone notices?" Didn't they just take a huge step forward?

Vegeta grabbed a pair of boots and sat down on the side of his bed to put them on. "I mean I have to get you back to your apartment before Kakarot finds out you're not there and report it to my father." Vegeta sniffed the air a bit then also added. "And your scent has changed."

Bulma crossed her arms angrily. "Excuse me?"

"You smell like me. Which is something that I don't mind, but others will notice. So when you get back to your place, you have to take a long shower and make sure you wash your hair."

Bulma was in a good mood. Bulma was happy. But now Vegeta was making her feel like she had made the biggest mistake in her life. Vegeta had finished putting on his boots and was staring at her, waiting for her to say or do something. Bulma exhaled slowly then responded, "Did last night mean anything to you?"

Vegeta was a bit shocked. He didn't understand why she asked him that. Didn't he just go beyond his pride and opened up to her in a way that he had never opened up to anyone? "Woman, I don't know what more I can say."

Bulma glared at him. "I'm not one of your whores that you can toss to the side!" She almost yelled.

Vegeta was confused and offended that she would think that after everything that happened. "I'm not! I just don't want to deal with my father about this." He said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

Bulma clutched the sheet that was on her and stood up as well. "So what? You want us to just sneak around? Are you ashamed?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth. "No."

"Then why can't we just tell him the truth? Why can't you just tell him that you want to be with me?"

"Because he won't approve."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "So what! You do whatever you want all the time. What is different now?"

"Because I'm stronger than him!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma was taken aback by that. "Wait. What?"

Vegeta looked to the side and gathered his thoughts. "Everything is different now. If I defy him, I could take the crown away from him. And..." Vegeta just didn't know what to do. He needed to think. He wasn't ready politically to take the kingdom. And his father could be a jerk but he still respected him. If he defied him over Bulma, then it would split the Kingdom entirely, because his father isn't the only one that wouldn't want a half breed on the throne. And besides, Vegeta didn't know if he was ready to...to mate with Bulma. Did he really want Bulma to be his Queen or did he just want to be with her? Was he ready for that? Was she? She had been around royals her whole life, but could she be one? And most importantly, did he want her to be?

Vegeta knew that this was a big step, and that wasn't a conversation he was willing to have with her just yet.

"You're not ready."

Vegeta looked up at her at that. "What?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "You think you're not ready to be King."

Vegeta just nodded. If she knew that he was contemplating mating or marriage as she calls it, she would flip out.

Bulma walked over to him and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry. I jumped the gun a little. That is a big step for you, and it's something that I shouldn't force you into. But..."

Vegeta couldn't help but role his eyes._ 'There's always a 'but' with her.'_

"...I don't want to hide for long. I don't want to live a lie." She placed her hands around his neck as he placed his around her waist. "I want to live with you. I want to be free with you." She ended by kissing him sweetly. Bulma then pulled away from him and picked up her dress and went into his bathroom.

Vegeta sat back down on his bed and sighed heavily. He really didn't know what to do. But he had to make a decision quick.

Bulma came out a while later and Vegeta flew her back to the apartment. Once they landed, Vegeta noticed that Bulma hadn't let him go yet. It took her a moment to say something, and just when he was about to tell her to say what's on her mind she looked at him and bit her lip nervously.

"Vegeta, I don't want we just started to end. I want us to explore it. It seems like we've been fighting it and everyone has been fighting us our whole lives, and...And I want this to be for real. But if you're not sure, then I need to know. I don't want to get hurt again and I don't want to be left behind."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but Bulma placed her finger on his lips shushing him. "I don't want you to say anything right now. I want you to think about it. What we're doing is dangerous for the both of us and we need to be 100 percent sure that we are ready and willing to do this. If you decide to be with me then come back her tonight. If not, then I'll move on with my life with one of my suitors. But I won't wait any longer." She said the last part kind of shakily.

Vegeta didn't want to think about the possibility of her being with anyone else. "Woman, I don't want you with anyone but me. But there are some things that I need to think about." He could tell, by her curious eyes that she wanted to know what was going through his head but instead of asking she decided to lean in and kiss him instead.

It was one of those, "Just in case I'll never see you again kiss" that left both of them panting and wanting more. Vegeta already made up his mind that he was coming back, he just didn't know if he was going to be with Bulma, or be with Bulma permanently. Bulma on the other hand was giving everything she had into that kiss because she didn't know if he was coming back. So she wanted to give him as much incentive as possible. After their second goodbye kiss Bulma finally pulled away and went straight into her apartment without another glance towards him. She knew that the longer she kissed him, the harder it would be to get over him again, and she really hoped that it wasn't going to come to that.

Bulma headed to her shower and took off her dress. Once inside, she let the water massage her sore body and sooth her doubting mind. She didn't want to sneak around with Vegeta, but she couldn't ask him to fight his father over her. She didn't want to be the woman that split apart the kingdom. Plus she didn't hate the King; she just was in love with his son. Perhaps there could be a way if Vegeta married her, then maybe the King would get used to it. Bulma laughed to herself after that thought.

_'Vegeta proposing to me? Now that's a stretch._' Then she touched her lips remembering his searing kiss and emotional confession on her balcony. She honestly believed that he loved her. Sure he couldn't articulate the words, but she believed he loved her. '_Would he marry me? Does he want to marry me or does he just want to be with me?_'

This was hard for Bulma. Because she wanted to be with him. She wanted to marry him and have his children. But that's what it all came down to. Children. Strength was everything to a Saiyan. Having a weak child would disgrace Vegeta. Or did he love Bulma enough not to care?

**Meanwhile...**

Vegeta grabbed some gloves to go train with after he got back to his room. Once he left out Nappa was there waiting for him. He was so occupied with Bulma that he completely forgot about him. Vegeta inclined his head acknowledging him then kept on walking. While doing so, he couldn't help but think if Nappa knew that he was with a woman last night, and more importantly, if he knew he was with Bulma. Vegeta pretended to act normal as they walked on like nothing happened.

Then Vegeta asked, "Do you have anything to report?"

Nappa rubbed the side of his head and sighed. "Honestly I don't know what's going on. I got a little carried away at the celebration last night."

Vegeta took that time to notice that Nappa looked like a wreck and smirked with relief, knowing he was in the clear as he saw the clear evidence that Nappa was suffering from a 'Saiyan Hangover'.

"Well, no one told you to get wasted Nappa."

Nappa shrugged and kept on walking. He believed he was in need of drinking after babysitting the Prince for 3 years. He couldn't afford to get drunk. But now with his constant headache, he was definitely regretting it...

**A Little Later...**

Bulma stepped out of her apartment to see the usual 'Grinning Kakarot' facing her.

"Hey Bulma! Ready to go?"

Bulma didn't know why but she was so nervous. She felt like that anyone at any moment was going to notice that she slept with Vegeta. She had done what Vegeta had said and took a long shower and made sure to use as many scented soaps on her body and hair as possible. "Yea sure." Bulma said smiling. She started walking with Kakarot like everything was normal but then started to get nervous once she realized that Kakarot was slowly sniffing the air. After a few minutes of his constant sniffing she couldn't take it anymore. "What? Do I stink?"

Kakarot shook his head. "No, but you have so many scents on you, that I can barely make out your own."

Bulma sighed with relief then tensed when Kakarot added. "Why did you do that?"

Bulma was speechless for a second, she didn't think of that possibility. _'Come on Bulma, you are supposed to be a genius...'_

"Well...I have to meet my suitors and I just wanted to make sure I smelled nice so I tried some different combinations."

Kakarot was silent for a moment as he contemplated what she said. "I guess that makes sense. But you don't have to put on so many. Your own scent plus one other should be enough."

Bulma got defensive. She just wanted Kakarot to stop talking about the scents already. He was making her nervous and she didn't want to give anything away. "Well it's my body and I'm going to do whatever I want with it."

Kakarot just looked ahead. "Ok." He didn't like to even bother arguing with Bulma when she was so stubborn. It made sense that she was nervous but she could never admit when she was wrong.

The whole day just felt awkward for Bulma, especially when she had lunch with her parents. At one point her mother asked her "How was her night?" And Bulma choked on her water she was sipping. Her father looked at her suspiciously but then seemed to let it go. Bardock also complained about her scent, and asked why she had so many on, but he didn't let it go like Kakarot had.

"Since when are you nervous about meeting anyone?" He had asked after she said she wanted to smell nice for her suitors.

"I didn't say I was nervous."

"Well you had to be to put that many own. You smell like a whole planet of fruit and flowers. It's downright disturbing."

Bulma was turning red with embarrassment and frustration and she finally exploded. "I MESSED UP EXPERIMENTING ON A NEW BODY WASH AND SHAMPOO! IS THAT OK WITH YOU?"

Bardock and Dr. Brief just looked at her like she was crazy. Then Bardock shook his head. "Bulma, you always like to do things the hard way. It doesn't take all that to admit when you made a mistake."

Dr. Brief chimed in as well. "Bulma if you let things get to you like that, then you will likely cause more stress in your life and it is not worth it."

Bulma angrily placed her hands on her hips and walked out the room. She didn't feel like being lectured on making mistakes by two fathers. Especially when she was scared that she already did.

But what really topped her day was when she went to see the King. He too sneered in disgust when he smelled her.

"Bulma, I want you to see your suitors again, but you must shower first. You are overwhelming." The King had said.

It was at that moment that Bulma decided that perhaps she went a little too far with the scented soaps. So she went back to her apartment, showered, again, then changed into a nice peach sun dress and went back to the King. She knew she smelled ok when Kakarot smiled at her and nodded when she stepped out of her apartment. By the time she got back to the King, the Elites she had met the night before were in the room.

The King smiled at her and nodded as well. "Ah, much better. Bulma, you remember the Elites I introduced you too last night. You will spend the rest of the day with each one of them."

Bulma was a bit surprised at that. Sure she expected to spend time with them, but it just felt so weird after sleeping with Vegeta. She nervously bowed to the King and then turned to the Elites. "So, who's first?"

"I am!" The tallest one said. He was cute and had a scar going across his shoulder. His hair was tall and had long spike-like ends that went past his shoulder blades. Bulma remembered that he was the one on Vegeta's ship. His name was Nach. Bulma extended her hand to him and he looked at it weird. Bulma laughed to herself as she forgot that Saiyans don't shake hands when they greet. "Sorry, even though I grew up here, my Earth customs stuck with me."

"Oh I see. Well, let us get out of here." He said smirking.

Bulma nodded and they walked out the room with Kakarot trailing right behind them. Bulma cleared her throat and tried to also clear away her nerves but it didn't seem to work. And it got even worse when she saw Vegeta walk towards them.

Vegeta was going to go see his father about being involved with more political things, just in case something jumped off, when he saw his woman, with the loser that was on his ship! He glared at him and had to resist the urge to punch his heart out just like he did the last guy that tried to take Bulma away from him.

Kakarot couldn't help but feel the intense atmosphere that spread down the hall as Vegeta walked up. He instantly became curious and concerned. '_Something...is going on.'_

Everyone stopped to bow to Vegeta when he came upon them. Vegeta took his glaring eyes and aimed them at Bulma. "Shouldn't you be in a lab somewhere?"

Bulma glared right back at him. '_How dare he be mad at me? He's the one that didn't want to go public with our relationship so of course this situation was going to occur_.' "I have other things to attend to Vegeta."

Vegeta sneered at the soldier. "Other things indeed."

Bulma wanted to smack him. "Hey! Don't start with me you jerk."

"Don't you call me a jerk Wom-"

"Don't call me Woman! For the millionth time my name is Bul-"

"I could care less what your name i-"

"You no good selfish-"

"You spoiled ridiculous-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kakarot said getting in between the two of them. He knew it was bad between them but he didn't think it was like that. "Your highness we were just on our way."

Vegeta reared back and smugly looked at them. "Then go then."

Bulma 'hmphed' but before she completely walked by him, she gave him a look that practically screamed, "I want you".

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, that little argument was nothing but a tease. That mouth of hers just set his blood on fire.

Vegeta and Bulma were so caught up in each other that neither noticed that Kakarot had watched that small interaction. _'Something is going on with those two. But I'll have to wait when Bulma is alone to address it.'_

Vegeta continued to walk on and made his way to the throne room. He saw Bulma's other four candidates lined up outside waiting for their moment with Bulma. They all saw him and bowed, but the jealous side of him couldn't help but sneer as he walked by.

_'Pathetic. Each one of them. Bulma would never go for any of them.'_

The King looked up surprised to see his son. He thought for sure that he would be training. "Ah, Vegeta. What brings you here today?"

Vegeta bowed then stood up straight. "Father, I wish to be more involved with the diplomatic matters of the Empire."

The King was pleased that he was being more responsible but he couldn't help but be suspicious as well. "And what has brought on this new wave of curiosity?" The King cared for his son, but he was always up to something.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't like politics. Strength and power is more important to me, and you know that. But I am getting older and so are you. And if I am to be King, then I need to know how to run every part of the Empire, not just the battle side."

"I see. And you just decided this over night?"

"I have been thinking of this for a while." It was a lie, but nothing that the King should notice.

The King paused to think. He had a feeling that Vegeta was indeed up to something, but he did show some growth at the celebration the other night. So perhaps he was finally growing up. "I am glad to hear this Vegeta. Your time away has proved to be what you needed."

Vegeta didn't say anything. What could he say? Everything was different now, and it was all centered on what he planned to do with Bulma. His mind was so jumbled and he wasn't sure exactly what he should do. Regardless, he did need to be more diplomatic, because if things did go south with his father, which he hoped that it wouldn't, he would need the right people on his side.

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma was with Nach in the mess hall. She decided that she wanted a little snack. Kakarot loved the idea and decided that he would get a snack as well. But his idea of a snack was everything that they were serving. Nach got a lot of food too, but Bulma had learned a long time ago that no one could out eat Kakarot.

Bulma was sitting at the table peeling a purple fruit that kind of tasted like an apple/pear when Nach decided to ask her something she was not expecting.

"Why do you fight with the Prince?"

Bulma stopped pealing her fruit and she also noticed that Kakarot had stopped eating. Both of their attention was on her. Bulma was very surprised. The whole way down, Nach had been practically bragging on everything he has ever done in his life. Pitching himself to her as to why she should obviously pick him over the rest. Bulma thought he was a total douche.

"What do you mean why? He was rude. I don't let anyone be rude to me and get away with it."

Kakarot popped a piece of food in his mouth and nodded. "That's true."

Nach ignored him and continued on. "Bulma, you have a glorious amount of favor from the King and you will have it as long as he is King, but if you don't gain it with the Prince, then you won't have it when he is King."

Bulma placed her fruit on the table, as she had just lost her appetite. Then she crossed her arms and glared at Nach. "Oh so you mean you won't have favor with the Prince? That's the reason why you're here isn't it? To gain favor?"

Nach looked away angrily, mad that he had been caught. Then he turned back to her. "Look, you're not Saiyan. Yes you are intelligent and very beautiful, but it is likely that our children will not turn out strong. So the upside to that will be favor from a King."

Bulma shook her head then stood up. "Well you don't have to worry about that because we won't be having any children." She said smugly as she turned to walk away.

Nach stood up and grabbed her arm painfully. "I'm not finished talking to-!"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Kakarot jumped over the table and kicked him into the nearest wall. "Well she's done talking to you!" Kakarot then got into a fighting stance. Bulma wasn't just some assignment, she was his friend, and he wasn't going to let anyone man handle her.

Everyone in the mess Hall stopped eating and looked up at the scene. Kakarot just hit an Elite. He wasn't an Elite yet, and it was still confusing as to how he got the job he had, but to attack an Elite would surely be his end...but that was the thing about Kakarot...everyone underestimated him.

Nach stood up and got into a fighting stance as well. "You dare attack me? You must have a death sentence Low Level!"

Bulma smirked and placed her hands on her hips. And here she thought this day was going to be boring. "Now, Nach, perhaps you should calm down. You don't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone here do you?"

Nach glanced at Bulma then back to Kakarot. "If I want your opinion Woman, I will demand it."

Bulma scoffed at him. '_First of all, No one calls me 'Woman' but Vegeta; second, no one can demand anything of me except for the King._' With those thoughts in mind Bulma had come to a decision. She was actually considering cutting him some slack. But now, that was not going to happen.

"Kakarot?"

"Yea Bulma?"

Bulma smugly looked at Nach. She can't believe that he was actually considered for her. "Put him in a tank."

Kakarot smirked. "With Pleasure."

Before Nach could block, Kakarot phased to his left side and kicked him in the face sending him through the far wall, which led to the street outside the palace. He landed several feet away and crashed into a building. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. All the people in the hall were silently shocked. Then once they realized that Nach wasn't coming back they all began cheering.

Bulma laughed and Kakarot bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I hit him a little too hard."

Bulma stopped laughing and walked over to Kakarot. "No, I think that was just hard enough." Then they became bombarded by everyone in the hall, as people were congratulating Kakarot on his strength. Some were even offering to spar with him. Kakarot didn't really know what to do with all the invitations. Bulma proudly smiled at him. "Well, Kakarot, it looks like you have become Mr. Popular."

He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He never really got the recognition that he deserved but he didn't really care to. Fighting was fun to him. Training was fun. Whenever he was done watching Bulma he would always go off somewhere and do just that. Training and eating! They were the two best things in the world.

**Later that Night at Bulma's Apartment...**

Bulma couldn't remember being that tired. She had spent the rest of the day with the other candidates and they all were kind of the same as Nach. All good looking, all had some knowledge of science, and all were proud strong Saiyans. But every single last one of them wanted to marry her because she had favor with the King. Not because they actually liked her. That was a bit depressing in a way. Sure Saiyans were not emotional, but it still felt good to be wanted just to be wanted. Not because of what benefits you could bring to the table. Vegeta, Bok, and Raditz where the only ones that ever wanted her because of her. And Bok was dead and Raditz had Ruta.

Bulma really liked Ruta. They had even arranged a dress up date tomorrow, which was something she was looking forward to. She had been dying to see a Saiyan woman in her clothes and she was finally going to get that chance.

But anyways, back to matters at hand. Vegeta was the only one that truly wanted her for her. If things didn't work out between them, could she really have a life with someone that only wanted her for her favor with the King? Could they learn to care for her like Vegeta did? It took Vegeta so long. She was even with Raditz and Bok for years before they showed interest in her. Could she wait that long again for another Saiyan to care for her? Would she even want to?

But the biggest question on her mind that night was if Vegeta was going to be on her balcony tonight or not?

Bulma looked at her Balcony doors and instantly got nervous. She couldn't brave herself to even go to the doors. So she chickened out and went to the bathroom instead. '_I'm just freshening up. That's all._' She washed up a little, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. After she was satisfied with the way she looked, she got some courage and marched out toward her balcony.

"Took you long enough."

Bulma jumped in fear then calmed down when she saw Vegeta smirking on her couch. "Vegeta you scared me!"

Vegeta laughed. "Scared because you didn't expect me in your living room, or scared because you didn't expect me at all?" He asked curiously.

Bulma was about to reply when she looked at her door.

"Kakarot already left. I saw him head off to the dessert."

Bulma sighed with relief. The last thing she wanted was to get caught. "I was worried that you weren't going to show." Bulma said as she made her way over to him and sat down.

Vegeta pulled her to him until she was straddling his lap. He kissed her softly on her lips. "I told you I would come back."

"I know. But today has just been crazy."

Vegeta thought about that for a second. "Yes I heard Kakarot punched your suitor out the palace."

"Kicked actually. But yea, he's pretty strong."

Vegeta snorted. "Probably caught him off guard."

"No, Kakarot was faster than him." Bulma said defensively.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I did not come here to debate on Kakarot's strength with you."

Bulma relaxed a little and slowly brought her arms around his neck then kissed him again. "Then why did you come here?"

Vegeta's hands began to travel along Bulma's body causing her to shift closer to him. "As a Prince, I need to spend time with all my people."

"Oh really?" Bulma said playfully as she began massaging the back of his neck. "And you decided to spend time with me?" She ended by starting to kiss his neck.

Vegeta closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that it felt so good to have her do that to him. He had never been with a woman that could produce such sensations inside him by doing such a simple task. Plus he had been thinking about her all day. Sure he was thinking about a lot of serious matters but their interaction the night before was still fresh on his mind and his body was dying for a repeat, especially when she started to bite him on his neck. It was driving him crazy. "Well...I was bored so..."

Bulma started to nibble on his ear. "So what?" Then she trailed her hand down to his tail...That's when Vegeta lost it.

"That's it!" Vegeta stood up and threw a giggling Bulma over his shoulder and stomped his way to her bedroom. He was determined to not let her get the upper hand for the rest of the night.

**Authors Note:**

I forgot to remind you guys last chapter, but in case you didn't remember what Bulma's looked like in her dress, just got to Google, click on images and type in 'Nina Dobrev Emmy' it's the red dress and it will pop up. I copied the jewelry and hair and everything. So Ruta and Raditz make an appearance in the next chapter. Also, Kakarot suspicions are going to be addressed, and Vegeta and Kakarot are going square off! So please review!


	21. Clue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about DBZ**

**Chapter 21: Clue**

Bulma snuggled close to the warm body that was next to her. She relished in the feeling of his incredibly toned and smoothed body. She opened her eyes and examined his muscular chest. He really was a work of art. His body would be perfection if it weren't for the scars...but after Bulma thought about it for a moment, she realized she loved his scars. They added character to his body and somehow just fit with his personality. She kissed his left pectoral and smiled, loving the feel of his sleep warm skin against her lips. Her left hand traced his muscles lightly and disappeared under the bed sheet to continues their path across his wonderfully shaped abs. She couldn't really help herself when it came to touching him.

"I don't even know why I attempt to sleep with your constant movement."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at Vegeta's mocking smirk. His eyes were still closed, but he was clearly awake.

Bulma's wondering hand traveled to his tail, earning her a groan of approval. "Well, you didn't mind my constant movement last night, and you sure don't mind it now."

Vegeta's hand shot up and caught Bulma's. She giggled, loving their little war in dominance. Vegeta always acted like he hated it when she had the upper hand, but she knew he secretly enjoyed it. After all, since when did Vegeta not love a challenge...

Vegeta let go of her hand and shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands behind his head. She was getting a little too cocky for him. He felt like he needed to take her down a notch. "You could use some work. But you are definitely improving."

Bulma scoffed and set up. Then she smirked as she lifted up some torn fabric. "And you're telling me that I need more work in order for you to rip more of my sheets?"

Vegeta scowled at that. He had forgotten that in a moment of a pleasure he had completely tore apart her bed cloths._ 'Blast her for making me lose control like that.'_

"Perhaps I didn't like them. This bedroom is hardly fit for my royal standards."

Bulma leaned back down and kissed along his jaw line. "Well we could have went to your room, but you decided to throw me over your shoulders and-"

"I was there remember. You don't have to explain it to me." Vegeta said a little annoyed as he got out the bed and began putting on his clothes. Even though he enjoyed himself immensely last night, there were a few times that Bulma had the upper hand, and he both hated and appreciated it at the same time. It only being her second night with him, he had completely underestimated her. He was so caught up in his passion that he didn't realize she would be studying and analyzing him like some kind of experiment. That thought was almost disturbing, but the idea of the bedroom being a passionate battlefield was definitely exciting. So once again, Bulma was putting him through loops, and to be honest, he wouldn't want it any other way. That's the thing he liked about Bulma, the woman didn't know how to be boring.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" Bulma asked in a way like she already knew the answer. She found him fascinating. The things he made her feel were incredible and she was really enjoying finding out ways to catch him off guard and hold a primal power over him. It made her feel like she could do anything. It was incredible to bring the most powerful man in the universe to his knees.

Vegeta smirked and leaned down to kiss her. "Of course." He meant to only kiss her for a little bit but she grabbed the front of his armor that he had just put on and began pulling him into the bed again. He groaned, as he quickly felt the effects of her heated kiss. "Bulma, I must leave."

"Just 10 more minutes." She murmured as she kissed him again and began unlatching his armor.

Vegeta didn't leave until an hour later...

**Later Outside Bulma's Apartment...**

Kakarot had knocked on Bulma's door for the third time. She was late this morning. Which was out of character for her...well, not to be late, but to be this late, it was.

"Give me five minutes!" He heard Bulma yell from inside.

Kakarot groaned and leaned against the wall. Once ten minutes passed he started to get impatient. He went to her door and knocked again. "Bulma come on! We're missing breakfast!" Kakarot couldn't help it. He was really hungry. Usually, he would drop Bulma off at the lab and head down to the mess hall for a quick bite; which he could always do really quickly because there hardly wasn't a line this early. But now, he was going to have to wait even longer. He didn't know how much longer he could last...

Just then Bulma opened the door. She looked a bit flustered. "What took you so long?" Kakarot said annoyed. He wanted a good explanation for not getting food at this very moment.

Bulma adjusted her clothes a bit and started walking. "I was still experimenting with my body wash, and so it took a little longer."

Kakarot sniffed the air and realized that she did have a couple fruity scents, but they were no where near as bad as they were before. But the only problem was that she was making him even more hungry. His stomach gave a loud growl and he patted it, trying to comfort in a way to tell let it know that it would be fed soon. "Well it's better than yesterday, but can you do that stuff at night?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to hear Kakarot complain. Her and Vegeta were having a very nice time that is until her alarm clock went off. They both realized that they were in there for way too long. Vegeta had hurriedly gotten dressed and told her that she needed to get rid of her sheets.

She didn't need to ask why, even she could smell Vegeta all in them. All she would have to do is open her front door and Kakarot would have been able to smell him from the hallway. So on top of her normal routine to get ready, she had to double wash herself, but find a way to not over power her scent, destroy her sheets, but not before washing them, air out her room, without letting Vegeta scent spread, and find a way to cover the present hickeys that were on her neck!

Vegeta had thought it was pretty funny.

It took forever for Bulma to find a scarf to cover her neck. But she finally found a yellow one that contrasted good with her white sun dress. She had just hoped that no one would notice and ask too many questions. "Kakarot I can not promise you when my creative genius will start flowing and pushing out ideas. Perhaps you should eat before you come here."

"I do." He all but whined.

Bulma ignored him and went straight to the lab. Kakarot didn't even walk her to the door. He just saw her go near it and then headed for the mess hall. _'Nothing comes between Kakarot and his food.'_ Bulma sighed as she walked in.

"Good Morning Darling." Dr. Brief said smiling brightly.

"Morning Papa." Bulma said as she came and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned to Bardock. "And how are you this morning Bardock?"

He shrugged then without looking up at her responded with, "Crappy. You're late, so I had to start on your project, and you still stink."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "Kakarot said I smelled better."

"Better doesn't mean good. You have like 3 things on."

"Well excuse me if you Saiyans are just so used to your one scent. On Earth, Women would wear multiple mixed scents. Right Dad?"

Dr. Brief nodded his head. "Yes that is true, but to be honest I kind of got used to not smelling perfumes and the like."

At that Bardock finally looked up at Bulma and smirked. "See."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That proves nothing. You just watch me make a scent that every woman on the planet will be dying to wear."

Bardock went back to examining the wires and circuitry that was in front of him. "Yes just like they are wearing your clothes."

Bulma glared at him as she started to put on some gloves to do some welding. "Well I'll have you know that Ruta is coming over today to try on some of my clothes."

"Well I doubt she'll want to walk around them."

Bulma grinned at that. "Well I already thought of that actually."

The Doctor and Bardock both looked at her at that. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

Bulma cleared her throat. She got this great idea while Vegeta was rushing to put on his clothes this morning. What if he could just press a button on a watch or bracelet, and his clothes would instantly appear! It was one of her most brilliant ideas yet.

"Well Gentlemen I'm going to create a device that can instantly change your state of dress." She said, expecting for them to be overly impressed with her statement.

Bardock shook his head. "Don't waste your time."

Bulma's grin fell. "Why would you say that?" She asked defensively.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well Honey, Saiyans wear the same thing practically all the time. Why would they need to change their clothes?"

Bulma opened and then closed her mouth. She didn't know how to respond to that.

The Doctor felt kind of bad for his daughter. She seemed so excited about her invention. He walked up to her and patted her on her back. "There, there dear. If we were on Earth it would be marvelous."

Bardock thought about that for a second. "Well, we could market it toward other planets and make a profit from it."

Bulma didn't even think of that. All she thought about was Vegeta or herself needing to quickly change. Perhaps she would need to think of a way to instantly change her scent without having to take long showers and put on a bunch of perfumes. "I'll make a prototype and test it on Ruta today."

**Later...**

During her lunch break, Bulma and Kakarot went back to her apartment and Bulma was very pleased to see Ruta and Raditz waiting outside her door for her. "It's so good to see you again Ruta. But Raditz what are you doing here?"

Raditz blushed a little bit. He wanted to see Ruta in some of Bulma's clothing, but he didn't want to seem like a perv.

Kakarot was excited to see him. "Hey Raditz! Lets go have an eating contest. I'm starving!"

Raditz wanted to tell him 'no' but he couldn't deny that he was kind of hungry plus he didn't want to give away the real reason for him being there. "That's why I'm here brother."

Ruta crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously. "Hhm. I thought for sure it was because you wanted to see me in some of Bulma's provocative clothing."

Raditz's face turned red. "I was-"

"Perhaps if we are mated. But I'm not so easily conquered Raditz." She said slyly as if she was challenging him on some level.

Raditz smirked and kissed her quickly on her lips. "We'll work on that later."

Bulma just smiled at the interaction. She was very happy for the both of them. She had felt bad for leading Raditz on, only to hurt him. So she was thrilled that he found himself a good girl.

"Alright, come on Raditz lets go." Kakarot said as he pulled on his brother and led him away.

Bulma and Ruta walked inside the apartment and they ate some of the food that Bulma had in her fridge. Neither ate that much because Ruta ate earlier and Bulma just wasn't that hungry. At odd times during their conversation, Ruta would catch Bulma staring off into the distance just smiling to herself as if she was having some great fantasy.

"So what's his name?"

Bulma snapped out of recalling her last session with Vegeta and looked back at Ruta. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Ruta chuckled softly then spoke again. "I said what's his name? You have been day dreaming and I can tell it is about a man. I want to know who."

Bulma smiled and then got nervous when she realized that she had been caught and that she couldn't tell her who. She had to think of something so she said the first name that came to her, "Kakarot."

Ruta's jaw hit the floor. "Kakarot? But he is so much younger than you!"

Bulma felt like an idiot. _'Seriously Bulma? Why are so dumb when you're so smart! You could have said any of the suitors you have but you just had to go with Kakarot.'_

"I...I didn't meant to say Kakarot."

"But you did."

"Well it's not him...It's someone else." Bulma tried raking her brain for any other name that would get her out of this, but for some reason she was just drawing a blank.

Ruta narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't believe you."

Bulma blinked at her. "You don't?"

"No, you are taking too much time trying to think of another name. You have feelings for Kakarot. It is only natural for a woman to have feelings for someone they are around continuously. You no doubt had feelings for Raditz as well."

Bulma starred at Ruta trying to figure out what to say. She could tell that Ruta believed she had it all figured out. "I...um...there was a kiss...between me and Raditz."

"I know. He told me."

Bulma was surprised. "He did?"

Ruta nodded. "Yes. Honesty runs deep in his family. Sure he can be a sarcastic jerk, but he won't lie to someone he cares about."

Bulma smiled. "Yea, he was always honest. His whole family is...well, I don't know how honest Turles is though."

Ruta laughed a little. "Yes, well Turles mostly cares about himself. At least that's what I picked up anyways." They both laughed a little then were quiet. "Raditz, also told me about everything with the Prince."

Bulma instantly got tense. "And?" She said kind of defensively.

Ruta held her hands up as a sign of peace. "I'm not going to judge you. I'm just glad you are smart enough to stay away form him now."

Bulma didn't want to say anything about that so she went back to the mess she had just made. "Look about Kakarot, I don't want to tell him, because I think it will just pass. So if we could keep this between the two of us, that will be great."

Ruta nodded in approval. "If they are just some feelings and nothing more, than I don't see why it should be exposed. But if it grows, I will tell Raditz."

Bulma felt so relieved. "So now that, that's settled, lets try on some clothes."

Ruta and Bulma had a good time. Bulma found out that Ruta really liked wearing bikinis. especially the ones with the push bra feature. Raditz is going to love her for that. Ruta was also very happy that Bulma had made the clothing device. She could walk around in her normal armor then be in a bikini with in seconds when she was in a more private setting.

"So you like it?" Bulma asked.

"Yea I do. I know some other girls that wouldn't mind it either." Ruta said as she analyzed her self in Bulma's mirror. She was wearing a deep red color bikini that had a halter top with a built in push up bra. She wasn't as big as Bulma in the boob department, but it wasn't anything a little sowing couldn't fix.

Bulma was surprised about Ruta had just said. "Wait a second, I thought the women hated my bikinis."

Ruta shook her head. "No, they hate it when you wear them in front of their men. I have even heard quite a few of them boast how they would wear it better than you."

Bulma was about to say something snippy but then she got an idea. Earlier, Bardock had mentioned making a profit off the planet with the device, but what if she could secretly make a profit on the planet with it? Sure she didn't need the money, but it would be nice to make a profit off of everyone that has been hating on her. And there was no telling what else these women were wanting to wear.

"Hey, Ruta?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to be one of the richest women on the planet?"

Ruta blinked at her surprised. "Sure...but how would that happen?"

"Well, what if you were to go to these women and sell them this device along with different earth clothing?"

Ruta assessed her words. "That could work, but I don't think these women would want to do you any favors."

"Yes, well, you could make it seem like, that you're the only one making money off of this."

Ruta sighed heavily. "Bulma I don't like the idea of lying to all these women."

"Well It wouldn't be lying. I could never use the money anyways. I get everything for free here."

"Then why do you want to do it?"

"Easy, to make all those women pay...literally."

"Well it could work. But what about the King?"

"Oh he'll totally be in for it once he realizes the money he will make on other planets. He loves having more power, and wealth is just another form of it. I'm suppose to show him this prototype after we're done here anyways."

Ruta nodded. "Alright Bulma, you have a deal. But I'm keeping this bikini."

Bulma just laughed at that.

**Three Weeks Later...**

Kakarot knew something was going on with Bulma but he couldn't figure out what it was. Every day he picked her up and dropped her off when she needed to be, but something...was off. He just couldn't figure out what it was. She seemed happy, but also nervous, as if she was doing something wrong. And every time he came close to asking her about it, she would snap at him.

At first he thought it was her suitors. But she never really talked about them. Honestly, she acted like she didn't care about the whole situation. She would barely talk to the guys when she was with them, and didn't even remember their names nor put an effort into doing so.

She was lucky that the King didn't care that much. He was so caught up in Bulma's new invention that was apparently increasing his royal treasury. But he also believed that Bulma having her suitors were positively affecting her which caused her to create the invention in the first place.

But Kakarot didn't believe that. If that was true, then she wouldn't seem so burdened when she had to spend time with the "drones" as she called them. She treated it like a punishment almost. Kakarot had even went to Raditz about it and all he said was, "She's probably just pretending that she doesn't care. Bulma is too vain to not appreciate a bunch of men chasing her."

That made sense in its on way. There were times that Bulma would act like one of her inventions weren't a big deal just to hear people boast about it even more, but Kakarot just didn't believe that was the case. Something else was getting to Bulma. As the days would go on, she would seem frustrated and annoyed and then happy. It was a continuous cycle of crazy. Something or someone was causing it. But Kakarot couldn't figure it out. He was with Bulma all the time.

Even now he was standing outside her apartment door. The day was over and he was waiting a little while for her to fall asleep so he can leave and go train somewhere. He never knew exactly when she did, but he always waited a few hours just in case. Lately he had been waiting even longer, just in case something was going on. That night he waited a little bit longer then he ever did, but when he didn't hear anything, or sensed anything, or picked up anything on his scouter, he finally gave up and left. _'I just don't get it.'_

**Meanwhile...**

Bulma glared at Vegeta when he finally made an appearance._ "_It took you long enough."

Vegeta glared right back at her. "Don't start. It took forever for that Moron to leave." He said as he began to take off his boots. He was about to lose it waiting for Kakarot to finally leave. It frustrated him like no other, and he was ready to relieve some of that frustration with Bulma.

But Bulma wasn't in the mood to do that just yet. "Don't start talking about Kakarot. If you were ready to stop sneaking around, then we would have to wait on him now would we?" She snapped.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took off his armor. "Bulma I am not in the mood to have this argument again." Vegeta knew that it was only going to be a matter of time until she was going to start talking about coming clean. He knew that they couldn't do this forever, but he just needed more time. He still had a lot of people he had to socialize with in case things got bad with him and his father.

Bulma was tired of hearing his excuses. "This whole thing is just ridiculous Vegeta. I love you, and I know you love me..." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her that told her, 'I never said such a thing' but she continued anyways. "You've said enough for me to know Vegeta, but the truth is, if that's how it is between us, then we shouldn't have to hide it from everyone."

Vegeta ground his teeth. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Why couldn't he just come in here after a long day and get some? Seriously that's all he wanted. He was spending time with her. Wasn't that enough? The only way that they could be together right now, would be for him to mate her behind his father back. Which would cause a possible uprising in the Kingdom. It would be very disrespectful to his father and also would be like spitting on his Royal Saiyan heritage.

No, the best way to do this was to gain as much approval as possible then ask his father. Whether he said yes or no, at least he would have some people on his side instead of no one. And he has explained at least half of this to Bulma, so her behavior at the moment is unacceptable.

"Look Woman, I have already explained to you that I need some more time."

"And what if I don't want to wait that long?" Bulma said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Vegeta was shocked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care about his response. She really didn't mean anything. She just wanted to get under his skin. "Nothing, you just might be taking too long. That's all."

Vegeta was about to yell at her, but then stopped and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Woman, are you trying to play one of your mind games with me?"

Bulma smirked at that. "Maybe."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I swear, you are becoming bipolar."

Bulma actually laughed at that. Vegeta could not figure out her odd emotions.

"Well you are making me crazy." She said as she began kissing him.

Vegeta was about to comment on her constant changing emotions. But her kisses were getting too intense to ignore and he forgot what he was about to say.

**The Next Day...**

Raditz was about to spend to leave to spend some time with Ruta when his mother knocked on his door. He was very surprised to see her because she never came over to his place.

"What's wrong?"

Colleen crossed her arms. "It's your brother. I am concerned about him and I want you to talk with him...Now."

Raditz rolled his eyes. He wanted to spend some time with his girl, not have a conversation with his brother. "Why do I need to talk with him?"

"Because you know about Bulma's behavior better than anyone."

Raditz was confused. "Wait what's going on?"

Colleen sighed heavily. "Kakarot has been coming home later and later each night. He says he goes off training but his behavior is different. He acts like he's annoyed or frustrated or something. I tried to address the issue, and he assures me that nothing is wrong, but-"

"You think Bulma has done something to him?"

Colleen gave him a worried look. "No, I'm worried that Bulma is doing something to him."

Raditz laughed and shook his head. "No. No way! Bulma and Kakarot? That's just-"

"Possible. She has had feelings for every Saiyan that has been around her."

Raditz stopped his laughing. The thought of his brother and Bulma was just...so wrong. "I...I'll look into it. But I just can't see that happening mother. As far as I know, Kakarot is still a virgin."

Colleen just rolled her eyes. There were plenty of things that a woman could do to a man without taking away his innocents. "Fine. But do not be lazy about this." She said as she walked away.

Raditz watched her go and was still kind of shocked of the whole thing. 'Kakarot and Bulma?...That's just weird. I won't believe it until I see it.'

Raditz sighed and then tapped his scouter to call Ruta.

_'Hey, Aren't we supposed to be having breakfast together?'_

Raditz groaned at that. He really did want to be with her right now, then having to chase his mother's theories. "Something has come up. My mother is sending me on some weird assignment."

Ruta chuckled. _'Ok, what kind of weird of assignment?'_

Raditz laughed himself. The idea was just silly. "She thinks that something is going on between Bulma and Kakarot."

There was complete silence.

Raditz continued on. "I know, I was shocked too. The idea is just-"

_'Raditz. There's something you should know...'_

**Meanwhile...**

Kakarot had left his home before breakfast. It was odd for him, but he had came up with the best idea. He had always been waiting around at night for something to happen with Bulma, but what if something was going on in the morning? He felt like an idiot. _'Why didn't I think of that before?'_

He didn't know what to expect, but the idea of his suspicions being completely necessary and catching Bulma doing whatever it is she was doing seemed pretty darn exciting.

Kakarot touched down on Bulma's balcony and was a little surprised that her doors were not only unlocked but also opened. 'That's strange.' He walked inside and heard Bulma giggling from her bedroom. 'She's already up. That proves it!'

Without a second thought he barged into Bulma's room. "Aha! I caught-"

Kakarot's face became extremely pale and filled with horror as he saw a naked Bulma on top of a naked Vegeta!

Bulma screamed and Vegeta started yelling. Kakarot was still for a moment in absolute shock and then closed the door. 'I didn't expect that!'

**Author's Note:**

Haha. So, I know I said they were gonna square off in this chapter, but I decided to stretch out the story a little more. I called this chapter Clue, because I was thinking of the game, and people were suspecting people of things in this chapter and I thought it was fitting. So next chapter, Bulma gets confronted by Ruta and Colleen, Vegeta gets confronted by Kakarot, and Kakarot gets confronted by Raditz...so the next chapter will be called...Confrontations...I can't wait! Please review!


	22. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Chapter 22: Confrontations**

Bulma had thrown on her house coat and was pacing back and forth like a mad woman while Vegeta finished getting dressed. "He's going to tell on us."

"Calm down Woman."

"The King is going to execute me." She stopped her pacing and faced Vegeta. "I'm too young to die." She whined right before she burst into tears.

Vegeta just shook his head. She wasn't even attempting to be logical. "Woman, will you stop your blubbering? Your tears are not going to help the situation at all."

Bulma wiped at her eyes but she really couldn't stop crying. "But I have so much life to live!"

Vegeta understood how serious the situation was, but Bulma was just being plain ridiculous. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop it. You need to get a hold of yourself. The fact alone that Nappa hasn't barged in here tells me that Kakarot hasn't reported anything yet."

Bulma started to calm down and through her sniffing and wiping her eyes she said. "You're right...we...we might be able to talk to him."

"Exactly." Vegeta leaned back and crossed his arms. "Now dry your tears so we can go out there." After observing her for a moment he added. "And let me do the talking." Bulma just nodded which he was relieved to see, because she was not pulling herself together.

Vegeta opened the door and the both of them walked out to see Kakarot blushing and looking everywhere but at them. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. _'He must be a virgin.'_ Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Kakarot determinedly. "So, what is it that you want?"

Kakarot blinked and then finally made eye contact with Vegeta. "What makes you think I want anything?"

Vegeta looked at him suspiciously. "Because you haven't told anyone what happened."

Kakarot swallowed this huge lump that was in his throat. He just felt so uncomfortable around them. Sure he was a virgin, and his father and brother had actually told him about sex, but that was the first time he had seen it. He just didn't think that would have been his first experience with it up close. It was odd. Especially since he had always thought of Bulma as a sister...and...He saw...everything...and...It was...disturbing.

"Well...I wanted to talk to Bulma first."

At the sound of her name, Bulma broke out into another fit of tears. Vegeta rolled his eyes not believing her crazy behavior.

Kakarot on the other hand was worried and then got very angry. "Did he force you?"

Vegeta was so offended. Never in his life had he ever forced a woman to do such a thing with him. "NO! Of course not!"

Kakarot ignored him. "Bulma?"

Bulma stopped drying her tears. She couldn't believe that she just lost control of her emotions like that. "What? Of course not."

Kakarot sighed heavily. "Well that's a relief."

"It's also obvious." Vegeta said. "You must be a complete idiot to think that Bulma was being raped repeatedly." Vegeta said angrily.

Kakarot did not take that well. "Well I had to ask. It's not like you haven't tried it before!"

"WHAT?"

Bulma quickly got in front of Vegeta; which it was a good thing that she did, because he was ready to blast Kakarot's head off. Bringing up what happened with his Shoku was not something one could easily do around Vegeta. Bulma tried to calm Vegeta down. "Hold on Vegeta. You have to remember that Kakarot's job is to protect me."

Vegeta calmed down a little but he really wanted to blast his head off. "Well he should learn some respect."

Kakarot shook his head in unbelief. "Seriously? The two of you are sneaking around, knowing how much trouble you'll get yourselves and everyone in, and I have to learn some respect?"

"You are a servant. I don't have to respect anything about you." Vegeta seethed.

Bulma started to really worry. Vegeta and Kakarot looked like they wanted to kill each other. The last thing Bulma ever wanted was the two men she cared about the most to hate each other. "Vegeta please. And Kakarot, look, this isn't something that we planned. I...I love him. And we want to be together."

Kakarot glanced at Bulma then brought his attention back to Vegeta. He was the Prince, but he didn't entirely trust him. For all he knew, he could have been taking advantage of her. "Bulma, you have been down this road before and it didn't lead you to a good place."

"I know. But things are different now. Vegeta cares about me."

"So you say." Kakarot wasn't convinced. Saiyans weren't really emotional and the Prince had a terrible reputation with women, and especially when it came to Bulma. "I'm sorry I don't buy it. Bulma I think it's best if you step away from him."

"No." Bulma said as she stepped next to Vegeta. Bulma looked at Kakarot and then turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta you have to say something."

Vegeta knew that talking to Kakarot wouldn't work. He didn't feel like he needed to talk to him. Kakarot was nothing. He was the Prince of All Saiyans. He didn't have to answer to some low level guard. That was absurd. But he still wasn't ready to tell his father anything just yet. So he needed to stall Kakarot from doing so.

"Kakarot, I have a proposition for you."

Kakarot narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. "It's clear that I don't respect you and you clearly don't respect me. Talking won't work and I don't want you to go to my father."

"I'm listening."

"So, I will make you a deal; let's fight for the right to tell my father."

Bulma groaned not liking the idea at all.

Kakarot couldn't deny that the idea of fighting one of the most powerful people in the universe was very tempting. But he knew that he wouldn't win. "That is interesting, but you know that you are stronger than me."

Vegeta smirked. "So you are smarter than you look." Kakarot frowned but continued to listen. "But I have thought of that. We will only fight for...let's say...10 minutes. And if you can manage to knock me down 3 times, you win. Then you can do your job and snitch to my father. But if I win, then you must allow me to do so. Do we have a deal?"

There was a part of Kakarot that really wanted to say yes. He couldn't deny this incredible urge to fight Vegeta that was excitingly growing on the inside of him, but he also had an obligation to the King. Plus his family would be so angry if they found out that he knew about the affair. Kakarot looked at Bulma again and she whispered ever so quietly, "Please."

"Alright! I'll do it."

"Fine let's go." Vegeta said as he walked toward the balcony.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm stopping him. "Wait, let me get dressed."

"No!" Vegeta and Kakarot both said at the same time.

Any sign of Bulma's fragile feelings were gone as she instantly became angry and placed her hands on her hips and stared both of them down. "Oh! And why not?"

Vegeta glared right back at her. "Because this is something between Saiyan men."

Kakarot also chimed in. "Bulma it will be safer for you to stay here. We don't need you in the way and we can't keep an eye on you."

Bulma was not happy to hear either of those reasons. "Oh excuse me. I'll just take my poor and defenseless self, back to my room and crawl under my sheets and wait for my big strong men to come back and rescue me from the evils of the universe! I'd take a shower but I'm too scared that I might slip and fall and break my neck without the two of you around." Bulma ended as she turned around and went back to her room.

Kakarot blinked at the door. "What's her problem?"

Vegeta just walked to the doors. "Must be her time of month."

Kakarot nodded. That made sense to him. Bulma was always moody when she was going through her cycle. But back to matters at hand. "So where are we going?" He asked as he walked next to Vegeta.

"Kusatta." Vegeta said as he took to the air.

Kakarot was a bit surprised but realized that it was the best place to go if they didn't want anyone to see what they were doing. It took them only a few minutes to get there. Vegeta wanted to get there pretty fast so no one would notice them. It was still early in the morning but they didn't need to take any chances.

They landed in a valley, the same valley that Vegeta had fought his father in. The place had some bad memories and Vegeta smirked at the idea of replacing them with some hilarious ones. _'I'm going to wipe the floor with this clown.'_

Kakarot instantly began stretching. He was so excited to fight. Everyone knew that Vegeta was given the best training and the toughest missions. He was the best person to fight on the planet. This was an opportunity of a life time. All the elites would die if they knew that a third class had an exclusive fight with the Prince.

Vegeta cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance. "So, like I said. 10 minutes Kakarot. Knock me down three times and you get to decide mine and Bulma's fate."

Kakarot frowned. "It's not like I want to get you guys in trouble. But there are other people involved. Myself, father, Bulma's family and her planet are at stake here. You guys went about this all wrong."

Vegeta frowned as well. He knew what was at stake, he just needed more time. "I know what I'm doing."

Kakarot had to keep himself from getting angry. He couldn't help but to see how selfish the Prince was. He hadn't received any evidence of him even caring for Bulma. He crouched down into a fighting stance as well. "I wish I knew what you were planning Vegeta. That would make my choice much easier."

"Ha! You won't be getting a choice at all." Vegeta sneered.

Kakarot smirked. Everyone underestimated him. But that was ok. "Well let's see."

With that said, Kakarot charged Vegeta aiming to do a round house kick to his head, and just when Vegeta was ready to reverse it, Kakarot bent down and leg swiped him below, sending Vegeta on his back. Kakarot jumped back and got back into a defensive position.

Vegeta was on the ground for a second. He was shocked to say the least. He was not expecting him to be that fast. Then he quickly jumped back up on his feet. Instead of getting into another stance he glared suspiciously at him. "No third level warrior would have ever been able to get the drop on me like that. It is utterly impossible."

"That's because I shouldn't be a low level. But Elites don't like it when low levels make it to their ranks. My brother already did, so they are giving me the go around. Truth is, I should have been Elite a long time ago." Kakarot couldn't help but to let the frustration seep out into his words. Fighting had always come natural to him. It was nothing for him to pick up a move someone else did right away. And he loved to train, even more so than most Saiyans. He thought for sure that after he kicked Nach out the palace that he would be finally put in his proper rank, but no. He was over looked and disrespected again.

Vegeta knew that Saiyans moving up in ranks were rare. It was a practice that had only been adopted about ten years ago. Not many could do it. But this did change some things. "Hmm, well since I can tell that you are stronger than most Elites, let's make our deal a little better for you."

"What do you mean?"

"If I win, in honor of your silence, I will make sure that you move up to your proper rank."

Kakarot smirked. "That's if you win."

"Ha! You might be an elite, but you are not going to win this."

"Well I'm 1 for 3 and we have plenty of time."

Vegeta got back into a fighting stance. "Then let's see what you can do." Kakarot phased to the side of Vegeta ready to knee him in his chest, but Vegeta blocked it and flipped Kakarot over, not before punching him in his back, where he should have crashed to the ground, but Kakarot landed on his hands and pushed himself back onto his feet. He then turned around and punched Vegeta in his face.

Vegeta took the hit then returned it by turning and elbowing Kakarot in his head and then kicking him in his side, knocking him into the nearest wall. Kakarot exhaled and then got up slowly. That had really hurt him. But he wasn't going to stop.

Vegeta was starting to get angry. Kakarot was way too strong. Not that he was a problem from him, but his strength was far above most of the elites. Vegeta wasn't even holding back. And Kakarot was still coming. He charged him, curious to see how much he could actually keep up with him. Kakarot was doing great, trading him blow for blow, blocking a lot of his punches. And then he started to notice something, Kakarot started to mimic some of his own moves.

After copying a series of the same moves Vegeta had just done, Kakarot unexpectedly added a kick to the combination that Vegeta was not expecting which sent him skidding across the ground. Kakarot smiled, not caring of the pain that he was in. He actually had a good chance of winning.

Vegeta got up as soon as he could and was furious. _'How is this possible? One minute he's a low level, and the next he's trading blows with me? This doesn't make any sense.'_

Kakarot felt pain in his ribs, he knew that something was broken, but he couldn't help but grin. "That's 2 Vegeta. Once more in the next couple minutes and I win."

Vegeta was done playing games. "Well enjoy this moment Kakarot, because that's as close to Victory as you're going to get!" He said as he angrily powered up and then charged him. Kakarot barely had time to block as Vegeta began delivering blow after blow. Vegeta didn't care; he was upset because he actually had to power up to beat him. That shouldn't have happened. He had underestimated him, and that was not going to happen again.

Kakarot knew he only had about 60 seconds left so he jumped back, blocked a blow, and grabbed his arm attempting to throw him over his shoulder at his last attempt, but Vegeta leaned into him and head butted him. Kakarot staggered back and fell.

Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but that last move hurt him almost just as bad, but there was no way he was going to let Kakarot know that. Vegeta's mouth was bleeding and he had to gather the blood on the inside and spit it out onto the ground. He turned to look at Kakarot and said. "It's over. I win."

Kakarot sighed tiredly and stood up. That was probably the most intense ten minutes of his life. "Yea I guess you did."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I will honor the deal. I will make sure that you go up in the rankings."

Kakarot was both pleased and shocked to hear that. He thought for sure that Vegeta was just a Jerk. Perhaps there really was more to him. "Really?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. There are not too many Saiyans that can last as long as you can. You deserve it." Vegeta still didn't like it that Kakarot had gotten him down twice. He must be getting sloppy. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with Bulma and not enough with training. He was going to have to fix that tonight.

**Later...**

Kakarot came home to wash up after his fight with Vegeta and was surprised to find his mother gone and Raditz waiting for him. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Raditz looked him up and down and glared at him. "Bulma."

Kakarot's eyes bucked. "Bulma sent you here?"

"No. I'm here because of you and Bulma."

Kakarot got a little scared. _'He couldn't know already could he?'_

"What about me and Bulma?"

Raditz walked up to him until they were only a foot apart. "I know that you and Bulma have been having an affair."

Kakarot starred at his brother and then busted into a fit of laughter. It hurt every time he laughed, his ribs were on fire, and he was sure that something was broken, but it was just too funny. "Me and Bulma! Raditz that's crazy."

Raditz wanted to accuse him, but Kakarot was a terrible liar. He had to have been telling the truth. "Then what has been going on? Why are you always coming home late, who did you get into a fight with, and why did Ruta tell me that Bulma has feelings for you?"

Kakarot stopped laughing. "I've been training. And I'm sure that whatever Bulma said, she didn't mean it the way that you think."

Raditz was relieved to hear that. But there was still one other unanswered question. "So who did this to you?"

"Oh, the Prince."

Raditz stepped back in shock. "You were fighting with Vegeta? Why?"

Kakarot looked at him a little off guard. He didn't know exactly what to say. He was never good at lying so he decided to stick with the truth. "He wanted to spar with me because he said I'm stronger than most elites."

Raditz was about to ask how would he know that, but he remembered that everyone had heard about how Kakarot had kicked Nach through the palace wall. So Raditz was very pleased that his brother was getting the recognition that he very well deserved. "That's great brother. It's about time someone noticed your strength." Raditz couldn't be jealous of him. He knew himself how hard it was to get up in the ranks. He didn't understand why it was taking so long for Kakarot to get the respect that was needed. So he was very glad that someone was giving it to him. Even if it was Vegeta.

Kakarot smiled. "Yea, father and mother are going to be thrilled."

With that thought, Raditz's mood completely changed. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Well we better hurry to Bulma's apartment."

"Why?" Kakarot asked concerned as he saw the look on his brother's face.

"Well, I wasn't the only one that was convinced something was going on with you and Bulma. So now Mother and Ruta are heading over to Bulma's right now..."

**Bulma's Apartment...**

Bulma was so relieved. Vegeta stopped by, before going to his room, to tell her that everything was fine. After he left, Bulma was determined to get in a little nap before she had to go to the lab. But just when she thought she was about to doze off, there was a knock at her door. She was extremely surprised to see Colleen and Ruta standing there. "Hi. What's going on?"

Colleen was looking off to the side, refusing to say anything. She looked like she was trying to reign in her temper. Ruta was the one that spoke. "Bulma, may we come inside?"

Bulma nodded and stepped to the side. "What's the matter? Something really important has to have happened in order to bring you guys here so early."

Colleen finally looked at Bulma and gave her the scariest stare down that Bulma has ever seen. "Why don't you tell us what's going on."

Bulma's mouth opened and then closed. _'They can't know can they? Has Kakarot told them?'_

Bulma got a hold of her nerves then asked another question. "I'm not sure why you're here. Perhaps you can tell me what you think I've done?"

Colleen took a step forward and Ruta stepped in front of her. Colleen then crossed her arms and looked to the side once more. She had wanted to come in there and smack Bulma but Ruta had almost begged her to let her talk to Bulma first. Bulma had no idea how close she was to getting her butt kicked. "Bulma, we have reason to believe that you have been fooling around with Kakarot."

Bulma starred at them for a while. Then she busted into a fit of laughter. She was laughing so hard that she had to wipe tears from her eyes. "Me...Me and Kakarot...HAHAHAhaha."

This wasn't making Colleen feel any better. "He has been coming home later and later, acting strange, and plus you told Ruta that you had feelings for my son!" She said yelling the last part. She was just waiting for Bulma to give her a signal to strike her.

Bulma calmed down. "Look, I don't know where Kakarot is spending his time, but I can assure you that it has not been with me. Kakarot escorts me around and that is all."

Ruta crossed her arms as well. "And what about your feelings towards him?"

Bulma snickered a little but stopped once Colleen sent her another glare. "I only see Kakarot as a friend. Nothing more. If there was anything, it has passed."

Colleen pointed her index finger at Bulma warningly. "It had better be. I am not going to stand by and let my son become a victim to your emotions."

Bulma felt a shiver go down her spine. If she knew what was really going on, she would be completely furious. "You don't have to worry about-"

Just then Kakarot and Raditz came barging into the Apartment; both of them standing between Bulma and Colleen. "Don't kill her mother!" Kakarot yelled.

Colleen was about to say she wasn't then got angry again. "Kakarot where have you been? You have been acting strange and I want an explanation now!" She yelled.

Raditz chimed in on that one. "Mother he has been training with the Prince."

Ruta and Colleen were both surprised at that. Ruta thought she had heard wrong. "I'm sorry; I thought I just heard you say that Kakarot was training with the Prince."

"I was." Kakarot said.

Bulma felt like she was on pins and needles. She didn't even like that they were talking about Vegeta. It was like at any moment one of them would figure everything out.

Ruta was highly impressed. She turned to Raditz and smiled. "Your family is amazing."

Raditz smirked back at her. "Thank you."

Colleen was quiet as she analyzed what was said. "How did you come into contact with the Prince Kakarot?" She said as she looked at Bulma once more.

Instead of cowering in fear, Bulma knew that she had to speak up. Kakarot was not good at lying. "He must have heard about what happened to my suitor." She said trying to hint to Kakarot to go with that angle instead of possibly blurting out, "Through Bulma."

Colleen raised an eyebrow at Kakarot. "Is that how?"

Kakarot didn't want to get caught, and he realized that that wasn't telling a lie. "The Prince heard about what I did. He wanted to test and see how strong I was. The good news is he doesn't believe that I should be at my ranking anymore and is going to make me an Elite."

Colleen's face instantly brightened. "Oh Kakarot, that is so wonderful."

Ruta was happy for him as well. "That too is amazing."

Bulma pretended to be surprised. "Wow, Kakarot way to go."

Kakarot blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks guys." Then everyone stopped their smiles and congratulations once Kakarot's stomach started growling. "Oh man. I forgot that I missed breakfast. Can we get something to eat?"

Colleen laughed. She adored her baby. "Yes, let's go back home and I will make a breakfast feast for you."

"Oh man, I'm so excited." Kakarot said.

Bulma was so relieved that everyone was finally going to leave her in peace. "And Kakarot could you tell your father that I'm going to be late. I would like to get a little bit more sleep."

Colleen looked at Bulma and spoke before the others could. "I will tell him. I will make sure that you will have all the rest you want. It is the least I could do for judging you. I am sorry Bulma."

Bulma felt kind of bad. Sure she didn't do anything with Kakarot, but everyone would be beyond angry if they found out about her and Vegeta. But she just nodded to her, not wanting to say anything else. Everyone else told her 'goodbye' and left out of her apartment. She went back to her bedroom and got into bed. She caressed the pillow that was next to her. She couldn't help but wish that Vegeta was there right now holding her. She was really starting to feel bad lying to everyone. She was tired of sneaking around. She just wanted to be with him. She wanted to proclaim her love for him to everyone. And yet here she was, lying to everyone and caressing a pillow that she wishes was her man. This was pathetic and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

**Later...**

The King summoned Bulma later in the day. He was thrilled with her new project. He was making a killing across the universe. He was also surprised that Bulma was even making her own money on his planet. He had agreed not even thinking that it would sell on Vegeta. He had always thought the women hated Bulma's Earth clothing. But he was wrong. Why, he even had a Saiyan woman surprise him last night. She was in his bed chamber, and instead of taking off her clothes, she just pressed a button and was instantly in a bikini. It pleased the king greatly.

"Bulma, your device is remarkable. It is making my pockets quite full."

Bulma smiled brightly up at the King. "I am very glad to hear that Sire.'

"Yes, it is doing wonders to my treasury. But that is not why you're here."

Bulma's smile fell. Ever since she and Vegeta had started their affair, she was always afraid when she went before the King. "What is it your Majesty?"

"Now that you are establishing yourself even the more, it is high time that you become mated. I want you to pick one of the suitors by the end of the week." The King said firmly.

Bulma didn't know what to say. So she was just silent.

The King looked at her suspiciously. "What is wrong Bulma? I thought you had liked your suitors."

"I do!" She said hurriedly. "It's just happening all so fast."

The King nodded. "Yes, I would assume that you humans take your time with such matters, but the truth is that Saiyans go after what we want."

Bulma wanted to argue with that, because Vegeta sure was taking his precious time. But he would have to make a choice quickly, because they didn't have much time left. She should tell Vegeta right away, but part of her wanted to see if he would make the choice to be with her without being forced into a time limit.

"Sire I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can we keep this just between us?"

"Why so?"

"Because I don't want my suitors to go crazy, thinking they only have a week to treat me well. I want them all to believe they have all the time in the world. I want the man I am to be with, to impress me in the best way that he can without being rushed to do so."

The King assessed her words. He thought it was a bit silly, but it didn't matter to him as long as she was mated by the end of the week. "Alright Bulma. That is fine."

Bulma bowed to him. "Thank you Sire." Bulma walked out the throne room and Kakarot who was waiting outside the door began to follow her. "How did that go?"

"Fine. It went just fine." She walked on, thinking about what just happened with the King. '_Alright Vegeta...you have one week.'_

**Later that Evening...**

Vegeta was sore when he left is his gravity room. He really over did it. He shouldn't have but that fight with Kakarot was fresh on his mind. He couldn't let a low level up stage him...even if he was supposed to be at a higher ranking. He probably would have gone insane if he actually lost to him. He shuddered at the thought.

But something enjoyable did happen right before his training. He went to Nappa and told him to make sure Kakarot had Elite status and he was not happy to say the least...

"Why Sire? He is a low level dog!" Nappa had said with such hatred that caused Vegeta to become very interested.

"Because I just fought him, and I'm telling you he is definitely an Elite. But...why does it bother you so much?"

Nappa growled and then continued. "It's that whole family."

Vegeta didn't understand but then he remembered something. "Ah, you mean its Turles's family."

Nappa eyes bucked then he nodded. He should have known that the prince would figure it out. "I can't touch Bardock and Turles is never around. I tried to take my revenge out on his nephews, hoping that they would do something wrong so that the King would kill either of them, but they have managed to dodge his wrath time and time again."

Vegeta thought about that. "So that's why you allowed Kakarot to guard the Briefs. You were hoping that either he or Raditz or both of them would have met the same end as Bok."

Nappa nodded once more. "I just hate that stupid Turles."

Vegeta laughed. He didn't know why, but seeing Nappa upset was always so entertaining. "Well If I were you I would get over it. Now, go and give Kakarot his status. I'm going to go train."

Vegeta laughed once more at the turn of events. Whoever thought helping Kakarot would be so rewarding. But now he was tired and he wanted to get to his woman. He went back to his room and didn't even realize how late it was until he got out the shower._ 'Blast. Bulma is going to be upset.'_ Which nowadays he was trying his hardest to escape her emotional outbursts. It seemed like every day she was becoming even more ridiculous with her emotions. But then again, she wasn't exactly placed in a good position. He had to admit that he too was tired of sneaking around. But he just needed more time.

He debated whether or not going to Bulma's, but he did want to see her so he left. When he got there, she was already asleep. He didn't want to wake her but he still wanted to be with her. After debating what he should do he finally slowly pulled back the covers and got in the bed next to her. Bulma instinctually rolled over and put her arm around him. Vegeta smirked as he realized that they actually never just slept together, but her presence was comforting to him. He didn't know why, but being around her...calmed him. He had to deal with so many frustrating things in his life, but Bulma offered him some peace to counter that.

He looked down at her and moved a strand of hair that was over her eyes out of her face. He always marveled at how soft her hair felt. He looked at her face and softly touched her cheeks._ 'She is so beautiful._'

Vegeta still couldn't think of a woman that was more appealing than Bulma._ 'How did this one woman become such an obsession for me? Even when I'm with her I want more.'_ He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Bulma stirred a little and without opening her eyes, smiled and said, "I thought you weren't going to show."

Vegeta smirked and brought her a bit closer to him. "You have always underestimated me."

Bulma snorted at that. "Just as much as you have underestimated me."

Vegeta just grunted in response.

Bulma now fully awake set up. "Vegeta, there's something I need to tell you."

Vegeta set up as well a little bit concerned with the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Bulma was silent for a moment trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say.

"Bulma?" Vegeta urged.

Bulma sighed and then looked him in the eye. "Vegeta your father summoned me...and he...he wants me to mate with one of my suitors by the end of the week."

"What?" Vegeta said said shocked and angry at the same time.

"I told him that it was so soon, but he is ready to get this all over with. What are we going to do?"

Vegeta lay back down against the pillows. "If nothing else happens to stall my father, then I will Mate you before that happens."

Bulma was taken aback by that. Sure she always wanted to marry Vegeta but he just said it like it was some sort of burden. "Well, excuse me if my situation is forcing you to do something you don't want."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Bulma that's not what I said. You are putting words into my mouth."

Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him. "So you do want to marry me now?"

Vegeta hesitated and took a while trying to figure out what to say. But apparently he took to long for Bulma.

"Oh wow!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You are jumping to conclusions. I never said that I didn't."

"But you didn't say that you did either. I completely understand why people don't have sex until they get married. It just complicates everything." She said turning her head away from him. Her eyes were starting to water and she had this bubbling fear that things weren't going to end well for them.

"Bulma?" Vegeta sat back up again to try and look at her face but she refused to look at her. "Bulma, the truth is, is that I have been thinking about it ever since we started sleeping together. But our situation is not a normal one. You must understand that."

"I do." Bulma said looking back at him. "Everything has been so hard. Nothing has been easy between us."

Vegeta smirked. "Well it's a good thing we're both fighters."

Bulma chuckled at that. "Yea well-" Bulma stopped talking when her stomach started turning.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked as he saw her face turn pale.

Bulma didn't say anything. She jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom and got down her knees and threw up everything she ate that evening. When she was finished Bulma stood up and went to her sink. She splashed water on her face and was just hovering over the sink. She had never really been sick and that was like the 3rd time that week that she had thrown up so violently.

"Bulma what in the world is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked concerned from the doorway. He wasn't used to seeing people sick. Saiyans never got sick, so whenever Bulma did, he was always concerned. Humans were fragile creatures.

Bulma didn't say a word to him at first. She had to think for a moment. She started counting her days and she realized that she was supposed to come on her period last week. That with the fact that she has been having morning sickness could only mean one thing. Tears started falling down her eyes and she would have fallen to the floor, if Vegeta hadn't caught her.

"Bulma! Bulma what is wrong with you?" Vegeta didn't know what was going on and was upsetting him more than anything. "You have to tell me what's wrong." He said as he cradled her in his arms.

Bulma leaned back from him and verbally blasted his head off with two words. "I'm pregnant."

Author's Note:

I know you guys saw that coming. Well, I'm sad to say that there are only like 2 and possibly 3 chapters left. And if you're thinking, "How can you wrap up everything in just 2 chapters?" Well that is why there are sequels. Spoiler alert: I'm not going to resolve everything in this story, because I want you guys to read my sequel. I could make this all one long 50 chapter story, but I don't want to. I think when a couple have a kid, that's whole new life, so therefore, there's going to be a whole new story. Now whether or not they are together is something you are just going to have to wait and see. But whether this story ends good or bad, it's going to be good. Mwhahahaha! Please Review! And if you want you can check out my website that's on my profile page and click on the anime section, because my sister and I did a vlog of our favorite anime couples that's pretty interesting.


	23. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 23: Broken...**

Vegeta shook his head not believing what he had just heard. As a matter of fact, he had to have heard wrong. He even chuckled a bit at the absurdity of hearing such nonsense.

"Why are you laughing Vegeta?" Bulma asked. She felt like she was about to lose her mind, and her boyfriend or fiancée or whatever was laughing.

Vegeta stopped laughing and sighed. "I thought you said you were pregnant."

Bulma felt tears well up in her eyes. She bit her lip nervously and said, "But I think I am."

Vegeta instantly scowled. "What do you mean you think? You told me that you were taking a pill that stopped you from getting pregnant!" He almost yelled.

"I don't know what went wrong. Perhaps I underestimated your DNA or something. I don't know." Bulma ended by breaking into a sob.

Vegeta felt like banging his head against the wall. This was not what they needed. "And you're sure?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and Vegeta walked up to her. "Well if you're not sure then there still can be a chance that you're wrong."

Bulma exploded, "It makes perfect sense; my emotions, the fact that I haven't had my period, and that I have morning sickness!"

Vegeta didn't understand all of that. "Woman I don't know anything about human pregnancies."

Bulma sighed with frustration. Saiyan women stopped their cycle, but their emotions never went out of whack and they never got sick. Their appetites would change and so would their sex drive. And that was about it. "Well, according to my human anatomy, I'm pregnant."

That wasn't enough proof for Vegeta. "Well what if your sickness is just a side effect of the pill you are consuming?"

Bulma didn't believe it, but what he said wasn't totally impossible. "I would have to do a test."

"Well let's do it now." Vegeta said firmly.

"Now?"

"Yes. Right now, before anyone else goes to the lab. We must know the truth as soon as possible."

Bulma nodded. But she knew that it was probably going to be pointless. Bulma got dressed and they both headed down to the lab. They had to stop around every corner to make sure that no one was around. They almost had a close call with a guard and Vegeta had to quickly grab Bulma and fly out a nearby window until he passed. They were both somewhat relieved when they finally made it there. They didn't bother turning on all the lights, just the section where Bulma needed to do her test.

Vegeta watched Bulma as she took a sample of her blood and started to put it through a machine. He was doing his best to "will" the test to be negative. But then he saw her shoulders shake and he knew she was crying. So he was not surprised when she said...

"It's positive." Bulma turned around to him and said, "What are we going to do?"

Vegeta walked up to her and placed his hands on the sides of her arms. "No one else knows about this and we can use that to our advantage. How long does it take for a human to start showing?"

Bulma looked at him like he was crazy. "It depends."

"All I need is about 3 months." Vegeta said hopefully.

Bulma shook her head. "Vegeta, that's impossible. Someone will realize it."

Suddenly the lights turned on and both Vegeta and Bulma turned to the entrance to see Bardock standing there with his hand lingering over the light switch. "Someone already has." Bardock said angrily.

Bulma just looked at him shocked then burst into tears. Vegeta was shocked as well but he gathered himself to say something. "Now listen here Bar-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Bardock phased in front of him and punched him in his face, sending him flying across the room. "Do you know what you have done?" He yelled while standing over him.

Vegeta wanted to retaliate but Bulma rushed over and got in between them. "Bardock wait, I can explain."

Bardock looked at her like she was crazy. "Can you? Colleen told me that she thought something was going on between you two. That is was too much of a coincidence that the Prince of all people would give Kakarot his ranking."

Bulma was surprised to hear that. _'So she didn't trust me. And when she was going to tell Bardock that I needed to sleep in, she was actually telling him to keep an eye on me.'_

Vegeta stood up, trying his hardest not to blast Bardock out the room. "I'm going to Mate her."

Bardock glared at Vegeta. "It doesn't matter what you plan to do. You can't talk about doing something right when you have royally screwed up Vegeta. All you have done was sign Kakarot's death warrant. Whether he knew about the affair doesn't matter. The King will no doubt believe that you gave a low level soldier Elite status because you wanted him to keep his mouth shut."

Bulma became very afraid at that. "Bardock...I'm sorry. I didn't think that far ahead."

"I know you didn't! That's your problem! You're only thinking of yourself! Both of you!" Bardock had never been angrier. His son was at risk of dying, because two horny selfish brats couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Vegeta had nothing to say. Bardock was too angry to try and talk down, and there was nothing to bribe him or even blackmail him with. They were caught. There was nothing they could do.

Bulma's lip quivered. She felt so helpless but she still needed to ask the question. "Are you going to tell the King?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "Perhaps if I am the one to report it to him, he will have mercy on my son."

Tears burned down her face. She didn't know what to do. She looked to Vegeta, hoping that he would do or say something.

Vegeta looked back at her. He thought it was pointless, but he would never hear the end of it if he at least didn't try. "Let us go to him."

"So you can stall or runaway off the planet? I don't think so." Bardock said. _'They must think I'm an idiot.'_

Bulma gave begging eyes to Vegeta and he had to fight to roll his own. "I am his son; he should hear it from me...please." He said the last part through his teeth.

Bardock was a bit taken back by that. Vegeta never begged from anyone, and perhaps he should admit to his own father about his selfish acts. But the problem was if he really trusted Vegeta to do so. He looked to Bulma and she was begging him. He hated the fact that Turles was right. He did have a soft spot for her. "I don't know. I'm not sure if-"

"We'll tell the King that Kakarot didn't know. We'll take the blame all for ourselves." Bulma said begging him. She had to go to the King. She had to try and somehow get him to grant them mercy. If Bardock went and told him, it would be so much worse for them. Her planet was at stake...for some reason, she couldn't remember why she didn't consider that before she gave herself to Vegeta.

Bardock sighed heavily. "Fine. You have 15 minutes. If you don't report to him within that time, I'm going to him myself. I'll be monitoring all off world ships and shutting them down, so don't even attempt to escape. Also keep in mind that there is nowhere for the two of you to run to. There isn't a planet within a 5 month distance that doesn't belong to the Empire."

"Thank you." Bulma said.

"Don't thank me yet Bulma. You're in a lot of trouble." Bardock said almost sadly. He believed that he should have known that something like this was going to happen, but he had hoped that it wouldn't. Part of him really had faith that Bulma would follow orders and do what she was supposed to do and eventually take his place as head scientist. _'You had such potential. What a complete waste.'_

Bulma smiled sadly at Bardock and touched his arm affectionately as she and Vegeta left the room. As soon as they got out the door, Vegeta went to the nearest communication system that was embedded into the wall down the hall a little ways. He didn't grab his scouter when they rushed down there so he had to use this form of communication. He tapped a few buttons then said, "Prince Vegeta, requesting an audience with the King immediately." A few beeps were heard then the screen went black. Vegeta turned to Bulma once he heard sniffing. "Come on. Let's go."

**Meanwhile...**

The King groggily got up as his scouter was going crazy next to his bed. It was flashing red which meant there was an emergency going on and he needed to get down to the throne room. He grabbed the scouter to see who would dare disturb his sleep. "Let's see who wants to die tonight." He said annoyed but still half asleep.

His sleep completely left as he read the message. '_What's going on with you now Vegeta?'_

The King quickly got up and got dressed all the while trying to rack his brain with what possibly could be going on._ 'If you have made a mess of something politically, I swear I will hurt you.'_

But nothing should be wrong unless he did something behind his back...again.

He really hoped that wasn't the case. Things had been going smoothly with his son. Sure he had his suspicions, but they were bonding like never before. He really wanted to know every aspect of the Kingdom, finally taking hold of his duty as the heir to throne. He had never been more proud of his son.

The King didn't know what Vegeta wanted, but all he did know was that the only way to find out was to get there as soon as possible. He left out his room, fully garbed in his armor and cape, with four guards walking behind him. He got to the throne room from a back entrance, and sat down in his chair and nodded to the guards that they could let his son in. '_Alright Vegeta, you have the floor.'_

**Outside...**

Vegeta told Bulma that he would do all the talking, that he would explain to the King that he got into her head and forced her to sleep with him. And Bulma wasn't having it. "Vegeta are you nuts? You can't take the blame yourself like that."

Vegeta was thinking that she was crazy instead. "Woman, will you just listen to me-"

"No! I've had people tell me my whole life that I was crazy and that you played me, and that I fell for you charms. I love you Vegeta. And I know you love me too and we are not going to deny that."

"Woman, I am trying to help you. This is the best way." He said defiantly.

Bulma stepped closer to him and said as firmly as she could, "No. We're in this together."

Vegeta was about to say something else but then a guard opened the door. "The King will see you now."

Vegeta nodded to him and the guard shut the door once more. Vegeta looked at Bulma again. "Bulma I-"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I don't know what's going to happen in there. It could be our last time." Bulma said pleadingly.

Vegeta hesitated. If a guard saw them, he really wouldn't be able to go along with the story he had thought of.

"Please Vegeta." Bulma said desperately.

Her big eyes begging him, her lips pouty, and so close to his own, he couldn't deny her that, he couldn't deny himself that. With a sigh, he gave in and kissed her with everything he had. They held on to each other, kissing as if it was the last time they would ever kiss each other. Bulma poured every ounce of love she had for him in that kiss, and for the first time he could admit that he felt it. He could tell that she never wanted to let him go. It was a feeling that he held dearly to his heart. He didn't think anyone else in his lifetime could ever be able to convey such a feeling to him. She gave him everything in that kiss, and he wanted to give everything to her in return.

They dragged it out slowly, not wanting it to end. But they came apart, panting, as the doors opened up once more, to reveal their fate...

**A little earlier...**

Bardock, not wanting to leave the lab, summoned his whole family there. He needed to talk to them immediately. Even Turles was there. He wasn't involved but he would have to tell him later anyways so he may as well hear it now.

Turles sighed with frustration for being woken up this early. "Brother could you please tell me why you have dragged me out of bed? I was sleeping very comfortable between two Nephterian slaves."

Colleen rolled her eyes. "You were always so disgusting."

"And I'm not cheap either. So can we please get this over with? They're paid for, and I would like to get my money's worth." He said impatiently.

Kakarot was fighting off sleep half paying attention to what was going on while Raditz was yawning and nodding his head in agreement. "Yea father, I would like to go back to bed as well."

Bardock glanced once more at the docking bay information to make sure that no one has left the planet then turned to address his family. "Vegeta and Bulma just left here."

"Really?" Colleen asked raising an eyebrow.

Kakarot became wide awake at that. Raditz became interested and Turles shrugged his shoulders. "Get to the point brother."

Bardock turned his attention to Kakarot. "Bulma is pregnant."

Kakarot's jaw hit the floor. Raditz yelled, "What?" Colleen shook her head in shame and Turles said, "Now that is interesting news."

"More like deadly news." Bardock said glaring at Kakarot. "Did you know?"

Kakarot shook his head. "I didn't know about the pregnancy."

"But did you know about the affair?" Colleen asked angrily.

Kakarot was silent for a moment then finally spoke. "I just recently found out."

Raditz shook his head in disbelief at his brother. "You fool. That is why he gave you Elite status?"

"Partly." He said hanging his head in shame. Bardock didn't know how to react but Colleen did, she walked right up to him slapped him across his face.

"Do you know what you have done? You have thrown your whole life away for what?"

Kakarot touched his face where his mother hit him. He felt really bad, but he didn't think things would get that bad. "I...was trying to help a friend."

"I told you Bulma was selfish. I told you she couldn't be trusted when it came to Vegeta." Raditz nearly yelled.

"I could have told all of you that this was coming." Turles said.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Bardock glared at his brother. "How would you know?"

Turles smirked. "Years ago the Prince asked me about Bulma. He clearly had interest in her that went beyond using her. He cares about the girl. Just like the rest of you. The only problem with that was he has nothing at stake. So of course something like this was going to happen."

"And you failed to mention that because?" Bardock yelled.

"Because nothing could be done about it. Think about it, things would have still turned out the way it did, because you all have become attached to the Earthling. My advice to you is let her burn. Save yourself. That's if you still can."

Bardock took a step forward. He really wanted to hit Turles, but his wife stopped him. "As much as I don't care for your brother, he does speak the truth. All we can do now is try to help Kakarot. Does the King know?"

Bardock turned his attention back to his mate. "Vegeta and Bulma should be telling him at this very moment..."

**In the Throne Room**

The King became instantly angry once he saw a nearly crying Bulma walking next to Vegeta towards him. He knew this was not going to be good. "Explain yourself...Now." He said demandingly yet dangerously.

Vegeta and Bulma bowed then Vegeta straightened and looked his father in the eye. "I have come to inform you that...that Bulma is with child."

The King was silent for a while. So long, that Vegeta became agitated and Bulma became more worried than she was before. They both were completely surprised when the King chuckled. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard wrong. For some reason, I thought you said that Bulma was with child. Tell me my son, what did you say just now?"

Vegeta cleared his throat and spoke again. "I said...Bulma is with child...my child."

The King was silent for a while once more then stood up slowly. From the crown of his head to the soles of his feet he started shaking with anger. He had never been angrier in his whole life. He powered up quickly and shot out his right hand, killing two guards that were to the right of him. Bulma yelped in fear and grabbed onto Vegeta's arm. "The TWO OF YOU! You have both lied to me! Gone behind my back, and did the one thing, THE ONE THING that I never wanted to happen! What in the universe is wrong with YOU?"

Vegeta stood his ground and said, "It was all me. I take full responsibility."

Bulma looked at him shaking her head, "Vegeta don-"

"No matter what she says," He continued, "It was all my doing. She was under my control."

The King glared at his son. "I do not buy it Vegeta."

Vegeta eyes widened at that.

The King pointed his finger at his son. "Your problem is, is that you think people can't see your emotions. You think you're so smart. But I have always known you had feelings for the girl. So you trying to tell me that you were playing a mind game on her on purpose are not going to work! You could never keep your hands off her!"

Vegeta flinched. He didn't know what to do. All he could do was brace himself in case his father attacked. He didn't want to kill his father, but if he attacked Bulma...he didn't want to think of it, but he would have to kill his father.

The King took his attention off his son and looked at Bulma; when he did so she grasped Vegeta's arm tighter. "And you, you went through this whole charade, pretending to have interest in my top Elites, knowing good and well the benefits...and the destruction I could bestow on your life. Why Bulma?"

Bulma's face was white with fear. She grasped Vegeta's arm even tighter, trying to soak in some of his strength. "S-Sire, I am sorry, truly sorry for my betrayal and disrespect to you. But the truth is, is that I love your son. I always have. And I would give anything to have a moment with him."

"Even the lives of your planet?" The King almost whispered.

Bulma hesitated. She didn't know if she could answer that. The correct answer should be 'No'. It has to be. But is the answer 'yes' because she didn't think of them? Did she really have her planet's and her family's best interest at heart when she gave herself to Vegeta? Didn't she just choose him over everyone? But even if she did, she couldn't voice that. "Sire, I...that burden, is too much to bear. I-"

"Stop!" He said waving a hand. "You know the consequences and yet you ignored them. You clearly chose your answer before you could voice it. I am very disappointed in both of you. Now, the question is what to do with you?" He said stepping down the platform.

Vegeta tensed immediately and took his arm away from Bulma and placed his body in front of hers to protect her, as he watched his father's every move until he stopped about 5 feet away from them.

The King saw this and snorted. "I'm not going to hurt her Vegeta. But if you think she will not be punished then you have lost your mind more than I think you already have."

"What are you going to do?" Vegeta said defensively. He really didn't trust his father at the moment. He was quite unpredictable.

The King tore his eyes away from Vegeta and looked Bulma in her eyes. She whimpered a little and stepped closer to Vegeta. The King sneered in disgust at her obvious affection towards his son and his protectiveness of her. He looked Bulma once over and then stopped at her clearly fearful eyes. With a quiet disdain he spoke softly, "I treated you with the upmost respect. I gave you a life that Saiyan women could only dream of and you spat it back into my face. You were to be honored like a princess but you toss that all to the side so you could live your life by foolish emotions." The King drew himself up and looked down his nose at Bulma. "You are banished. You will not step foot on this planet as long as I am still King. And that child that you are carrying is as well."

Vegeta tensed at those words. He didn't expect his father to go that route. He wanted to, with all his might, punch his father in the face as hard as he could. Bur he had to be smart about this. He had to wait, besides, getting into a fight with his pregnant woman nearby was not a smart move even if he was the strongest in the room.

Neither did Bulma. As soon as the words left his lips she busted into tears. "Sire I-"

"No." The King said, cutting her off. "You will continue your work on your home planet, but you will not see this one. Your child is a bastard and will never see the throne."

Bulma sobbed deeply and then managed to get out, "And...And my family?"

The King paused to think about that then continued. "Your mother can go with you, but your father will stay here."

Bulma cried even harder. Just the idea of possibly never seeing her father again...and never seeing Vegeta again...

"Now go. You will gather your things and leave immediately." Bulma, so filled with tormented emotions didn't even wait for Vegeta and ran out the room. The King then brought his attention to Vegeta. "I will deal with you later Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't say a word and just turned and left out as well. He caught up with Bulma in the Hall.

She was absolutely livid.

She instantly started to attack him, throwing punches and kicks, trying to hit him in any way at any part of his body. He had to grab her hands to stop her. It caused her to stop her attack but that didn't stop her from yelling at him. "You didn't say anything! You didn't do anything! You just stood there as he banished me and our child! Don't you care? Don't you care about anything?"

"Yes I do! But I had to think of what to do!" Vegeta yelled back at her.

Bulma's anger quickly melted away and she broke down and sobbed. "You didn't do anything."

Vegeta cradled her face with the palms of his hands and tried wiping away some of her tears with his thumbs. "Bulma listen to me, it'll take you three months to get to Earth, that's all the time that I need."

Bulma was too scared to understand what he was talking about. "Vegeta I can't do this alone." She cried.

"You won't!" He almost yelled. He was almost desperate. She had to understand. She just had to. "I will gather the people. Get enough of the elders and leaders to rally with me, and I will take the crown from my father. When that is done, I will send for you and the child."

Bulma sniffed a couple times then starred into his eyes. "You won't leave me?"

"Never." He said assuring.

Bulma collapsed on him and hugged him tightly. Vegeta hugged her back. He really didn't care for hugs, but he couldn't deny her anything at the moment.

"Vegeta I'm so afraid." She whispered into his neck.

Vegeta pulled back from her enough to look into her eyes. "On my honor as the Prince of All Saiyans, I will not leave you Bulma. I'll get you back here; you and our child. I promise."

Bulma leaned back into him. She believed him, and hoped beyond anything that he could keep his promise.

**Back in the throne room...**

Bardock and Kakarot stood before the King. He looked them both over and snorted. "I regret having your family to watch over the Briefs Bardock. They have not nor have they ever done a good job. But I suppose I am partly to blame for this current problem. I should have remembered what happened last time and realized that it could happen again."

Bardock wanted to argue with him, but what could he say. His sons did fail.

The King continued on. "You were the one that discovered them, so I suppose that is something but there is something else that puzzles me..."

Kakarot gulped. He had an idea what was about to happen.

"You were recently moved to a higher rank Kakarot and my son was the one behind giving it to you. Was it for your silence?"

Kakarot cleared his throat, "I-"

"It's either 'yes' or 'no' Kakarot! Neither of those two words start with 'I', so which one is it?" The King yelled.

Kakarot nodded. "Yes".

The King leaned back in his chair. "You are stripped of your status and banished from the planet. Since you are so willing to stand by Bulma's side, you will accompany her to Earth. You will make sure that she continues her work for the Empire and will report everything to me. And you will also make sure that she will have absolutely NO CONTACT WITH MY SON! IS THAT CLEAR?"

Kakarot reared back a little. "Yes Sire."

"I hope that you understand what kind of a mistake you have made and the shame you have brought upon your family. You may as well consider yourself an Earthling, because that will be your home for the rest of your life, unless by some miracle I decide to have mercy on you, but that will never happen. Now leave me."

**Outside...**

Colleen was pacing back and forth as Raditz and Turles leaned up against the wall. When Kakarot came through the door, everyone was a relieved that he was still alive. Colleen was more so than anyone because she knew what would have happened if Kakarot would have died. Bardock would have lost it and attacked the King which would have ended being an all-out brawl between the King and her family. They all might have died, but it would have been a glorious way to go...foolish but glorious none the less.

"What happened?" Colleen asked.

Bardock stepped from behind Kakarot. "Banished. He must go to Earth and never return."

Colleen's mouth dropped and Raditz shook his head.

Turles looked to the side and grunted out, "I would have chosen death."

Kakarot glared at his uncle. "I'm alive. That's a good thing."

Raditz looked at his brother like he was an idiot. "You can never come back. He basically said you're not a Saiyan anymore. You are completely ripped apart from your heritage. Did he take your rank too?"

Kakarot nodded. That upset him more than anything. He would forever be known as a third class low level soldier, while he was probably one of the strongest on the planet.

Colleen wanted to cry but she dared not to. The last thing the family needed was an awkward display of emotion that wouldn't do anyone any good. "Your honor…Kakarot, I am sorry."

Raditz looked away from his brother and off to the side. "When do you leave?"

"As soon as Bulma is ready. I have to watch over her permanently." Kakarot said.

Turles sighed. "And the cycle never ends." Bardock growled at his brother, but he spoke anyways. "A little advice nephew, do what the King says from now on. You might see Bulma as a 'friend' but remember that she is a selfish one. I'll see you when I'm up to visiting Earth." He said half waving as he walked away.

Colleen grabbed her son's arm. "Come Son, let's go home."

Kakarot nodded and followed his mother while his brother and father followed as well...

Meanwhile...

"How...how could you let this happen?" Dr. Brief said through tears. He was wiping his eyes with one hand while holding his glasses in another. He was utterly miserable. He couldn't believe what was going on. His daughter was pregnant with the one person he had been trying to keep her away from and now he was never going to see her again.

"I'm sorry Papa." Bulma said crying. She was on the couch while her mother was crying and holding her.

Her father was in an arm chair next the couch trying to wrap his mind around the situation. "Why did you do it?"

"I love him. I couldn't help myself." She said while wiping her own eyes.

Dr. Brief got up and sat next to her and kissed her on her forehead then held her in his arms. He was angry, he was very angry, but that anger was put on a back burner, as the thought of never seeing his daughter again raked his mind and heart with sadness. "My baby girl. My baby girl. I don't want to lose you." If he ever regretted not leaving her on Earth, he regretted it now more than ever. He couldn't help but feel like it was his entire fault. He felt like the biggest failure in the world.

"I don't want to lose you either." Bulma said holding onto her father. She wanted to tell him about Vegeta's plan, but she didn't think he would believe her or him anyways, besides she was still very scared. On top of everything she was pregnant; which meant that by the time she got to Earth she would be about 4 months into her pregnancy. Saiyan women had their children in 7 and she didn't know if her pregnancy would be like a humans or a Saiyans. So if Vegeta took a little too long, she would have to do this without him. And if she couldn't have Vegeta there she at least wanted her father.

"Daddy, I'm so scared." She sobbed into his shoulders.

"I got you. I got you." That was all he could say. He couldn't think of anything else. All he could do was live in that moment, because he didn't know if he would ever hold his only child again.

**Later...**

Bulma was in her room finishing up her packing when Vegeta walked in.

"You don't have to worry about anything." Vegeta said. But Bulma continued her movements, without saying a word. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do know what I'm doing." He was met with more silence. "You do know that I will send for you right?" He said impatiently. "Bulma?"

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled as she turned to him.

Vegeta was taken aback by that. "I'm saying that I will come for you."

Bulma crossed her arms. "You should have already Vegeta."

Vegeta was floored by what she just said. "What are you talking about?"

Bulma crossed her arms and glared at Vegeta. After leaving her parents she was at an all-time low. She believed what Vegeta had said to her earlier but her scientific mind was racing at all other possible outcomes and ways they could have avoided this situation. But most importantly she was angry with herself. So she was taking it out on anyone that came around and Vegeta was there. It could have been her hormones or the stress of the day, or just another way to express her fear, but she was going to get everything off her chest at that moment whether it was rational thinking or not.

"You should have married me. He wouldn't have sent me away if we were mated and you know that." She snapped.

Vegeta shook his head. When he had left her earlier she was scared out of her mind and worried; now she was on attack mode. This woman was going to be the death of him. "I would have started a civil war if I just would have done that without having enough people on my side."

"That's the problem!" Bulma yelled frustrated. "That's always been the problem between us. I care about you more than you care about me."

Vegeta didn't get how she came to the conclusion with the statement he just made. "Excuse me?"

Bulma pointed her finger at him and scolding said, "I put aside my family, the lives of my entire planet, while you put your throne above me."

"I was looking out for us!" Vegeta exploded.

"You were looking out for yourself! Even if you did have a war, it's still the Saiyan Empire and you are the only heir. You would get it anyways."

"I'm not." Vegeta seethed.

Bulma assessed his words and mildly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a brother."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "This is no time for jokes Vegeta."

"I'm not joking. I have a brother. He was banished a long time ago. He is weak and has no claim to the throne, but if I made the wrong move at the wrong time, there might be people that would rally with him to be King instead of myself. So I need the majority on my side before I take the throne." Vegeta said as he stepped closer to her.

Bulma was silent for a moment. She was angry that he had never told her that but she was even angrier at another thought. "Would you give up your kingdom for me? Your status? Your inheritance? Because I did that for you."

Vegeta stepped up to her offended beyond anything. "Who do you think I'm doing this for? Like you said, the throne is mine. I might tick my father off but he still respects me. The only reason why I even attempted to do the things I'm talking about is because of you. So don't ask me stupid questions. I didn't need to do any of it."

Bulma felt tears come to her eyes again and really hated that she couldn't stop them. She felt like she had been crying for years. "So what now?"

"Now we will continue with the plan. I will do what I need to do to get you and my child back here."

All of Bulma's fears bubbled up and she couldn't contain them. "Vegeta I can't do this alone. I can't raise this child alone. I need you."

Vegeta walked up to her and kissed her deeply. He wanted to assure her that he would never willingly leave her side. "Bulma, I told you before, I will come for you. I will not leave you." Bulma tilted her head down and Vegeta caught her chin with his hand and lifted her head back up until she was staring into his eyes once more. "I'm too obsessed with you to let you go."

Bulma laughed at that. "Well I've been an addict myself." She ended by kissing him again. She pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me again."

"I promise I won't leave you." He said as he pulled her against him and kissed her once more determined to assure her and chase away all her doubts...

**Authors Note:**

One more chapter and then an Epilogue...So here's the thing, I've been reading a lot of different theories of what you guys think will happen or want to happen...Some of you are kind of close, but no one is going to guess what I'm going to do. Keep in mind, that even though this is an A/U I'm still trying to stick to some things when it comes to the series...that was a big hint...But I am still going to add some things because it is an alternate universe. Please Review!


	24. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**Chapter 24: Promises**

Bulma looked to her side down the hall and particularly at the corner. She knew that once she hit that corner it would be a battle; A constant battle between depression and hope; Fear and faith; Doubt and belief. Right here, right now she was safe. She was safe from that loneliness that was fighting its way up her spine. She was safe.

"Bulma, we should go."

Bulma looked at Kakarot that was standing in front of her. He already had given in. You could clearly see that he was upset. That he didn't want to leave.

Well neither did she. And she was going to drag it out as much as she could. "I'm waiting for him."

Kakarot scoffed. He was in this mess because of them. He shouldn't have done what he did, and now his life would never be the same and he would never see his family again. And here she was waiting for Vegeta again. "Bulma don't you think it's time to start letting him go?"

Bulma glared at him. "I love him and I am carrying his child. Once I turn that corner and get on that ship, I won't see him or be around him so will you just let me have this please?" She really didn't need to ask him, he wasn't going to force her on the ship, Raditz would have, but not Kakarot.

Kakarot exhaled angrily and walked away without saying another word to Bulma. He was still upset from his 'goodbye' at his house. It was an odd and terrible thing to know that you would never see your family again.

**Earlier...**

Colleen was in her own way panicking by cooking every single Saiyan food she had. Saiyans weren't emotional people so she was trying her hardest to keep herself busy so she wouldn't give into the sadness caused by the fact that she might never see her youngest again.

Bardock, Raditz, Ruta, and Kakarot were all at the table eating the food that was already set. But you could tell that they were all unhappy due to the fact that they were all eating slowly.

Ruta pushed her plate away. "I need to talk to her."

Raditz shook his head. "Don't bother. The only way for her to learn is to learn the hard way. Bulma and Vegeta are the most stubborn people in the entire universe."

Ruta crossed her arms. "Well they are both getting off easy if you ask me."

Bardock raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't underestimate the King. I doubt he is finished with the two of them." Bardock was angry at the both of them. They were the reason why he wouldn't see his son but part of him was a little worried. The King was furious, and there was still a Kill Switch on Earth. He didn't know if the King would use it but he couldn't really take that chance. He had to find a way to shut it down without the King knowing about it. But he would definitely need some help with that one.

Colleen sighed and finally came in and sat down the last dish. "That's all the food in the house. I wanted to make sure that you could taste all of it before your departure."

Kakarot nodded his head and without looking up at her said, "Thank you Mother."

Colleen frowned. "Kakarot you are hardly eating. I made all of this for you. There's no telling when you will be able to taste Saiyan food again."

"Never." Kakarot said.

Colleen had the strongest urge to run over and hold her son but she fought it off with all her might. The last thing Kakarot needed was a sentimental fool. So she sat down next to him and padded him on the back. "Kakarot you will find a way to get into the Kings graces and come back home. I know you will."

Kakarot looked at his mother and then at everyone else. "It's not just leaving. It's my ranking. I'll always be known as a low level soldier and I'm stronger than most of the Elites. I worked hard for that and when I finally got the recognition I deserve it was stripped away from me and now I'm lower than I was before."

Raditz got angry at his brother's speech. "Who cares about ranking? Everyone knows that you are strong and that is enough."

Bardock nodded. "Your brother is right. Besides you have bigger things to worry about. You must keep Bulma from contacting Vegeta."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I didn't do a good enough job the first time. I don't know if I can do any better."

"You must." Bardock said. "The King has a Kill Switch on Earth and if he is pushed he will use it whether you and Bulma and his grandson are on it or not. If you don't keep her from him, you all could very well die."

Everyone was silent. And then suddenly Colleen stood up shocked and angry. "He can't do that! Surely the King would not be so cruel to kill his own blood!"

"It won't be hard for him if he doesn't consider the child apart of his family in the first place." Bardock replied.

Raditz shook his head in disbelief. "But Father, The King has been obsessed with Bulma for years. She is his prize. There is no way that he would kill her."

"I don't know if that's true anymore. She and Vegeta have crossed the line more times than I could count. They are both on dangerous ground." Bardock said. Then he turned to Kakarot once more. "So for the sake of your life you must keep them apart. You cannot risk them speaking to one another."

Kakarot couldn't believe it. Once again his life was in Bulma's hands and he was sick of it. Plus he didn't know if he could keep them apart. Bulma was a genius after all. "Father, can't you disable the Switch?"

Everyone turned to Bardock at that. Colleen had such worry in her eyes and he wanted more than anything to get rid of it but he didn't know if it was possible. "I'm not sure."

**Now...**

So with that Kakarot knew he was doomed to watch over Bulma like a hawk and he was sure so sure that she would try her hardest to sneak around him and get Vegeta's attention. Especially since she was having his child. So of course he was ticked off that she wanted to wait for Vegeta because if he's supposed to keep her from contacting him, then things were not off to a good start...

Bulma rubbed her belly for the millionth time that day. It was strange knowing that something was growing on the inside of her stomach. Part of her was so happy to be having Vegeta's child and the other part was terrified._ 'Why didn't he marry me first?_' She thought as she leaned against the wall. She turned her head and looked down the hall, willing him to appear. Then a smile spread across her face when she saw him turn around a corner and was making his way down.

Vegeta walked up to her and pulled her into a sweet kiss. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Yes I did." Bulma said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, knowing that she was going to miss it dearly.

Vegeta smelled her hair and sighed. There was no way he was going to foget that scent. He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "Bulma I meant what I said. I'm going to send for you. As soon as you get to Earth you're going to have turn back around."

"I believe you but...Vegeta I'm so scared. I'm going to be about 7 months pregnant by the time I would get back. And what if I already have the baby. I-I can't do this without you."

Vegeta smirked. "Woman I'm sure you could do anything by yourself if you wanted to."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not funny Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He did not want to argue with her right now. "Bulma you will have your mother and Kakarot. You will not be alone."

"But I won't have you. Don't you want to be there to see your first born?"

Vegeta looked down at her belly and ran his eyes back to hers. "Yes of course I would like to see my child. But I have to ensure his inheritance first."

Bulma nodded. Then she frowned. "His? Who said we were having a boy?"

Vegeta scoffed at that. "Like I could produce a girl."

"Oh well I'm sure you did." She said as she leaned back into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vegeta let his hands fall to her waste and brought her closer. "Doubt it. It is unlikely that I will ever have a girl. Besides I can't name a girl 'Vegeta'."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at that. "Who said I would name my son 'Vegeta'?"

Vegeta scowled. "That's not funny Woman. Every heir to the throne is named 'Vegeta.'"

Bulma giggled. "Well you get me back here and I will name him whatever you want."

Vegeta smirked at her answer. "Then Vegeta it is." He ended by kissing her once more.

Bulma kissed him back with a desperate passion. She broke away for only a moment to whisper "I love you" to him.

Vegeta sighed back into another kiss that seared Bulma down to her toes. It was definitely the best goodbye kiss they ever had. They both put everything into that kiss. Bulma did her best to kiss away all her doubts in that one kiss. While Vegeta did his best to assure her that he would keep his promise to her.

Bulma ran her fingers in his hair, and down his neck. She wanted to remember every sensation of kissing him.

Vegeta pressed her up against his body even more, wanting to remember as many details as he could. He didn't want to forget her soft skin and smooth lips, and her delicate fingers that caused him to groan with anticipation of their subtle exploration.

They both finally pulled apart, panting for much needed air. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's face and gave another quick kiss to her kiss swollen lips. "I will do what I said. Have no doubt."

Bulma smiled brightly at him. "I won't anymore. I love you so much." She gave him another kiss and whispered, "Goodbye." She then turned and walked around the corner that she had been dreading. If she would have stayed a second longer then she never would have been able to leave.

Vegeta watched her disappear around the corner and felt cold all of a sudden. He connected it to not having her warmth anymore but there was always something else when it came to Bulma.

He knew that he had to do whatever he could to fulfill that promise. He had to get her back there. He just had to. She was a part of him now and he would not be pleased without her. And of course there was the child. The idea of being a father really hadn't hit Vegeta just yet. And actually the thought of it freaked him out a bit.

What would he do with a child? How would he raise it? The only example he had was his own father. He respected his father but there were a lot of things that got on his nerves about him. But he didn't know how to do things differently so that he wouldn't turn out the same. The whole thing was frustrating. But there was nothing he could do about it. He and Bulma had definitely made their bed so now they had to lay in it.

But right now he had to gather his resources. He needed to make sure that his son would have a home on Vegeta first...

**In Space...**

Bulma and Kakarot watched from the window of the ship as the planet that they had both called home became smaller and smaller.

Bulma smiled sadly. "I haven't been on a space ship since I was a child and now I'm leaving with one." She ended by rubbing her stomach.

Kakarot didn't look at her and just continued to watch their planet become a small dot. "Bulma I can't let you speak to him."

Bulma looked at Kakarot. "What are you-?"

"Vegeta." Kakarot said as he turned to her and crossed his arms. "I can't let you speak to him. The King could kill us all with the Kill Switch so I can't- you can't let yourself talk to him. Your child's life depends on it."

Bulma wanted to argue with him. But she had never seen that look on Kakarot's face before; he was dead serious. Besides he didn't know what Vegeta was up to and she was sure that she could get around Kakarot anyways if she needed to. So she just nodded her head and looked back outside.

Kakarot knew that was too easy. "I'll be monitoring you and watching you closely." Bulma didn't say or do anything, which caused Kakarot to be a little anxious. Then realization hit him. "Oh no, you guys already planned something." Bulma's eyes got a little wide and that was all he needed. "Oh no! You have!"

"Shh!" Bulma said as she went closer to him. "I can't tell-"

"Tell me Bulma." Kakarot said glaring at her. "You owe me that."

Bulma stopped at that. She bit her lip in contemplation. She did put him and his family through a lot. And Kakarot was still her best friend. "You have to promise not to go to the King."

Kakarot shook his head. "I can't do that. That's how we got into this mess in the first place." He seethed.

Bulma groaned. She had already given too much away. He could go to the King with just that little bit of information alone. "Alright, fine. Vegeta is going to over throw his father."

Kakarot blinked in surprise and shock. "Are...are you sure?"

"Yes. He found out that he was stronger than him and now with everything that has happened," She said as she placed her hands back on her stomach, "He's going to take the crown."

Kakarot looked at Bulma for a while and then responded. "And you believe that he's going to risk putting the Kingdom through a civil war, all for you?"

Bulma scowled at that and placed her hands on her hips. "For me and the baby I'm carrying."

Kakarot shook his head. "Bulma are you sure that he's not just telling you what you want to hear?" He asked sadly.

Bulma was offended with the tone he asked that in. And to top it all off he was looking at her like she was a mouse that just asked a cat to be its best friend. "Kakarot, Vegeta and I are in love. He wants to be with me. He wants to marry me. He's going to spend the next three months talking to the elders and leaders of Vegeta. He's going to gain their favor and take the crown from his father. Then he's going to send for us." She said assuredly.

Kakarot sighed. The idea of being able to come back home was definitely pleasing, but there was no way he was going to put that much faith in Vegeta. Sure he could see Vegeta wanting the crown, but only wanting it for Bulma? That was just weird. He was sure that Vegeta wanted Bulma, but to have that many emotions for her was unbelievable.

Kakarot held a lot of sympathy for his friend. He just knew this was all going to end badly. "Bulma, I don't think you should get your hopes up."

Bulma crossed her arms angrily. "Whatever Kakarot. Just promise me you won't tell the King."

Kakarot nodded. "I promise." There really wasn't anything to tell him. Kakarot was sure that Bulma was falling for a hyped up dream...

**One Month Later**

Vegeta had been meeting with various elders and high councilman of the planet. He was now on a nearby planet visiting Brussel. He was probably the elder with the most influence on Vegeta. The only problem was that Vegeta was unsure of the relationship he had with his father. His father rarely spoke of him; which was odd because he was well respected, but if there was some animosity between the two, then perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Vegeta stepped off the ramp leading up to his ship and inclined his head as Brussel bowed before him.

"Welcome your highness. I am honored that you would stop by my station." Brussel said.

The planet that they were currently on was one that was purged a long time ago. It was now filled with Saiyans and slaves. It was mostly used as another outpost for the army. If there was ever to be an attack on Vegeta, this planet along with a few others nearby would be the first wave of defense.

Vegeta looked around and saw that the planet was not that far off from Vegeta. The buildings pretty much looked the same.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Brussel asked.

Vegeta brought his attention back to him. "Matters of the Empire. Is there somewhere private we can go?"

"Yes of course, follow me."

Vegeta followed Brussel down the walkway and stopped when Brussel halted in front of a young woman. "Sire, This is my daughter, Chaya. She is one of the strongest females that Vegeta has to offer."

Vegeta glanced at her not really caring.

Chaya looked at him shyly. "It is an honor to meet you Sire."

Vegeta nodded then turned his attention back to Brussel. "I am low on time Brussel."

Brussel frowned a bit. His daughter was very beautiful and one of the most sought after females among Saiyan men. He had hoped that that was the reason why Vegeta was there in the first place. Brussel glanced at his daughter and saw the disappointment that spread across her face as well. Then he brought his attention back to the Prince. "Of course. The war room is not far."

Vegeta nodded then they both walked off toward the room. Once they sat down in the rather large meeting room that only had housed a long table and chairs on both sides Brussel let his curiosity out of its bag.

"I must say your highness, that I am surprised at your visit. I had thought you were coming to ask to mate my daughter."

Vegeta sneered with obvious disgust. It's not that the girl was ugly, but he honestly couldn't even remember what she looked like. Every woman dulled in comparison to Bulma. "No. I have a more serious matter to discuss."

Brussel had to keep from growling. His daughter was a prize that men would fight to the death over. The Prince taking no interest in her at all was a complete insult. "So what is the serious matter?"

Vegeta leaned a little bit towards him and lowered his voice. "How is your relationship with the King?"

Brussel's eyes widened and then realization dawned across his face. "I see. You seek the crown…and my support."

Vegeta smirked. "I can take it at any moment. But I want to do this with as little blood shed as possible."

Brussel chuckled a bit. "I should have known that you would come to me one day. Your father and I have not been on good terms for a very, very long time. He had my son killed a long time ago. Sent him on a suicide mission…purposefully."

Vegeta had to keep from rolling his eyes. He really didn't care about the death of this man's son. But he would have to play the game if he wanted to win. "I am sorry for your loss. Perhaps when I am King I can offer you something to attempt to make up for my father's attack towards your household."

Brussel thought of that. "Perhaps. But I am curious about something else…you are the eldest, the crown is yours. So why are trying to seize it now. What must you have now that you can't get a few years or even a decade from now?"

Vegeta hesitated. "That is not your concern."

Brussel smirked. "But I think it is your Highness. You want my support in your quest. You know of the influence I have with the other elders and even the army. I can tell you now that I can persuade every Saiyan on this planet and the other ones surrounding Vegeta to support you. And you know this as well, which is why you are here. So please, satisfy my curiosity."

Vegeta didn't want to tell him anything. "There is something…I want. And I cannot have so-"

"A girl." Vegeta's flinched and Brussel chuckled a bit. "I am an old man Vegeta. I have been around for a long time. I have had many children and I know that if there's one thing that a Saiyan wants to decide for themselves it's who they are going to be mated to for the rest of their life. Plus, you did not even glance at my daughter. And everyone across the galaxy knows about your consistent relationship with the Blue haired scientist."

Vegeta ground his teeth together. "She is not the only reason."

"But she is reason enough. You do need my help…I would think desperately even."

Vegeta glared at him. "Careful Brussel."

Brussel raised his hands in self-defense. "I mean it with the upmost respect. It is clear that a lot of the Saiyans would not want a foreign Queen. Especially when most of the elders would love for you to mate with one of their own daughters. But still, your father cannot force you to mate with someone. And like I said before, you can just wait until you are King to do whatever it is you want. So why now?'

Vegeta was really starting to regret coming to see Brussel. He did not expect him to be this smart. But for him to be over a planet of soldiers and also be an elder for so long, he would have to be. Vegeta had just grossly underestimated him. He was hoping that the hatred he had for his father would be enough. Apparently he was wrong.

"Bulma is pregnant and my father banished her." Vegeta seethed out. He was not happy that he told that. Sure it would have gotten out eventually, but he didn't want people to know that that was the reason why he was rebelling against his father.

Saiyans fought for pride, honor, and just for the thrill of it. They did not fight for women.

Brussel was quiet as he thought for a moment. "We could possibly spin this in a way of your father attacked your pride by sending her and your first born away. It cannot be only for a woman."

"I know." Vegeta said.

Brussel nodded. "I understand the reasoning for your secret then. I shall do what I can to make sure that you are mated to the right woman as soon as possible."

Vegeta felt like a burden was lifted off of him. "Thank you for your support." Vegeta said as he stood up.

Brussel stood up as well. "Oh don't worry Prince Vegeta. Everything will turn out just fine."

**Somewhere in Space…**

Bulma looked out the glass window onto the vastness of space. She rubbed her belly bump lovingly. "You're going to be strong just like your daddy. And all of this will be yours one day."

Bunny came in the room with a tray of food. "Are you hungry dear?"

Bulma sighed. "Actually I am. Carrying a Saiyan baby sure has increased my appetite." She said as she sat down on a couch and examined the food. Her mouth instantly started to water. "I hope I don't get too fat."

Bunny giggled. "Well, you just worry about keeping that baby full and healthy. You can always work on your figure later."

Bulma nodded. She was about to respond but Kakarot came into the room and she instantly frowned. "Come for another checkup?" She asked annoyed.

Kakarot ignored her and pulled out his bug wand. It was something that his father had given him before he left so he could check and see if Bulma was hiding any communication devices.

Bulma wanted to throw the tray of food right at his head. The whole month they had been there, he hadn't given her any leeway. He wouldn't even let her talk to her own father. Apparently the King wanted her to have no communication what so ever while she was on the ship.

"Oh, so now you're just going to ignore me?"

Kakarot stopped his searching around the room and sighed. "Every time I say something to you, you just start yelling."

Bulma stood up angrily and stomped her foot. "Because you are being impossible!"

"No I'm not. I'm doing you a favor actually. I told you that you can talk to your dad once we land. That's the Kings orders. I'm not breaking them anymore for you."

"I thought we were friends." Bulma said glaring at him.

Kakarot just glared right back. "You have to be a friend first Bulma before you can complain about that." He said as he walked out the room.

Bulma's jaw was on the floor. She could not believe what he had just said to her. "Mom did you hear that nonsense?"

Bunny nodded and ate a cookie that was on the tray. "Yes dear. Why don't you sit down and eat. It'll make you feel better."

"Doubt it." Bulma said as she sat back down and started eating again.

Before Bulma knew it 2 months had flown by and she was back home. Her and Kakarot didn't even speak to each other the remainder of the trip. She was mad at him and vice versa.

She had made up her mind that as soon as they landed she would go straight to a communication system and speak to her father. But she was in too much awe when they landed.

If it wasn't for the lettering that said, "Capsule Corp", she didn't think she would have recognized her home. It was her home, but there were towers built all around it and even her house was bigger in size. It was painted black and had two other large domes attached to it. The whole city and surrounding area where buildings on top of buildings. She couldn't believe it. "My home…is the capital?"

Kakarot, whom she didn't even noticed was there stepped up to her. "Yes, after the King found out about all of your fathers inventions, Saiyans kept coming back here to this location, so this became the central hub for exporting on the planet."

Bulma broke her vow to never speak to Kakarot again turned to him and frowned. "How do you know all of this?"

Kakarot smirked. "I always wanted to come here, so I kept tabs on it. You didn't?"

Bulma felt kind of bad about that. She would hear a few things but she never sought out that much detail about Earth. "I guess I was more interested in other planets than my own. And I guess…I guess I thought it would be the same."

"Oh no! My garden!" Bunny screamed once she realized that her beautiful landscaping was ruined by monstrous buildings.

"Hello!"

All three of them turned to see a young woman run up to them. She was a bit out of breath when she finally caught up to them. "Hi. I'm over the housing area of Capsule Corp. It's wonderful to finally meet you Ms. Brief." She said sticking out her hand.

Bulma shook her hand and smiled. "I'm sorry the housing area?"

"Uh yes, the scientist and workers that live at capsule corp. You're supposed to live there too, but you don't have to worry, you still get the top floor and rightful accommodations. Everyone is so excited to see you here."

"Uh, Why?" Bulma asked.

The young woman blinked. "Because you and your father saved the planet. The Saiyans would have destroyed the planet if you and him wouldn't have made peace."

Bulma blinked and looked at Kakarot who shrugged and gave her a, "I will tell you later" face.

Bulma nodded to the girl. "Are there a lot of humans working here?"

"Yes. It's really the best place to work. I wouldn't have been able to get the job that I have if my father wasn't a King himself. Well…he used to be a King."

Kakarot raised an eyebrow as he looked the young woman over. "For a second I thought you were a Saiyan. You look just like us."

The young woman chuckled. "Yea I get that a lot. That's probably another reason why I was able to get the job that I have."

Bulma was getting a bit dizzy with all this new information. "Um…let's all go inside, I need to lie down."

The young woman smiled at her. "Oh of course."

Kakarot looked at the woman again. "What's your name?"

She smiled at him and couldn't help but blush at the handsome man before her. "Chichi. My name is Chichi."

**Meanwhile...**

The King sat on his throne with a glass of aged wine in his hand. He had really hoped that he didn't have to destroy Earth. He loved the taste of this stuff.

A guard approached him from the side and bowed to him. "Sire, Nappa is outside and wishes to see you."

"Excellent. Bring him in at once."

The guard bowed again then tapped his scouter and spoke quietly into it. A moment later Nappa came in and walked right up to the King.

"Sire, Bulma has landed on Earth."

The King drank all the remaining wine in the cup and exhaled. "Finally. I thought I would lose my mind waiting all this time." The King looked at Nappa and smirked. "Send for my son. It's time that I begin his punishment."

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long, but i had some things to attend to. Ok so next chapter is the last one people. What are they all going to do? Will Kakarot and Chichi have start a romance? Will Bulma get to talk to Vegeta? Will Bardok find a way to disable the Kill Switches...and What does the King have planned for Vegeta?...all of these questions will be answered. Please Review!


	25. And Shattered Dreams

**Pre Authors Note:** Hey guys. It's been fun writing this story. But I want you guys to make sure that you read my author's note at the end...No matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything when it comes to DBZ.

Chapter 25: And Shattered Dreams

Bardock stood in front of the door and knocked. He had been trying for months to find a solution to the problem. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out a way to shut down the Kill Switch on Earth. He couldn't understand it. The codes for the switches didn't work, which he assumed that the King might have taken matters into his own hands and changed them on his own somehow. But even that was odd, because the King would have just told him to change something. Unless the King thought that he wouldn't comply because his son was being sent to Earth. But even then the King would have told him. But a code change was one thing, the frequency that received the codes were gone. So with not knowing what was going on, Bardock tried to find a way through a back door and shut the Kill Switch down with the frequencies or transmitters but everything was missing. He couldn't find a trace of them at all. It was almost as if he never created them at all.

So now he had to go to the only other person he could think of for help.

The door opened revealing Dr. Brief. He rubbed his face tiredly, trying to get rid of some of the sleepy feeling that was still apparent across his person. "Bardock, what in the world are you doing here this late?"

Bardock knew there was no one else. He was risking a great deal coming there. The doctor could over react and cause more harm than good. But it was a risk that he was going to have to take. Plus he didn't know if the Doctor was the one that changed everything around in the first place. But he had to find out, because the only information he could gather about the Kill Switch was that it was still very much online and ready to use at any moment.

"I need you to come with me to the lab."

The Doctor blinked confused. "What is this about?"

"You'll see."

He didn't have a clue why Bardock was interrupting his sleep, but it had to be serious. Dr Brief didn't bother changing, he didn't need to. He was still wearing the same clothes he had on earlier. It was hard for him to sleep in the bed without his wife. He kept falling asleep on the couch with his clothes on. He had not been handling the loss of his family very well. He still blamed himself for them being apart. Sure there was plenty to go around, but he was Bulma's father, and he felt like he failed in keeping her out of harms way.

Dr. Brief followed Bardock down to the lab and once they got inside, Bardock wasted no time and walked up to a computer.

"Do you know what this is?" Bardock said as he brought up a diagram on a large monitor.

Dr. Brief adjusted his glasses and looked at the screen then with surprise turned to Bardock. He never thought that he would ever show him that. "It's the Kill Switch on Earth." Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "If you mean to threaten me-"

"No. I need your help. But first I must know if you have done anything to tamper with it. If so you must tell me."

Dr. Brief was hesitant. After Bulma and his wife had left he really didn't want to trust anyone. But he knew that if there was one person on the planet he could trust it would have to be Bardock.

"I won't lie to you. I have looked into it and tried to find out ways to disable it. But I haven't been able to do so undetected." The only we he could figure out how to disable a Kill Switch was to send someone or something to do it manually. But, if the King found out, he would surely destroy the Planet before Dr. Brief's plan would be able to work.

Bardock was even more confused than before. If the doctor didn't do it then who did? "Well, someone has done something. I will be honest with you, Doctor, I have been trying for the past 3 months to disable it myself. But I can not for the life of me do it."

The Doctor was shocked. "But you are the one that created it!" He yelled. That was the thing that always made him hesitant when it came to trusting Bardock. How could someone that has shown fondness towards him and his family be the one to create something that could destroy them and the people from their home planet? He respected Bardock, but if something ever happened to his planet or his family because of that death device, he would never forgive him. And he would spend every single scientific breath he had to get revenge on him and every Saiyan.

Bardock crossed his arms in frustration. "I know. I assumed it was you that did something."

"No." Then the Doctor thought of something. "But that will explain what happened some months ago. I have been consistently monitoring the Kill Switches, making sure that if something did happen, I could send off a warning of some sort to the people so they could have some time to escape."

"Show me."

The Doctor went to the screen and brought up some files. He had been hacking into the Saiyans system for years. Part of him felt uncomfortable showing Bardock the things he had been collecting and analyzing on the Saiyans, but he was just as desperate as Bardock was. The both of them were committing treason at that very moment. "See here, this frequency was the one I had been monitoring ever since I found out about the Kill Switch on Earth."

Bardock recognized it instantly. "That's the one I created."

"Ok, but 5 months ago on this date, it changed to this and then disappeared entirely."

Bardock looked puzzled. "Impossible." Bardock never monitored all his Kill Switches like that. He never thought that someone would steal his information like that and change it. He didn't think someone could without his knowing. He just always checked every now and then to see if they were still online not if he still had control over them. The only other person that had the codes to activate them was the King. But he couldn't question him. Besides, the King only had the activation codes, he wouldn't have been able to change the frequencies that received them. There was only one other solution.

Dr. Brief turned to Bardock and spoke out loud exactly what he was beginning to think."If it wasn't us, then we have a mole in the lab."

Bardock didn't want to believe that someone had gotten past him and stole from him. "Could it have been Bulma?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sure it wasn't Bulma. She would have told me that. She was always against going after the Kill Switches anyways."

Bardock angrily stomped his way to the computer. "Someone was in this lab that day and stole my personal codes for my own program and changed everything.. I'm going to find out who." Bardock hurriedly typed away and brought up the security camera feed from the day the frequency changed. "Here it is." He slowly fast forward through the video seeing him and Bulma and the Doctor in the lab, but there was a moment that everyone was out, and someone else walked in and went to the computer.

Dr. Brief gasped and Bardock was so angry he turned and kicked a table sending it flying into the wall. Then he turned back to the screen and growled at the person that was shown.

"Turles. I'm going to kill you."

**Vegeta's Room**

Nappa knocked on Vegeta's door one last time frustrated beyond belief.

"Go away, Nappa, before I blast you into oblivion!"

Nappa grinded his teeth and seethed out, "But your father sent for you over an hour ago."

"I will go to him when I feel like it, Now leave me alone!" Vegeta yelled through his door. He was angry himself. For the past couple hours he was at his desk trying to communicate with Bulma on Earth. But he couldn't get through. On the ship every communication device was blocked somehow, but he for sure thought he would be able to speak to her once she got to her home planet.

But no, the people there were being ridiculous. Telling him, the Prince of all Saiyans that he couldn't talk to someone. He didn't care if they were under strict orders from the King. He wanted to speak to her.

He tapped the screen again and a scared looking human popped up. "Y-yes Sire?"

Vegeta smiled evilly. "What is your name?"

The bald human male's face turned blue with fear. "K-Krillian."

"Ok, Baldy, I'm only going to say this once...get Bulma on the line...now, or I will kill you the first chance I get."

Krillian looked terrified then he turned to his side and was a little relieved when he saw someone. "Just a moment, your Majesty."

Vegeta smirked when he figured he won but then frowned when Kakarot appeared on screen. "You are not Bulma."

Kakarot sighed. "I can't let you speak to her, Vegeta."

Vegeta growled in anger. "It's bad enough that I never really did like you, but I at least started to respect you. Don't make me lose that."

Kakarot glared at Vegeta. "You and Bulma have put yourselves in this position and dragged me along with you guys. You're just making it worse."

"I want to talk to her!"

"You can't always get what you want, Vegeta."

"Who are you to tell me such things? I am your Prince! Soon to be King!"

"How soon? Because Bulma believes that you're going to do that any second."

"She told you?" Vegeta asked surprised.

"She did. But I don't believe her. I think you are fond of her, but I don't believe you're that fond of her."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "What we have is none of your business."

Kakarot's eyes flashed with anger. He was so sick and tired of all of this. "The two of you are exactly the same. Yes it is. It always has been. Do what you feel you need to do, Vegeta, but the only way I'm letting Bulma talk to you is if I get a direct order from a king, not a prince."

Then the screen went blank.

Vegeta was shocked that he cut him off like that. That shock quickly turned to anger as he picked up the screen and threw it against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces.

"How dare that low level clown say such things to me? Who does he think he is?"

Vegeta was so angry he had to blast something. All he wanted to do was see Bulma. To talk to her. To tell her that he was almost ready and that she could come home in a matter of days, but no! Everyone was in the way. Everyone was always in the way.

He had to get out of there.

He looked at his door and realized that his father was waiting for him. But he didn't feel like dealing with him at that moment either. He was probably going to lecture him on something or talk politics, but he just wasn't in the mood right now.

He needed to clear his mind so he went to his balcony and took off.

The Throne room

The King tapped impatient fingers on the edge of throne as he looked down at Nappa. "Where is he, Nappa? I don't like waiting."

"I'm not sure, Sire. He was in his room and now he isn't. He hasn't left the planet though."

The King groaned. This was not going as planned. So he decided to take things up a notch. "Send for Brussel...immediately."

**On Earth**

Bulma sat down on a couch and sighed with frustration. She had overheard from some of the servants that Vegeta had been trying to reach her, but Kakarot had still been relentless when it came to keeping her away from him.

Thank goodness everyone there were so nice to her. She would have lost her mind if people hadn't been constantly kissing her butt.

Not surprisingly, the King even likes to let whole planets think that they are free. Everyone on Earth thinks that they are allied with the Saiyan race and not owned by them. That is the reason everyone looks up to Bulma and her family. They all believed that they single handily saved the planet and advanced it by peacefully bringing alien technology. Kakarot explained to Bulma that no one here knows about the Kill Switch and they can't find out, or they will be activated.

In fear for the life of her child, Bulma had thought about trying to shut them down, but Kakarot told her that the best thing to do is to just go along. After all, there were cameras everywhere. Big Brother was definitely watching.

So all Bulma could do was wait on Vegeta and hope he came through.

Bulma rubbed her belly bump. She smiled down at the growing child. It was amazing how he or she could give her such comfort already. She just wished the baby's father could be there to share it with her. Even though life was good here on Earth and everyone treated her like gold, she had to get back to Vegeta. He was her life.

So she was so angry that she couldn't even talk to him. She felt on edge and most importantly out of the loop. Vegeta said it would only take three months. He said that they would just have to turn back around. She needed to talk to him. She had to find out what was going on.

Her attention was brought to the door as Kakarot walked in. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"You said I could talk to my father when we landed."

"Bulma, I can't reach your father. He seems to be occupied."

"That's impossible! Daddy hasn't spoken to me or mom in three months. He would drop anything to speak to me!" Bulma yelled.

"It's the truth. I can't reach him." Kakarot said as he glared at her. _'Great. Now she thinks I'm lying to her.'_

Bulma stood up and marched to the door. "Then let me try."

Kakarot blocked her. "No, Bulma."

"Kakarot get out of my way."

"No. I know that you're just going to try and talk to Vegeta."

Ok maybe she was going to try and talk to Vegeta too, but she still wanted to talk to her father. "Are you deaf? I want to speak to my dad."

"And when he is available, I will get him for you."

Bulma was so upset. She didn't know who this person was but he was not her friend right now. She was going through a lot of things and she needed to talk to her father and Vegeta. But Kakarot refused to see that. She fought back tears and she seethed, "Get out."

"Fine." Kakarot said as he quickly left and stepped into the hall. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face. Things were not going the way he wanted them to. He knew Bulma was upset but he was only trying to do what was right. He really did try to reach her dad but he couldn't get a hold of him. He couldn't even get a hold of his own.

"Tough day?"

He looked up and saw Chichi standing across from him. He appreciated her company. With only being around them for a short period of time, she already knew how much of a handful Bulma could be. "Nothing I can't handle."

Chichi glanced at the door and looked back to Kakarot sympathetically. "Give her some time. She just left her home and it's going to take awhile for her to adjust."

Kakarot sighed and looked up to the ceiling as if hoping for some divine being to come down and help him out. "That's only half of it."

Chichi nodded. She knew that she didn't and probably would never know all the details of what's going on, but she did understand frustration. And Kakarot was in some definite need of stress release. And she knew exactly what he needed. "Would you like something to eat? I'm cooking some sweet and sour pork and I know how much you Saiyans like to eat."

That brought Kakarot's attention back to Chichi. "Well, I am hungry and I haven't tried that dish yet." Kakarot was starting to get excited. He thought for sure that he would miss Saiyan food, but it turns out that Earth had even a larger variety of food and spices. He never knew food could taste so good.

"Come on then." Chichi said reaching out her hand.

Kakarot saw it and looked at her confused. Chichi giggled at his naivety. She stepped up to him and grasped his hand in hers. "You've never held a woman's hand before?"

Kakarot was blushing. "No. I-we Saiyans don't hold hands."

Chichi smiled at him. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Come on." She said as she tugged on his hand.

Kakarot followed her and he couldn't deny that he really liked how she just took charge and led him down the hall. She reminded of him of his mother, but in a good way. And he did miss her. At that moment he realized that he had just made his second friend.

On Vegeta

Turles was getting a drink at a Saiyan bar in the capital and was enjoying the company of a female soldier when his brother bursted through the door like a mad man.

"Turles! What did you do?" Bardock screamed as he charged his brother.

Turles didn't have any time to react as he and his brother went through the nearest wall. They skidded across the street and then stopped rolling with Bardock on top. Before Turles could ask what his problem was, Bardock punched him in the face.

"Why did you do it?" Bardock hollered.

By this time a crowed was forming around them, chanting and cheering for a show. Turles usually loved to put on a good show, and no Saiyan hated to fight, but he hadn't seen his brother this angry in years and he didn't understand what was going on. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bardock growled and picked him and slammed him into a nearby wall of a building. It shook as Turles's body made a dent into the building causing a spider like crack to spread. The Saiyans around them were screaming for him to fight back, and some were yelling for Bardock to slam him again. Clearly, bets had already been made.

Bardock was so angry he was almost frothing at the mouth. "You broke into my lab and changed my codes. You have stolen the only chance I had of saving my son. WHY?"

Turles's eyes widened. Then he looked around taking in the people around them. "Bardock, let's go somewhere else to speak of this."

"Tell me now, Brother." He seethed.

Turles spoke quietly so that only Bardock could hear. He didn't want anyone in his business. "A while ago the King paid me handsomely to go into your lab and change the codes and then personally deliver them to him. He paid me for my silence."

Bardock let go of him and turned his back on him.

"I did not know what would happen." Turles said defensively. "You can be angry with me, but I did not put your son in this situation and you know it. He has disgraced himself in more ways than a Saiyan could count. He may not be a low level in power but he has foolishly acted as one. Anything that happens to him is his own doing. Not mine."

At that, Bardock quickly turned around and punched his brother in his face knocking him on the ground, earning cheers from the audience. He pointed his finger at him in warning. "Stay away from me and mine. You are nothing but a pirate and you are no brother of mine."

Some of the Saiyans booed and groaned with disappointment as Bardock flew off. Turles stayed on the ground watching his brother disappear. They argued and fought a lot but they were family. But he knew he would have found out eventually. But Turles had to look out for himself. And that was something he was never going to stop doing...

**Meanwhile...**

By the time Vegeta came back to his room and saw that there were guards posted outside his door along with Nappa, he realized that his father really needed to talk to him.

"Sire. Your father-"

"Alright, Nappa. Let's go." Vegeta was not expecting such an escort. Something serious must have been going down. When he got to the thrown room he walked up to his father and bowed. "You wanted to see me?"

The King looked his son over, analyzing him. He had a scowl on his face the whole time then he sighed heavily. "I wish that things could have turned out differently between us, Vegeta. Tell me, what have I done to you to make you want to strip me of my throne?"

To say that Vegeta was shocked was an understatement._ 'He knows? How did he find out? And how long has he known?'_

The King saw the look on his son's face and continued to speak. "I have known for some time that you have been deciding to overthrow me. I would have given it to you eventually so I can only assume that you have decided to speed things along because of Bulma. Honestly, Vegeta, a woman?"

Vegeta pointed an angry finger at his father. "You know good and well that you have drove us to this point!"

"I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!" The King yelled furiously. "You are a spoiled child and you have always believed that you should get everything that you wanted. And I told you that you could not. All you had to do was let her go!"

"I will not!" Vegeta screamed back.

The King calmed down a little and leaned back into his chair. "And that is where you are wrong."

Vegeta in all of his confidence felt a chill go down his spine. "What are you talking about?"

The King just turned his head to the side. "Brussel, show yourself."

Vegeta turned to see Brussel walk in from the side entrance of the throne room. "What's going on?"

Brussel bowed to the both of them and then looked at Vegeta. "Your father owes me a great deal. I am sorry Vegeta and I hope that in the future we can put this matter behind us."

Vegeta looked back to his father with even more confusion than he had before. The King smirked. "After your visit, Brussel came to me. He told me everything."

Vegeta closed his eyes in anger as he tried to keep himself calm enough to find out what happened. With Brussel's help he was sure that he could transition in a matter of days, this betrayal was grossly underestimated. "Why? I thought you hated my father."

"I do." Brussel admitted. "He had my son killed so he could mate your mother."

Vegeta's eyes opened wide at that. He didn't bother to connect the dots. He never attempted to find out who his mother was mated to first.

The King smirked at his son's reaction. "10 steps ahead Vegeta. I always told you this. You have to try and be 10 steps ahead of everyone. I told you that I would get to you later. But even before Brussel, I had expected your rebellion possibly before the idea even entered your head."

"So why now? Why did you wait now to confront me?" Vegeta nearly yelled.

"Because I had to wait for Bulma to arrive on Earth." The King said.

Vegeta froze as realization dawned on him. "You meant to threaten me by using the Kill Switch?"

The King sighed. "I told you that I wish it hadn't come to this."

Vegeta couldn't speak. He was too angry.

The King straightened his back and spoke down to his son. "You will stop pursuing Bulma for the last time and you will mate Brussel's daughter. You will give her a child and fulfill all of your duties as a Saiyan Prince."

Vegeta was silent for a moment as he took in his father's words. Then he began to chuckle. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you would kill your prized possession? Your precious investment..." Then Vegeta narrowed his eyes and glared at his father. "And I do not believe that you would destroy your own royal blood."

"That disgrace of a Saiyan half breed brat has no claim to me! And as for Bulma, I warned the both of you and yet you both still disobeyed! What would you think would happen when you openly defied a KING!"

"I am stronger than you! I can take your crown and kill you and become king myself." Vegeta said as he began to power up slowly.

The King stood up. "Not before your woman is dead. Even if you are stronger than me, you will not kill me nor take my crown. Did you honestly not believe I wouldn't put in a fail safe?"

"Explain yourself quickly, Old Man, before I lose the little patience that I have for you."

The King sneered at his son's words. "In the event of my death, your mate will die. The moment you take the crown before I allow you to, someone else will activate that switch and kill your whore and your unborn child."

Vegeta shook with uncontrollable anger. "You...you selfish fool!" Vegeta charged his father and they flew through the wall into a hall outside the throne room. Vegeta didn't give his father time to retaliate and blasted him in his face sending him further down the hall. But Vegeta wasn't done with him yet, he charged him again only stopping to blast him once more, sending him through the palace wall out into the city as he crashed through several different buildings.

Vegeta without hesitation found his father again and began wailing on him. He didn't even notice the crowed of Saiyans that gathered around them. They were too shocked to really have a reaction. Everyone knew that the Prince had a rebellious streak but this...this was true defiance to the throne.

Somehow the King managed to throw Vegeta off of him and stood up long enough to block Vegeta's punches. The Kind had suspected that his son had surpassed him, but he didn't know it was by this much. He had been consistently powering up, but he was barely blocking him. Vegeta had become too fast.

Vegeta angrily kicked his father and sent him flying once more through another building, completely destroying it. Saiyans that were inside of it quickly flew out of it and began watching the shocking show before them along with the others.

The King stood up slowly and coughed up blood. He wiped his mouth and glared at his son. "How much longer is this thing going to go on, Vegeta? Look at what you're doing. It is not good for the people to see us like this."

"That is all you care about!" Vegeta yelled. "You have caused this! Not me!"

"You foolish child! Your desires have been tainted by an Earthling! You are jeopardizing the Empire for what? A foreigner and a weakling brat that could never be fit to sit on my throne!" The King yelled back.

Vegeta hollered out with rage as he charged his father once more and began to deliver blow after blow. The King tried to keep up but it was useless. His son was far too strong and too fast. It wasn't long before the King couldn't even really block anymore and Vegeta kept repeatedly punching and kicking him. At one point Vegeta knocked the King down so hard that he created a ditch and Vegeta grabbed the color of his torn shirt and battered armor and began to consistently hit his father once again.

Then when the King wasn't even attempting to put up a fight, Vegeta raised his fist, that would be the killing blow. The Saiyans around stood by in silence, wondering if their empire would change in only a matter of seconds.

The King's left eye was swollen shut and his mouth and nose had an unhealthy blood flowing going on, plus he was sure that his lungs were collapsing but he managed to rasp out, "Vegeta...you-you must stop...B-Bulma will die."

At those words Vegeta dropped his father into the ground and took a step back as he panted heavily. "You are my father. You should never have been my enemy." Vegeta then took to the air and flew back to the throne room, leaving his broken father, the wounded king, alone in a ditch with his people looking over him.

Vegeta landed back in the throne room. Brussel was still there, awaiting to see who would return. Once he saw Vegeta he looked worried. "Is the King..."

"He's still breathing." Vegeta said as he glared at him.

Brussel stepped back in fear as Vegeta took a step toward him. "Now, Vegeta, I was only thinking of my daughter. Your father owed me. I meant no disrespect towards you. But you must understand, that the people never would have been in favor of your choice to be with Bulma."

"You didn't even try." Vegeta seethed. He walked up to Brussel and grasped his throat painfully. "I have good news and bad news for you. The good news for you is that I have no choice. To save my woman and child, I will mate yours, but you will not live to see it." Vegeta ended by slowly watching Brussel lose oxygen, and his throat collapsed, and his neck crack. Vegeta didn't stop until the blood and flesh oozed out of his fingers.

Vegeta then took a few steps back and collapsed to his knees. He couldn't believe that after everything, his father had won. Perhaps there was a chance. Perhaps he could talk to Bardock or someone, even Dr. Brief to find a way to save Bulma and his child without having...without having to lose them forever...

He wasn't ready to let them go.

Vegeta stood up and flew down the halls as fast as he could to get to the labs. He stopped flying as he got to the one where he assumed the Doctor was in. He opened the door and saw the Doctor busily at the computer.

"Dr. Brief, you must help me."

The Doctor turned angrily toward's Vegeta. "Help you? Help you with what exactly?" He had no desire to help Vegeta at all. If it had something to do with the fight that just occurred, he had no opinion in the matter.

Vegeta looked at him almost pleadingly. "I want to save Bulma. I want to get her off Earth."

The Doctor shook his head and almost wanted to laugh. "You come to me now? After everything that has happened, now you want her to come back home?"

Vegeta shook his head hurriedly. "No that's not true. I never intended to leave her. I had planned to overthrow my father, become King and send for her. Things have not turned out the way that I planned."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him. "So that is why you fought your father just now?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't kill him."

"He threatened me with using the Kill Switch. He said that if I don't mate another woman and get her with child then he will Kill Bulma."

"Then do it." The Doctor seethed.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "No. There must be another way. I have to-"

"You have to let her go." Dr. Brief said. "She is where she is now, because you couldn't let her go."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She belongs to me. She is having my child!" He yelled.

"More reason for you to do what your father has said."

Vegeta calmed down a little. He had to get the doctor to see things his way. "We can find some way to disable the Kill Switch and-"

"THERE IS NO WAY!" The Doctor screamed. "Bardock and I have been working on it. But your father has outsmarted us all."

"So you have given up?" Vegeta seethed.

"No. I am thinking of what's best for my family. It is crazy to put her at risk. That's all I ever done was put her at risk. I'm not doing it anymore." The Doctor said as tears fell from his eyes.

Vegeta stepped back and turned away from the Doctor. He couldn't do this alone. A second later Bardock came through the door. He snarled when he saw Vegeta standing there. "What are you doing here, your highness?" He spat out. He was not in the mood to kiss anyone's butt today so if Vegeta found his behavior to be disrespectful he could go fly into a black hole.

Vegeta clinched his jaw at Bardock's blatant disrespect but he had to let it slide. He was desperate. "We must rescue Bulma."

Bardock wanted to punch him in the face. "And what do you think we have been trying to do?"

Vegeta cracked his neck and then started to explain the situation. "I had planned on overthrowing my father and taking the Empire, but he has threatened me by using the Kill Switch on Earth. He want's me to mate Brussel's daughter and give her a child. And even if I do kill my father, someone else will activate the Switch. So we must find a way to-"

"Just do it Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

Bardock glared at Vegeta. "We are in this mess because you are selfish, because you only cared for what you wanted or what you needed. If you can save Bulma, your child...and my son's life by mating someone else, then do it."

Vegeta felt helpless but his anger was greater. He clenched his fists at his sided and stared down both of the scientist. "So this is what I get from two of the greatest minds in the universe? Cowardly acts?"

Bardock took a step forward and seethed. "I am no coward! The truth is, is that Bulma is better without you!"

Vegeta growled and punched Bardock in the face sending him crashing into some equipment.

Dr. Brief crossed his arms and glared at Vegeta. "I won't help you, Vegeta. If the best way for you to save Bulma is to be with someone else, than do it. You never had my approval to be with my daughter. And you sure don't have it now."

Vegeta glanced at Bardock and then back to the Doctor. "I never asked because she was already mine. That child is mine. And they will always be mine." He then turned and walked out the laboratory.

He didn't stop until he got to his room. He closed his door and leaned against it then slid down to the floor. He had no allies, no followers, and no plan. He was completely defeated. "Bulma...I'm so sorry."

**3 Days Later...**

The King opened his eyes and saw Nappa standing in front of his tank. The water drained down slowly and he quickly stepped out of it grabbing the clothes and changing into his royal robes.

"Report." The King said.

Nappa cleared his throat. "The Kingdom is in an uproar. The people believe that war is brewing, but majority is in your favor. The people took the fight as disrespect to the crown, especially since they know that Vegeta was doing it for Bulma."

The King finished dressing and turned to Nappa. "And I wonder how they found that out."

Nappa smirked. "I may have let is slip."

The King snorted. "You never did like the girl."

Nappa sneered. "No. Not really. To be honest, your majesty, I was almost you to lose your life so I could have used that Kill Switch. Take out the girl and Turles's low level nephew."

The King adjusted his armor and looked out the window. "Well, you may as well get that dream out of your mind, Nappa. I'm never going to use it."

Nappa's jaw hit the floor. "But, Sire...you said."

"I know what I said." The King seethed as he turned to him angrily. "But Bulma is still important to me."

Nappa grinded his teeth together. "And the child?"

The King looked to the side. "The child is an abomination...but it still carries my blood. I will not destroy Earth."

"Then why did you give me the device to activate the Switch?"

"It was an option before, but I never intended to become my son's enemy. The truth is, there are destructive devices on Earth, but not enough to destroy it entirely. Only to purge it. The capital would be safe. I would be a fool to destroy all of my resources. It's just there to keep Vegeta in check. That is all."

Nappa was speechless. "But, Sire, The Kill Switch was placed on Earth years ago. When did you have time to modify it?"

The King smirked. "I'm always ahead of everyone Nappa. We have been transporting goods off of Earth for years. It was not hard to order a few soldiers to make certain adjustments. And after Vegeta's Shoku, I knew that he would never be able to truly get Bulma out of his system."

Realization hit Nappa's face. "That's when you started doing it? You've been planning this the whole time?"

The King looked out the window. "I didn't want it to end up like this. I tried to get Vegeta to focus on other things, but he kept going back to her, kept defying me."

Nappa took it all in then remembered something. "There is something else Sire."

"What is it?"

"Some of the people are really offended by Vegeta's actions. Not just now, but his actions over the course of the past couple years. Everyone knows of his addiction to Bulma and quite a few of the soldiers are outraged. Some are...some are even saying that they would rather have a weak King than a foolish one."

The King turned to Nappa surprised. "Are you saying that they want Tarble to be their King?"

Nappa nodded.

The King took in this information then shook his head. "No. Vegeta is the heir. Where is he now?"

"He is in his gravity room."

The King turned and went straight to his son. He didn't bother knocking. He went up to the panel, overrode the GR with his personal security code and shut it down then opened the door and walked inside.

Vegeta was not surprised to see his father. He knew he would search him out as soon as he woke up. He faced his father awaiting him to say something.

"Have you made a decision, Vegeta?" The King asked.

Vegeta nodded. "It would seem that I have no choice. I will do what you want. But you must give me your word that Bulma and the child will be safe and that they will live out a comfortable life on Earth."

The King sighed with relief. "You won't have to worry about them."

**Meanwhile...**

Chaya cried over her father's grave. She had wanted more than anything to mate the Prince but not at the cost of her father's life.

And to top it all off, the Prince was infatuated with a foreign whore that he had gotten pregnant. The whole Kingdom knew it.

If the Prince did choose to be with her, she would be a complete joke. This was not the life she had intended for herself.

"It is not good for a Saiyan, especially a royal one to show such emotion."

Chaya turned around to see someone she did not expect to see. She had heard things about him, but she never actually met him. "What are you doing here, Turles?"

Turles shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to let you know that even though your life is not turning out the way you wanted and you may find yourself with fewer allies than before, do not fret because you have one in me."

Chaya looked at him suspiciously. "Why should I trust you? And what help could I possibly need from a pirate?"

Turles smirked. "Well, I guess the only way to prove myself is to wait for an opportunity to arise." Turles bowed before her and flew away.

Chaya rolled her eyes. _'I doubt I would ever need his help.'_

**Months Later...**

Bulma hurriedly ran to the communication room with Kakarot following behind her. She was going fast as a 9 month pregnant woman could go. She had been terrified. There were rumors going on that Vegeta and the King had fought. That there might be a civil war brewing, but yet she still hadn't heard from Vegeta or her father. All she knew was what everyone else knew. But no one knew about the personal business. She had to know what was going on. She had to find out why Vegeta didn't do what he said. She was going to have her baby any day now and Vegeta wasn't going to be there.

She had dreamed and hoped that perhaps he wanted to surprise her and would just show up out the blue, but that was unlikely. So when Kakarot told her that her father was online she wasted no time.

She saw him on the screen and before even saying hello she yelled out, "What's going on?"

The Doctor looked tired and upset. He hung his head low then looked up at his very pregnant daughter. He wished they could just chat about her pregnancy and talk to each other about pleasant things, things that they had both missed out on the time apart from each other. But this was going to be bad, so terribly bad. "Bulma, you should sit down."

Bulma had a sudden fear spill down her spine, but she shook it off. "No. Tell me what's going on, Dad. Why has it taken you so long to get back with me? What's happening with the Kingdom...what's happening with Vegeta?"

For months when she should have been concentrating on the health of her baby, she had been worrying about the baby's father. Did the King lock him away? Was Vegeta wrong? Was he not strong enough to defeat his father?

The Doctor hesitated. He didn't know how to say what he needed to say. He was relieved when his wife walked into the room. He was glad to see her, but he also was glad that she was there to comfort Bulma, because she was definitely going to need it.

"Hello, Dear!" Bunny said.

But before the Doctor could say anything Bulma screamed once more. "DAD?"

The Doctor brought his attention back to his daughter. He didn't know how to put it and he knew that this would crush Bulma. He had tears in his eyes for the pain that he knew he was about to cause her.

Bulma's anger turned into worry. "Daddy, what is it?"

"Bulma...the King...the King wouldn't let me contact you until...until he knew that there would be no way that you would have ties to Vegeta."

Bulma clutched her stomach anxiously. "Dad, please explain."

"Bulma, Vegeta is mated to another...and she's with child."

Bulma stumbled back and if Kakarot wasn't there she would have fallen to the ground. She shook her head in disbelief. "No! You're lying. Vegeta wouldn't...he wouldn't!"

Dr. Brief hated to see his daughter so broken, but he had to let her know. "It's the truth. I am so sorry. Bulma, I am so sorry."

Bulma took a couple breaths as her eyes darted around the screen looking for any sign for this to be a lie or a joke. But when she found none she released a pain rattled sob and clutched onto Kakarot's armor for dear life. "No. This...this can't be. Vegeta couldn't...he promised me!"

Bunny ran up to Bulma and wrapped her arms around her as Kakarot balanced Bulma.

Bulma couldn't do anything but cry into Kakarot's shoulder. "He left me! He left me!" She felt like she was falling, falling into a never ending abyss of emotional pain. Of all the things that Vegeta had done...of all the things that he could have done, that was the worse. That was the ultimate betrayal. She had been a fool. An absolute fool. Everyone tried to tell her. Everyone tried to let her in on the truth that she denied, but she ignored them all. She should have been angry, but all she could feel was hurt.

Dr. Brief wished he could jump through the screen and hold his baby girl so much. If only he could be there to comfort her. He could have told her that the King had threatened Vegeta, but he had made a decision that he would not. Bulma would continue to pine after Vegeta and she needed to move on. She had to. He had hoped that this would keep her on Earth and away from Planet Vegeta forever.

Kakarot held Bulma and never felt more bad for her than he did now. He felt bad for also treating her cruelly for the past couple months. She did a lot of shady and stupid things, but he could see how awful this was for her. "I'm sorry, Bulma."

Bulma cried harder. She kept willing herself to wake up, because this had to be a nightmare. It just could not be real. But when she opened her eyes, releasing more of her tears, feeling the realness of them roll down her cheeks, she knew this was no dream and once again, she had been played. "You're...you're always hurting me, Vegeta."

Then suddenly Bulma screamed out and she felt wetness all on her legs. "The baby." She screamed once more.

"BULMA!" Dr. Brief hollered from the Screen.

Bunny looked up at Kakarot. "The baby is coming."

**A Week Later...**

Dr. Brief had struggled with himself whether or not he should do this, but he knew that a man views things differently through the eyes of a father, and perhaps this would motivate Vegeta to be a better man. He knocked on the door hesitantly and braced himself. He didn't know how Vegeta would receive him. He never truly understood Vegeta's fascination with his daughter. Of course he knew that Bulma was a prize, but he never knew if Vegeta truly cared about her.

But after hearing about what Vegeta was actually trying to do, he thought he should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was connected to his family now, whether he wanted to be or not.

"Enter."

Dr. Brief heard from the other side of the door and he then opened it and walked into the waiting room. The door to Vegeta's bedroom was already opened and he stepped into the room, seeing Vegeta looking out into his balcony.

"I am surprised that you came to see me, Doctor. I thought you would avoid me every chance you got." He said kind of flatly. His whole world was turned upside down. Even though he was under his father's thumb for now, there were still rumors of war on the horizon, but that was just a minor problem compared to everything else. He was stuck in a bond with a woman that he neither knew or cared for. And now even she was with child. While the woman that should have been his was...was far away.

The Doctor walked up to him and stood next to him. "I don't know if you did what you did to save Bulma or to use her as an excuse. But either way you were trying to get her back here. And for that reason alone...I have decided to give you this.

Vegeta watched out of the corner of his eye as the Doctor reached into his lab coat and pulled out a picture. Vegeta slowly took the picture and looked down at it. It was a picture of Bulma holding his newborn child. She was smiling sadly at the babe that was looking up at his mother.

"His name is Trunks."

Vegeta stared at the picture, looking at his son. Surprised that he had created something that looks so pure. "Trunks." He whispered, trying the name out on his lips. It should have been 'Vegeta'. It shouldn't have turned out this way.

With his task being done, The Doctor turned and walked away to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway and said over his shoulder, "This is the last time I will speak to you about my daughter and grandson. Even though there is much blame to go around...I think it's best that you both move on."

Once Dr. Brief closed the door and walked out, Vegeta felt like he was being shut out. He kept his eyes glued on that picture choosing for the first time in his life to not ignore the emotions that were churning inside of him. He cared about them. He was fond of them. He didn't think it was possible to be fond of someone that he never even met, but as he looked at his first born, he realized that he wanted to do whatever he could to make sure that no harm would ever come to him.

He then blinked in surprise as a clear drop of liquid fell onto the picture. Vegeta slowly touched his face, almost in shock at the wetness around his eyes. He never had a need to cry. He never thought that he would. He looked back down at the picture and had never wanted anything more than he wanted those two people in his life. But there was nothing he could do. Even if he did somehow lift the banishment, he knew that Bulma would never want to see him again. Perhaps one day he could reach out to Trunks, but Bulma...she was gone forever.

And now he was stuck in a relationship with someone, about to have a child with him, while dreaming of someone else. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation. "After all these years of fighting whether or not to be like my father..."He looked down at the picture and stroked the side that had Bulma's face. Then looked back out to the sunset. "...I end up turning out just like my mother."

THE END

**Authors Note:**

Well that's the end but please don't be angry. You've trusted me so far, so please continue to do so. No one wants Bulma and Vegeta to be together more than me. And I hate side characters. I really do. So when you see them in my stories they are only there because it is extremely necessary for a great story. And I am painting a master piece. There's plenty of twists turns coming ahead for the sequel so don't stop reading just because you didn't like the way this one ended. And because you guys have been so great and reviewing my story and everything, I put a SNEAK PEAK for the sequel at the end of this Author's note.

But back to this story. When I had said that I'm still doing some things like the show, I was trying to hint that Bulma and Vegeta weren't going to be together. Remember when Trunks came from the future he said, "They weren't together long. It was more of a passionate kind of thing." Granted, I did make it more emotional than passionate, but still. They were doomed to be apart. But I always believed that it was Trunks that truly brought Vegeta into the 'family life' (hint, hint). Another thing was Goku and Chichi. People were really routing for them to be together even though I didn't introduce her yet. Another thing was Goku being so powerful but still considered a 'low level' and Goku and Vegeta fighting each other as well.

I told you guys that I got inspiration from the song, 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine. Another inspiration was the Bible. Specifically the stories surrounding King David. The animosity between King Saul and David. Also when David was king and had an affair with Bathsheeba. He got her pregnant and he had her husband killed and the next child they had together, Solomon, became the next King. Why not draw inspiration from some of the oldest drama ever written? Also, King David's story will be inspiring me some more in my next story, so if you are familiar with it, you'll understand.

Finally, if you haven't, go to my profile page and check out my website. There's some great geeky stuff there. Thank you guys so much for your support. I appreciated every comment. The comments inspired me to quickly get out more chapters. You guys are awesome. I haven't written a fanfic in almost 10 years and your enthusiasm helped me a lot. Thank you so much and I hope you guys continue this journey with me.

Katrina from the Gorgeous Geeks a.k.a. KatrinaGG

**SNEAK PEAK of Cosmic Love 2: Love, Blood, and Pride**

**Far Away...**

"My Lord, we have just received news that there will be no civil war on Vegeta."

"Blast. A war would have made it so easy for me to get to the Prince and take my revenge on those filthy Saiyans. But never mind then. I will stick to plan A." He stopped and looked in a mirror. His resemblance to Vegeta was amazing. He swished his tail back and forth in anticipation of the future.

"I will go to the planet pretending to be an ally and get to him that way."

"Brilliant sire. Surely the King will let his son back into his kingdom."

"Yes they will receive me as Tarble, the weak son that was sent away. And just when they think that I am no threat, I will leave this body and leave my spores around the Kingdom, expanding my empire and taking back what rightfully belongs to me. They'll fight me, but they will lose. Saiyan and against Saiyan. I should drag it out, make them kill off each other first. Then seize control of the rest of the universe. Yes, there will be war, and when it is all said and done, I will raise myself from the dust and take control of the Empire and everyone will bow before me."

The servants in the room all bowed before him and lifted an arm in salute. Then all at once cried, "Long live Baby!"


End file.
